2: Amargo Pasado y Dulce Futuro
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela de "El Manuscrito Perdido". Saga aún sufre por sus pecados del pasado, aún y cuando no fue completamente culpable de ellos. Gracias a Aioros encontrará a alguien que le hará ver que todo ocurrió por una buena razón. SagaxOC, AiorosxOC
1. I: Prólogo

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

I. PROLOGO

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena._

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Aioros y Saga caminaron juntos, desde el templo de Piscis hasta el templo del Patriarca. Entraron a la sala del trono, hombro con hombro. Desde que habían entrado al Santuario, habían sido buenos amigos. Los dos jóvenes se arrodillaron frente al Patriarca Shion, quien se rumoraba que había sobrevivido la última guerra contra Hades, más de 200 años atrás.

-Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario, Excelencia- los anunció el guardia.

Saga se volvió hacia su amigo, y éste le sonrió de manera franca. Saga sonrió de vuelta. Los dos santos se volvieron hacia el Patriarca.

-Buenos días, Aioros, Saga- dijo Shion.

-Buenos días, Maestro- dijo Saga- ¿se puede saber porqué nos has llamado?-

Shion se puso de pie y, con un gesto, hizo que los dos jóvenes caballeros dorados se pusieran de pie también. El maestro se acercó a ellos.

-Hablaré sin rodeos- dijo Shion- como ustedes saben, Athena acaba de descender a la tierra. Y llegó el momento de designar a mi sucesor-

-¡Maestro!- exclamó Aioros- no estará pensando en morir pronto…-

-Por supuesto que no, mucho menos ahora que Athena ha descendido- dijo Shion con voz tranquila- pero como precaución, debo designar a mii sucesor-

Los dos santos dorados lo miraron, expectante.

-He decidido- dijo Shion con voz solemne- que Aioros de Sagitario será mi sucesor. El guiará al Santuario en caso de mi muerte. Ahora solo nos resta esperar a que la diosa descienda a la estatua-

Ante esta declaración, Aioros sonrió levemente, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, y asintió. Saga, por su parte, asintió con un gesto resignado. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero le daba gusto por su amigo. Saga sabía que no sería el sucesor del Patriarca, pero su mejor amigo lo sería y, para él, iba a ser un honor pelear bajo sus órdenes.

x-x-x

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Meses mas tarde_

-No puedo creer lo que me estás contando, Saga- dijo Aioros, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Saga se veía realmente abatido por lo que acababa de contarle a Aioros.

-Y después, cuando me iba y lo dejaba solo en Cabo Sunion, Kanon dijo que yo era malvado, y siempre lo sería- dijo Saga tristemente- no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dijo-

-Saga, no puedo imaginar lo horrible que debió ser…- dijo Aioros- si mi propio hermano hubiera hecho eso… no sé si hubiera tenido el valor de hacer lo que hiciste-

-¿No crees que soy malvado?- preguntó Saga, y Aioros sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

-Por supuesto que no, Saga- le dijo el santo de Sagitario- el hecho que hayas hecho lo correcto, a pesar de que te causó un enorme dolor, es señal de que no eres malvado, sino todo lo contrario…-

Saga sonrió. Era bueno tener un amigo como Aioros. El santo de Sagitario le dio un amistoso codazo en las costillas.

-Hey, anímate- dijo Aioros. Saga sonrió.

-Gracias… amigo- dijo Saga, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Aioros.

x-x-x

 _Año 5 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Fundación Graude, Tokio, Japón_

Mitsumasa Kido se encontraba en su estudio, pero no podía mantenerse sentado. Se había puesto de pie, dejando el escritorio y dando vueltas con inquietud. Ya habían pasado cinco años de su viaje a Grecia, y de la desafortunada muerte del caballero que se encontró en las ruinas, muy cerca del Santuario. Su único remordimiento fue el hecho de dejar al joven ahí. ¿Pudo haberlo salvado?

Desde su regreso a Japón, había comenzado inmediatamente a reclutar a todos los niños que pudiera para preparar el regreso de Athena al Santuario. Pronto los enviaría a entrenar y a conseguir sus armaduras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-Señor, disculpe que lo moleste- dijo la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta- pero sus socios acaban de llegar-

-Gracias, Tatsumi- dijo el señor Kido- hazlos pasar al estudio-

-¿Y los niños?- dijo Tatsumi- seguro no querrá que se mezclen con los huérfanos de la fundación-

Mitsumasa Kido frunció el entrecejo.

-Son niños, ya sean los huérfanos de la fundación, o los hijos de mis socios- dijo Kido en tono severo- pueden jugar juntos, no se fijarán-

-Pero señor- insistió Tatsumi- me temo que debo insistir en que reconsidere su decisión. A sus socios no les gustará que sus hijo se mezclen con los niños de la fundación-

Kido dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Sabía como eran sus socios, y reconoció que Tatsumi tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, lleva a los niños con Saori a su habitación de juegos- dijo Mitsumasa Kido- y prepara todo para la comida con los socios-

Tatsumi obedeció, dejándolo solo por unos minutos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el señor Kido recibió a una pequeña visitante.

-¡Abuelo!- dijo la pequeña Saori, visiblemente molesta, pateando el suelo- ¿le dijiste a Tatsumi que llevara a esos niños a mi cuarto de juegos? ¿Porqué?-

Kido la miró con una sonrisa benévola.

-Porque ya es hora de que te relaciones con otros niños- dijo Mitsumasa Kido.

-Pero abuelo…- comenzó Saori.

-Pero nada, Saori- dijo su abuelo en tono que no admitía discusión- tengo asuntos importantes que atender, así que ve a jugar con ellos y sé una buena anfitriona. Ah, y deja de molestar a Lydia. La institutriz de los Castlehaven me dijo que Greta y tú la hicieron llorar la última vez. No quiero que se repita-

-No es mi culpa de que Lydia no sea una de nosotros, que sea una niña adoptada, abuelo- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos, claramente haciendo puchero- sabes que no merece estar con nosotros-

Mitsumasa Kido la miró. Oh, si tan solo Saori supiera de donde venía. Pero sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para decirle la verdad. Pensó que sería buena idea pedir al pequeño Julian, que para entonces tenía ya ocho años, que vigilara a los demás niños, para que no se metieran en problemas.

-Vete a jugar con tus invitados- le dijo Mitsumasa, después de una pausa de silencio- y no quiero escuchar más quejas, Saori-

Saori obedeció, enfurruñada. Ya ajustaría cuentas con esa llorona de Lydia más tarde, por haber ido a llorarle a su abuelo.

x-x-x

 _Cuarto de juegos, Mansión Kido, Tokio, Japón_

Saori y los otros niños fueron dejados por sus padres en el cuarto de juegos. La niña observó a los otros que estaban en su propio cuarto. Julian Solo y Henry Northumberland ya se habían apropiado de una de las pelotas, y jugaban con ella, lanzándola a ambos lados de la habitación. Greta Neuer, la niña más grande, de nueve años, pasaba rápidamente las hojas de una revista que Saori sabía no era apta para una niña de esa edad. Lydia Castlehaven se había sentado en una esquina de la habitación, sobre un cómodo cojín, y tenía en las manos un libro. Otros niños jugaban entre los juguetes de Saori.

-Hola, Saori- dijo Julián, dejando la pelota y a Henry, y acercándose a ella- gracias por invitarnos a jugar-

Saori puso los ojos en blanco, y no solo por la presencia de Julián. Obviamente odiaba que otros niños tomaran sus juguetes, pero sabía que con estos niños no podía ser cruel, a diferencia de los niños de la fundación. Pero sonrió. Eran sus juguetes, y ella decidiría a que iban a jugar.

-Ya que yo soy la anfitriona, yo decido que vamos a jugar- dijo Saori- y declaro que todos tienen que jugar…-

Julian y Henry se acercaron a Saori, interesados. Los otros niños también la rodeaban. Solo Lydia permaneció sentada donde se encontraba, entretenida con su libro, ignorando la llegada de Saori. Greta se levantó y se acercó a Lydia.

-¿No escuchaste a Saori, Lydia?- dijo Greta con una mirada astuta- tenemos que jugar a lo que ella quiera-

-No me apetece jugar en este momento- dijo Lydia sin voltear a verla.

-Déjala, Greta- dijo Saori- ni quien quiera jugar con una huérfana como ella. Quizá los niños de la fundación, pero nosotros no-

La aludida solo levantó los ojos de su libro, para dirigirle a Saori una mirada de desdén, ignorarla y regresar a su lectura. Saori también la ignoró, y se volvió hacia los demás para explicarles las reglas del juego. Pero Greta esbozó una sonrisa muy peculiar, y tomó a Lydia, que era mucho más pequeña que ella, por los cabellos y la hizo levantarse. El libro cayó al suelo y se cerró.

-Ay, ay, suéltame Greta- dijo Lydia, intentando hacer que la niña más grande la soltara- ¡no me jales el cabello!-

-Si Saori dijo que todos vamos a jugar, tienes que jugar tú también- dijo Greta.

Saori se sorprendió de la crueldad de Greta pero, como Lydia le caía mal, solamente atinó a reírse de ella, al igual que la mayoría de los niños. Henry iba a decir algo, pero fue Julian Solo quien se acercó a Greta e hizo que soltara los cabellos de la otra niña.

-Basta, Greta- dijo Julian, interponiéndose entre las dos niñas. Henry también se acercó a verificar que la niña estuviera bien- Lydia dijo que no quería jugar. Peor para ella, se va a aburrir. No es necesario hacer esto-

Greta se soltó de Julian, le lanzó una mirada de desdén, y se dirigió a Lydia, quien había recogido su libro y se había refugiado en una esquina de la habitación.

-Saori tiene razón, Lydia- dijo Greta, haciendo un gesto de desprecio- ni quien quiera jugar con una sucia huérfana como tú-

Y se apresuró a reunirse con Saori y los otros niños. Greta volvió a mirar a Lydia, y sonrió. Ya sabía como se vengaría de ella más tarde, y estaba segura que Saori le ayudaría.

x-x-x

 _Año 10 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Una joven mujer, proveniente de Rodorio, acababa de llegar al Santuario. La joven subía a paso lento, pero decidido, entre las ruinas. Estaba cubierta casi por completo por una capucha negra, de la cual solo sobresalían sus largos cabellos negros. Los guardias del Santuario la detuvieron justo en la entrada.

-Alto ahí, preciosa- dijo uno de los guardias, bloqueándole el paso- nadie puede entrar al Santuario de Athena sin la autorización del Patriarca-

La joven iba a decir algo pero Gigars, el mayordomo del gran Patriarca, los detuvo.

-¿Están tontos o qué les pasa?- dijo Gigars en voz alta, agitando su bastón en el aire- esta joven está aquí por órdenes expresas del Patriarca. ¡Cómo se atreven a detenerla!-

Los soldados se compusieron, y rápidamente presentaron sus disculpas.

-Rueguen por que el Patriarca les tenga compasión- dijo Gigars, y se volvió a la chica, haciendo una inclinación larga y exagerada- bienvenida. Por aquí, señorita…-

El mayordomo la condujo por los pasadizos de los Doce Templos, hasta llegar al templo del Patriarca. La joven mujer se encontraba cada vez mas nerviosa, pero Gigars no podía intuirlo. Finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono.

-Gran Maestro- dijo Gigars en voz alta hacia la sala aparentemente vacía- la señorita Casandra Tadros, como lo solicitó-

El cosmo del Patriarca se sintió en todo el templo.

-Muy bien, Gigars- dijo el Patriarca con voz profunda- eso será todo. Retírate inmediatamente-

Gigars obedeció, dejando sola a la joven quien, una vez que los pasos de Gigars desaparecieron, miró a su alrededor, y se quitó la capucha. Sus largos cabellos negros se vieron por fin libres de aquella capucha. Su piel, extremadamente blanca, brillaba con la luz de las antorchas, y sus profundos ojos grises parecían tener un brillo plateado con la luz proveniente del fuego.

-No sabía que te gustaba ser tan teátrico…Saga- dijo la joven, en un tono coqueto.

El joven caballero salió de entre los pilares. Traía puesta la túnica del Patriarca, así como el casco y la máscara. Una vez que estuvo cerca, se quitó la máscara y el casco, y sonrió al verla. Casandra sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Saga, sus cabellos azules y sus hermosos ojos. ¡Dioses! Era la mujer más bella del mundo, y era toda suya.

-No soy teátrico, Casy- dijo Saga, sonriendo seductivamente, sus ojos brillando de calma- pero debo mantener mi identidad en secreto, como bien lo sabes…-

La joven asintió, y quitó el casco y la máscara de manos de Saga, para ponerlos después sobre el trono de la enorme sala. Saga la observó mientras hacía esto, cruzado de brazos, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, mujer?- preguntó Saga, sin dejar de sonreír con calma, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Como respuesta, Casandra dejó los objetos en el trono, y volvió a acercarse a Saga. Lo tomó de las manos con una sonrisa seductora, y después pasó sus brazos por el cuello del santo. Lo empujó contra la pared más cercana y lo besó. El joven caballero sintió la suavidad de sus labios, y el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees, Saga?- le dijo al oído, una vez que se separaron- solo tenemos un par de horas al mes para estar juntos. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no crees?-

-¿Casy?- dijo Saga, sonriendo y alzando sus cejas.

A manera de respuesta a lo que Saga había dicho, Casandra lo tomó de las manos de nuevo, y lo condujo hacia la habitación contigua. El santo no se resistió, y caminó tras ella hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _Horas más tarde_

Saga abrió los ojos, tras las largas horas de sueño. Sonrió al ver dormir a su lado a esa hermosa mujer, Casandra. El joven estiró la mano, y le quitó el cabello de su rostro. Realmente era la mujer más bella de toda Grecia. Suspiró. También era la única que conocía, al menos en parte, su oscuro secreto. Sabía que él, el Patriarca, era realmente Saga, era el caballero de Géminis. No sabía que había asesinado al anterior Patriarca hacía diez años para usurpar su sitio. No sabía tampoco que había intentado asesinar a Athena, y que había mandado destruir a Aioros, el caballero que estaba destinado a ser el Patriarca, y que había salvado a Athena.

"Eso es cierto, Saga" dijo su voz maligna en su interior "ella sabe nuestra identidad. Esta chica es peligrosa… esto que haces es peligroso"

-Cállate- dijo Saga- ahora yo estoy a cargo. Y mientras yo viva, no la dañarás de ninguna manera-

"Eres un idiota, Saga", dijo su voz interior "solo te he dejado a cargo porque la chica me complacía. Pero esto ya es un peligro. Deshazte de ella, o lo haré yo"

-No voy a hacer eso…- dijo Saga.

"¿Quieres ver lo que le pasa cuando yo tome el control?", preguntó su voz interior, haciendo que el corazón de Saga diera un vuelco de pánico "sabes que le puedo hacer lo mismo que hice con el verdadero Patriarca, o con Aioros… es tu decisión"

Saga la miró, y suspiró. No podía dejar que ese ser maligno le hiciera daño. Sabía de lo que era capaz. Tenía que deshacerse de Casandra para poder salvar su vida. La vio dormir por ultima vez, y volvió a suspirar. La movió suavemente para despertarla. Ella se desperezó y bostezó.

-Buenos días, Saga- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Casandra, tenemos que hablar- dijo Saga en tono serio.

Casandra notó el tono grave en su voz, y miró al joven, preocupada. No le había llamado "Casy", como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué sucede, Saga?- dijo ella.

-Tienes que irte inmediatamente… de este templo y del Santuario- dijo Saga, levantándose y volviéndose a vestir- no podemos volver a vernos nunca más. Es una orden…-

Casandra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se levantó, cubriéndose solo con la sábana. Saga bajó la mirada y caminó nuevamente a la sala del trono en el templo del Patriarca.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Saga?- dijo ella, saliendo de su sorpresa y caminando detrás de él, aún cubierta por la sábana- no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo-

"Tienes que hacerlo, Saga", dijo la voz malvada "rómpele el corazón, o nunca se irá".

-Yo no te amo- dijo Saga en tono cortante, poniéndose el casco- solo te usé para divertirme. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tengo un Santuario que dirigir- se colocó la máscara- ¡Gigars!-

Mientras llegaba el mayordomo, Casandra miraba incrédula a Saga.

-Saga, por favor…- comenzó ella.

-Vístete- dijo Saga con voz grave, que no admitía discusión- Gigars no tarda en llegar-

Casandra lo miró, con sus mejillas enrojecidas de dolor y de coraje. Se metió al cuarto donde habían dormido, e hizo lo que Saga le había ordenado. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, se puso la capucha nuevamente, y salió. Gigars ya había llegado a la sala del trono, y estaba arrodillado delante de Saga.

-Tienes veinticuatro horas para salir de Rodorio, Casandra- dijo Saga, con una expresión de piedra- y si desobedeces, o de alguna manera intentas revelar los secretos que has aprendido aquí, enviaré a los caballeros dorados a Rodario y lo destruiré por completo, sin dejar vivo a un solo hombre, mujer o niño. ¿Entendiste?-

Casandra asintió, con una mirada desafiante, a pesar de tener sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gigars, no quiero a esta mujer en mi Santuario ni un minuto más- dijo Saga- escóltala inmediatamente hacia la salida-

El mayordomo asintió y, tomando a Casandra del brazo, la obligó a salir de la sala del trono. Una vez solo, Saga se quitó la máscara, respiró hondo y luchó para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Adiós para siempre, Casy…- susurró Saga para sí mismo.

"Eres débil, Saga", dijo la voz malvada "por eso fue tan ridículamente fácil apoderarme de ti".

x-x-x

 _Villa de Rodorio, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año 10 del nacimiento de Athena_

El caballero de Piscis, fiel a su compromiso de cuidar y vigilar la villa de Rodorio, al igual que sus antecesores, se dirigió al pueblo, esta vez con una misión un poco más desagradable. Había sido instruido por el Patriarca que fuera a ver si no había actividad sospechosa en esa villa.

Cuando los habitantes de Rodorio vieron llegar al caballero, todos se retiraron silenciosamente de las calles y entraron a sus casas. Los pocos que se atrevieron a mirarlo, estaban llenos de miedo. Afrodita los miró, extrañado. Solo el alcalde del pueblo se acercó.

-Señor Afrodita- dijo el alcalde- ¿a qué debemos el honor?-

Afrodita dejó escapar una exclamación de escepticismo.

-Solo un asunto un poco desagradable- dijo Afrodita- el Patriarca me envió-

-Si se refiere al asunto de Casandra Tadros, ya ha sido desterrada- dijo el alcalde- como el Patriarca lo ordenó. Ella misma tomó sus cosas y se fue tan pronto como regresó de la audiencia. Desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a saber de ella-

Afrodita asintió, aliviado. No tendría que hacer la desagradable tarea que se le había después de todo.

-Gracias por eso- dijo Afrodita- la verdad no me habría gustado tener que destruir este hermoso pueblo…-

El alcalde iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Afrodita podía adivinarlo. Sabía que, lo que se había callado, era una crítica al Patriarca del Santuario. Tampoco el santo de Piscis estaba muy de acuerdo ante la situación, pero no iba a discutir, su trabajo era obedecer.

-Muy bien- dijo Afrodita- entonces volveré al Santuario. Debo regresar al templo de Piscis-

Afrodita regresó al Santuario, aliviado de no haber tenido que destruir la hermosa villa.

x-x-x

 _Callejón junto al hospital. Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año 10 del nacimiento de Athena. Meses después_

Esa tarde, la tormenta llevaba varias horas de haber comenzado. La chica pelirroja salió del hospital, completamente fatigada, despeinada y con manchas que parecían ser de sangre y otros líquidos corporales. Se quitó la bata que llevaba sobre su uniforme quirúrgico, y la dobló cuidadosamente para guardarla en su mochila. Llevaba casi 36 horas sin dormir, o peor, sin siquiera sentarse por más de cinco minutos. Aquellas guardias nocturnas eran completamente inhumanas. Pero ella no tenía opción: mientras no consiguiera una compañera para compartir la renta de su departamento, no podía darse el lujo de tener un horario normal.

-Así que tu eres la nueva, Sofía- dijo uno de los médicos, un chico rubio, con ojos castaños y una poblada barba, saliendo del hospital junto con ella- trabajas muy bien, chica-

- _Grazie mile-_ dijo Sofía, esforzándose por sonreír, refugiándose bajo uno de los techos cercanos del hospital. Realmente estaba muy cansada.

-Me llamo Oskar, Oskar Laine- dijo el joven medico- yo vengo de Finlandia. Gusto en conocerte, Sofía. Buena tarde-

- _Buona sera_ \- dijo la chica pelirroja.

Sofía suspiró al verlo alejarse, abrió su paraguas para refugiarse de la lluvia y cruzó la calle, para esperar el autobús que la llevaría a su departamento. Realmente esperaba no quedarse dormida en el camino, y perder su parada, o peor… Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso.

Bah, a pesar de lo pesada que era su vida ahora, no volvería a Italia ni por error. Sus padres la habían casi corrido de su casa, ya que tenía 25 años, y le habían advertido que no sería bienvenida nuevamente en su casa. Además, estaba su condición. Sofía hizo una mueca. Sus padres estaban hartos de ella, aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Lo cierto es que ella misma ya estaba cansada de ella, pero se había acostumbrado a que la acompañara.

 _Beep-beep_

Sonó la alarma del aparato que estaba fijo en el pantalón de su uniforme. Hablando de su condición. Sofía sacó una manzana de su bolso y comenzó a comerla. Mejor se daba prisa en regresar a casa y comer algo decente, o iba a estar en problemas mas tarde.

Mientras esperaba el autobús, escuchó algo proveniente del callejón detrás de ella. Llanto. Alguien estaba llorando en ese callejón. ¿Algún familiar de un paciente, acaso? Curiosa y a la vez preocupada por la persona que estaba ahí, se adentró al callejón. Al fondo del mismo, protegiéndose de la lluvia con una caja de cartón, había una persona.

-¿Hola?- dijo la chica pelirroja, hablando al bulto que era la persona que estaba en el callejón- ¿estás bien?-

-Déjame…- escuchó una voz femenina, entre sollozos. Sofía se acercó más, preocupada.

-No me pidas eso- dijo Sofía, acercándose a ella y cubriéndola con su paraguas- ¿estás bien? Déjame ayudarte-

-No, no…- dijo la voz.

Sofía se acercó y se puso en cuclillas para verla mejor. Se trataba de una mujer joven, mas o menos de su edad. Tenía hermosos ojos grises, y largos cabellos negros. A diferencia de Sofía, quien tenía su cara redonda, la joven tenía su rostro alargado y hermoso. Tenía puesto el uniforme de una institución que conocía, que albergaba a jóvenes griegas que iban a Atenas a estudiar en intercambios. Y otra cosa le llamó la atención: la joven estaba embarazada, aunque parecía que faltaban un par de meses para dar a luz.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Sofía, preocupada al verla en ese estado- no es bueno que estés aquí en la lluvia, con tu condición…-

-Ellas me… me echaron- dijo la chica, llorando amargamente- yo estaba en… en la fundación Myrto. Cuando ellas… se dieron cuenta de que estaba embarazada, me echaron…-

Sofía frunció el entrecejo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sofía- a mí ni siquiera me aceptaron, porque no soy griega y por mi…- se aclaró la garganta, y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse- ven, vayamos a casa, o vamos a morir las dos de una neumonía-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo la chica.

-De que están lloviendo perros y gatos- dijo Sofía, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- vamos a casa antes de que nos enfermemos las dos-

-Pero…- comenzó la chica, pero Sofía la arrastró hasta la calle, donde decidió tomar un taxi hacia su departamento. No le gustaba el aspecto de la chica: sus ropas y sus cabellos estaban totalmente empapados, y parecía que no había comido nada en todo el día.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Sofía puso en sus manos una toalla y una pijama un poco holgada, y la acompañó a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Pasa, esta es el agua caliente- dijo Sofía, señalándole la regadera- mientras te bañas, te prepararé algo de comer. Quizá un poco de sopa caliente te sentaría bien-

-¿Porqué…?- comenzó a preguntar la chica, confundida de que una completa extraña le ofreciera tanta ayuda y simpatía.

-Porque la criatura necesita que comas para crecer bien- dijo Sofía, sonriendo, como si aquello fuera obvio- me llamo Sofía Lombardi. ¿Tú como te llamas?-

-Casandra- dijo la chica de cabellos negros- Casandra Tadros- sonrió levemente, un poco aliviada- gracias por todo, Sofía-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya hecho interesante esta introducción. Como había dicho anteriormente, esta historia se tratará de Saga y Aioros, y es una secuela de "El Manuscrito Perdido".

Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. II: Remordimiento

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

II. REMORDIMIENTO

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año catorce del nacimiento de Athena_

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad rápidamente en el Santuario. Los caballeros dorados de Athena estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Lydia, que era la hermana menor de los santos de Leo y Sagitario, y que se había quedado en el Santuario tanto como acompañante de Saori y como alumna de Afrodita. Cabe mencionar que la mayoría de los santos estaban deleitados por la presencia de la chica. Incluso Saori podía pasar hasta tres días seguidos sin discutir con Lydia, aunque aún no rompían ese récord. Como dije, la mayoría de los santos dorados estaban felices al respecto, excepto dos de ellos.

Primero, estaba Death Mask. Al santo de Cáncer no le hacía mucha gracia que su mejor amigo tuviera una alumna, y menos que fuera la hermana de otros dos caballeros dorados, y estuviera saliendo con otro de ellos. Eso eliminaba las tardes en las que los dos santos se tomaban una cerveza en el templo de Piscis o de Cáncer.

El otro que parecía estar muy incómodo por la presencia de Lydia era Saga. No porque le molestara _per se_ , pues era bastante agradable, pero porque le hacía sentir culpable. Saga recordaba muy bien, aunque el trío de hermanos no lo supieran, que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, y de la casi-muerte de Lydia en el incendio que él, Saga, había ordenado cuando había sido Patriarca del Santuario. Bueno, técnicamente no había sido Saga, fue Ares, quien lo había controlado y había provocado eso para vengarse de Aioros, pero eso no hacía que el caballero de Géminis se sintiera menos culpable al respecto.

Una tarde, un par de semanas después de que Lydia se mudara a un templo cercano a la villa de Athena, Saga subió al templo de Sagitario a encontrarse con su amigo Aioros. Lo encontró en su habitación, terminándose de vestir su traje de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días, Saga- dijo el santo, mientras se abrochaba las hombreras, al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba de pie justo detrás de él, y sonrió- ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿vas a venir a entrenar con nosotros?-

-¿Va a ir Lydia?- preguntó Saga con seriedad, y Aioros asintió- entonces no-

Aioros alzó las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír, intentando verse decepcionado.

-Vamos, Saga- dijo Aioros, una vez listo, dándole un codazo amistoso- ya sabes que lo que dijo Aioria sobre siempre dejar ganar a Lydia en los entrenamientos es una broma. Somos caballeros de Athena muy responsables, no vamos a hacer eso-

Saga continuaba con la mirada baja, aparentemente gruñendo, y fue entonces cuando Aioros dejó de sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que había algo que estaba molestando a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien, Saga?- dijo Aioros, mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿qué te sucede?-

-Nada- dijo Saga automáticamente, pero luego se corrigió, sacudiendo la cabeza- Aioros, sí, tengo que hablar contigo. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-

Aioros lo invitó a sentarse en la silla de su habitación, y el santo de Sagitario tomó asiento sobre su cama. Saga obedeció automáticamente, cayendo pesadamente en silla que Aioros le había indicado. Saga miraba a Aioros, preocupado, como si éste lo fuera a golpear en cualquier momento.

-Dime, amigo, ¿qué te preocupa?- dijo Aioros, en un tono amable. Saga se mordió el labio.

-Es…complicado- dijo Saga- yo…em…-

Aioros esperó pacientemente hasta que Saga ordenara sus pensamientos y volviera a tomar el valor para hablar. El santo de Géminis respiró hondo antes de reanudar la conversación.

-Recuerdas que… cuando pasó lo de la bebé Athena, ya sabes- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas de manera significativa. Aioros intuyó que se refería a cuando Saga, poseído, había intentado matar a la recién nacida Athena, y que Aioros la había salvado- sabes que hice muchas cosas malas en ese tiempo…-

Aioros lo miró. Nunca había visto a Saga tan descompuesto. Ni siquiera, tantos años atrás, cuando le había dicho el incidente con Kanon y su encierro en Cabo Sunion.

-Saga, sabes que nadie te culpa por eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Aioros en un tono conciliador- todos sabemos lo que pasó hace catorce años. Todos estamos de acuerdo que no hiciste esas cosas por tu propia voluntad. Estabas siendo controlado por ese ente maligno, Ares, y te forzó a hacer cosas terribles. Nos pudo pasar a cualquiera de nosotros-

-Lo sé, Aioros- dijo Saga tristemente. No por eso se sentía menos culpable de lo que había pasado- pero aún así, además de eso, hay otras dos cosas de las que… las que me atormentan más. Y la presencia de Lydia me hace sentir aún más culpable…-

Aioros puso la mano en el hombro de Saga.

"¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo que ponga así a Saga?" pensó el santo de Sagitario, y esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su amigo. Saga, con un gran esfuerzo, levantó los ojos y lo miró.

-Aioros, tengo una confesión que hacerte- dijo Saga en una sola exhalación- pero necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie… mucho menos a Aioria o a Lydia, al menos hasta que esté listo para decírselas a ellos-

Aioros sonrió benévolamente y sonrió.

-Lo prometo- dijo Aioros en voz baja.

-Justo después de tu muerte, cuando me di cuenta de que Athena había sobrevivido- dijo Saga en un tono melancólico- Ares quiso vengarse de ti. Y… ordenó a los guardias… ir a Atenas, a incendiar todo el vecindario donde vivía tu familia…-Aioros lo miró, borrando su sonrisa benévola y cambiándola por una expresión llena de terror- Aioros, yo ordené ese horrible incendio, y soy el culpable de que tu familia haya muerto… de que Lydia casi muera, y que haya vivido con ese maldito por tantos años…-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aioros perdió la calma y se dejó llevar de manera impulsiva. Tomó a Saga por la solapa de su camisa, lo levantó de su silla y lo estrelló contra la pared. Saga no ofreció resistencia, solo se dejó manipular por su amigo, resignado a ser golpeado por él.

Aioros, por su parte, miró furioso al santo de Géminis. ¿Saga había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, que no habían tenido nada que ver con lo sucedido?¿De que hayan dado por muerta a su hermana? ¿De que Lydia haya crecido lejos de Grecia, bajo el cuidado de un malvado manipulador?

"Pero no fue él", dijo la voz interior del santo de Sagitario "estaba siendo manipulado".

Poco a poco, Aioros se tranquilizó y soltó el cuello de su compañero. Por más molesto que estuviera, el santo de Sagitario sabía que Saga no había tenido opción: Ares lo había estado manipulando. Lo que hubiera hecho, cualquier maldad que hubiera podido ser hecha en su nombre, había sido Ares detrás de ella.

-Lo lamento, amigo- dijo Aioros, relajándose- lo lamento mucho, Saga, no debí reaccionar así-

-No, yo lo lamento- dijo Saga tristemente- todo esto es mi culpa-

Aioros puso sus manos en los hombros de Saga.

-No lo es, Saga, escúchame bien- dijo Aioros en un tono firme- fue Ares. Todo lo hizo Ares. Deja de atormentarte, ¿sí? Eres mi amigo. Y no te guardo rencor por lo que pasó-

Saga sonrió levemente, agradeciendo las palabras de Aioros.

-Y también creo que deberías decirles- continuó Aioros- a Aioria y a Lydia. Es mejor que se los digas-

Saga se puso pálido ante la sola idea de hacerle esa confesión al santo de Leo.

-Si tú, que eres el más tranquilo de los tres, me estrellaste contra la pared- dijo Saga, con su usual tono serio- no quiero saber lo que me hará Aioria si se lo digo-

Aioros iba a decir algo, pero mejor guardó silencio. Saga tenía razón. Su hermano menor era un poco impulsivo cuando menos.

De pronto, los dos sintieron el llamado del maestro Shion. Quería que los dos subieran al templo del Patriarca. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron, para posteriormente comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia el templo de Capricornio.

x-x-x

 _Universidad de Atenas, Atenas, Grecia_

Una joven pelirroja se encontraba estacionada frente a la entrada de la Universidad. El auto que conducía, un Toyota Yaris color azul, se encontraba encendido mientras esperaba que su compañera saliera de la universidad. La chica pelirroja llevaba puesto un uniforme quirúrgico, y una bata blanca, particularmente limpia y cuidadosamente doblada descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. En el asiento trasero detrás del conductor, un asiento infantil tenía "atrapado" a un inquieto pequeño de tres años, de alborotado cabello azulado y ojos grises, que luchaba por liberarse y brincar hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-Por favor, por favor, tía Sofía- dijo insistentemente el pequeño, brincando en su asiento, aunque no podía brincar mas que uno o dos centímetros: como medida precautoria, el pequeño estaba bien ajustado al mismo- ¿ya casi sale mi mamá?-

-Ya casi- dijo la chica pelirroja con paciencia- no debe tardar, ya es su hora de salida-

-¿Y porqué no puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros, tía?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque estoy de guardia esta noche- dijo la joven.

-¿Y porqué no cambias la guardia?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque nadie pudo cambiármela- dijo la chica. Ella también estaba frustrada y odiaba hacer la guardia nocturna, pero sabía muy bien que necesitaban el dinero.

-¿Pero porqué…?- comenzó el niño.

-Kostas, por favor- dijo la chica, llevándose las manos a la cara, para después suspirar aliviada- mira, ahí viene _tua mamma_ -

Kostas intentó brincar hacia la ventana contraria, pero nuevamente el asiento para niños lo detuvo, para tranquilidad de Sofía. La joven que se acercaba al auto tenía largos cabellos negros, y hermosos ojos grises, y un elegante rostro alargado adornado por una sonrisa. La recién llegada sonrió y abrió la puerta trasera, detrás del asiento del copiloto, y se subió al auto.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Kostas, emocionándose aún más-¡mamá, vamos a cenar!-

-Hola, Cass- dijo Sofía, la chica pelirroja que iba manejando, aliviada de su llegada- ¿qué tal tu día en la universidad? ¿todo bien?-

Casandra asintió, y besó a Kostas en la frente.

-Todo bien, Sofía. Espero que no hayas dado mucha lata a tu tía, Kostas- dijo Casandra, mirando sospechosamente al niño.

Kostas sonrió inocentemente y sacudió la cabeza. Ambas mujeres sabían que era un pequeño torbellino, pero uno muy tierno.

-Ponte el cinturón, Cass- dijo Sofía, comenzando a conducir su auto por las calles de Atenas- ya sabes que me pone nerviosa manejar esta lonchera en Atenas-

-Si con lonchera te refieres a tu auto, no sé de que te quejas- dijo Casandra- vamos, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde a tu guardia por mi culpa-

Sofía detestaba manejar, y detestaba los autos. Como buena italiana, era feliz en una motoneta, esquivando a los autos en las calles angostas. En Atenas, y sobretodo, viajando de un lado al otro con Kostas, no tenían mucha opción. Al menos no tenían una camioneta, a las que Sofía gustaba de llamarles "mama-moviles".

Sofía sonrió a su compañera a través del espejo retrovisor mientras reanudaba el viaje por la ciudad. Ella compartía un departamento con Casandra desde hacía un poco más de tres años, cuando la pelirroja se graduó de medicina y llegó de Turín a Atenas para trabajar en un hospital. De su amiga solo sabía que había llegado a Atenas proveniente de una de las villas cercanas a la Acrópolis, a las afueras de la ciudad. Aparentemente había llegado a Atenas huyendo de un exnovio particularmente violento, y había sido expulsada de una institución para señoritas cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada. Ambas se habían hecho amigas casi de inmediato, y se apoyaban mutuamente. Sofía ayudaba con Kostas, y Casandra le ayudaba con su condición, casi tan obsesivamente como si fuera su propia madre.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Sofía se estacionó y tomó la bata del asiento del copiloto. Después de eso salió del auto, Casandra salió también y se acercó a la puerta del conductor. Sofía le entregó a su compañera las llaves.

-Antes de que te vayas- dijo Casandra, deteniéndola un poco- ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?- a lo que Sofía asintió, un poco fastidiada por la preocupación de su amiga- ¿como están tus números?-

-Ciento diez, nada de que preocuparse, _tutto a posto_ \- dijo Sofía, mirando un pequeño aparato cuadrado que tenía prendido del pantalón de su uniforme. Luego vio la mirada inquisidora de su compañera- vamos, Cass, relájate, no eres mi madre, sé cuidarme sola-

Casandra evaluó a su compañera con la mirada, hasta que asintió por fin.

-Está bien, entonces que tengas buena guardia, Sofía- dijo Casandra por fin- vamos, Kostas, despídete de tu tía-

-Hasta mañana, tía- dijo Kostas, brincando una vez mas, sin soltarse de su asiento.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano, Cass- dijo la pelirroja, y se volvió al pequeño- no le des mucha lata a tu mamá, Kostas-

El pequeño Kostas sonrió como si no matara a una mosca. Sofía sonrió también y, tras revolverle el cabello al pequeño y darle un beso, cerró la puerta trasera del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del hospital. Desde la misma, miró como Casandra entraba al auto del lado del conductor y comenzaba a manejar. Sofía se despidió con la mano mientras el auto desaparecía de su vista.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Mu nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el último templo como en esas últimas semanas. Estaba vez había ido a mirar el entrenamiento de Lydia. Miraba, algo divertido, los esfuerzos de su chica por aprender un poco las artes de Afrodita.

-Me rindo, Afro- dijo Lydia, dejándose caer al suelo completamente fatigada- no puedo hacer esto. No estoy hecha para esto-

-¿Y cuando la armadura de Piscis te cubrió, y le diste una paliza a tu padre adoptivo y a los otros- dijo Afrodita, sonriendo, con mucha paciencia ante su frustrada alumna.

-Eso fue… un milagro, Afrodita- dijo Lydia- no creo que lo tenga dentro de mí-

-Eso fue tu cosmo, niña. Y no trates de engañarme, pues yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo Afrodita, frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos- ahora, inténtalo otra vez. Tienes que concentrarte…-

Lydia bufó, para completa diversión de los dos caballeros, quienes se echaron a reír. Lydia entrecerró los ojos. Quizá no podía hacer nada con Afrodita, pero Mu se las pagaría. Pondría en marcha el embargo de abrazos y besos, que sabía que mortificarían al menos un poco al santo de Aries. El ruido de unas palmas distrajo los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

Aioros y Saga entraron al templo de Piscis. Ambos se veían un poco serios, a pesar de que Aioros sonreía. Saga, en cambio, no hacía contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo Aioros de buen humor. Saga no dijo nada, y parecía tener una expresión un poco miserable.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- dijo Mu, frunciendo el entrecejo, al ver sobre todo la expresión de Saga.

-Para nada- dijo Aioros, ampliando su sonrisa- nos llamó el maestro Shion a su templo, pero aprovechamos que pasamos por aquí para ver como va progresando Lydia-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Aioros- dijo la chica, completamente fatigada, poniendo los ojos en blanco- no he progresado nada-

-Oh, vamos, hermanita- dijo Aioros con una sonrisa traviesa, revolviéndole el cabello a Lydia- no me digas que lo que vimos que hiciste en el aeropuerto fue una coincidencia. Tú puedes hacerlo-

-Tal vez necesite más espacio- dijo Saga, aunque había entrado a la conversación, no los miraba, sino tenía la vista firmemente clavada en el suelo- quizá en el Coliseo se sienta más cómoda-

-Saga tiene razón, sería una muy buena idea bajar al Coliseo a continuar esto- dijo Afrodita de pronto, y se volvió al santo de Aries- Lydia podría entrenar junto con Kiki, y quizá así se sienta más cómoda. Gracias, Saga-

Mu asintió. Quizá sería buena idea. Los caballeros de Aries y Piscis, junto con Lydia, bajaron las escaleras rumbo al templo de Acuario, mientras que Aioros y Saga los miraron alejarse.

-Creo que deberías decirle, amigo- dijo el santo de Sagitario, al ver a su hermana alejarse- Lydia es más tranquila que Aioria, creo que lo tomará bien. Además, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz-

-No molestes, Aioros- dijo Saga en tono fastidiado, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion estaba, nuevamente, preocupado. Saori tendría que bajar a los límites del Santuario a verse con algunos de sus antiguos socios. Aunque Athena le aseguró que fräulein Neuer era su amiga de toda la vida, y que tenían un negocio urgentísimo que tratar, el Patriarca no se fiaba. Ya había visto, con el asunto con Lydia y los otros, que los socios de Saori Kido no eran unos inocentes angelitos.

-Insisto en que no me agrada la idea, señorita Athena- dijo Shion francamente, cruzándose de brazos ante el puchero que la diosa estaba haciendo delante de él- ¿no podría enviar a Tatsumi a arreglar esos asuntos?-

Saori hizo berrinche.

-Vamos, Shion- dijo Saori, haciendo una expresión de fastidio- no va a pasar nada malo. Solo me entregará unos papeles, de un negocio que iniciaremos pronto. Además, ¡es mi mejor amiga! No puedo dejar de verla-

-Athena…-comenzó Shion. Aquello no podía ser en un peor momento. La reunión estaba programada a las ocho de la noche, y a esa hora el Patriarca tenía que subir a Starhill a leer las estrellas, y no podía acompañarla.

-No te preocupes tanto, Shion- dijo Saori, intentando calmar al aprensivo Patriarca- si te hace estar más tranquilo, que me acompañen uno o dos caballeros dorados. Sé que ellos me cuidarán bien y no permitirán que me pase nada malo. Así tu podrás ir a Star Hill. Ellos son muy responsables-

-Excepto Death Mask- dijo Shion, recordando como Emmanuele Bellini le había dado un vino envenenado a Saori cuando éste la tenía bajo su vigilancia.

-Claro, claro, obviamente- dijo Saori. Shion no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los términos de Saori.

-De acuerdo- dio Shion- y creo que ya sé que santos dorados van a acompañarla, de hecho me tomé la libertad de llamarlos, pues sabía que llegaríamos a esto- añadió al sentir el cosmo de Aioros y de Saga subiendo hacia el templo del Patriarca.

-Buenas tardes, Athena, maestro- dijo Aioros al llegar, con su sonrisa y su usual buen humor. Saga no dijo nada. No le gustaba ser llamado al templo del Patriarca. Estar en esa sala le traía malos recuerdos.

-Buenas tardes, Aioros- dijo Saori animadamente- no lo sabes aun, ¿verdad? Tú y Saga me acompañarán a una reunión con uno de mis socios, fräulein Neuer…-

Aioros, si se sintió fastidiado, lo disimuló muy bien, pero a Saga se le notaba a leguas que estaba incómodo ante la situación. Realmente odiaba ir a ser el niñero de Saori. Dar patadas y golpes era bueno, pero solo acompañarla a aburridas reuniones no. Si bien se había salvado de ello por casi catorce años, no quería empezar nuevamente.

-Por supuesto, señorita- dijo Aioros, dando un codazo en las costillas a Saga para que quitara la cara de haber masticado limones- ¿a donde nos dirigimos?-

-Solo a la entrada del Santuario- dijo Shion en un tono que no admitía réplicas- y solo por unos minutos, ¿verdad, Athena?-

Saori asintió a regañadientes. Shion no la iba a dejar volver a salir, ni acercarse a los límites del Santuario, sola otra vez, ni con Death Mask, sobre todo después de su mala experiencia la última vez. Aioros sonrió, y Saga asintió, aliviado. Al menos no sería lejos, y serían solo unos minutos. ¿Que daño podría hacer?

x-x-x

 _Coliseo_

Mu y Afrodita observaban el entrenamiento con una sonrisa. Kiki había progresado mucho en esos meses. Su Cristal Wall salía casi perfecta. Y servía que entrenara con Lydia, sobre todo cuando pudo empezar a enviar pequeñas rosas rojas contra la pared de cristal. Aún no eran las hermosas rosas que producía Afrodita, eran más bien pequeños botones de rosa, pero por algo se empezaba. De hecho, el santo de Piscis le había comentado que sus rosas así habían empezado cuando él mismo estaba en entrenamiento.

El caballero de Aries estaba mirando atentamente el entrenamiento cuando sintió que alguien tomó asiento pesadamente junto a él, en las gradas del Coliseo. Mu se volvió, y vio a Aldebarán mirando el entrenamiento con creciente interés.

-Aldebarán- dijo Mu con una sonrisa al ver a su vecino- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Nada en particular- dijo el caballero de Tauro- estaba aburrido, y vine a ver a tu chica entrenar-

Mu sonrió, mirando a su alrededor. No solo estaban ellos dos, sino que habían llegado Shaina, June y Marín por un lado, y Aioria y Milo por el otro.

-Será muy fuerte después de los entrenamientos, de seguro- dijo Aldebarán, observando a la chica esquivar los ataques de Kiki- siendo la hermana de dos caballeros dorados-

-Lo sé- dijo Mu, pasando la vista por los recién llegados.

Lydia y Kiki tomaron un descanso, dejando que las amazonas recién llegadas usaran el Coliseo. Cabe mencionar que las amazonas aún no la conocían. Solo habían escuchado un rumor de que había una nueva alumna de Afrodita, que era una chica mayor que había vivido en Inglaterra. No tenían idea de los otros detalles. Así que, cuando Lydia salió de la arena y, contenta por haber logrado al menos producir algunos botones de rosa, corrió a abrazar a Aioria, cierto grupo de amazonas se enfureció.

-Oh, no, esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Afrodita, levantándose al ver a las tres amazonas que emanaban un cosmo agresivo, sobre todo Shaina. Mu se levantó también y bajó a donde se encontraban.

Milo y Aioria estaban charlando animadamente con Lydia, felicitándola por sus progresos, e ignorando la situación con las amazonas. El caballero de Escorpión mantenía una distancia saludable con la chica, pues sabia que era la hermana de su amigo y la chica de su otro amigo. Milo será lo que fuera, pero era muy respetuoso en ese aspecto.

Marín, por su parte, estaba muy molesta, aunque no se podía ver la expresión, se podía intuir porque estaba cruzada de brazos y su lenguaje corporal lo sugería fuertemente. June estaba quizá un poco confundida, pero Shaina estaba verdaderamente furiosa.

-Aioria- dijo Shaina, provocando que el santo de Leo y Lydia se volvieran hacia ella, interrogantes, pues habían sentido su cosmo agresivo- ¿te importaría si entrenamos un rato con tu "amiga"?

Aioria frunció el entrecejo.

-Claro que me importaría- dijo el santo de Leo, apartando a Lydia con una de sus manos, molesto por el comentario de la amazona- Lydia es una aprendiz nueva, y no me gustaría que la usaras para afilar tus garras, Shaina-

Al escuchar esto y sentir el cosmo violento de la amazona, Lydia dio un paso atrás, para quedar parcialmente cubierta por Aioria. Había escuchado de las amazonas, pero no sabía que eran tan agresivas.

-Oh, lo siento, Lydia- dijo Aioria, dandose cuenta y volviéndose a las otras dos amazonas- te presentaré enseguida. Ellas son Marin, June… y Shaina. Chicas, ella es Lydia, mi hermana menor-

Las tres amazonas se quedaron heladas. Obviamente eso no lo sabía, y menos se lo esperaban.

-¿Eres hermana de…?- dijo Marín, y Lydia asintió, con una expresión seria y un poco confundida en su rostro. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos y tono de cabello, y aunque la chica lo llevaba un poco más largo, estaba igual de alborotado que el de Aioria. Shaina, por su parte, dejó escapar una exclamación de fastidio. Ahora entendía porqué el Leon dorado se había comportado tan cariñoso, y tan defensivo con ella.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Lydia- dijo Marín.

Lydia, por su parte, observó a la amazona de Aguila. Había escuchado de Aioros que Aioria estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía un tiempo, pero que aún no tenía el valor de decirle nada. No podía verla bien, ya que traía puesta su máscara, pero era una chica más alta que ella, muy femenina para ser una amazona. Pero pronto le entró el síndrome de hermana celosa, y la miró sospechosamente.

Para entonces, Mu y Afrodita los alcanzaron. Ambos sintieron la tensión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lydia no disimiló nada su mirada de enojo, pues había entendido muy bien la anterior agresividad de las amazonas hacia su persona, aunque Aioria no se hubiera dado cuenta o hubiera decidido ignorarla. Entre las amazonas, solo Shaina seguía emanando un cosmo agresivo, como si a pesar de todo quisiera darle una paliza. Marín trataba de tranquilizar a la peliverde.

-Bien hecho, Lydia- dijo Afrodita al llegar, sonriendo ampliamente, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión- has mejorado bastante. ¿Ves que te preocupabas en vano?-

Lydia olvidó sus celos y su enojo, y sonrió al caballero.

-Gracias, Afrodita- dijo Lydia, tocando los pequeños rosales de hizo aparecer con sus poderes con la punta de sus dedos- ¿te importaría si voy a descansar?-

-Para nada, _flicka_ \- dijo Afrodita con un tono amable- mañana continuamos con esto-

-Vamos, Lydi- dijo Mu con cariño, ofreciéndole la mano- te prepararé algo para refrescarte en el templo de Aries-

Lydia asintió y, tomando el brazo de Mu, desaparecieron hacia los Doce Templos. Una vez que se quedó solo con las amazonas, Aioria vio que Marín se acercó a él. Las otras amazonas se retiraron un poco, para darles espacio. Milo, de la misma manera, parecía tener de pronto algo muy urgente que discutir con Aldebarán.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana, Aioria- dijo Marín en voz baja-¿cómo la conociste?¿qué sucedió?

-Eh… bueno, yo tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana- dijo Aioria, apenado, comenzando a ruborizarse- apenas… hace unos días lo supimos. Es una larga historia-

Marín lo miró con curiosidad, pero Aioria estaba muy nervioso.

-Bueno, Marin, tengo que irme- dijo Aioria, intentando no mirarla- eh… tenemos una practica de emergencia. Vamos, Milo-

Milo asintió sin muchas ganas, y siguió a Aioria esperando estar lo suficientemente lejos de las amazonas para poder importunar al León dorado por su falta de interacción con la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Y conociendo a Milo, se lo iba a recordar a Aioria por un largo tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu había llevado a Lydia de regreso a los doce templos, y se habían quedado sentados en los escalones del templo de Aries, mirando hacia el Santuario, y tomando cada uno un vaso de té helado. Kiki estaba con ellos también, intentando llamar la atención de su maestro, cabe mencionar que sin éxito. Mu parecía tener ojos solo para su chica.

-Estas muy callada, Lydi- observó Mu, estirando su brazo para acariciar su mejilla con cariño- ¿sucedió algo malo? Noté que te enojaste en el Coliseo-

-Esa amazona, Marín…- dijo Lydia, pensativa- es la chica que le gusta a Aioria ¿no es así?-

Mu se encogió de hombros. Claro que sí lo sospechaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que al santo de Leo se le dificultaba articular dos palabras juntas cuando la amazona estaba cerca de él. Después miró la expresión de su chica, y se echó a reír.

-No estarás celosa, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mu, entre risas, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bah, eso es ridículo, Mu- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. Mu no pudo evitar seguir riendo- no te rías-

-Vamos, no te pongas así, Lydi- dijo Mu, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacía sí mismo- incluso si fuera cierto, no tienes porque preocuparte. Marín es una buena chica, y siempre ha sido una amiga muy querida por Aioria. Si te das la oportunidad de conocerla, pensarás igual que yo-

Antes de que Lydia contestara, Mu sintió el cosmo de sus compañeros, Saga y Aioros, que iban acompañando a Saori. Los dos se levantaron para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Athena- dijo Mu en su habitual tono formal, inclinándose. Lydia sonrió. Después del incidente de la esfera de Arquímedes, al menos las dos chicas se toleraban y no se peleaban… tanto.

-Hola, Saori- dijo Lydia- ¿qué les trae por aquí?

-Hola, Lydia, Mu- dijo Saori con una amplia sonrisa- vamos a pasar por el templo de Aries. Aioros y Saga me acompañarán a la entrada del Santuario. Quería pedirte, Mu, que estuvieras pendiente por si te llaman ellos-

-Por supuesto- dijo Mu- ¿tiene asuntos pendientes, señorita Athena?-

Saori asintió.

-Vendrá a verme una vieja amiga mía- dijo Saori animadamente: estaba muy emocionada ante el prospecto de ver a su mejor amiga después de mucho tiempo- a cerrar un asunto de negocios. Nos tomamos la libertad de volver a usar el pabellón de los caballeros de bronce- sonrió, y se volvió a sus acompañantes- vamos, chicos. Fräulein Greta nos esta esperando-

Ante esa mención, Lydia se quedó helada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Saori no lo notó, y siguió hacia la entrada del Santuario junto con los dos santos. Aioros miró con curiosidad la reacción de su hermana al escuchar el nombre de labios de la diosa, pero no tuvo otra opción que seguir a Saori, al igual que Saga. Ya le preguntaría más tarde. Una vez que quedaron solos, Mu se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Saori dijo algo malo?- dijo Mu, al sentir que los músculos de la chica se tensaron, y al mirarla pudo notar la mirada de horror de su chica- sentí que te alarmaste-

-Greta Neuer…- dijo Lydia, dejándose caer en el primer escalón del templo de Aries- ella no es una buena persona-

-¿La conoces?- dijo Mu, sentándose junto a su chica, y ella sintió. Lydia sabía muy bien que Greta, la amiga de Saori, no solo era mimada, sino que era cruel a todas luces. Aún no olvidaba quien era la que había instigado a Saori Kido a odiarla, y aún recordaba la peligrosa broma que Greta le hizo, que estuvo a punto de destruir su vida, y que le había comprado seis meses de visitas semanales al psicólogo por ese evento traumático, a donde iba arrastrada por su preocupada institutriz.

Lydia respiró hondo y se aferró al brazo de Mu, para intentar olvidarse de sus malos recuerdos de la infancia. El santo de Aries miró preocupado hacia donde se caminaban Athena y los dos santos dorados, y suspiró. Sabía que la diosa estaría a salvo con Aioros y Saga.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Flicka: niña (sueco)

Tua mamma: tu mamá (italiano)

Tutto a posto: todo bien (italiano)

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Apenas es la introducción, empieza con muchos problemas, y las cosas (como siempre) se podrán mucho peor. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. III: La Nueva Socia

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

III. LA NUEVA SOCIA

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Sofía llevaba todo el resto de la tarde trabajando en el hospital. Todavía faltaba superar la noche. Su previamente impecable bata blanca ahora estaba llena de manchas de varios colores por objetos que habían caído en ella, como sangre, caramelos y resto de comida para bebé, para su total y completo horror. Y aún estaba ese ruidito volviéndola loca. La alarma de su aparato.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep._

"Maldita sea", pensó la chica, al ver que el pequeño aparato color morado que tenía prendido de su pantalón mostraba un número 62 "no me deja ni un momento".

Sofía hurgó en los bolsillos de su bata y de su uniforme, sin éxito.

-Mi reino por un dulce…- dijo en voz baja. Por fin, después de dos minutos encontró una paleta y, sin pensarlo, le quitó la envoltura con las manos temblorosas y se la metió a la boca. Sabía que eso la haría sentirse mejor, en lo que salía a cenar.

-¿Doctora Lombardi?- dijo una enfermera, y Sofía dio un respingo-¿está ocupada?-

-Aquí estoy- dijo ella, aún con su paleta en la boca- ¿qué necesita?-

-Disculpe, hay tres suturas esperándola en Urgencias- dijo la enfermera, entregándole tres carpetas. Sofía suspiró. Con la mala suerte que llevaba esa noche, sabía que era muy probable que no alcanzara a cenar.

-Voy enseguida- dijo, resignada, echando un vistazo al aparato. Número 77. Sonrió aliviada y se apresuró a bajar a Urgencias, aún con el dulce en la boca.

-Es contra las reglas comer en el área de trabajo, Sofía- dijo una voz. Sofía se volvió, y vio a otro de los médicos. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y le mostró su aparato.

-Ya sabes que yo tengo permiso, Erick, a menos de que me quieran recoger del suelo y tenerme como paciente- dijo Sofía. El médico sonrió. Era un hombre alto, que estaba sentado en una de las camillas vacías en el pasillo- no te metas en lo que no es tu asunto…-

A diferencia de Oskar, que después de conocerlo en su primer día de trabajo se había vuelto uno de sus mejores, amigos, este chico Erick la fastidiaba sobremanera. Siempre la seguía por todos lados y la criticaba solo para llamar su atención.

-Vamos, Sofía, sal conmigo- dijo Erick- ya sabes que yo soy tu única oportunidad de… ya sabes, salir con alguien, divertirte un rato-

Como si le hubieran electrocutado, Sofía se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia el hombre con una expresión furiosa.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Sofía con un tono indignado, poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba, como retándolo a que repitiera eso.

-Sabes que es verdad. No lo digo yo, lo dicen todos. De seguro ya lo sabes. Es una pena que aún vivas con esa mujerzuela, una madre soltera- dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto de disgusto, haciendo que Sofía lo mire con odio, apretando con enojo la envoltura del dulce que acababa de meterse a la boca- ¿porqué crees que no le atraes a ningún hombre? Todos creen que esa mujer y tú son una pareja-

Sofía mordió la paleta de puro enojo, rompiéndola y tragándosela.

-No me importa lo que otros idiotas como tú opinen o crean. Cass es mi mejor amiga, y es como si fuera de mi propia familia, así que no voy a tolerar que hables mal de ella- dijo Sofía, realmente enfurecida- además, sigue sin ser asunto tuyo. Te agradecería que mantengas esa lengua bífida detrás de tus dientes-

Erick la miró, sonriendo socarronamente mientras Sofía bajaba a urgencias a continuar con su turno. ¡Vaya que ese tipo de gente la hacía rabiar!

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

Saori iba caminando, escoltada por los dos caballeros dorados, hacia la entrada del Santuario, donde encontraría a su amiga. Mientras bajaba, la joven diosa se iba acomodando el cabello y arreglando su vestido. Saga puso los ojos en blanco, y Aioros solo rió un poco tanto del apuro de Athena para arreglar sus ropas como de la reacción de Saga.

No faltaba mucho, cuando vieron a una chica joven, lujosamente vestida al igual que Saori, esperando en los límites del Santuario, escoltada por sujetos enormes, trajeados y con lentes oscuros. La chica parecía ser un par de años mayor que Saori, sus cabellos eran de un rubio casi imposible y hermoso. Su piel era blanquísima, y sus ojos eran de un tono imposible de azul. La joven era al menos veinte centímetros más alta que Saori, y eso que la diosa usaba zapatos con tacones. Miraba a los caballeros y los alrededores del Santuario por encima del hombro, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

En fin, cuando Saori llegó, las dos sonrieron y se saludaron efusivamente, muy al contrario de lo que había pasado cuando la diosa se había reunido con Lydia hacía unas semanas. Por lo que Saori les había dicho, ellas habían sido amigas siempre.

-¡Saori, querida, que gusto verte!- dijo la recién llegada, abrazando a Saori- hace años, años que no nos vemos…-

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Saori a su vez- ¡que gusto verte, Greta!-

Beso, beso. Saga puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente, sintiéndose nauseoso y, por la expresión que tenía, parecía que no faltaba mucho para que mandara a esas dos a otra dimensión. Solo se contuvo porque se trataba de la diosa Athena. Aioros, por su parte, veía divertido el intercambio, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro serio y no sonreír.

-Querida, me siento terrible por no haber venido hace unas semanas, cuando convocaste la reunión- dijo Greta, haciendo un gesto exagerado y, par el gusto de Saga, un tanto ridículo- mis padres me contaron todo, por supuesto. ¡Qué desagradable haber tenido que soportar a la pesada de Lydia!-

Ante la mención negativa de su hermana, esta vez fue Aioros quien se molestó, y era quien ahora tenía una expresión de que iba a hacer explotar a la atrevida en cualquier momento. Pensó que por eso Lydia se había comportado así de preocupada cuando Saori mencionó a esa chica.

-No digas esas cosas, Greta- dijo Saori- sí tuvimos un… momento difícil, pero Lydia realmente es buena persona. De hecho es hermana de dos de mis caballeros, y se va a quedar en el Santuario, al menos por este tiempo…-

La chica llamada Greta hizo una expresión de desdén, como si le hubiera aburrido de pronto el tema de la charla. Incluso a Saga, que estaba contando los segundos para que ese intercambio terminara y poderse ir a descansar, se sintió fastidiado por las expresiones de la recién llegada. Una vez que terminaron las formalidades entre las dos, la atención de Greta pasó de Saori a los caballeros.

-¿Y estos dos fortachones quienes son?- dijo, cambiando completamente de expresión a una conducta más coqueta. Los dos santos se pusieron tensos ante la situación.

Greta se acercó a los santos, y estiró su mano, como queriendo tocar a Aioros. El santo de Sagitario dio discretamente un paso atrás, incómodo por la situación, alejándose. Saga hizo lo mismo preventivamente, por si las dudas a la mujer se le ocurría hacer lo mismo con él. ¡Vaya que eso era muy incómodo!

Saori pareció notarlo, sintiéndose incómoda también ante la situación, así que decidió apresurar las cosas.

-Él es Saga, y él es Aioros, son dos de mis santos- dijo Saori, señalándolos rápidamente y tomando el brazo de su amiga para conducirla al pabellón de los caballeros de bronce- bueno, vamos al pabellón. Supongo que mis santos y tus guardaespaldas pueden esperarnos aquí.

Greta iba a decir algo, pero no pudo, pues Saori la jaló y la condujo al pabellón. Una vez que las dos mujeres hubieron entrado, los guardaespaldas de la señorita Greta se alejaron un poco, y los dos santos se relajaron, y un suspiro de alivio escapó del santo de Sagitario.

-Que mujer tan desagradable…- dijo Saga entre dientes.

Aioros asintió, y no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon se encontraba en el templo de Géminis, mortalmente aburrido. Saga se había ido temprano, probablemente a algún encargo de Saori. El gemelo menor se encontraba, además de aburrido, un poco triste. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que habían revivido, y aún no tenía noticias de su amiga Tethis, o de los generales de Poseidón. Nada. Ni una sola palabra.

"Quizá te odia porque manipulaste a Poseidón para tu propio beneficio", pensó Kanon "¿qué esperabas?"

El gemelo bufó. ¿Para qué rayos servía una conciencia, si le hacía sentir así?

Además, había algo en el Santuario que no le hacía sentirse cómodo. Claro, había hecho las pases con Saga, y ambos compartían la armadura de Géminis. No, corrección, la armadura seguía siendo de Saga, solo que a Kanon le permitían usarla en algunas ocasiones. No tenía un buen amigo, como Saga tenía a Aioros y a Shura. Bah. Saga sí había hecho las pases con él, pero faltaba algo: aún no se tenían la confianza que, como hermanos y como gemelos, uno esperaría. Casi envidiaba a Aioros y Aioria.

Y había otra cosa. Desde hacía un par de días sentía que el cuerpo le dolía, y su nariz comenzaba a congestionarse. Quizá se iba a enfermar pronto. Kanon pensó que tal vez sería buena idea bajar a la ciudad por un antigripal. O mínimo consumir un poco más de vitamina C.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco. No podía creer que había soportado a Milo desde que dejaron el Coliseo y mientras subían hacia el templo de Leo. A pesar de que le había dejado bien claro al peliazul que no quería hablar con él, parecía que Milo no entendía razones.

-Aioria, soy tu mejor amigo, y te lo digo por tu bien- dijo Milo, caminando de lado a lado en la habitación del santo de Leo- esto no puede seguir así. Si no te aplicas, alguien más te va a ganar a Marín-

Aioria levantó la cabeza, orgulloso.

-No sé de que…- comenzó el santo de Leo.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Milo, interrumpiendo a su compañero- no me vengas con ese cuento de que no sabes de lo que hablo, _cachorro_. ¡Lo sabes muy bien! Te gusta Marín y no sabes como decirle. ¡Hemos estado observando ese drama por varios años!-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, _bicho sobrealimentado_ \- dijo Aioria, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos, como si no pasara nada- yo no tengo ningún problema diciéndole a Marín como me siento con respecto a ella, y…-

Milo sonrió ampliamente. Como dicen, admitirlo es el primer paso. Y al menos Aioria admitió que sentía algo por Marín. Eso ya era avance.

-¿Qué no sentiste su cosmo antes de saber que Lydia era tu hermana?- dijo Milo, alzando las cejas- ¡estaba celosa! Y Lydia se dio cuenta de inmediato. No es posible que tú no-

-No sé de que estás hablando- dijo Aioria, sacudiendo la cabeza- se puso así porque es una amazona, le gusta pelear, igual que Shaina-

-Vamos, Aioria- insistió Milo, ignorando el último comentario de su amigo, y dándole un amistoso codazo- invítala a tomar algo…-

Aioria ya tuvo suficiente.

-Ya basta, Milo- dijo el león dorado en un tono que no admitía réplica- no es tu asunto-

Pero ni siquiera Aioria creía que Milo fuera capaz de dejar un asunto tan importante como ese. Milo, como el resto de los santos que vivían en el Santuario, estaba harto de ver como Marín y Aioria se gustaban pero no hacían nada al respecto. Ya vería Aioria, las cosas no se quedarían así.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu escuchó atentamente la descripción que hizo su chica de esa mujer, Greta Neuer. Era una chica alemana, cuyos padres habían estado hacía unas semanas en el Santuario, el día que Lydia llevó la propuesta de buscar la esfera de Arquímedes. Sus padres eran buenos socios, en lo poco que Lydia entendía de ello. Al igual que Saori, Lydia había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia con otros niños hijos de millonarios como Julián Solo.

-Lydi, eso me pone a pensar- dijo Mu- ¿acaso Athena no tiene socios más… normales?-

Lydia se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo un poco molesta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Lydia a manera de reclamo- empezando por mí-

-Tú no cuentas- dijo Mu, sonriendo astutamente- el socio era tu padre adoptivo, y resultó ser…-

-Ok, ok, entiendo tu punto- dijo Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza- bueno, alguien decente podría ser Julian Solo-

Mu ahora sí se echó a reír.

-Sí sabes que Julian Solo es Poseidón, ¿verdad?- dijo Mu, y Lydia lo miró molesta, dandole un codazo en las costillas- ¡oye!-

-Ya no es enemigo de Athena, según me dijiste- dijo Lydia- y Julián es una buena persona. Era la única persona que mantenía a Greta a raya. Además hay muchos otros que eran buenos, pero no los has conocido: los padres de Elizabeth Stuart y Catherine Tilney, el señor Mitsumasa Kido…-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mu, abrazándola para que no se enojara- no me quejo. Gracias a ello te conocí-

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al que ella respondió sonrojándose.

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los Caballeros de Bronce_

Saori y Greta hablaron largo y tendido sobre su negocio pendiente, así como de su pasado. Habían decidido que la compañía de Saori iba a patrocinar un negocio millonario que estaba impulsando la chica alemana. Una vez que cerraron el trato, Saori se puso de pie para retirarse.

-Bueno, supongo que esto significa que nos estaremos viendo mas o menos seguido- dijo la diosa, feliz por el encuentro- porque aún falta afinar algunos detalles-

-Puedes apostarlo, Saori- dijo a su vez Greta, sin levantarse, oprimiendo obsesivamente la pantalla de su celular, que estaba sobre la mesa- ¡vaya, sí que te envidio!-

Saori miró a Greta, confundida, y volvió a sentarse. Al parecer, Greta aún no había considerado que la conversación había terminado, como Saori había creído. No le molestaba, le gustaba charlar con su querida amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres, Greta?- dijo Saori, alzando las cejas.

-A que eres una diosa, y vives en este hermoso lugar, rodeada de hombres tan apuestos que te cuidan y protegen- dijo Greta- como uno de esos dos chicos de afuera, que te acompañaban hace un momento. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? El guapo de cabellos castaños…-

-Se llama Aioros- dijo Saori sin muchas ganas, cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja. No sabía a donde iba esa conversación, pero sentía una extraña acidez en el estómago que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Sí, ese precisamente- dijo Greta con un suspiro. Vaya que el joven caballero de Sagitario había sido de su agrado, y eso que ella era difícil de complacer- te envidio, Saori, porque tienes un grupo de hombres así a tu disposición…-

Saori se sonrojó con lo que su amiga estaba insinuando.

-Espera, espera, claro que no es así- dijo la diosa, moviendo las manos nerviosamente y enrojeciendo sus mejillas furiosamente- no es como tú dices. Ellos no son… ¡no insinúes esas cosas! Ellos son santos de Athena, y están aquí exclusivamente para protegerme y cumplir su misión, no por ninguna otra cosa-

Greta miró a Saori un momento, con una expresión entre escéptica y aburrida.

-Bah, que apretada eres, Saori, no seas así- dijo la alemana, y se encogió de hombros, para después aclararse la garganta- entonces, si ese es el caso, no te importaría prestarme a ese chico, Aioros, por un par de noches, ¿verdad? Tiene muy buen aspecto, es de mi agrado- añadió, alzando las cejas de manera significativa.

Saori casi se va de espaldas en su silla. ¿Qué clase de sugerencia era esa? ¿Qué creía Greta que eran los caballeros? No, la verdad no quería saber.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Saori, escandalizada ante la sugerencia de su amiga- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Aioros no es un objeto para que te lo "preste" o como le digas. Es una persona que me es muy querida, al igual que el resto de los caballeros-

-Bah- se limitó a decir Greta.

-Además, creo que no estás enterada, ¿verdad? Aioros es el hermano mayor de Lydia- dijo Saori, intentando desanimarla de poner sus ojos en el santo de Sagitario.

-No me digas- dijo Greta, sorprendida- ¿esa chiquilla desagradable es hermana de ese bombón? Que desperdicio…- hizo un gesto de fastidio- por cierto, supe lo que pasó hace unas semanas, que tuviste que soportarla en tu Santuario por varios días. Pobre de ti-

Saori no dijo nada, y Greta se echó a reír.

-¿Recuerdas la broma que le jugamos a Lydia hace todos esos años?- dijo Greta, con una sonrisa un poco malvada para el gusto de Saori.

-La broma que tú le jugaste, Greta- dijo Saori, tensándose un poco, ya que no era un recuerdo bonito que digamos- y por la que mi abuelo casi me castiga toda mi infancia. Estuvo muy mal. Eso fue muy peligroso, pudimos haber arruinado toda su vida para siempre-

Saori lo recordaba muy bien, y estaba bien plasmado en su conciencia, que por mucho tiempo no la había dejado dormir tan sonoramente como le gustaba. La broma consistió en que Greta sacó a Lydia de la mansión Kido con engaños, haciéndola pasar muy cerca de una taberna donde se rumoraba se reunían varios traficantes quienes, al ver a una niña bien vestida saliendo de una mansión, no dudaron en intentar raptarla. Solo Tatsumi, quien había sido dejado al cuidado de las niñas, y temeroso de que lo despidieran por perder a una de ellas, había salvado a Lydia de que esos sujetos se la llevaran. Obviamente, Mitsumasa Kido se enteró de lo sucedido al ver llegar a Lydia llorosa en brazos de su mayordomo y, aunque Saori no participó en ella, fue testigo y no hizo nada para evitarlo, lo que le ganó un castigo por parte de su abuelo.

-Solo fue una broma. Además, ella es solo una pobre tonta e ilusa- dijo Greta, tomando el celular y escribiendo nuevamente algo, sus dedos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Saori sacudió la cabeza.

-De hecho, creo que Lydia no es tan mala- dijo Saori sinceramente- desde que descubrimos que Aioros y otro de mis caballeros dorados son sus hermanos mayores me llevo mucho mejor con ella. Se quedará en el Santuario por un tiempo, ya que me ayuda a resolver cuestiones diplomáticas gracias a todos sus conocimientos-

Greta la miró, incrédula.

-Bromeas- dijo la alemana.

-No bromeo- dijo Saori, ansiosa por cambiar el tema, ya que la conversación presente la estaba empezando a preocupar- por cierto, ¿cómo te enteraste de que Lydia estuvo aquí? ¿Te lo dijeron tus padres cuando vinieron a las reuniones hace unas semanas?-

-Oh, no, hace meses que no hablo con ellos- dijo Greta simplemente, sin quitar sus ojos del celular- me lo dijo Emmanuelle Bellini-

Una vez que Greta dijo eso, Saori se quedó helada. Uno de los tres hombres que la habían traicionado la última vez, el hombre que la había envenenado para obtener la esfera de Arquímedes de manos de Lydia.

-¿Quien…?- comenzó Saori, confundida. No entendía como había pasado eso- ¿cómo…?-

-¿No te lo había dicho?- continuó Greta, quien al parecer no se había percatado de la expresión horrorizada de Saori- ¡que tonta soy! Emmanuelle y yo estamos comprometidos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estoy tan feliz!-

x-x-x

 _Tercer piso, edificio de departamentos, Athenas, Grecia_

-¡No quiero cama!- exclamó un somnoliento Kostas, en pijama, tallándose sus bellos ojos grises- mamá, no quiero…-

Casandra lo miró con paciencia y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde, ya pasan de las nueve de la noche, Kostas- dijo la mujer, señalando el reloj de pared en forma de balón de futbol- ya pasó tu hora de dormir-

El niño, enfurruñado, se metió a la cama no muy convencido, y su madre lo arropó y se sentó junto a él, acariciando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Mamá?- dijo nuevamente Kostas.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo dormir en cuarto de tía Sofía?- preguntó el niño, y su madre sacudió la cabeza- ¿porqué no?-

-Porque es el cuarto de tu tía, y tu tienes tu propio cuarto. Además, tía Sofía va a venir mañana muy cansada de trabajar- dijo Casandra- y tú eres un pequeño perezoso, que no te levantas temprano…-

Kostas pareció satisfecho con esa explicación, al menos por unos minutos.

-¿Mamá?- volvió a decir el pequeño.

-¿Sí?-

-En la guardería dijeron que tenemos mamá y papá- dijo Kostas, muy serio- yo tengo mamá y tía. ¿Porqué no tengo papá?-

Casandra hizo una mueca. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano Kostas haría esa pregunta, pero aún así no estaba preparada mentalmente para ella. Respiró hondo, y trató de mantener su rostro firme, para que el niño no se alarme.

-Sí tienes un papá, Kostas- dijo Casandra- solo que no puede estar con nosotros-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó el niño, curioso.

-Porque no puede- dijo Casandra finalmente. El pequeño pareció satisfecho, además de que estaba muy cansado, así que sonrió y cerró los ojos. La chica le besó la frente y salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, escuchó la voz de Kostas.

-Quiero conocer… mi papá- escuchó decir al pequeño en tono somnoliento. Casandra cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que había sido expulsada de ese hogar para señoritas, y había conocido a Sofía. Su joven había le había tomado cariño desde que la conoció. Le había dado refugio en su departamento, y la había cuidado hasta el final de su embarazo. Decidieron compartir los gastos del departamento, y se habían vuelto mejores amigas. No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sofía, la identidad del padre de Kostas. Además, no era su padre. ¿No la había echado del Santuario y de Rodorio casi a patadas? ¿No había hecho que pasara un par de noches sola en Atenas, en un callejón, en medio de la lluvia? Si Sofía no la hubiera encontrado… bah, mejor no pensaba en ello.

Casandra se pasó a la cocina, guardando las sobras de la cena. Verificó que hubiera suficiente comida para hacer de desayunar la mañana siguiente, cuando Sofía regresara de su guardia nocturna. Casandra sonrió al recordar que la pobre chica pelirroja era un desastre cocinando: antes de conocerla, había sobrevivido a base de latas de atún, sandwiches, galletas saladas y palitos de queso mozzarella, lo cual no era nada saludable para alguien con su condición.

La joven miró por la ventana, y sonrió. A lo lejos se podía ver el Santuario de Athena. Suspiró, sonriendo ante la hermosa vista, y se retiró a la cama.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

Saga y Aioros comenzaban a aburrirse. Ya habían agotado toda la plática y Athena aún no terminaba sus asuntos pendientes. Los guardaespaldas de fraülein Neuer se encontraban frente a ellos, aun charlando animadamente y riendo a carcajadas que se podrían oír hasta el templo del Patriarca. Los santos se rindieron, deduciendo que Saori no terminaría pronto, y se sentaron un rato en las rocas.

-Espero que la señorita Athena se apresure- dijo Aioros, pateando una piedra, notando que la noche había caído hacía un rato, y esa área del Santuario se encontraba completamente oscura, salvo las luces en la entrada del pabellón.

Pareció como si sus deseos fueran escuchados, pues las dos mujeres salieron del pabellón. Greta se veía sonriente y despreocupada, y Saori tenía una expresión sombría.

-Fue hermoso verte, Saori, realmente divino. DIVINO con una diosa como tú- dijo Greta, y se rió de su propio chiste, para después alejarse agitando su mano en el aire- nos veremos pronto para continuar con los asuntos que dejamos pendientes. Hasta pronto, querida-

-Sí, claro…- dijo Saori sin pizca de su entusiasmo previo a aquel encuentro, lo cual captaron rápidamente los dos santos, quienes se veían aliviados de que la mujer se fuera- nos vemos pronto-

La señorita Greta se dirigió rápidamente hacia su auto, que la estaba esperando, seguida de sus fornidos guardaespaldas, mientras que Saori se quedó de pie mirándolos alejarse. El auto fue encendido y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

-¿Princesa Athena?- dijo Aioros, una vez que se quedaron solos los tres, acercándose a ella al ver a Saori con una expresión muy extraña y perpleja- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, Aioros, gracias- dijo Saori sin moverse. Los dos santos se miraron, preocupados, y volvieron la vista a Saori.

-¿Está segura?- insistió el santo de Sagitario en un tono amable- ¿el negocio no fue lo que esperaba?¿algo no fue de su agrado?-

Saori sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es eso- dijo Saori, con una expresión mortificada- lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que Greta…- pero se interrumpió.

Los tres lo sintieron. Un cosmo agresivo, y a todas luces maligno se manifestó muy cerca de donde estaban. Instintivamente, los dos santos rodearon a Saori, uno de cada lado. Saga preparó sus puños, y Aioros preparó su arco, ambos encendiendo su cosmo de batalla. Miraron a su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquel maligno cosmo. De pronto, una bola de fuego azul salió despedida hacia ellos. Saga tomó a Saori en brazos y de un salto hacia atrás la quitó del camino del fuego. Aioros dio un salto hacia delante, sin perder su pose de pelea. Ambos miraron lo sucedido. La bola de fuego azul golpeó pesadamente el suelo, causando una pequeña explosión, llenó de humo el área.

-¡Saga! ¡Llévate inmediatamente a la princesa Athena!- dijo Aioros sin mirarlo, aún pasando su vista por la zona, cosa difícil, ya que estaba completamente oscuro, además del humo que les nublaba la visión- yo buscaré al atacante…-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Saori, preocupada por el cosmo que los había atacado- espera, ¿qué sucedió? ¡Ten cuidado, Aioros!-

Saga la ignoró, y asintió en dirección al otro caballero.

-Te lo encargo, Aioros- dijo el santo de Géminis, abriendo un portal a Otra Dimensión e introduciéndose a él junto con una muy enojada y combativa Saori.

Una vez que el portal se cerró, con Athena a salvo con Saga, Aioros se relajó y comenzó a buscar ese cosmo. Parecía como si solo hubiera realizado ese ataque asilado y hubiera desaparecido por completo. El santo de Sagitario cerró los ojos y se concentró. Después de uno o dos minutos, lo localizó. El cosmo de esa maligna entidad estaba en la ciudad de Atenas, alejándose del Santuario a gran velocidad.

-Oh, no, no te escaparás…- dijo Aioros y, avisándole a Saga y a los otros santos por medio de su cosmo, se echó a correr tras del enemigo, con la esperanza de atraparlo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Un error en el capítulo pasado fue ya corregido, me disculpo por ese lapsus. Por cierto, no me hago responsables de úlceras o problemas cardiacos derivados de la lectura de estos capítulos (porque es probable que los desarrollen). Por favor, dejen las piedras, palos y tridentes en la puerta.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y muchas gracias por leer.

Abby L.


	4. IV: Encuentro Casual

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

IV. ENCUENTRO CASUAL

 _Templo de Leo_

Milo y Aioria se encontraban en el quinto templo cuando el aviso de Aioros llegó por medio de sus cosmos. El santo de Escorpión había estado importunando a Aioria sobre Marín y lo que había pasado más temprano en el Coliseo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado, Aioria?- dijo Milo de pronto, mirando hacia la ciudad de Atenas.

-Ni idea- dijo el santo de Leo- Aioros dijo algo sobre un ataque en la entrada del Santuario, pero Saga avisó que la princesa Athena ya está a salvo en el templo del Patriarca. Espero que no sea nada grave-

Milo se quedó mirando a la ciudad por un minuto, y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que el deber llama- dijo Milo, dándole la espalda para volver a su propio templo- más vale que vuelva a Escorpión. No está de más estar alertas, por si deciden atacar el Santuario-

Aioria asintió, aliviado de haberse desecho del inquisidor Milo por fin, al menos por esa noche, ya que su amigo lo tenía harto con preguntas sobre Marín. El santo de Escorpión pareció haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque sonrió maliciosamente.

-No creas que esta conversación está terminada, _cachorro_ \- dijo Milo, mirándolo de reojo- mañana continuará…-

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, Milo no iba a dejar de molestarlo. El santo de Escorpión, por su parte, regresó a su templo sonriendo. El día siguiente comenzaría su misión: no descansaría hasta ver a Aioria confesarle sus sentimientos a Marín.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Tan pronto como el santo de Sagitario hubo dado la alarma, Kanon, quien aún se sentía con dolor de cabeza y su nariz comenzaba a escurrir, bajó al recinto de las amazonas a organizar rondas en los terrenos del Santuario, debido al estado de alerta en el que estaban. Envió a Shaina y a Marín a recorrer los terrenos del Santuario, y June fue asignada a vigilar la entrada del recinto. Una vez que cumplió con la organización, Kanon regresó a las casas de los santos de plata, para asignarles tareas a ellos también.

Marín y Shaina comenzaron a patrullar el área que les fue asignada.

-Vaya, ya habíamos tenido un par de meses de tranquilidad- dijo Marín casualmente, deteniéndose por un momento y poniendo una mano en su cadera- me pregunto quien estará detrás de este ataque-

-No lo sabremos, hasta que tu _cuñado_ atrape al culpable- dijo Shaina. Si no hubiera traído máscara, se hubiera podido ver la sonrisa astuta de la amazona.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Marín, pretendiendo no haber entendido lo que Shaina implicó.

-Como digas, Marín- dijo Shaina en un tono incrédulo, y rió tras su máscara. A Marín no le hizo ninguna gracia- por cierto, y hablando de ese mismo tema, creo que no le caíste muy bien a tu _cuñada_ hace un rato…-

-Eso no es mi culpa, Shaina- dijo Marín, cruzándose de brazos, en una actitud molesta- tú te pusiste agresiva queriendo darle una paliza y afilar tus garras con Lydia. Era obvio que no le íbamos a caer bien así-

Al parecer Marín no negó que Lydia era su cuñada, por lo que Shaina volvió a reírse de ella.

-Ya basta, Shaina, ¡no es hora de estar jugando!- dijo Marín, enfurruñada- ¡se supone que tenemos que estar alerta!-

Las dos amazonas continuaron patrullando el Santuario. Marín se mordió el labio bajo su máscara: sabía que Shaina tenía razón, y que era probable que a la hermana de Aioria no le cayera muy bien. Quizá sería buena idea intentar llevarse bien con ella, para variar.

x-x-x

 _Hospital en Atenas_

Sofía había terminado con la mayoría de las emergencias que se presentaron en urgencias de pediatría. Era casi media noche, y sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago. Además, un ligero temblor había comenzado a aparecer en sus manos. La chica pelirroja miró el pequeño aparato que llevaba siempre con ella. El número que marcaba era 68, y la alarma había vuelto a sonar. Hizo una mueca. Sabía que estaría en problemas si no comía algo ya.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep_

Sofría abrió su mochila en busca de sus snacks de manzanas deshidratadas, pero no los encontró. Recordó que, nuevamente, los había olvidado sobre el refrigerador en el departamento. Bufó frustrada: Casandra la iba a matar cuando se diera cuenta.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep_

"Rayos, 61", pensó Sofía, molesta al recordar que ya se había comido el único dulce que llevaba consigo. Se volvió a un grupo de enfermeras que repartía los expedientes.

-Chicas, discúlpenme un momento, voy a salir una media hora a cenar- dijo la joven doctora a las enfermeras- no tardo, si hay algo urgente llámenme-

-¡Doctora Lombardi!- dijo una de las enfermeras, la más gordita del grupo- de seguro está baja otra vez. ¡Váyase a comer de inmediato!

El resto de las enfermeras apoyó la moción. Sofía sonrió y asintió, apresurándose a salir de urgencias y dirigirse a la puerta trasera del hospital.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep_

La chica salió por la pequeña puerta trasera del hospital, la cual era la salida de empleados, ya que justo frente a ella, cruzando la calle, había un pequeño local de comidas. El local era pequeño, un poco estrecho, por lo que había que comer en la acera, y era frecuentado por la mayoría del personal del hospital.

Sofía saludó al dueño y pidió dos sandwiches de atún y una botella de jugo. Una vez que se los dieron, se apresuró a tomar la mitad del vaso de jugo. Se quedó de pie, en un escalón sobre la acera, apoyada contra la pared. Sonrió al sentir la suave brisa nocturna golpear su cara. Antes de comenzar a comer, Sofía tomó su pequeño aparato, ignorando la alarma y el número 52 en su pantalla, y oprimió un par de botones. Sonrió y desenvolvió el primer sandwich, guardando el otro aún envuelto en el bolsillo de su bata. Pero no alcanzó a darle siquiera una mordida.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas, cerca del hospital_

Aioros seguía corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, rastreando el cosmo que había estado persiguiendo desde la entrada del Santuario. Se sentía muy frustrado con la situación. Nunca la había tenido tan difícil como esa vez. El cosmo maligno había casi desaparecido por completo, pero aún podía sentir rastros del mismo por esa área. El joven santo se apresuraba, mirando rápidamente por todos lados, sin alcanzar a ver nada sospechoso. De pronto, el cosmo desapareció, y no pudo volver a detectarlo.

-No, no…- dijo Aioros, apretando los puños frustrado, mirando incesantemente a su alrededor. No había nada ni nadie sospechoso, solo autos y personas cruzando la calle de un lado al otro- no ahora, estaba tan cerca de encontrarlo…-

Aioros se dio cuenta mientras miraba a su alrededor: los transeúntes comenzaron a murmurar al verlo ahí, cubierto con su armadura dorada, la cual sobra decir que era muy llamativa.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Porqué hay un santo de Athena aquí?-

-¿Estamos en peligro?-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Esos santos solo traen problemas-

-Mejor nos vamos, no vaya a pasar una tragedia…-

Dándose cuenta que su armadura llamaba mucho la atención, con el color dorado y brillante, el arco y las alas, el santo de Sagitario pensó en irse a un callejón y quitarse la armadura, cuando volvió a sentir la pulsación del cosmo que estaba rastreando. El joven caballero corrió por la calle, a espaldas del hospital. En su loca carrera por alcanzar al culpable chocó con alguien que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la acera.

Era una chica pelirroja quien estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando algo en sus manos, cuando el santo de Sagitario chocó con ella y casi la tumba al suelo. La chica estuvo a punto de caer pesadamente, abrazando lo que tenía en sus manos para que no se fuera a caer al suelo. Como reflejo, Aioros la detuvo para evitar que cayera, y miró alrededor, ignorándola por un momento y intentando concentrarse para localizar el cosmo maligno, pero éste había desaparecido por completo de nuevo. Aioros hizo una mueca de frustración.

-Por todos los dioses, realmente estoy más baja de lo le creí- dijo la chica pelirroja que se encontraba en sus brazos, mirando fijamente a Aioros, con los ojos grandes como platos- estoy viendo angelitos…-

Aioros la miró, sorprendido de su afirmación de la chica. La joven pelirroja estaba vestida con un uniforme quirúrgico y una bata sobre éste, y el caballero pensó que tendría que ser una doctora del hospital cercano. Ella tenía unos enormes ojos marrones, y miraba embelesada al caballero. Además, parecía como si no estuviera pensando bien.

-¿Se… se encuentra bien, señorita?- dijo Aioros, ayudándola a ponerse de pie de nuevo, para notar que la chica se tambaleaba un poco- lamento mucho haber chocado con usted. Permítame ayudarla, no se ve muy bien-

-No, es obvio que no me encuentro bien, _non sto bene_ \- dijo ella, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones un poco brillantes, apoyándose de la pared con su hombro, y Aioros vio que tenía un sandwich en sus manos, así como una botella de jugo a medio beber- me siento mal porque estoy baja…- la chica miró el aparato que tenía prendido de la cintura- ¿ves? ya estoy en 42 y me pasé un bolo- y dicho esto, dio una mordida al sandwich y comenzó a masticar.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo Aioros, parpadeando confundido, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Observaba el pequeño aparato en el que la chica, preguntándose que sería y que significaría el número que le acababa de mostrar.

-Sandwich- dijo ella al terminar de masticar y tragar el primer bocado, mostrándoselo- sandwich de atún-

-No, no me refería al sandwich- dijo Aioros, pues se refería al extraño aparato. El caballero miró extrañado como la chica devoraba el sandwich como si no hubiera comido nada en varios días, para luego sacar otro de su bolsillo y comenzar a comerlo también.

-Oh, perdona, que grosera soy- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de la mirada confundida de Aioros y ofreciéndole parte del segundo sandwich mordido- ¿gustas?-

-No, muchas gracias- dijo Aioros, sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido ante aquella chica tan peculiar, que por un momento había olvidado que estaba haciendo ahí- veo que tienes bastante hambre, ¿no es así?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, una vez que terminó de comerse los dos sandwiches, relamiéndose los labios, sacudiéndose las migajas y sonriendo- cuando estoy baja, me da mucha hambre-

Aioros alzó las cejas. La chica ya había dicho eso.

-¿Qué significa eso de que estás baja?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario- ya lo has repetido varias veces, pero no sé que significa-

-Baja de azúcar. Tengo diabetes tipo 1- dijo la chica pelirroja, señalando el aparato cuadrado que tenía en la cintura, prendido de su pantalón, y apurándose a beber el resto del jugo- este aparato es mi bomba de insulina. Cuando bajan mis niveles de azúcar me da mucha hambre, y debo comer para que no siga bajando y me desmaye… o pase algo peor. _Scusami_ si digo o hago alguna tontería, me pasa muy seguido cuando estoy baja-

Aioros se quedó helado. Miró a la chica con un poco tristeza. Lo cierto es que él no sabía mucho de que era eso, pero sonaba grave. La chica no se inmutó, y siguió sonriendo, dando un codazo en las costillas al santo.

-¡Oye! No me mires así- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo ampliamente- es un poco fastidioso, pero no es nada grave. Excepto cuando digo tonterías estando baja, mi cerebro no funciona bien en esos casos, así que eso es un poco vergonzoso-

Aioros sonrió al verla sonreír. Quizá sería buena idea esperar a que los niveles subieran, no quería saber que se desmayara en plena calle y nadie pudiera ayudarla. Por su parte, la chica lo miró fijamente, y puso atención en su armadura.

-¿Y tú porqué estás vestido de ángel?- preguntó la chica, señalando las alas doradas- te ves muy guapo así, pero creo que es un poco extraño que cruces corriendo las calles de Atenas con ese atuendo, ¿no crees?-

-No estoy vestido de ángel- la corrigió Aioros, algo apenado, pero divertido de la conclusión que había sacado la chica en su estado- soy un santo de Athena, y esta es mi armadura. Me llamo Aioros, caballero dorado de Sagitario, a su servicio, señorita-

La chica le sonrió, mientras terminaba de masticar el último trozo del sandwich.

-Mucho gusto, Aioros- dijo ella, tragando y tomando el pequeño aparato y mirándolo más tranquila, sus niveles ya estaban mucho mejor que antes- me llamo Sofía Lombardi. Soy pediatra en este hospital-

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita- dijo Aioros, inclinándose, y se corrigió- Sofía-

-¿Se puede saber que hacía un santo de Athena aquí?- dijo Sofía, mirándolo curiosamente con sus brazos en la espalda, después de una pausa de silencio- estás un poco lejos del Santuario, ¿no es así?-

Aioros hizo una mueca al recordar que estaba haciendo ahí. El cosmo que se le había escapado.

-Estaba… en una misión- dijo el santo de Sagitario- pero lamento decir que fallé. Tenía que encontrar a… alguien, y fallé. Al final, perdí la pista y casi te hago caer junto con tu jugo y tus sandwiches-

Sofía Lombardi lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No te atormentes- dijo ella, un poco apenada de ver al santo cabizbajo- no es tan grave. Yo sola me caigo caminando en línea recta, no hubiera sido nada extraordinario si me tumbabas. Si hubieras tumbado mis sandwiches sí me hubiera enojado-

-Lo lamento de todos modos, Sofía- dijo Aioros, mirando de reojo a la gente que caminaba cerca de ahí, y mirando después su armadura- creo que yo no debería estar aquí, llamo demasiado la atención con la armadura…-

-Claro que sí llamas bastante la atención con eso. Ven, sígueme- dijo Sofía, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de ella para conducir al caballero a un pequeño callejón dentro del estacionamiento del hospital. Sofía lo metió ahí a empujones, dejándolo solo dentro del callejón y ella se quedó fuera del mismo.

-Ahí te puedes cambiar, quitarte tu armadura, ya sabes- dijo Sofía, dándole la espalda- te puedes cambiar mientras yo vigilo que no venga nadie. No voltearé, lo prometo-

-Pero…- comenzó Aioros.

- _Presto!_ \- lo apuró ella- ¡apresúrate!-

Aioros obedeció, confundido, y se quitó la armadura. Bajo ella, el santo de Sagitario tenía una camisa blanca, sin mangas, y un pantalón de mezclilla. El santo guardó la armadura en la caja dorada, y se la colgó en la espalda.

-¿Listo?- dijo Sofía al verlo salir del callejón.

-Listo- dijo Aioros, un poco apenado ante la situación. La chica se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Sofía se sonrojó un poco al verlo, y agradeció que la luz mercurial no era suficiente para que el santo lo notara. Éste le pareció muy apuesto.

-Bueno, me dio gusto conocerte, Aioros. O mejor dicho, me dio gusto que chocaras conmigo- dijo Sofía, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando su reloj- debo regresar al trabajo. Espero que puedas encontrar pronto a la persona que estabas buscando-

Aioros sonrió también, sin poder dejar de mirarla. La chica era hermosa, a pesar de ser un poco extraña. Sintió un vuelco extraño en su corazón, un nudo extraño en su estómago. ¿Era así como Aioria se sentía cuando miraba a Marín? No, Aioria se debería sentir mil veces peor, a juzgar todos los años que tenía de conocerla, sin siquiera atreverse a decirle nada.

El santo se quedó pensando. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? La chica ya se había despedido. ¿La dejaría ir para no volverla a ver nunca? ¿Y si le pasaba igual que a Aioria? ¡Quería conocerla! Aioros sacudió la cabeza. Cuando Sofía se dio la vuelta para volver al hospital, el joven santo se estiró y la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Sofía?- dijo el santo, sin soltar su mano y sonriendo nerviosamente- espera un minuto-

-¿Sí?- dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo algo esperanzada.

-Me preguntaba si… podía invitarte a tomar un café algún día- dijo Aioros, esforzándose por no tartamudear, ya que estaba un poco nervioso- ya sabes, si quieres-

Sofía lo miró, evaluándolo con la mirada. Después de unos segundos sonrió también y asintió.

-Me encantaría, Aioros- dijo Sofía.

-¿Trabajarás esta noche?- dijo Aioros, y ella asintió- yo tengo que hacer las rondas de vigilancia mañana en el Santuario. ¿Que te parece si nos vemos el día después de mañana?-

Sofía lo pensó unos momentos, y después asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo ella. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata una hoja de papel, y escribió un número- toma, llámame mañana y nos pondremos de acuerdo-

Aioros sonrió y tomó el papel, guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Tomó la mano de Sofía y presionó sus labios contra ella.

-Ha sido un honor conocerte, Sofía- dijo Aioros.

Sofía asintió, algo sonrojada, y se apresuró a regresar al hospital. Una vez que Aioros la vio desaparecer por la entrada del personal del hospital, el santo de Sagitario sonrió. Después de unos minutos, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué me pasa?- dijo el caballero, confundido- tengo que volver al Santuario inmediatamente. Los demás deben estar preocupados-

Aioros se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a regresar al Santuario de Athena. No había conseguido completar su misión, pero la noche no había sido un completo fracaso. No dejó de sonreír en todo el camino de regreso.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

-Saori, por favor, tranquilízate, o me obligarás a lanzarte un par de rosas para noquearte- dijo Lydia en tono amable, pero firme, mirando a Saori con los brazos cruzados. Era una amenaza vacía, ya que Lydia aún no lograba producir rosas lo suficientemente venenosas como para compararse con las de Afrodita.

La joven diosa caminaba en círculos en la sala del trono del templo del Patriarca, mordiéndose las uñas nerviosamente y constantemente preguntando por el santo de Sagitario. Habían pasado ya varias horas, y Aioros no había vuelto ni se había reportado con ellos. Shion y Saga estaban ahí, mirando a Saori con algo de preocupación también.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Lydia?- dijo Saori nerviosamente- ¡si nos atacaron hace un par de horas! Y tu hermano no ha regresado, ni ha reportado nada-

-Señorita Athena, la señorita Lydia tiene razón: necesita tranquilizarse- dijo Shion, intentando tranquilizar a la diosa- no tiene porqué preocuparse. Si Aioros no se ha reportado, debe ser porque no tiene nada que reportar aún-

Saga asintió, apoyado en una de las columnas con los brazos cruzados. Desde que había llegado al templo del Patriarca con Saori, vía portal de otra dimensión, se había quedado ahí, esperando noticias del santo de Sagitario. Mientras tanto, Kanon estaba organizando a los santos de plata y bronce, así como a los guardias, y revisando que todos estuvieran en sus puestos. El resto de los santos dorados habían regresado a sus respectivos templos.

Por fin, después de un rato, Aioros regresó. Subió al templo del Patriarca y se inclinó ante Athena y Shion. Antes de que éste le diera la bienvenida, Saori se apresuró a hacerlo.

-¡Aioros!- dijo Saori- ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué averiguaste?¿quienes estaban detrás del ataque?-

Aioros agachó la cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho, princesa Athena- dijo Aioros, muy apenado- rastree el cosmo por toda la ciudad, pero no encontré a la persona que está detrás del ataque. Desapareció por completo cuando lo rastreaba por el norte de la ciudad. Creo que la persona culpable de este ataque es capaz de ocultar su cosmo a voluntad-

El Patriarca guardó silencio un rato, al igual hicieron todos los presentes.

-No importa- dijo Shion por fin- no te preocupes más por esto, Aioros. A partir de mañana haremos rondas más estrictas, hasta que encontremos la identidad del atacante. Y Athena- añadió, volviéndose hacia Saori- por favor no salga de las Doce Casas sin avisarnos, y sin compañía-

Saori iba a reclamar la indicación, pero al ver la expresión seria de Shion, lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo. El Patriarca no parecía estar de humor para reclamos.

-Vuelvan a sus templos, los dos- dijo Shion, dirigiéndose a Saga y a Aioros- y estén pendientes a cualquier cosa extraña. Los enemigos podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Y Lydia- añadió, volviéndose a la chica- no creo que sea conveniente que bajes al templo de Aries en este momento. Quédate con Athena por esta noche, por favor-

Lydia asintió, y miró curiosa a Aioros quien, a pesar de haber perdido su objetivo, no parecía tan triste ni preocupado. Tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero sabía que su hermano tenía algo extraño. Sexto sentido arácnido fraternal, si gustan. Ya le preguntaría más tarde.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Shion, y los dos santos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos templos.

-Vamos, Lydia, estoy cansadísima- dijo Saori, bostezando sonoramente y tirando de su brazo para que se apurara- espero que mañana sea un día más normal-

Lydia asintió, y la siguió hacia la villa de Athena. Una vez que se quedó solo, Shion suspiró de cansancio, y se fue a descansar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

Shion había hecho colocar una cama extra en la habitación donde Athena dormía, por si alguien tenía que acompañar a la diosa en la noche. Lydia se metió a la cama sin decir nada, y Saori, aún preocupada por la situación, se puso su pijama y se metió a su cama, murmurando algo para sí misma en voz baja.

-¿Quién crees que nos haya atacado?- dijo Saori de pronto.

-No tengo idea, Saori- dijo Lydia, pensativa- según tenía entendido, los otros dioses, Poseidón y Hades, habían aceptado firmar la paz contigo, ¿no es así?-

-Por eso me preocupo- dijo Saori- ¿alguno de los dioses intentará traicionar a los demás?-

Lydia guardó silencio por unos momentos. No tenía esa respuesta. Cuando se quedó a vivir al Santuario, Mu le había explicado que Zeus había ordenado a Poseidón y a Hades firmar la paz con Athena, y dejar de atacar la tierra. Además, a Lydia no le gustaba el hecho de que el ataque había sido un par de minutos después de la visita que recibió Saori.

-Solo es un poco curioso- dijo Lydia, pensativa, mirando al techo mientras se arropaba- que haya ocurrido casi inmediatamente después de que Greta se fue-

-No sigas, Lydia, ya se a donde vas con eso que estás diciendo- dijo Saori, sacudiendo la cabeza- sé que ustedes no se agradaron nunca, pero no creo que ella tenga la capacidad de… oye, Lydia, eso me recuerda- añadió, incorporándose y mirándola- nunca me disculpé contigo… por lo que hice hace todos esos años-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Lydia, con un tono como si no le importara lo que había pasado en el pasado, aún mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-De la broma que te jugamos, Greta y yo- dijo Saori, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa- no sabes como me arrepiento de eso-

 _Flashback_

 _Ya había caído la noche en Tokio, y en la mansión Kido habían llamado a los niños del patio al interior para la merienda. Julian Solo entró a la mansión detrás de la pequeña Elizabeth y su amiga Cathy, después los demás niños. Greta y Saori se quedaron atrás, y vieron que Lydia no había escuchado a Tatsumi llamándolos para la cena, pues estaba absorta en su libro, el cual leía sentada junto a la fuente en el jardín de la mansión Kido. Las dos niñas se acercaron a la más pequeña, y Greta le dijo algo en voz baja._

 _-¿Están seguras de que lady Margarett dijo eso?- preguntó la pequeña niña castaña una vez que escuchó a Greta, con una expresión preocupada- ella nunca me deja alejarme menos de medio metro cuando estamos fuera, no creo que…-_

 _La niña rubia, Greta, le había dicho que su institutriz la buscaba en la taberna cercana, y miraba a Lydia con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, mientras que Saori se veía ligeramente preocupada, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos._

 _-Deberías apresurarte, Lydia- dijo Greta, quien al menos veinte centímetros más alta que ella- sabes que si no la obedeces, lady Margarett te acusará con tu padre-_

 _Lydia puso una expresión llena de preocupación. Su institutriz era una buena persona, pero cualquier queja de ella a su padre le costaba a Lydia una semana en su casa, sin salir con sus amigos en Londres._

 _-Esta bien- dijo Lydia, rindiéndose y cerrando su libro, para dejarlo junto a la fuente y levantándose- si eso tengo que hacer…-_

 _Y comenzó a caminar hacia la reja que rodeaba la mansión Kido y, con paso decidido, salió de los terrenos y comenzó a caminar en la acera frente a la mansión. Greta se echó a reír, y Saori la miró, preocupada._

 _-Jajaja… esa niña es más tonta de lo que pensé- dijo Greta._

 _-No estoy segura de esto, Greta- dijo Saori, una vez que la niña castaña se perdió de vista en la calle- que Lydia salga sola de la mansión puede ser peligroso. Mi abuelo dice que los hombres de esa taberna son…-_

 _-Vamos, Saori, solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco- la interrumpió Greta, haciendo un gesto despreocupado- no me digas que quieres ser amiga de esa niña tonta-_

 _Antes de que Saori respondiera, una enorme sombra las cubrió. Las dos niñas se volvieron, y vieron que se trataba de Tatsumi, quien se detuvo justo frente a ellas. Vestía su uniforme de kendo, y tenía su espada de madera en la mano. Parecía muy nervioso y preocupado._

 _-Por fin, aquí están ustedes dos- dijo el mayordomo, aliviando de encontrarlas- ¿dónde está la señorita Castlehaven? Es la única que me falta encontrar, y ya es hora de cenar-_

 _Greta se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza, poniendo cara de inocencia. Saori, quien se sentía muy culpable, fue quien habló._

 _-Ta… Tatsumi- dijo Saori._

 _-¿Sí, señorita Saori?- dijo el mayordomo._

 _Saori se volvió levemente a Greta, quien sacudió la cabeza vigorosoamente, indicándole que no dijera nada al respecto. Saori tragó saliva dolorosamente. Se sentía muy culpable, y Tatsumi, quien la conocía desde que el señor Kido la había adoptado, la conocía muy bien._

 _-¿Señorita Saori?- insistió Tatsumi, quien tenía un mal presentimiento al ver a la niña tan preocupada- ¿hay algo que me quiera decir?-_

 _-Lydia se salió de la mansión hace un rato- dijo Saori de pronto, para horror del mayordomo- iba camino a la taberna del vecindario…-_

 _-¿Qué dice?- gritó Tatsumi y, tras indicarles que no se movieran de su sitio, salió disparado en ese momento de la mansión._

 _Greta miró a Saori molesta por haberle dicho la verdad a Tatsumi. Saori la ignoró, ya que se sentía bastante culpable por lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que había criminales peligrosos en esa taberna. Sabía que si esos criminales veían a Lydia, iba a estar en serios problemas._

 _Mientras tanto, Lydia iba caminando a paso acelerado. Entre más rápido llegara a la taberna, más rápido llegaría con lady Margarett, y más rápido volvería a la mansión Kido. No le gustaba nada el aspecto de las calles de Tokio alrededor de la mansión._

 _Después de caminar varias cuadras, identificó la taberna. La música se escuchaba hasta la acera, donde se encontraba la niña. Parecía estar llena de gente. Incluso afuera había un trío de hombres, quienes no parecían ser japoneses, más bien occidentales, riendo con sus cervezas en la mano. Lydia se detuvo en seco, sin atreverse a cruzar la calle y acercarse a la taberna. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que estar ahí había sido una terrible idea._

 _Los hombres la vieron. Uno de los tres la señaló. La pequeña, dándose cuenta, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión, moviendo las piernas con rapidez. Podía sentir a los hombres siguiéndola. Lydia entró en pánico y comenzó a correr. En menos de cinco segundos, uno de los hombres se atravesó en su camino. Los otros dos la alcanzaron._

 _-¿A dónde vas, pequeña?- dijo uno de los hombres._

 _-Se ve que no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo otro de los hombres._

 _-Una niña extranjera- dijo el primero que había hablado, señalando su vestido- y rica, al parecer. Seguramente sus padres pagarán buen dinero por ella-_

 _El hombre detrás de ella la atrapó por la espalda, levantándola un poco del suelo, y ella comenzó a patalear y a gritar._

 _-¡No me toquen!¡Suéltenme!- gritó la pequeña, muy asustada. El hombre que la había atrapado rió junto a su oído, y la niña sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Empezó a llorar- por favor, déjenme…-_

 _-Grita y llora todo lo que quieras, nadie va a venir por ti, niña- dijo un seguido hombre, con las manos en la cintura, riendo a gusto._

 _-Por favor… déjenme-_

 _El hombre que la sostenía la dejó caer al suelo. Los tres hombres rieron al ver que la pequeña estaba paralizada del miedo y no se movía de su sitio._

 _-Ya me aburrí de esto- dijo uno de los hombres- terminemos con este asunto. El jefe estará complacido cuando se la llevemos…-_

 _Lydia estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo, levantarse, correr o gritar. Se quedó petrificada de terror. No sabía que hacer, sino llorar. Los hombres estuvieron a punto de sujetarla otra vez, cuando uno de los tres cayó al suelo._

 _-¡No se atrevan a tocarla!- gruñó una voz._

 _Lydia dio un respingo de sorpresa. Era el mayordomo de los Kido que había acudido en su ayuda. Con su espada de madera de kendo y un par de hábiles movimientos, Tatsumi golpeó e incapacitó a los tres hombres que habían perseguido a la niña. Una vez que los tres maleantes estaban inconscientes en el suelo, Tatsumi se volvió a Lydia._

 _-¿Está bien, señorita?- preguntó Tatsumi._

 _Lydia estaba paralizada de miedo, pero alcanzó a asentir torpemente._

 _-¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí, señorita Castlehaven?- ladró el mayordomo en un tono serio, poniéndose de rodillas para ver a la pequeña a los ojos- sabe muy bien que es peligroso que salga de la mansión usted sola-_

 _Lydia se levantó y vio al enorme y severo hombre que la había salvado de esos maleantes. Había estado tan asustada y ahora estaba muy aliviada. Sin que Tatsumi se lo esperara, Lydia se acercó a él y lo abrazó._

 _-Yo… gracias, señor Tatsumi- dijo Lydia, llorando de alivio._

 _-No lo menciones- dijo el mayordomo, sorprendido de lo ocurrido y sintiéndose apenado- dime, ¿porqué estabas afuera de la mansión?-_

 _-Greta y Saori… me dijeron que tenía que… buscar a mi institutriz en… la taberna- dijo Lydia entre sollozos._

 _Tatsumi frunció el entrecejo. Tendría que hablar con el señor Kido y con frau Neuer sobre el comportamiento de las otras dos niñas, que habían puesto en peligro a esta pequeña, la cual seguía llorando amargamente, abrazada de él._

 _-Señorita, venga conmigo- dijo el mayordomo, alzándola en brazos. No le gustaba estar fuera de la mansión con la pequeña- será mejor que regresemos. Verá que todo se resuelve…-_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-No te atormentes por eso, Saori- dijo Lydia, restándole importancia al evento- tu mayordomo llegó justo a tiempo, y no me pasó nada malo. Además, si mal no recuerdo, no fuiste tú la que me hizo salir de tu casa. Fue Greta quien me engañó. Si no hubieras dicho la verdad de lo que pasó al señor Tatsumi… quizá no estaría aquí en este momento-

Saori guardó silencio.

-Además, supongo que el señor Kido te castigó bastante, ¿no fue así?- dijo Lydia, bromeando para aliviar la tensión que había.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Saori, haciendo una mueca- mi abuelo estaba tan furioso por lo que pasó, que me sorprende que no siga castigada en este momento…-

Las dos chicas rieron.

-Ya te lo había mencionado antes, cuando nos detestábamos mutuamente, pero es la verdad- dijo Lydia, una vez que dejaron de reír, y Saori hizo un ruido de asentimiento- realmente no creo que ella sea una buena persona. Ten cuidado con ella, Saori-

Saori se encogió de hombros. Entendía bien a lo que Lydia se refería. Desde niña, Greta había sido un poco extraña, y quizá un poco más egoísta. Y esa misma tarde lo había visto. Pero sinceramente no creía que fuera para tanto.

-Creo que exageras un poco, Lydia- dijo la diosa, restándole importancia al asunto- claro que estoy consciente de que Greta es un poco… extraña y mimada, pero siempre ha sido mi amiga. No hay nada de qué preocuparse-

Lydia no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos, cubriéndose con la manta, y se dispuso a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Kanon había terminado de verificar que los santos de bronce Jabú y Nachi estuvieran patrullando el lado oeste del Santuario, cerca de la prisión del mismo. Al comprobar que estuviera todo en orden, se dirigió a la entrada del recinto de las amazonas.

Mientras caminaba, la mente de Kanon vagaba en muchas cosas. ¿Quién habría atacado el Santuario? Los espectros de Hades al parecer no eran culpables de esto. Tampoco podría ser Poseidón, él lo conocía muy bien. ¿Entonces quien sería?

Al no encontrar sospechosos, Kanon dirigió su mente hacia otro tema.

Pensó en Saga. Supo que, por medio de la extraña conexión que tenía con su hermano, y por una fluctuación en el cosmo de Aioros, supuso que ya le había dicho la verdad sobre la muerte de sus familiares. Y si Aioros reaccionó violentamente, no querría estar en los zapatos de su gemelo cuando le dijera la verdad a Lydia o a Aioria. Los dos parecían tener el carácter igual de volátil.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Diabetes tipo 1: antes llamada diabetes insulinodependiente o diabetes juvenil. Es una enfermedad autoinmune (el cuerpo se ataca a sí mismo) en la que no se produce insulina, una hormona necesaria para regular la glucosa (azúcar). La persona que la padece tiene que inyectarse insulina constantemente.

Bomba de insulina: también llamada "microinfusora de insulina" dispositivo electrónico que funciona como un páncreas artificial, administrando constantemente pequeñas cantidades de insulina a la persona con diabetes. También se le puede adaptar un "sensor", que registra los niveles de glucosa en la sangre cada 5 minutos. Puede sonar cuando hay altas o bajas de azúcar, dependiendo de como se configure el aparato.

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Gracias a **Misao-CG** por los snacks, pero Sofía es un poco olvidadiza y los dejó en casa. Gracias a todos por leer. Hasta pronto.

Abby L.


	5. V: Resfriados

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

V. RESFRIADOS

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

A la mañana siguiente, el santo de Géminis levantó muy temprano. Tras escuchar a Kanon regresar al templo y dejarse caer en su cama tan pronto como entró a su habitación, quien había pasado una larga noche de supervisión de los otros santos por el pasado ataque, Saga se preparó a salir para continuar con la vigilancia. Una vez que su gemelo se hubo desplomado en su cama, fatigado por el desvelo y el resfrío que tenía, Saga se puso la armadura de Géminis y salió a organizar a sus guardias.

Ese día, Camus había tenido que subir al templo del Patriarca, a vigilar más de cerca a Athena durante el día. Mu había sigo asignado a cuidar la entrada a los doce templos, lo cual podía hacer desde el templo de Aries. Y Shura, Aioros y Saga habían sido designados para vigilar las entradas al Santuario.

Los tres dorados mayores ya habían organizado a los guardias, quienes obedecieron sin chistar las órdenes de los caballeros, pues sabían que no les convenía hacerlos enojar a alguno de ellos. Una vez que se dispersaron para tomar sus puestos, Shura se volvió a los otros dos.

-Todos han estado hablando de lo que sucedió ayer- dijo el santo de Capricornio, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su compañeros con interés- ustedes dos fueron los que estuvieron ahí, ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Es cierto que intentaron atacar a la señorita Athena?-

Aioros y Saga asintieron.

-No sabemos que pasó exactamente- explicó el santo de Sagitario- tan pronto como se fue la amiga de la señorita Athena y sus guaruras del Santuario, sentimos un cosmo maligno, y una bola de fuego azul salió disparada hacia nosotros y ella en la entrada del Santuario. La esquivamos con relativa facilidad. Saga se llevó a la princesa a un lugar seguro, y yo fui a perseguir ese cosmo-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Shura con interés- ¿al final supiste quien era?-

-Ya te dijo Aioros que no lo sabemos- dijo Saga en tono cortante, impaciente de que Shura no pusiera la suficiente atención- no necesitas seguir preguntando lo mismo-

-No lo alcancé a atrapar, Shura, por lo que no supimos quien está detrás de esto- dijo Aioros en un tono calmado, para tranquilizar la situación- al parecer, apagó y escondió muy bien su cosmo antes de que pudiera encontrarlo-

-Basta de charlas- dijo Saga cuando Aioros hubo terminado de hablar, y Shura asentía- debemos dividirnos para buscar cualquier cosa sospechosa-

Pero las palabras de Saga no fueron escuchadas por ninguno de sus dos compañeros. Mientras Shura pensaba en lo que habían dicho, intentando deducir quien los había atacado, Aioros sonreía levemente al recordar que había pasado la noche anterior cuando perdió el rastro de ese cosmo maligno. Su sonrisa pasó desapercibida por Shura, pero no por Saga, quien miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, tan serio como siempre, y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Podía deducir que, a pesar de que su persecución no fue un éxito, había algo que lo tenía así de contento. Aioros no notó la mirada constante de Saga, pues estaba dividiendo su atención entre vigilar a los guardias y recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

Al mismo tiempo que el Santuario despertaba, y tras subir las interminables escaleras que daban a su departamento, Sofía llegaba por fin a casa a descansar después de una larga noche de atender heridas, vómitos y gripas de cinco días que decidían llevar a consultar en la madrugada los dioses sepan por que razón.

- _Buongiorno…_ \- dijo una despeinada Sofía en un tono cansado, abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Iba arrastrando los pies, con su bata colgada en uno de sus hombros y su mochila en otro- ya llegué…-

Al no obtener respuesta, Sofía cruzó la sala rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Dejó caer lo que traía cargando en el suelo y, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, se dejó caer sobre la cama, completamente fatigada. Iba a quedarse dormida, cuando sintió que algo le cayó encima. O mejor dicho, alguien.

-¡Mamá!- escuchó la conocida vocecita de Kostas- mamá, tía Sofía ya llegó, y se va a dormir-

-Ah, no, no te puedes dormir así nada más, y lo sabes- Sofía escuchó la voz de Casandra- sabes que no te puedes dormir sin desayunar-

- _Beeeeeep, beeeeeep_ \- la alarma de la bomba, indicándole que tenía que rellenarla de insulina, se unió a los ruidos que no la dejaban dormir.

-No tengo hambre…- gruñó entre dientes Sofía- tengo sueño… _-_

 _Beeeeeeeep, beeeeeep._

-Y yo no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital de urgencia otra vez- dijo Casandra- vamos, el desayuno está listo-

-El desayuno está listo- dijo Kostas, brincando en la cama, evitando que la pelirroja se durmiera. Sofía gruñó- el desayuno está listo, tía Sofía. Mamá hizo wafles-

Al escuchar la palabra wafles, ni lenta ni perezosa Sofía se levantó de golpe. Casandra y Kostas se echaron a reír, pues sabían que los wafles eran los favoritos de la chica pelirroja.

-Además, tienes que cambiarte el catéter- añadió Casandra- ya pasaron tres días, ¿recuerdas?-

 _Beeeeeeeeep, beeeeep_

Sofía asintió, un poco enfurruñada. Ya lo sabía, la bomba estaba sonando como loca. No le gustaba que le dijeran que tenía que hacer, pero en el fondo agradecía la preocupación de su amiga. Fue a la cocina siguiendo a Casandra y al niño.

Mientras su compañera ponía la mesa y servía el desayuno, Sofía sacó del refrigerador un pequeño cartucho de insulina, para después tomar su bomba y cambiar el cartucho viejo por ese que acababa de tomar. Desconectó la manguera y se levantó un poco la blusa para dejar su abdomen expuesto, y se cambió el parche viejo por uno nuevo. Una vez que terminó, volvió a conectar la manguera y sonrió. La alarma por fin dejó de sonar.

-Tía Sofía- dijo Kostas- ¿qué haces?-

Sofía miró a Casandra de reojo mientras se acomodaba la blusa nuevamente, y ésta le regresó una mirada triste. Sofía sonrió, y se volvió a Kostas.

-Estoy rellenando la bomba de insulina- le dijo a Kostas, mostrándole el aparato.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Kostas, mirándola con ojos enormes. Sofía sonrió.

-No, no duele- dijo ella. "No mucho", iba a agregar, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Kostas sonrió y asintió. Sofía le revolvió los cabellos azules, y lo animó a irse a sentar. Ella también se sentó y, tras oprimir un par de botones en su aparato, y comenzaron a comer. Mientras masticaba, pensaba en lo que había pasado en la noche, y el incidente con Aioros. ¡Quizá ese día la llamaría! Sonrió y se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo.

-Te ves muy contenta, Sofía- observó Casandra, mientras la chica masticaba el desayuno con una enorme sonrisa- ¿tuviste una guardia especial?-

-Por supuesto que estoy contenta, Cass- dijo Sofía entre bocados, acercándose el frasco de miel de maple sin azúcar para servirse- los wafles siempre me ponen de buen humor-

-Los wafles nos ponen felices, mamá- dijo Kostas en voz alta, mientras su mamá le servía un poco de miel de maple regular.

Era cierto que Sofía y Kostas disfrutaban los wafles. Además, con esa cantidad de azúcar, la pelirroja sabía que a su amiga le esperaba un pesado día con su hijo. Sofía asintió y sonrió, agradeciendo que ella estaría inconsciente durante el episodio de hiperactividad que les esperaba.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Casandra, limpiando la boca de Kostas con una servilleta, pues estaba embarrada de mantequilla y jarabe de maple- vamos, dime-

Sofía sonrió, un poco apenada, y bajó la mirada para concentrarse en su plato.

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, pero no vayas a decir nada, Cass… y no te vayas a reír- dijo Sofía, sonrojándose un poco- cuando salí a cenar, conocí a un chico que iba pasando. Bueno, iba corriendo. La verdad, chocamos y casi caigo al suelo, pero caí en sus brazos… quiero decir… argg-

Sofía se puso las manos en la cara, y Casandra se echó a reír al ver que su amiga se ponía más roja que un tomate.

-Que vergüenza- dijo Sofía, cubriéndose la cara, pues sentía sus mejillas muy calientes- seguro debió pensar que estaba loca, dije muchas tonterías porque estaba baja- sonrió- pero al final me invitó a tomar un café-

-Vaya, entonces no pensó que estabas tan loca- dijo Casandra, alzando las cejas y sonriendo de manera significativa- si no, no te hubiera invitado-

-¿Tía Sofía tiene novio, mamá?- dijo Kostas.

-No, Kostas. No hables con la boca llena- dijo Casandra, sonriendo levemente. Sofía también sonrió- me da gusto, Sofía. Ya es hora de que conozcas a alguien bueno. El hospital está lleno de chicos de lo más desagradables, excepto quizá tu amigo Oskar. ¿No será él?-

-¡No! Por supuesto que no- dijo Sofía- Oskar es mi amigo. Además, te dije que había conocido a alguien, y…-

-Ah, sí, lo dijiste- dijo Casandra- de todos modos, ese hospital está lleno de chicos que… bah. De todos tus compañeros, solo Oskar me cae bien-

-A mí también, pero no así- dijo Sofía.

-Me da gusto verte tan feliz, Sofía- dijo Casandra- realmente espero que este chico sea diferente-

Sofía sonrió, y se levantó. Ya había terminado de comer y, tras tomarse el vaso de leche casi de un solo trago, se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

- _Grazie_ por el desayuno, Cass- dijo la pelirroja, levantando sus trastos de la mesa, y guardando su miel de maple en el refrigerador- voy a dormir un rato. Nos vemos en la tarde-

-Descansa, Sofía- dijo la otra chica, volviendo a limpiar la cara de Kostas con una servilleta- me aseguraré de que _ya sabes quien_ no haga mucho ruido-

-¿Quién, mamá?- quiso saber Kostas, abriendo los ojos grandemente.

-Shhhh- le dijo Casandra en voz baja- tía Sofía va a dormir-

-Shhhh- repitió Kostas, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios, imitando a su mamá.

Sofía asintió, y se retiró a su cuarto. Tras lavarse los dientes, de nueva cuenta se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se quedó profundamente dormida antes de que su cabeza siquiera tocara la almohada.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu estaba en el templo de Aries, de pie frente a la puerta, vigilando los alrededores. Aquel día estaba un poco decepcionado, y quizá un poco de mal humor. Dada la alerta que habían decretado, Lydia no podía abandonar el templo de Athena. Por supuesto, él tampoco podía dejar su puesto de vigilancia para subir a verla. El joven caballero bufó molesto.

-Buenos días, maestro Mu- Kiki interrumpió sus pensamientos, teletransportándose frente a él en la fachada del templo de Aries. Mu se cruzó de brazos al verlo.

-Kiki, sabes muy bien que no puedes estar en los Doce Templos cuando el Santuario está en alerta, ¿no es así?- dijo Mu en un tono algo malhumorado- deberías estar en este momento con el resto de los aprendices y con los santos de bronce- añadió, pensando que debía hablar con Seiya al respecto. Quizá sería mejor hablar con Shun, no estaba muy seguro que hablar con Seiya y dejarlo a cargo de Kiki fuera buena idea.

Kiki, por su parte, no pareció molestarse por eso. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel.

-Maestro, yo estaba con los caballeros de bronce- dijo Kiki, mostrándole el papel que había sacado- estábamos patrullando la entrada principal, cuando llegó un hombre en un auto. Dijo que era uno de los guardaespaldas de la señorita Greta Neuer, y que tenía este billete para entregar a la señorita Saori-

Mu miró el billete. Recordaba que Lydia había mencionado que esa chica amiga de Saori no era una persona en la que se pudiera confiar. Mu tomó el papel de manos de Kiki y lo inspeccionó. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, Kiki- dijo Mu, devolviéndole el papel a Kiki- ve al templo del Patriarca y entrégaselo directamente a él. Mi maestro va a decidir si es seguro que se le entregue a la señorita Athena o no-

Kiki asintió, y sonrió con travesura.

-Y ya que estoy allá, le diré a la señorita Lydia lo mucho que la extraña, maestro- dijo Kiki y, antes de que Mu pudiera reprenderlo por su indiscreción, desapareció teletransportándose. Mu se volvió a mirar la gran estatua de Athena, pensó en su chica y no pudo evitar sonreír.

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Camus estaba un poco fastidiado, ahora que estaba rodeado de aquel grupo de mujeres. No me malinterpreten, el santo de Acuario no es misógino ni nada por el estilo, pero estar rodeado tanto estrógeno reconcentrado en una pequeña biblioteca no le estaba haciendo mucho bien, sobre todo porque eran cinco mujeres con caracteres completamente diferentes.

Saori se encontraba charlando animadamente con las otras cuatro chicas. June estaba escuchando atentamente lo que Saori estaba diciendo. Lydia, por su parte, estaba tirada en un sillón, con sus piernas sobre uno de los descansabrazos y su cabeza en el otro, con sus ojos clavados en un libro, bastante interesante a juzgar de su expresión absorta. Marín tenía otro libro, y estaba sentada muy cerca de Lydia y parecía voltear a verla a momentos, pero ésta parecía ignorarla. Y Shaina estaba de pie, en la puerta de la biblioteca, como si alguien de pronto fuera a atacarlos.

De pronto, Kiki apareció. Tanto Camus como Shaina se pusieron en guardia, pero se relajaron al ver al aprendiz de Aries.

-¡Kiki! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaina. Camus no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una fría mirada al pequeño aprendiz.

-El señor Shion me envió, señor Camus, señorita Shaina- dijo Kiki, sonriendo, levantando el papel en el aire- llegó al Santuario un mensaje para la señorita Athena-

-¡Un mensaje para mí!- exclamó Saori, poniendo de pie y corriendo hacia Kiki. Tomó el papel de manos de Kiki y lo abrió- ¡es de Greta! Mañana vendrá a continuar lo del negocio…-

Las amazonas se dieron cuenta: parecía una nube negra pasar por los ojos de Saori por un momento. Pero finalmente la diosa sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Lydia, por su parte, quitó un momento la atención de su libro, y se volvió a Saori.

-Saori, recuerda lo que te dije anoche- dijo la chica castaña- sigo opinando lo mismo…-

Saori la miró por un par de segundos, pero finalmente decidió ignorarla.

-Tengo que hablar con Shion, pedirle permiso…- dijo la diosa, volviéndose a Camus.

-Yo la acompaño a ver al maestro Shion, señorita Athena- dijo Camus, ofreciendo su brazo a Saori para acompañarla a bajar al templo del Patriarca. Saori lo tomó, contenta, y salió junto con el caballero. Kiki también desapareció, para regresar con los caballeros de bronce.

Lydia miró a Saori de reojo, mientras ésta salía de la biblioteca. Con un suspiro decepcionado, volvió a su lectura. Al parecer Saori no la escucharía. Lydia sabía que, muy en el fondo, Saori estaba consciente de que tenía razón. Bufó fastidiada, dándose un par de golpes en la cabeza con su libro abierto: era una costumbre que tenía cuando se sentía frustrada.

"En el fondo el hombre no es más que malo, pero la mujer es perversa, dijo Nietzsche", pensó Lydia.

-Tú conoces a esa chica, Greta Neuer, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Marín directamente. Lydia se volvió hacia la amazona pelirroja, un poco sorprendida de que le haya hablado tan directamente. Y para aumentar la sorpresa de la chica, Marín se quitó la máscara y la miró fijamente- tu eras su amiga también, ¿verdad?-

Lydia la miró, tan asombrada que automáticamente cerró su libro. ¿Así eran las amazonas debajo de su máscara? Si Marín era una chica muy hermosa, con una mirada llena de… no sabía como describirlo. ¿Acaso Aioria la había visto así? Si así era, entendía perfectamente como su hermano podía estar cacheteando banquetas por la amazona. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento.

-No, no era su amiga, ni ella mía- dijo Lydia, bajando sus piernas del descansabrazos y sentándose de manera normal sobre el sillón. Puso su libro a un lado- Greta era solo amiga de Saori-

Mientras ella hablaba, Shaina cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca y se quitaba su máscara también. June hizo lo mismo. Lydia se sorprendió de ver a las tres chicas sin sus máscaras. Las tres eran muy hermosas. Obviamente se veían muy agresivas y poco atractivas con sus máscaras. Incluso Shaina, la que le parecía la más violenta de las tres.

-¿Qué pasa, Lydia?- dijo Marín, notando su sorpresa.

-Nada- dijo ella- nunca me había imaginado que todas ustedes se ven así… de normales- añadió, intentado no herir sentimientos- se ven más atemorizantes con las máscaras puestas-

-Esa es la idea, niña- dijo Shaina en un tono agresivo- que no nos subestimen por ser chicas-

-No le hagas caso a Shaina, Lydia- dijo Marín, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Shaina- y tú, Shaina, no la asustes. Somos pocas las mujeres que estamos al servicio de Athena. Tenemos que ser unidas-

June asintió, apoyando lo que había dicho la pelirroja. Lydia miró a Marín. ¿Esa era la chica de la que estaba enamorado Aioria? Ahora que la volvía a ver, no parecía ser tan mala. Y su rostro era realmente hermoso. Se volvió a preguntar si…

-Marín, perdona la pregunta, pero ¿Aioria ha visto tu rostro?- preguntó Lydia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no debería haber preguntado eso. Marín se puso de todos los tonos de rojo posibles.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Marín, mirando al suelo nerviosa- ¿cómo preguntas eso? No, por supuesto…-

Lydia la miró confundida, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su pregunta, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a ninguna. June sonrió levemente, y Shaina se cubrió la boca para reprimir una carcajada.

-Lo siento, Marín, no sabía que no debía preguntar eso- dijo Lydia apenada.

-Estábamos hablando de la señorita Greta- dijo June, intentando aliviar la situación en favor de Marín- ¿porqué dices que solo era amiga de Saori? ¿no crecieron juntas?-

Lydia dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Porque Greta me detesta, y creo que influenció un poco a que Saori también me deteste- dijo Lydia, encogiéndose de hombros- me da pena, porque sé que no es una buena persona, y Saori la quiere mucho, como amiga. Temo que… la haga sentir mal en algún punto-

-¿Realmente crees que es tan mala?- preguntó Shaina, sin poder evitar un cierto tono de incredulidad- ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?-

Lydia suspiró. No le gustaba revivir esa historia. Tragó saliva.

-Una vez, cuando éramos niñas, intentó hacer que me raptaran unos criminales, justo afuera de la mansión Kido. No me gusta hablar de eso- dijo Lydia, mirando al suelo para evitar que las chicas vieran lo mucho que aún le asustaba lo que había pasado. Marín lo comprendió.

-No te preocupes, Lydia- dijo Marín con una sonrisa llena de simpatía, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella- aquí nadie te hará daño. Además, seguro cualquiera que lo intente se lo pensará dos veces, teniendo dos caballeros dorados como hermanos mayores. Yo tendría miedo de meterme contigo-

-Y siendo la chica de otro caballero dorado- añadió June, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin dejar de sonreír- Mu los dejaría como residuos estelares-

-Y no los necesitas, nosotras mismas les daremos una buena paliza- dijo Shaina.

Lydia miró a Marín, y ésta le sonrió. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Las amazonas eran mucho más agradables de lo que se había imaginado. Sobre todo Marín. Pensó nuevamente en Aioria, y tomó una decisión. Iba a ayudar a estos dos a decirse lo que tenían años pendiente de decir.

x-x-x

 _Escaleras hacia el templo de Aries_

Una vez que terminó la tarde, y el sol se puso, el maestro Shion avisó a los santos que la alerta había sido suspendida, ordenando a los caballeros dorados a volver a los Doce Templos, y a los caballeros de plata y bronce a relevarlos en las rondas.

Shura se quedó atrás, repartiendo las rondas a los caballeros de plata y de bronce, mientras que Saga y Aioros volvieron juntos a las escaleras al templo de Aries, para regresar a sus respectivos templos.

-Has estado muy extraño todo el día de hoy, Aioros- observó Saga de pronto, alzando una ceja, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras- ¿hay algo que quisieras compartir?-

-¿Raro como?- dijo Aioros, fingiendo demencia, mientras volteaba en dirección contraria a Saga para ocultar su sonrisa de… bueno, su sonrisa de idiota.

-Feliz- dijo Saga. Aioros iba a decir algo, pero el santo de Géminis continuó, haciendo un gesto de exasperación- demasiado feliz, tanto que me dieron náuseas durante todo el día solo de estar cerca de ti-

-No es nada, Saga- dijo Aioros, mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia- yo siempre estoy feliz-

Saga lo miró fijamente.

-Te conozco desde que éramos aprendices, Aioros, y además eres pésimo para mentir- dijo Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aioros estaba tan desacostumbrado a mentir, que era malísimo cuando lo intentaba y nadie nunca le creía- a mí no me puedes engañar. Dime-

-Después- dijo Aioros. No quería decir nada aún. Acababa de conocer a una chica, y no quería arruinarlo hablando en voz alta de ella. Saga no dijo nada, solo gruñó en voz baja, aceptando lo que Aioros había dicho, aunque no olvidaría volverle a preguntar más tarde.

Los caballeros llegaron al templo de Aries, donde Mu los esperaba de mejor humor.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy en sus rondas?- preguntó el santo de Aries, cruzándose de brazos cuando llegaron.

-Sin novedades- dijo Saga.

-Igual aquí- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- quien haya sido nuestro atacante de ayer, supongo que debió haberse rendido-

Los santos asintieron, y cada uno regresó a su templo.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion había cerrado los ojos debido a su dolor de cabeza. La discusión con Saori ya lo tenía cansado. Sabía que dejar pasar a una de las amigas de la señorita Athena era casi seguramente inofensivo, pero con el antecedente del ataque del día anterior, no estaba muy seguro de querer ceder. Camus, por su parte, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a acompañar a Athena con el Patriarca.

-Por favor, Shion- insistió Saori por enésima vez- quiero ver a mi amiga. Además, aquí estaré segura de cualquier ataque-

-Esta bien, señorita Athena- dijo Shion, por fin cediendo- pero al menos dos santos dorados deberán acompañarla todo el tiempo, incluso cuando esté charlando con su amiga, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, Shion- dijo Saori alegremente, y regresó feliz a la villa de Athena. El Patriarca suspiró, agotado. Esto no sería bueno para su salud. Camus lo miró, con una expresión llena de simpatía.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioros había regresado a su templo casi al caer la noche, y se tumbó sobre la cama. Miró el techo. Su vista pasó del techo a la pared, de la pared a la ventana, y de la ventana a una silla. Vio la camisa que había usado el día anterior: la había dejado sobre una silla en su habitación. Suspiró.

Recordó el día anterior: como había sido tan tonto y no se había fijado por donde andaba, cuando casi tumba a Sofía al suelo. Sonrió. Le había gustado esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago cuando veía pensaba en ella. ¿Estaba enamorado? Aún no lo sabía. Solo estaba seguro que esa chica a la que había conocido, de alguna manera le había movido el piso. Tenía que averiguarlo. Se levantó.

"No te pongas nervioso, Aioros", pensó el santo de Sagitario para sí mismo. Tomó la camisa y sacó el papel que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblado en el bolsillo de la misma. Suspiró otra vez y tomó su teléfono.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

 _Unos minutos antes_

Casi caía la noche, y Casandra se preocupó al darse cuenta de que su compañera no se había despertado en todo el día. Era normal que Sofía durmiera el día completo después de haber tenido una guardia nocturna, pero casi siempre se levantaba a comer algún snack a la mitad del sueño. Su preocupación creció cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido, proveniente de la habitación de su compañera.

 _Beep-beeb, beep-beep, beep-beep_

Era la alarma bien conocida por Casandra. Incluso Kostas ya sabía que pasaba cuando esa alarma estaba sonando.

-Mamá, tía Sofía…- comenzó el niño, quien entró al cuarto de Sofía detrás de ella.

-Kostas, trae una cajita de jugo de la cocina. Apresúrate- dijo Casandra, mientras entraba a la habitación de Sofía. El niño obedeció y salió corriendo. La mujer de cabellos negros se volvió hacia la chica que dormía y tomó el aparato, que estaba junto a la almohada.

"Dice 29, esto no puede ser bueno", pensó Casandra. La chica respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Sabía que si entraba en pánico no podría ayudar a Sofía, además de que asustaría mucho a Kostas.

-Sofía, despierta- dijo Casandra, moviéndola con gentileza, pero firmemente- tienes que despertar a comer algo, estas muy baja-

- _Non voglio…_ \- murmuró la chica entre dientes.

-Vamos, Sofía, obedece- dijo Casandra en tono firme. Kostas entró, llevando una cajita de jugo de naranja con su pajilla. La mujer abrió el jugo, puso la pajilla, y se lo ofreció a Sofía- vamos, bebe un poco, solo bebe y puedes seguir durmiendo-

- _Non voglio…_ \- gruñó Sofía nuevamente.

-Vamos, tía- dijo Kostas, moviéndola suavemente para despertarla. Casandra, por su parte, puso el extremo de la pajilla en los labios de Sofía. Ésta, tras negarse al principio, después comenzó a beber lentamente, y la otra chica se sintió aliviada casi de inmediato. Kostas la abrazó- mamá, ¿tía Sofía está bien?-

-Claro que sí, Kostas- dijo Casandra, una vez que Sofía se terminó el jugo- solo tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia-

Diez minutos después, que a Casandra le parecieron eternos, el número en el aparato subió de 29 a 120, y Sofía se despertó, esta vez normalmente. Miró alternadamente a Kostas y a Casandra, quien seguía sosteniendo la caja de jugo vacío.

- _Grazie_ , amiga- dijo la pelirroja, apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente- gracias por sacarme de eso. No sé que haría sin tu ayuda-

-Ya sabes que estamos a mano- dijo Casandra- Kostas y yo no lo hubiéramos contado si no fuera por ti, aquella vez. Además, yo no sé que haría sin tu ayuda tampoco-

Sofía sonrió, pero rápidamente borró su sonrisa.

-Quizá no sea buena idea salir con ese _ragazzo_ , después de todo- dijo Sofía, aún frotándose la frente. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por lo que acababa de pasar- nadie me va a querer así, soy una carga para quien esté conmigo-

-No digas eso- dijo Casandra con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos- si alguien llega a rechazarte por tu condición, esa persona decididamente no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, ni siquiera aunque no tuvieras diabetes. Además…- iba a continuar, pero el celular de Sofía comenzó a sonar.

 _Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiing_

-Debe ser él- dijo Sofía, mirando el teléfono un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Contesta!- dijo Casandra, y se volvió a su hijo- vámonos, Kostas-

-Pero mamá- dijo el niño, decepcionado- yo quiero escuchar-

Sin decir más, Casandra simplemente cargó a Kostas y se lo llevó de la habitación. Por mucho que el niño pataleó y protestó, no pudo hacer nada al respecto. La pelinegra salió con su hijo y guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Sofía contestó el teléfono.

-¿ _Ciao_?- dijo la chica nerviosamente.

-Hola, Sofía- dijo la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea- habla Aioros. ¿Aún quieres tomar un café conmigo?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Aioros- dijo Sofía, sonriendo ampliamente.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

A la mañana siguiente, su día libre, Mu estaba aún dormido cuando salió el sol. Aunque no hubo mucho movimiento, el haber tenido que vigilar todo el día había atrasado sus tareas el día anterior, haciendo que el santo se fuera a dormir muy tarde. Lo que el santo no sabía es que había alguien más acechando en su templo.

Lenta y sigilosamente, la persona extraña entró a la habitación del santo dorado, que dormía sin imaginarse el "peligro" en que se encontraba. De un salto, la persona extraña cayó a su cama, haciendo que el santo dorado despertara de golpe.

-Buenos días, Mu- dijo ella, con una sonrisa enorme.

-Buenos días, Lydi- dijo Mu al reconocerla. A pesar del susto que le había pegado, le daba gusto verla por fin- te extrañé ayer-

-Tu maestro me tenía recluida, sin más compañía que Saori y las amazonas- dijo Lydia, acostándose junto a él, pero sobre las sábanas.

Mu sonrió y se desperezó.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que no fue tan malo- dijo el santo de Aries, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y abrazándola- ¿conociste a Marín?-

-Sí, y a Shaina y a June- dijo Lydia, acomodándose muy a gusto, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del caballero- las tres me agradaron. Sobre todo Marín-

-Sabía que Marín te caería bien, una vez que te permitieras conocerla- dijo Mu, con su sonrisa astuta. Lydia asintió, pensativa.

-Oye, Mu, ¿crees que haya alguna manera de… ayudarlos?- dijo Lydia, y Mu puso cara de interrogación- a Marín y a Aioria, quiero decir-

Mu sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos, Lydi- dijo Mu sabiamente, acariciando su cabello- creo que es mejor que ellos resuelvan sus diferencias solos, ¿no?-

Lydia no estaba muy segura. Quería ayudar a su hermano a sentirse tan feliz como ella se sentía con Mu. Pero el caballero de Aries también tenía razón. A ella no le hubiera gustado que Aioros o Aioria se entrometieran, aún con las mejores intenciones del mundo. Mientras ella pensaba en todo esto, Mu besó su nariz y sonrió travieso. Lydia iba a devolverle el favor, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo Aioros en voz alta desde la puerta del cuarto de Mu, asustándolos y haciendo que su hermana casi se caiga de espaldas al suelo. Si no lo hizo, fue porque Mu la detuvo antes de que sucediera- ¡así los quería encontrar!-

-¡Aioros!- exclamó Lydia, incorporándose enojada y sonrojándose al ver a su hermano presente en esa situación- ¡me asustaste! Además, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Solo estamos charlando-

Aioros se echó a reír, lo cual solo aumentó la exasperación de su hermana.

-¡Aioros!- volvió a gruñir Lydia, furiosamente sonrojada.

-Lo sé, hermanita, solo los estoy molestando- dijo el santo de Sagitario con su sonrisa traviesa, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- solo les daré una precaución: si Aioria los llega a ver así, Mu va a quedar hecho trocitos chamuscados, así que tengan cuidado-

-Aioros tiene razón, Lydi- dijo Mu, echándose a reír y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo para hacerla olvidar su enojo.

Lydia miró a su hermano mayor: también era su día libre, e iba vestido de civil: cosa rara en él, pues nunca lo había visto así. Lo único que quedaba de su usual ropa de entrenamiento como santo de Athena era la banda roja que Aioros siempre llevaba en la frente. El caballero de Sagitario llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca, sin fajar y doblada de las mangas hasta abajo de los codos. No lo pensaba solo por que era su hermano, pero se veía muy guapo así vestido.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas vestido así, Aioros?- dijo Lydia de pronto, y entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente- que yo recuerde, tú casi nunca sales del Santuario, ni siquiera en tus días libres…-

Mu lo miró, dándose cuenta de que Lydia tenía razón. Aioros era muy alegre, pero no se caracterizaba por salir del Santuario muy seguido, ni siquiera cuando tenía día libre, y mucho menos solo.

-¿Qué parece, Lydia?- dijo Aioros sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa- solo iré a encontrarme con alguien en la ciudad-

-¿Con quién?- quiso saber ella. El santo de Sagitario solo se encogió de hombros y, con una sonrisa socarrona, se fue sin responder, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad. Lydia se volvió a Mu- ¿qué rayos le pasa a Aioros?-

-Que extraño- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros, y Lydia asintió. Le dio un beso travieso en la nariz, igual al que Mu le había dado, y se levantó.

-No importa. Vamos, levántate, perezoso- dijo Lydia sonriendo nuevamente- vamos a salir a la ciudad un rato. Tengo un par de cosas que comprar que me pidió Saori-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga no estaba tan feliz como los otros esa mañana. El santo de Géminis había despertado para encontrar a Kanon febril y extremadamente congestionado. Saga pensó que su hermano seguramente había pescado un virus de alguno de los caballeros de plata, ya que había un par de ellos enfermos de una gripe particularmente agresiva. En fin, Kanon se veía muy mal.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo, Kanon?- preguntó el gemelo mayor, fastidiado, pero muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por su hermano- de verdad tienes un muy mal aspecto-

-No, estoy bien, Saga, en serio- dijo Kanon en un tono no muy convincente, además de un poco gangoso por estar tan congestionado.

El gemelo mayor lo miró. Siendo más precavido que su hermano, Saga fue a su habitación y tomó un par de tabletas para la fiebre, y las puso en la mesita de noche de Kanon, junto a un vaso con agua.

-Te tomarás estas dos tabletas, te ayudarán a bajarte la fiebre- dijo Saga, señalando las tabletas y poniéndose una chaqueta- no me gusta como te ves, voy a bajar al pueblo a comprarte un antigripal-

-No es necesario, hermano, en serio- insistió Kanon, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada. Saga destapó a su hermano, y Kanon gimió de frío. Tembloroso y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, se levantó para tomar las sábanas y volverse a cubrir con ellas. Se volvió a poner la almohada sobre la cabeza- no hagas eso, Saga, muero de frío-

-Toma las pastillas que te di, y no seas necio, Kanon- dijo Saga, quitando la almohada, poniéndole una mano en la frente y retirándola inmediatamente: estaba ardiendo- que se puede hervir un huevo en tu frente-

A regañadientes, Kanon obedeció y se tomó la medicina que le dio su hermano, para volverse a acostar y cubrir con las mantas. Saga suavizó la mirada.

-Quédate acostado, iré por el antigripal a la ciudad. Pobre de ti si te levantas de ahí, Kanon- dijo Saga en tono de advertencia- enseguida vuelvo-

Saga se abrochó su chaqueta y, tras una última mirada hacia su hermano para asegurarse de que estuviera en cama con todo lo que necesitaba, salió del templo de Géminis rumbo al pueblo.

-Gracias…Saga- susurró Kanon con los ojos cerrados, pero Saga ya se había ido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de autor:

Bomba de insulina: la insulina de las bombas se tiene que cambiar cada 3 días, al igual que el set y el catéter. Tiene una alarma especial para recordar al dueño que ya casi se le acabará la insulina.

Buongiorno: buenos días (italiano)

Grazie: gracias (italiano)

Non voglio: no quiero (italiano)

Ragazzo: muchacho (italiano)

Ciao: hola (italiano)

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia.

 **Piama:** no te preocupes, no la olvido, la historia ya está terminada en mi compu, y actualizo cada 2 días. ¡Que bueno que te gustó como va la historia! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también.

No me odien por hacer enfermar a Kanon. Todo es por una buena causa, lo juro. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. VI: En La Farmacia

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

VI. EN LA FARMACIA

 _Terrenos, Santuario de Athena_

Tras dejar a su hermano, quien estaba febril y tumbado en cama, Saga salió de las Doce Casas, con rumbo a la salida del Santuario. Estaba algo preocupado por su hermano. Recordaba que hubo algunos santos de plata que tuvieron influenza hacía un par de días y tenían los síntomas que Kanon presentaba. Quizá Kanon se contagió de ellos. Eso no tranquilizaba nada al santo de Géminis, ya que le esperaban un par de días de cuidar a su gemelo, quien estaría muy enfermo.

" _Eres un idiota, Kanon, preocupándome así…"._

De hecho, una vez que se sintiera mejor, Saga le daría un buen sermón sobre la importancia de estar vacunado, y lo llevaría de una oreja al hospital a vacunarse. El santo suspiró. Quizá sería buena idea apresurarse y comprar los medicamentos que Kanon necesitaba. Se apresuró al centro comercial: no le había gustado nada el aspecto que tenía su hermano.

x-x-x

 _Tercer piso, Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

Sofía estaba lista para salir. Se había puesto un vestido color celeste, que tenía un cinturón rojo, con mangas hasta los codos, cuya falda llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla, y unos zapatos rojos de piso. Se había peinado, ya que cuando conoció a Aioros estaba muy sucia y despeinada después de varias horas de guardia y migajas de su sandwich en la cara.

-Te ves muy linda, tía- dijo el niño, mirándola fijamente, haciendo una pausa para mirarla, ya que estaba jugando con sus cochecitos en el suelo- _coff coff_ -

- _Grazie_ , Kostas- dijo Sofía sonriendo, y mirando al pequeño extrañada- ¿estás enfermo?-

-No tía, no estoy… _coff coff_ \- volvió a toser.

-Ven aquí, Kostas- dijo Sofía, abriendo su mochila y sacando un aparato luminoso de su mochila: un otoscopio. Tocó la mejilla del niño- estás ardiendo. Abre la boca-

Kostas obedeció, y Sofía vio una garganta muy infamada. Luego miró los oídos del pequeño con el mismo aparato. El niño hizo una expresión de fastidio cuando Sofía metió el cono del otoscopio en su oído, pero se mantuvo quieto mientras ella lo examinaba.

-Mm… esto no está bien- dijo Sofía, y se volvió a Casandra, quien salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina- Kostas tiene un episodio de otitis media. Tienes que comprarle un antibiótico. Si quieres, yo puedo ir a comprarlo-

-¿Y que ese "Aioros" que conociste se pierda de verte tan bonita? Nunca- dijo Casandra, haciendo que su amiga se ruborizara, mientras que el niño volvía a jugar con sus cochecitos en el suelo tras la pausa que tuvo que hacer mientras Sofía lo revisaba- tú ve a tu cita con ese chico. Ya me las arreglaré con este pequeño. ¿Tienes una receta?-

Sofía asintió, y escribió en la receta el nombre del antibiótico y la dosis que tenía que administrarle a Kostas. Se la entregó a su amiga, junto con un billete para que comprara el medicamento con él.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir tu a comprarlo, Cass?- dijo Sofía, prendiendo la bomba del cinturón de su vestido y tomando su bolso, lista para irse.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Vete ya, no lo hagas esperar más- dijo Casandra, sonriendo. Sofía también sonrió.

- _Grazie_ , Cass, nos vemos en un rato- dijo la pelirroja, y salió a toda prisa del departamento. Cassandra miró al pequeño peliazul, que seguía tosiendo, pero no paraba de jugar con sus cochecitos, y le acarició los cabellos.

-Vamos a vestirte, Kostas- dijo Casandra, levantando y buscando en el botiquín un jarabe para bajarle la fiebre- tenemos que ir a la farmacia a comprar tu medicina-

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

Mu y Lydia, una vez que el primero estuvo listo, dejaron a Kiki a cargo del primer Templo, y comenzaron a bajar hacia la salida del Santuario, para dirigirse a la ciudad de Atenas. Ambos iban charlando muy animadamente y riendo, cuando Lydia se detuvo en seco.

-¿Lydi?- dijo Mu, notando que su chica se puso tensa de pronto- ¿pasa algo malo?-

Lydia no contestó, solo señaló hacia la entrada del Santuario. Escoltada por sus cuatro guardaespaldas, con una sonrisa satisfecha, iba subiendo su peor pesadilla. Greta Neuer llevaba un bolso azul y un vestido rojo, el cual correspondía más a una fiesta que a una visita a una amiga, y miraba alrededor como si fuera la reina del sitio donde estaba. Lydia tomó la mano de Mu como reflejo y éste, la verla tan nerviosa, pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Tranquila, Lydi- susurró a su oído el caballero de Aries, tras presionar sus labios contra la frente de ella- estás conmigo. Y mientras estés conmigo, nada malo te va a pasar-

Lydia sonrió y se dejó abrazar por Mu. Mientras iba subiendo, Greta miró a Lydia con una ceja alzada y un poco de envidia, pero se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las doce casas junto con sus guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos, el más alto y fornido de los cuatro, se volvió a ver a la pareja por un segundo, sonrió y siguió caminando tras ellos.

-Vamos, Lydi- dijo Mu, besándola en la mejilla- demos un paseo en la ciudad, eso te animará un poco más. Además te puedo invitar un helado-

Aún sonriendo, Lydia siguió a Mu a la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

En la entrada de los Doce Templos, Milo y Camus esperaban junto con Kiki a la invitada de Saori para acompañarla al templo del Patriarca, donde se reunirían ahora, dado el antecedente del ataque al Santuario hacía dos días. Milo parecía entusiasmado, pero Camus parecía molesto. Después de pasarse el día anterior con Saori y las amazonas, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que atender otro asunto "mundano" de Saori.

-Vamos, Camus, anímate, podría ser divertido- dijo Milo, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en una de las columnas del templo de Aries. Kiki se echó a reír. Milo siempre le había parecido muy gracioso.

-No sé que tendría de divertido escuchar a dos dichas conversar entre ellas… aunque una de ellas sea a señorita Athena- dijo Camus de mal humor, recordando como había tenido que soportar a Saori y a las otras chicas el día anterior.

-Escuché decir a los caballeros de bronce, que la señorita Greta es muy guapa- dijo Milo, levantando las cejas varias veces- y muy atractiva-

Kiki se echó a reír, y Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí iba Milo nuevamente. Antes de que el santo de Acuario pudiera reprender a su compañero, los visitantes llegaron a la entrada del templo de Aries. Camus se irguió, y Milo se separó de la columna, aunque aún seguía cruzado de brazos.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo Camus, una vez que Greta y sus guardaespaldas se detuvieron frente a los dos caballeros dorados.

-Buenos días- dijo Greta en tono indiferente- Saori me está esperando-

-Por supuesto- dijo Camus, señalando la entrada al templo de Aries- si gusta acompañarnos. Sus guardaespaldas pueden esperar en la entrada del Santuario-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Greta- ¡cómo te atreves!-

Milo se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chica. Camus, como siempre, no se inmutó, pero la temperatura del ambiente bajó unos cuantos grados. Kiki, quien estaba también presente, dio un par de pasos atrás. Si Camus lo mirara a él como estaba mirando a Greta, él hubiera salido corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria antes de quedar hecho una paleta de hielo.

-No vamos a dejar sola a la señorita Greta- dijo el guardaespaldas más grande, el que hacía unos momentos se había volteado para mirar a Mu y a Lydia.

-La princesa Athena y el Patriarca nos dieron esas instrucciones- dijo Camus con un tono calmando, pero frío- ustedes que son invitados deben atenerse a ellas o salir del Santuario-

Greta frunció en entrecejo, y los guardaespaldas se agitaron y se prepararon para pelear. Milo casi se echa a reír. Incluso Kiki los podía mandar a volar fácilmente con los brazos cruzados. Por fin, la chica rubia levantó la mano.

-Está bien, si Saori dio esa instrucción, ustedes no tienen más remedio que obedecerla- dijo Greta, y se volvió a los guardaespaldas- espérenme en la entrada del Santuario. No queremos causarle problemas a Saori con sus sirvientes, ¿verdad?-

Nuevamente los dos santos y el aprendiz la miraron ofendidos. Los guardaespaldas aceptaron, y se retiraron del frente del templo de Aries. Greta los miró alejarse, y se volvió hacia los caballeros, mostrándoles una sonrisa encantadora, pero ni siquiera Milo pudo olvidar su anterior comportamiento.

-Entonces, chicos, por favor llévenme con Saori- dijo Greta, y los dos caballeros dorados asintieron y la condujeron al interior del templo de Aries. Kiki los miró, extrañado, y se encogió de hombros, quedándose atrás para vigilar el primer templo.

x-x-x

 _Cafetería Sokolata_

Aioros llegó a la cafetería treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada con Sofía. Sonrió un poco ansioso, esperando a que llegara la chica en la entrada del establecimiento. Era una pequeña cafetería localizada en una esquina, con paredes de vidrio transparente y hermosas decoraciones, y con una bella vista al Santuario y a la Acrópolis. El caballero sonrió al ver el lugar. Era perfecto.

Aioros caminaba de lado a lado justo fuera del local, mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y suspiró. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso.

- _Ciao_ , Aioros- escuchó la voz detrás de él. El santo sonrió y se volvió hacia ella. Ahí estaba la chica, con una amplia sonrisa. Traía puesto un vestido color celeste, que hacía que sus cabellos rojos se vieran aún más brillantes, y sus ojos marrones parecían ser de fuego al reflejar la luz del sol. A diferencia de hacía dos noches, no tenía la mirada cansada ni los cabellos despeinados. Se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que Aioros la recordaba.

-Hola, Sofía- dijo Aioros, inclinándose, para después observarla. El caballero tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, y exhaló nerviosamente todo el aire que aún tenía guardado en los pulmones- te ves muy hermosa..-

Sofía bajó la mirada, algo apenada por el cumplido, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, pero sin no dejó de sonreír. La chica pateó el suelo suavemente con la punta de su pie, en un intento por tranquilizar su nerviosismo también.

- _Grazie_ , tú también te ves muy bien- dijo ella, levantando tímidamente la mirada.

-Me… me da mucho gusto que vinieras, en serio- dijo el santo de Sagitario, tomando la mano de la chica y presionando sus labios contra ella- estoy feliz de volverte a ver-

Aioros le ofreció su brazo, y Sofía lo tomó sin pensarlo. Al joven le gustó la sensación de la chica aferrada a su brazo, teniéndola tan cerca de él que podía incluso oler su perfume y sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿O eran los suyos? No estaba muy seguro.

Ambos entraron juntos, y el delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente del establecimiento llegó hacia ellos. Ambos aspiraron el aroma y se volvieron para mirarse, sonriendo.

-Me encanta el chocolate- dijo Sofía de pronto.

-A mí también. ¿Tienes permitido tomar chocolate?- preguntó Aioros con una sonrisa, alzando las cejas. Sofía asintió, y le mostró su bomba.

-No te preocupes. Tengo insulina, y no dudaré en usarla- dijo la pelirroja. Aioros se echó a reír, y ambos buscaron una mesa vacía en la cafetería.

x-x-x

 _Farmacia, Centro Comercial cerca del Santuario de Athena_

Saga se acercó al contador donde despachaban los medicamentos en la farmacia. Estaba buscando un antigripal para su hermano gemelo, que tenía un aspecto semejante al que habría tenido si le hubiera pasado un tren encima. Suspiró. A pesar de que había muchos por escoger, tomó uno que le pareció bien y se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

El santo de Gémenis hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que la fila para pagar estaba horriblemente larga. ¡Había al menos nueve personas delante de él! Saga gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Lo que hacía por su gemelo. Ya se lo recordaría cada vez que Kanon le dijera que es un mal hermano.

Saga sacudió la cabeza y miró la fila con desdén. Había una señora al principio de la fila, en la caja, que iba con sus tres hijos, que no se podía decidir que dulce iba a comprar para ellos. Saga puso los ojos en blanco ante la situación. Debería ser legal matar a esas personas que hacen una hora de fila y cuando llegan a pagar no saben ni que van a comprar. Se contuvo las ganas de mandar a todos a otra dimensión.

Una vez que la señora se decidió sobre que iba a comprar y pagó, la fila comenzó a avanzar con más velocidad. De pronto, y mientras estaba esperando, Saga sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna. El caballero se volvió, sorprendido, a ver que había pasado. Un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente tres años, había estado corriendo, y había chocado accidentalmente con la pierna del caballero, había rebotado y caído al suelo sentado. Saga se inclinó hacia él para verlo mejor.

El niño parecía asustado, mirando a su alrededor incesantemente. Tenia sus cabellos un poco largos y alborotados, de color azul, y unos enormes ojos grises que a Saga le parecía haberlos visto antes en otra persona.

-¿Que te sucedió, pequeño?¿estás bien?- dijo el caballero y el niño asintió, se puso de pie de golpe y se abrazó de la pierna de Saga. Confundido, el caballero se quedó helado.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- lloriqueó el pequeño. Saga dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y se puso de rodillas, para estar al mismo nivel que el pequeño, empujándolo un poco para hacer que soltase su pierna.

-¿Perdiste a tu mamá, pequeño?- preguntó Saga, mientras el niño se volvía a abrazar de él, aún en contra de su voluntad. Saga sintió las pequeñas manitas aferrándose a su camisa y, como reflejo, lo rodeó con sus brazos para tranquilizarlo- tranquilo, enano, no te asustes-

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera responder, vio a dos personas acercándose a ellos. Corriendo detrás del niño, venían dos de los guardias del centro comercial. Se detuvieron al verlo abrazando al caballero de Géminis. Los guardias se cruzaron de brazos al verlos.

-Ah, ahí estás, y veo que ya encontraste a tu padre, pequeño- dijo uno de los guardias del centro comercial, acercándose a ellos y revolviéndole los cabellos al niño, mientras éste sepultaba su cara en el pecho de Saga- no deberías separarte de él así-

-Usted debería tener más cuidado con su hijo, señor, y no dejar que salga corriendo así. Puede perderse muy fácilmente en el centro comercial- dijo el otro guardia en tono de regaño, mientras ambos les daban la espalda y se alejaban.

Saga estaba demasiado sorprendido ante la situación como para reaccionar. Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado hacea un momento, que los guardias del centro comercial lo habían confundido con el padre del pequeño, éstos ya estaban lejos.

-Esperen, este niño no es mi hijo, yo…- comenzó Saga, pero los guardias no lo escucharon, ya habían desaparecido entre la multitud.

"Rayos", pensó Saga entre dientes. Se levantó y volvió a mirar al pequeño, que estaba asustado y se aferraba nuevamente a su pierna izquierda, no queriendo desprenderse de él. El caballero alzó al pequeño en sus brazos, y avanzó en la fila. Pago los medicamentos y salió de la farmacia.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con este pequeño? No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que lo encuentren, tengo que regresar a llevar la medicina a Kanon lo más pronto posible", pensó.

El caballero buscó una banca vacía en el centro comercial, justo frente a la farmacia, y se sentó en ella, sentando al pequeño peliazul junto a él. El pequeño ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, y sonreía mirándolo. Esa sonrisa hizo que Saga sintiera algo, como calorcito, dentro de su pecho. Malditos niños tiernos.

-¿Cómo te llamas, enano?- preguntó Saga, rindiéndose y resignándose a quedarse ahí un buen rato.

-Me llamo Kostas- dijo el niño- _coff…coff…_ -

Saga hizo una mueca. El niño estaba enfermo. Quizá sus padres estaban en la farmacia, comprando medicamento para él. Sonrió. En el lugar donde estaban sentados, los padres de Kostas lo podrían encontrar al salir de la farmacia.

-Kostas- dijo Saga, sonriendo para que el pequeño no se asustara- ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo… así- dijo Kostas, mostrándole con dificultad 3 deditos, poniéndolos casi en la cara de Saga.

-¿Tres años?- preguntó el santo, y Kostas asintió vigorosamente- entonces ya eres un niño grande, enano. ¿Sabes dónde están tus papás?¿están en la farmacia?-

-No tengo papá- dijo Kostas simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros- solo mamá y tía Sofía-

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?- preguntó Saga.

-Comprando medicina… pero luego me perdí- explicó Kostas- y… y luego, los policías me persiguieron-

-No eran policías, eran guardias del centro comercial. Los guardias intentaban ayudarte, Kostas- le explicó Saga con paciencia- ellos trataban de llevarte con tu mamá, pero te echaste a correr-

Kostas se le quedó mirando fijamente con esos enormes ojos grises. Saga se mordió el labio. Esas miradas de cachorrito a medio morir deberían de ser ilegales, ya que el caballero sintió nuevamente una extraña sensación en su pecho, además de un nudo en el estómago. Suspiró.

-Bueno, Kostas, vamos a hacer algo- dijo Saga, cruzándose de brazos- cuando uno se pierde, se queda en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, para ser encontrado. Nos quedaremos aquí sentados hasta que tu mamá venga por ti, ¿te parece bien, enano?-

Kostas asintió nuevamente con mucha energía.

-¿Saga?- el caballero escuchó una voz femenina. Era Lydia, y venía caminando con Mu, quien llevaba una bolsa de algunas compras que habían hecho. Ambos miraban alternadamente a Saga y al pequeño, un poco confundidos.

"Lo que me faltaba…", pensó Saga, gruñendo por dentro.

-¿Estás bien, Saga?- preguntó Mu- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Y ese niño quién es?- preguntó Lydia

-Podría estar peor- dijo Saga- vine a comprar medicina para el resfriado de Kanon, que estaba muy mal cuando lo dejé, pero me encontré a este enano que estaba perdido, y no puedo regresar al Santuario con Kanon hasta que encontremos a sus padres-

-A mi mamá- lo corrigió Kostas, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso- dijo Saga, sonriéndole levemente. Kostas volvió a sonreír y a asentir vigorosamente.

-Si tu hermano está tan mal, quizá deberías regresar con él al Santuario- dijo Lydia, pensativa- nosotros nos podemos quedar aquí con el pequeño mientras encontramos a su mamá, ¿verdad?-

Mu asintió, y Saga meditó sus palabras. Algo extraño dentro de él se resistió un poco a dejar atrás al pequeño. Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sí estaba muy preocupado por su hermano gemelo, que había estado muy febril desde que lo dejó, y ya se había tardado mucho. Por fin, Saga asintió y se volvió al pequeño.

-Kostas, escúchame bien- dijo Saga en un tono paciente- debo irme ahora, pero Mu y Lydia te acompañarán a esperar a tu mamá. Ellos son mis amigos, y puedes confiar en ellos, ¿de acuerdo?-

El niño asintió con una sonrisa y, sin previo aviso, abrazó a Saga por la cintura.

-Gracias- dijo Kostas.

-No hay de qué, enano- dijo Saga, revolviéndole los cabellos, y se volvió a Mu- se los encargo…-

Y salió corriendo de regreso al Santuario, para ver como seguía su hermano. Miró hacia atrás solo una vez, para ver a Mu inclinándose hacia el pequeño y Lydia sacando un chocolate de su bolsa y ofreciéndoselo. Se sorprendió sonrió y, tras sacudir la cabeza, siguió corriendo.

Mu, por su parte, dejó a Lydia con Kostas para entrar a la farmacia, en busca de alguna mujer que hubiera extraviado a su hijo. No fue difícil encontrarla. Vio a una mujer de cabellos negros buscando desesperadamente algo. Mu se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo el caballero, llamando la atención de la mujer- ¿usted es la mamá de Kostas?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó la mujer, volviéndose a Mu con una expresión esperanzada. El caballero de Aries vio que tenía los ojos grises, iguales a los de Kostas- ¿sabe donde está? ¡Dígame, por favor!-

-Tranquila, está a salvo, mi novia lo está cuidando- explicó Mu en un tono tranquilizante- ambos están afuera de la farmacia, en una banca del centro comercial. Si gusta seguirme…-

La mujer siguió a Mu sin dudarlo, y rápidamente llegaron a donde Lydia estaba cuidando a Kostas. El niño estaba mordisqueando un chocolate alegremente, y se veía bastante tranquilo.

-¡Kostas!- exclamó la mujer, y el niño levantó la vista y sonrió a su mamá. La mujer corrió hacia él y lo abrazó- Kostas, no vuelvas a irte corriendo así, me asustaste-

-Lo siento, mamá- dijo el niño, apenado.

-Muchas gracias por encontrarlo, a los dos- dijo la chica, volviéndose a Mu y a Lydia.

-Nosotros no lo encontramos- le explicó Mu, sonriendo apenado- uno de mis compañeros lo encontró y lo trajo aquí-

-Sí, mamá- dijo Kostas, orgulloso- dijo que no me moviera para que me encontraras-

-Se los agradezco a ustedes dos- dijo ella, sonriendo a la pareja y dándoles la mano para saludarlos- y agradézcale a su compañero de mi parte. Me llamo Casandra Tadros, soy profesora de lenguas en la Universidad de Atenas-

-Yo soy Mu, caballero de Aries- dijo Mu, sonriente- y ella es mi novia, Lydia-

Entonces algo extraño sucedió. La chica llamada Casandra, quien hasta ese momento había estado sonriendo, palideció de pronto y borró su sonrisa.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Mu, sorprendido.

-¿Caballero de Athena?- dijo Casandra, y Mu asintió, confundido ante la reacción de la mujer- no, para nada. Gracias por todo de nuevo- la mujer se volvió hacia su hijo- vámonos, Kostas, despídete de ellos y dales las gracias-

-Gracias, Mu- dijo Kostas, mientras su madre lo tomaba de la mano para irse de ahí- gracias Lydia-

Mu y Lydia asintieron sonrientes, y Casandra se llevó a Kostas. Una vez que desaparecieron. Lydia se volvió a Mu.

-¿Qué fue eso? Se puso un poco rara cuando dijiste que eras un caballero de Athena- dijo Lydia, y Mu se encogió de hombros. La chica sacudió la cabeza- creo que ya estoy un poco cansada. Volvamos al Santuario, Mu. Ya llevo el encargo de Saori, y compré chocolates para mis hermanos-

Mu sonrió y asintió. Le ofreció el brazo, y ambos regresaron juntos al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca, Villa de Athena_

Milo no pudo evitar bostezar abiertamente, sin ningún reparo. Estaban en la reunión de Saori con su amiga, y se arrepentía completamente de haberle dicho a Camus unas horas antes de que eso sería "divertido". ¡Que horror! Si no hablaban de negocios, que de eso Milo sabía casi tanto como un mecánico sabe de física cuántica, hablaban de chismes de personas a las que Milo no conocía, y eso también era mortalmente aburrido. Dejó escapar suspiro de aburrimiento, y Camus lo reprendió con la mirada.

Por su parte, Saori seguía charlando animadamente con su amiga.

-¿Supiste que Elizabeth Stuart tuvo un accidente hace un año?- dijo Greta, al parecer sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí, lo supe- dijo Saori en un tono triste- me dio mucha pena, por ella y por Cathy, aunque al parecer ya están un poco mejor-

-Cathy sí, pero a Elizabeth le fue muy mal- dijo Greta con franca indiferencia. Saori no dijo nada. Greta se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón- por cierto, vi a esa niña malcriada de Lydia cuando iba subiendo para acá. Confieso que no podía creer lo que dijiste- añadió.

-Ya te dije el día antes de ayer que hice las paces con Lydia- dijo Saori con paciencia- ella también es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho-

Greta se echó a reír, como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que Saori estaba diciendo. Los dos santos de Athena que estaban presentes no dijeron nada, pero Milo frunció el entrecejo, fastidiado. No le había gustado mucho como se había expresado de Lydia. Después de todo, era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y cómo fue que esa _mosca muerta_ se consiguió un novio tan guapo?- continuó Greta, ignorando lo que Saori había dicho, haciendo que la la joven diosa diera un respingo, y que Milo empuñara una de sus manos con enojo- pero bueno, debo admitir que todos tus caballeros son bien parecidos- añadió, lanzándole una mirada lasciva a Milo y a Camus.

Incluso el caballero de Escorpión se sintió muy incómodo y nada halagado con esa mirada. Saori siguió sin responder nada, mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y comenzando a pensar que esa reunión no había sido una buena idea, y que Lydia había tenido razón sobre Greta todo ese tiempo.

-Aunque realmente hubiera preferido que nos cuidara el chico guapo del otro día. Ese Aioros- dijo Greta, y se volvió a Saori- ¿dónde está ese chico?¿puedes llamarlo? No me molestaría volverlo a admirar-

Saori sacudió la cabeza.

-Hoy es el día libre de Aioros, y en la mañana pidió permiso de salir a la ciudad- dijo Saori, encogiéndose de hombros, y una parte de ella estaba aliviada de que Aioros no estuviera ahí- supongo que no regresará hasta en la noche-

Greta parecía estar muy decepcionada de lo que acababa de decir Saori por un momento, pero después volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Por cierto, Saori- dijo Greta, apoyando sus codos en el descansabrazos del sillón, mirando fijamente a la diosa- ¿qué has pensado de mi proposición del otro día?-

-¿Cuál proposición?- preguntó Saori, pensando que se refería al negocio.

-La propuesta que te hice sobre ese chico Aioros, ya sabes- dijo la rubia, guiñando un ojo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo- vamos, préstamelo. Te aseguro que solo serán un par de noches y lo trataré muy bien, lo prometo-

A Milo y Camus, quienes no habían estado presentes hacía dos días, les quedó muy claro a que se refería la chica rubia. Milo incluso empuñó sus manos otra vez, furioso. ¿Qué creía que eran los santos de Athena? La temperatura en la biblioteca bajó un par de grados, por lo que Milo supo que también Camus estaba molesto por el comentario.

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso, Greta, y es definitivo- dijo Saori con firmeza- ni Aioros ni ninguno de mis caballeros son objetos para "prestártelos" o tratarlos así. No sé como te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo-

Greta se enfureció ante la negativa de Saori y se puso de pie de golpe. Los dos santos se pusieron en guardia, tensando sus músculos. Aunque fuera una mujer, si atacaba a Athena, ellos tenían que actuar; y después de escuchar como se refería a Lydia y a Aioros, no les molestaría en lo más mínimo. Pero Greta no atacó a Saori ni nada por el estilo. Solo tomó su bolso y le dio la espalda, preparándose para irse de ahí.

-Que lástima, Saori- dijo Greta, dándole la espalda y levantando la nariz- creí que eras mi amiga, pero veo que estaba equivocada. Creo que ya no quiero hacer negocios contigo. ¡Te has juntado tanto con Lydia, que ya eres igual de patética que ella! Adiós, Saori- y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca.

Milo tensó los músculos, y estuvo a punto de seguirla, cuando Camus lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo.

-Yo la acompañaré- dijo Camus a Milo en voz baja, y le lanzó una mirada significativa- quédate con la princesa Athena-

Camus se apresuró a seguir a Greta Neuer, quien se dirigía hacia el templo del Patriarca, y Milo se volvió hacia Saori. La joven diosa, al ver que su amiga se había ido, se puso a llorar amargamente, escondiendo su cara entre sus malos. A Milo le partió el corazón verla así. El caballero de Escorpión se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentada Greta, y puso sus manos en los hombros de Saori.

-No llore, princesa Athena, no vale la pena- le dijo Milo en un tono cariñoso, que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que lo tenía- esa chica que se acaba de ir no era su amiga. De hecho, es algo bueno el hecho de que se la quitó de encima-

Saori descubrió su cara, y miró llorosa al caballero de Escorpión. Éste le sonrió.

-Usted tiene nuestra lealtad y todo nuestro cariño- continuó Milo, limpiándole una lágrima a su diosa y reprimiendo las ganas de correr tras esa chica y usarla de tiro al blanco- no necesita el de esa chica. Usted hizo bien en ponerla en su lugar…-

Saori asintió, y abrazó a Milo. Éste se asustó por el gesto de la diosa, pero sonrió y la abrazó también, dejándola llorar para que se consolara. Y juró por lo bajo que si no hubiera sido una mujer quien había provocado esas lágrimas en su diosa, Milo ya lo hubiera dejado como queso gruyere.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por mi parte, estoy al 100% de acuerdo con Saga: si alguien lleva una hora en la fila y al llegar a la caja aún no sabe que va a comprar, debería estar permitido golpearlo… ejem… lo siento, cualquier parecido con mis (frecuentes) compras medicamentosas es mera coincidencia. Gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. VII: La Magia del Chocolate

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

VII. LA MAGIA DEL CHOCOLATE

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga había regresado a su templo a toda prisa para ver como seguía Kanon, quien estaba totalmente agotado y febril cuando lo dejó. El menor de los gemelos había obedecido y había tomado su medicamento para la fiebre. Ésta se había ido por un rato, pero había regresado con mayor intensidad.

-Kanon, ya llegué- dijo Saga, entrando a su cuarto con un vaso de agua en la mano y la bolsa con los medicamentos en otra, y echándole un ojo a su hermano- te ves fatal, Kanon-

-Saga, no me siento bien- se quejó el gemelo.

-Ya lo sé, tonto- dijo Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Cómo odiaba preocuparse por su hermano!- te traje un remedio para tu resfriado. Vamos, levántate un poco para que te lo tomes-

Saga lo ayudó a levantarse un poco, y le puso en su mano un par de tabletas. Kanon se las puso en la boca obedientemente, y se las tragó con ayuda del vaso de agua que Saga le proporcionó. El menor de los gemelos se volvió a acostar, y Saga tomó un paño húmedo y lo puso en la frente de su hermano.

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Kanon sin abrir los ojos. Vaya que se ponía más amable que de costumbre cuando estaba enfermo.

-Ni lo menciones, cara de tonto- dijo el santo de Géminis, sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

Kanon se volvió a dormir casi de inmediato, sumiéndose en un sueño febril e intranquilo. Saga suspiró. No le gustaba ni un poco ver a su hermano así, por más que le costara admitirlo. Mientras pensaba en que otra cosa podía hacer para ayudar a Kanon, Saga escuchó una voz femenina que provenía del pasillo principal de su casa. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que la temperatura del tercer templo descendía rápidamente.

-Camus…- dijo Saga, frunciendo el entrecejo y levantándose de lado de su hermano para ir a decirle que dejara de alterar la temperatura, pues iba a hacer empeorar a Kanon.

Saga salió del cuarto de Kanon y se asomó sin ser visto. Vio a dos personas que iban cruzando su templo. Camus y otra chica, a la que Saga reconoció de inmediato, por su aspecto y por su tono de voz. Era fraulëin Greta Neuer. Iba hablando y despotricando, retando la paciencia de Camus.

-…esa estúpida Saori siempre ha sido bien ingenua. Se va a arrepentir de esto- iba diciendo Greta- de todos modos, a nadie le cae bien. Y además, ella es adoptada, igual que Lydia, seguramente por eso las dos son tan aburridas…-

Saga frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos al ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

"Mujer idiótica", pensó Saga "con razón Camus estaba tan molesto"

Pero a diferencia de Saga, Camus solo iba acompañándola sin decir palabra. El santo de Géminis pensó que, si él estuviera en los zapatos de Camus, esa mujer ya estaría varias dimensiones lejos de ahí. Pero mientras pensaba en ello, Saga los miró salir de su templo, rumbo a Tauro, y suspiró aliviado. Después de unos instantes, volvió al lado de Kanon.

x-x-x

 _Café Sokolata, Atenas_

Aioros y Sofía reían de buena gana. Ambos habían pedido chocolates calientes, los cuales eran de lo más delicioso. Aioros aprendió que la bomba de Sofía le proveía de insulina todo el tiempo, y ella podía administrarse un poco más si iba a comer, tan solo apretando unos botones en el aparato. También le decía como tenía sus niveles de azúcar. Media hora después del chocolate, el aparato comenzó a sonar: tenía más de 200.

-Oh, disculpa- dijo Sofía, sonriendo y oprimiendo algunos botones para pasarse un poco más de insulina y corregir sus niveles altos.

Aioros la miró, sus ojos le brillaban. Estaba impresionado de la alegría y el optimismo que tenía esa chica, a pesar de tener una enfermedad tan molesta. Pasaron la tarde charlando de la vida en en Santuario, y las misiones que hacían los santos de Athena en todo el mundo. Se sorprendió saber que había varios santos italianos, como Shaina, Dante y Death Mask.

-¿Y qué haces en Grecia?- le preguntó Aioros- ¿tu familia vive en Italia?-

Al mencionar a su familia, Sofía esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, ellos se quedaron en _Torino_ \- dijo Sofía- desde que tengo doce años me he hecho cargo de mi diabetes yo sola, porque mis padres nunca aprendieron nada de esto- señaló su catéter- después, cuando entré a la universidad, se desconectaron por completo. Me ofrecieron un buen trabajo aquí en Grecia, así que decidí mudarme-

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás aquí en Atenas?- preguntó Aioros.

-Hace tres años, cuando me gradué de la universidad de _Torino_ \- dijo Sofía, tomando su taza de chocolate con las dos manos- vivo en un departamento con Casandra, mi compañera, y su hijo Kostas. La conocí antes de que el _bambino_ naciera…- e hizo una pausa. Aioros notó algo parecido a una sombra en sus ojos. Al parecer no era una buena memora- después nos hicimos amigas-

-Me da gusto- sonrió Aioros, tocando el dorso de las manos de ella, las cuales aún estaban rodeando la taza de chocolate, con la punta de sus dedos, y sonrió- espero un día conocer a tu amiga Casandra. La próxima vez, podrías traerla y yo traería a otro de los santos-

Sofía sonrió, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Ahí estaba la sonrisa que le había gustado tanto a Aioros.

-¿En serio quisieras volver a salir conmigo?- preguntó Sofía.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Aioros, aún pasando sus dedos sobre la mano de ella- me gusta estar contigo. Me divertí mucho hoy-

-Y yo- dijo Sofía, sonriente y miró la hora en su celular, y su sonrisa se borró casi inmediatamente- oh, no, ya es tarde-

Aioros no dejó de sonreír.

-No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto, ¿sí?- dijo el caballero de Sagitario- ¿puedo acompañarte a tu departamento?-

Sofía volvió a sonreír y asintió. Pidieron la cuenta y, después de pagar, Aioros la tomó de la mano y la acompañó por las calles de Atenas, mientras en el horizonte el sol se estaba poniendo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu y Lydia regresaron al templo de Aries. Los caballeros de plata les habían dicho que Aioros aún no regresaba de la ciudad, pero que Aioria estaba en el templo de Leo. Mejor aún, Kiki les dijo que Greta Neuer se había ido hacía un rato, despotricando y diciendo improperios contra Saori y Lydia, y que tomó todo el frío autocontrol del santo de Acuario para no convertirla en una paleta de hielo.

-Pobre Saori- dijo Lydia, mirándolos cruzar el templo y salir de las Doce Casas- conociendo a Greta, debió haberla hecho sentirse muy mal- miró a Mu- creo que sería buena idea ir con ella, ¿no crees?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, Lydi- dijo Mu, asintiendo un poco preocupado- vamos, yo te puedo acompañar. No me gustaría que la señorita Athena se pusiera triste-

-¡Mu! ¡Lydia!- escucharon una voz. Los dos se volvieron. Se trataba de Marín, quien llevaba en las manos un recipiente cubierto- ¿a dónde van ustedes dos?-

-Voy a acompañar a Lydia a ver a Saori- explicó Mu, una vez que la amazona los alcanzó- sospechamos que tuvo un mal día, y necesita compañía. ¿Tú que haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Shaina escuchó que Kanon está enfermo- dijo Marín, mostrándoles el recipiente- Saga ya le compró medicinas, pero como June preparó sopa caliente hoy, decidí traerle un poco- miró el recipiente- espero que le ayude a sentirse mejor-

-Sí, creo que le hará bien tomar algo caliente- dijo Lydia, sonriendo- vamos-

Y los tres comenzaron a subir rumbo al templo de Tauro.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Al subir los tres al templo de Géminis, se encontraron a un muy preocupado Saga, cuidando de su hermano gemelo que estaba positivamente febril. Marín se apresuró a pasar a la habitación del enfermo y comenzó a ayudarlo a tomar la sopa, fiel a las instrucciones de las otras amazonas. Mu y Lydia esperaban a que Marín se desocupara, ya que sabía que no tardaría mas de 10 minutos. Saga se puso tenso. Ahí estaba la chica con la que tenía que hablar. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Eso le había dicho Aioros. Si lo hacía, sabía que decirle a Aioria no iba a ser tan terrible.

Saga suspiró.

-¿Estás bien, Saga?- preguntó Lydia- te ves un poco preocupado-

El santo de Géminis la miró. Estaba genuinamente preocupada por él, sin soltar la mano de Mu. Saga tomó valor.

-Lydia, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Saga de pronto. Tanto ella como Mu se alertaron.

-¿Conmigo?- dijo Lydia- está bien, te escucho. ¿Mu?-

-Mu se puede quedar- dijo Saga- no importa si escucha también. Hay algo que tengo que confesarte, Lydia. Con ustedes tres. Tus hermanos y tú. Ya hablé con Aioros, y ahora es tu turno-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella. Mu escuchó atento, de pie detrás de Lydia, tomándola por los hombros.

-Primero que nada- dijo Saga- ¿encontraron a la mamá de ese enano?¿el del centro comercial?-

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Mu- de hecho, te mandó su agradecimiento…-

Saga se encogió de hombros. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, y se dirigió a Lydia.

-Hace muchos años, cuando eras una pequeña bebé, Aioros y yo éramos los elegidos para ser los sucesores del Patriarca- dijo Saga- pero hubo un problema: un dios maligno, Ares, me utilizó para hacer muchas cosas malvadas, como intentar matar a Athena, y…-

-Eso ya lo sé, Saga- interrumpió Lydia- Mu y Aioros me explicaron todo eso. Lo lamento mucho-

Saga gruñó. Vaya que era difícil.

-Hay una cosa malvada que hice en ese tiempo… que Ares hizo usándome- continuó Saga tras tomar aire otra vez- y que te afectó directamente. No sabes como me arrepiento de no haberlo podido detener a tiempo-

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Mu, verbalizando la pregunta que estaba en la mente de la chica.

-Yo… Ares…ordenó a los guardas del Santuario incendiar la parte principal de Athenas- dijo Saga, y vio que tanto Lydia como Mu lo miraban sorprendidos, conteniendo la respiración- el incendio que mató a tu familia, que hizo que fueras adoptada por un extranjero… yo lo provoqué. Lo lamento muchísimo, Lydia, yo no…-

Antes de que Saga pudiera reaccionar, Lydia, quien se había sacudido las manos de Mu de sus hombros, caminó hacia él a paso decidido y le plantó una bofetada que, tomado por sorpresa, por poco hace que Saga caiga al suelo. Ambos santos se quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido. Lydia apretó las manos de coraje, y Mu se apresuró a acercarse a ella, abrazarla para calmarla, o hacer algo, pero no pudo. En su enojo, la chica había logrado encender su cosmo, y se formaron dos enormes rosales llenos de rosas rojas, tan grandes como las de Afrodita, que rodeaban a la chica y no dejaban que ninguno de los dos santos se acercara, aunque las espinas apuntaban a Saga peligrosamente.

-¿Lydi?¡Lydia!- exclamó Mu, quien estaba molesto por la confesión de Saga, pero a la vez asustado de la reacción de Lydia- Lydi, ¿qué estás haciendo? Apaga tu cosmo, ¿no ves que no fue él?-

Lydia no lo escuchó inmediatamente. Las espinas de los rosales ya habían hecho que Saga diera un par de pasos atrás, quedando con la espalda contra la pared, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

-Lydi, trata de calmarte- dijo Mu, quitando los rosales de su camino con psicokinesia, y tomándola por ambos brazos- Saga estaba siendo controlado. No tuvo elección. No lo hizo a propósito-

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, y miró alternadamente a Mu y a Saga, quien se frotaba seriamente la mejilla adolorida. Se llevó las manos a la boca, preocupada de lo que había hecho al ver la mejilla enrojecida de Saga.

-¡Saga! Lo siento mucho- exclamó ella- no debí reaccionar así. Lo lamento, por supuesto que no fue tu culpa-

Lydia se soltó de Mu, y se acercó a Saga. Lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento, Saga, no debí haber reaccionado así- dijo Lydia, sintiendo que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban- debió ser horrible para ti. Lo lamento-

-Yo lo lamento- dijo Saga, un poco nervioso, dándole unas torpes palmadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarla- debí ser más fuerte… no debí…-

-No fue tu culpa, Saga. No hay nada que hayas podido hacer en ese momento, y Lydia lo sabe, ¿verdad, Lydi?- dijo Mu, mientras Lydia soltaba a Saga, para abrazarla, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ella asintió.

-Gracias por decirme la verdad, Saga, lo aprecio mucho- dijo Lydia, una vez que se hubo calmado- y no guardo ningún rencor en tu contra-

Saga sonrió. No se esperaba esa reacción explosiva de parte de ella. Había esperado que fuera más como Aioros, pero resultó haber hecho lo que esperara de Aioria. ¡Aioria! Quizá será buena idea seguir el consejo que Kanon le había dado hace tiempo, y esperaría a que Aioria se fracturara ambos brazos para decirle la verdad.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos. Atenas_

Aioros acompañó a Sofía a su departamento. Los dos se fueron caminando por las calles de Atenas tomados de la mano y charlando animadamente, riendo de algunas cosas. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Sofía se mostró un poco triste por haber terminado con la cita de esa tarde.

-No te pongas tan triste- dijo Aioros, parándose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos- nos veremos pronto. ¿Te gustaría que te viera mañana en tu hospital?-

Sofía sonrió de nuevo.

-Me encantaría- dijo ella.

-Entonces iré, aunque sea solo para saludarte- dijo Aioros, apretando cariñosamente la mano de la chica, quien rió en voz baja. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla- si eso te hace feliz-

Sofía asintió. Aioros la soltó por un segundo, para después tomar el rostro de Sofía con sus manos. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y entonces se besaron. Aioros, quien en su muy breve vida anterior nunca había besado a una chica, sintió como si todo su cuerpo se electrificara ante el contacto con los labios de ella, y sintió a Sofía pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos mientras se besaban. Después de unos segundos, se separaron, ambos sonrientes y un poco sonrojados.

- _Buona notte_ , Aioros- dijo ella.

- _Buona notte_ , Sofía- dijo el caballero, besando su mano y dando un paso atrás.

Aioros esperó a que Sofía entrara al departamento y, una vez que la puerta se cerró tras de ella, el caballero de Sagitario se fue corriendo con dirección al Santuario, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No dejó de sonreír en todo el camino.

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Mu dejó a Lydia en el templo del Patriarca, y se quedó a conversar con Shion sobre lo que había pasado. Marín la acompañó hacia la villa de Athena: aunque también fuera una guerrera, le preocupaba que su diosa estuviera triste. La pelirroja supo que a Lydia algo la había alterado en el templo de Géminis, pues sintió la fluctuación de su cosmo, cosa que no había pasado antes, pero ni ella ni Mu quisieron hablar al respecto, así que mejor decidió acompañarla hasta donde se encontraba la diosa, en su habitación.

Saori estaba tirada en su cama, llorando amargamente. Lydia nunca la había visto así, llorando de verdad. Saori siempre "lloraba" por hacer berrinche, pero esta vez era diferente. Gruesas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos, llenas de sentimiento. Al ver a las recién llegadas, Saori se cubrió con una almohada.

-Oh, Saori- le dijo Lydia con un tono triste, sentándose en la cama junto a ella- ¿que pasó? No llores-

-¿Qué sucedió, señorita Athena?- le dijo Marín, también preocupada.

-Greta me dijo…- dijo Saori entre sollozos- que era patética… que no era su amiga-

Marín parpadeó. No entendía porqué Saori se pondría así por una chica nada más. Lydia lo entendía muy bien, ya que por muchos años había sido el blanco de las burlas y agresividad de Greta.

-No la escuches, Saori- dijo Lydia, intentando consolar a la diosa- no escuches una sola palabra de lo que ella diga-

Le puso una mano en su hombro, pero Saori se echó a su cuello y la abrazó, para seguir llorando. Marín, que se sentía un poco torpe, solo revolvió los cabellos de la diosa.

-Quería que le "prestara" a Aioros, Lydia- continuó Saori, llorando a moco tendido- le tengo mucho cariño a Aioros… ella quería hacer con él…no podía permitirle hacer eso…-

Ni Lydia como Marín entendieron a lo que se refería, pero supusieron que no era nada bueno, por lo que se alarmaron.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Marín.

-¿Qué quería con Aioros?- preguntó Lydia, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Saori volvió a sollozar, y las dos chicas esperaron pacientemente a que se calmara. Una vez que lo hizo, Saori les explicó lo que quería Greta. Marín se escandalizó, pero Lydia estaba realmente furiosa.

-La voy a hacer pedazos si me la encuentro enfrente- dijo Lydia, apretando los dientes enfurecida- ¡porque sí he estado practicando! Mi hermano no es un… arrrgg…-

Marín observó la reacción de Lydia, y sonrió. A pesar de que tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlos, Lydia había congeniado muy bien con sus dos hermanos, y les tenía mucho cariño.

-Lo siento, Lydia, todo fue mi culpa- dijo Saori aún llorando- no debí dejarla venir…-

-No diga eso, señorita Athena- dijo Marín- usted siempre nos ha tratado con todo respeto-

-Marín tiene razón, Saori, así que no pienses más en ello- dijo Lydia, y abrió la bolsa que llevaba- mira lo que te traje, ¡chocolate!-

-¡Chocolate!- exclamó Saori, limpiándose las lágrimas momentáneamente y tomando uno- ¡gracias, Lydia!

Lydia sonrió, y Marín se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, algo incómoda por lo que estaba pasando. Saori le dio una gran mordida a una barra de chocolate, y sonrió. Lydia también sonrió. Sabía que no había nada que un poco de chocolate no pudiera solucionar.

x-x-x

 _Flashback_

 _Año 10 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Saga salió del Santuario esa tarde, y fue a visitar la villa de Rodorio, aunque estaba vez se puso su armadura de Géminis. Claro, tenía que guardar las apariencias: si no lo veían muy seguido, iban a comenzar a sospechar que él había usurpado el sitio del Patriarca._

 _Mientras caminaba por las calles de la villa fue que la vio: la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Una mujer alta, de largos cabellos negros. Tenía un rostro alargado, y una sonrisa enigmática y misteriosa._

 _El caballero la siguió, casi hipnotizado, por las calles. Esos cabellos negros eran inconfundibles. Cuando la chica se volvió hacia él, vio los más hermosos ojos grises que había visto en su vida. La joven le sonrió._

 _-¿Qué te trae a Rodorio, caballero de Athena?-_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer?- dijo el caballero, sin responder la pregunta de la mujer._

 _-Casandra- sonrió ella- ¿cuál es tu nombre, caballero?-_

 _-Saga-_

 _-Saga…- repitió ella, sonriendo la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en su vida._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Templo de Géminis_

-¿Saga?- el caballero de Géminis escuchó una voz conocida-¡Saga!-

Saga abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido, apoyando la cabeza en la cama de Kanon, mientras vigilaba a su hermano ¿Otra vez ese sueño? El caballero de Géminis frunció el entrecejo. Recordaba lo que le había hecho a esa chica. A Casy, la única mujer que había amado en su vida. ¿Porqué su conciencia no lo podía dejar en paz?

-¿Saga?- volvió a escuchar la voz.

-¿Aioros?¿eres tú?- dijo el santo de Géminis. Como respuesta, Aioros se asomó a la habitación de Kanon, y vio a su amigo medio dormido.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó Aioros con una enorme sonrisa. Saga gruñó- creo que sí. Solo venía a preguntarte si tu hermano mejoró algo durante el día de hoy-

Saga relajó su mirada.

-Kanon está un poco mejor- dijo Saga- entre las medicinas que traje y la sopa que mandó June, por fin su fiebre por fin cedió y pudo descansar. Pudimos descansar los dos- añadió, y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

-Menos mal- dijo Aioros- me alegra escuchar eso-

-¿Y se puede saber que estuviste haciendo todo el día?- preguntó Saga sospechosamente, y Aioros sacudió la cabeza- ayer estuviste todo el día como en las nubes, y hoy te fuiste todo el día. Usualmente te quedas en el Santuario.

-Solo salí con una chica, Saga, no es para tanto- dijo Aioros simplemente.

Saga se quedó helado ante tal afirmación. ¿Aioros, con una chica?¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco?¿El serio caballero de Sagitario había tenido una cita?

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Saga, de pronto más interesado en el caballero de Sagitario que en su hermano por ese momento solamente- ¿con quien?¿qué pasó?-

Aioros sacudió la cabeza, y señaló el reloj del Santuario.

-Después te cuento, Saga, ya es muy tarde, y los dos tenemos que descansar- dijo el santo de Sagitario- mañana sin falta te contaré lo que quieras saber-

Con una ultima mirada al caballero de Sagitario, Saga asintió y se desperezó, para volver a su propia habitación a seguir durmiendo, y esperando a que su hermano estuviera mejor en la mañana. Esperaría al otro día para satisfacer su curiosidad.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Athenas._

Sofía, por su parte, se había metido en su habitación desde que regresó, tras pasar una gran parte del día con Aioros. Se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos. Miró el techo con una sonrisa. Pasó así unos minutos, sonriendo a la nada y pasando sus dedos distraídamente sobre sus labios.

Se levantó para cambiarse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su amiga fue directo a atacarla con preguntas. Se estaba desabrochando el cinto cuando Casandra se asomó a su habitación.

-Tranquila, Cass- dijo Sofía, sonriendo ampliamente, y tocando nuevamente sus labios- solo tomamos un _cioccolato_ y charlamos un rato-

Casandra sonrió y asintió, mientras que Sofía le contaba algunos detalles de su cita. Estaba feliz por su amiga. Sabía que Sofía era una buena chica, pero su enfermedad hacía que cualquier persona que la conociera saliera huyendo. Pero lo sucedido ese día con Kostas la tenía algo preocupada.

-¿Pasó algo malo, Cass?- preguntó Sofía, al ver a su compañera tan seria- ¿Kostas sigue enfermo?-

Casandra sacudió la cabeza

-Cuando fui a comprar el antibiótico, me distraje y Kostas salió corriendo- dijo ella- tardé media hora en buscarlo, y al final lo encontró un caballero de Athena-

-¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Sofía, confundida. ¡Si ella estaba saliendo con un caballero de Athena!

Casandra, por su parte, se mordió el labio. Nunca le había dicho a Sofía la razón por la que había tenido que salir de su pueblo y mudarse a Atenas. La versión oficial, la que Sofía conocía, es que había salido de Rodorio para huir de un exnovio violento. Y en ese momento no estaba de humor para contarle toda la verdad.

-No, para nada- dijo Casandra, sacudiendo la cabeza- solo… me asusté un poco-

-Bueno, menos mal que Kostas esta bien- dijo Sofía, bostezando- si me disculpas, voy a dormir. Mañana me espera un largo día-

Casandra asintió, y la dejó descansar. Cuando salió de la habitación, se sentó en la sala. Hacía mucho que no estaba sola, con Kostas y Sofía durmiendo. Suspiró. Justo ahora que no quería tener que pensar en lo que pasó.

 _Flashback_

 _Año 10 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Rodorio_

 _Casandra había vuelto cabizbaja del Santuario de Athena. Gigars la había escoltado hasta el pueblo y había leído las órdenes del Patriarca: si la joven no salía del pueblo para esa hora el día siguiente, los caballeros irían a destruir la villa. Como era de esperarse, los aldeanos reaccionaron._

 _-Fuera, maldita bruja- gritó furioso uno de los habitantes de la villa. Algunos incluso tomaron piedras y se las lanzaron._

 _-Por favor- dijo un hombre alto- mi hija no tiene la culpa de nada. El Patriarca del Santuario de Athena debió…-_

 _-Seguramente esa bruja hizo algo- dijo una mujer, lanzando una piedra._

 _-Que se vaya del pueblo- dijo otro hombre, imitándola- no la queremos aquí…-_

 _Casandra estaba ovillada, de rodillas junto al gran arco que era la entrada al pueblo de Rodorio, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Primero él la expulsó para siempre de su vida, y ahora esto. ¿Porqué esas cosas tenían que pasarle a ella?_

 _Su padre se acercó._

 _-Lo siento, hija, tienes que irte a Atenas- dijo su padre, y puso varias monedas en sus manos- ve a la casa de huéspedes de la calle Orion. Consíguete una vida. No vuelvas al pueblo, o causarás su destrucción-_

 _Cabizbaja, Casandra tomó sus cosas y salió del pueblo, con dirección a Atenas._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Casandra sacudió la cabeza. Quizá estaba exagerando. Había tomado muy en serio su objetivo de alejarse de cualquier asociación con un santo de Athena. Aunque le preocupaba que el santo que encontró en el centro comercial fuera a reportar algo al malvado Patriarca, Saga. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Probablemente ni siquiera recordarán mi nombre- dijo Casandra, intentando tranquilizarse. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Una vez que Saori se quedó dormida en su habitación, Marín se quedó un rato charlando con Lydia. La joven amazona contestaba sinceramente a las preguntas que le hacía la otra chica, quien parecía tener un sincero interés en ella. Una vez que Lydia anunció que se iba a dormir, le ofreció un sitio para que no tuviera que regresar al recinto de las amazonas, pero Marín declinó el ofrecimiento.

-Entonces, te pediré un favor, ya que vas a tener que bajar por los Doce Templos- dijo Lydia, sonriente, pero en un tono que no admitía un "no" como respuesta- sabes que no sería bueno dejar sola a Saori en este momento. Le traje esta barra de chocolate a Aioria. ¿Podrías llevársela? Por favor, es su favorito. Toma, este chocolate es para ti- añadió, entregando dos grandes barras de chocolate envueltas con papel aluminio y una etiqueta roja.

-Pero… pero yo…el templo de Leo no… ya sabes…- comenzó Marín, tartamudeando y palideciendo bajo su máscara ante la perspectiva de entrar al templo de Leo. En la noche. Con Aioria solo.

-Muchas gracias, Marín, eres muy amable- dijo Lydia, empujándola fuera de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa- que lo disfrutes mucho- añadió, sin especificar exactamente qué deseaba que le disfrutara, y cerró la puerta casi en sus narices.

Marín se quedó unos segundos, confundida, mirando la puerta cerrada. Una vez que reaccionó, se encogió de hombros y bajó hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Cuando iba pasando por el templo de Leo, un poco nerviosa, la amazona se encontró a Aioria en la entrada.

-Buenas noches, Marín- dijo Aioria, sonriendo levemente.

-Buenas noches, Aioria- dijo Marín, agradeciendo que tenía puesta su máscara, pues sentía que sus mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde, tan lejos del recinto de las amazonas?- preguntó el santo de Leo.

-Vine a acompañar a Lydia, para ayudarla con un problema que tenía la señorita Athena- explicó Marín- ahora voy de regreso al recinto, como puedes ver. Por cierto- añadió Marín, entregándole la barra de chocolate que se le había confiado- Lydia te lo manda-

Aioria lo tomó, y sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño. Marín no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión del santo de Leo.

-¡Vaya! Es mi favorito, muchas gracias- dijo Aioria, abriendo el paquete, e inmediatamente tomando un trozo del chocolate y metiéndoselo a la boca para saborearlo- ¿gustas, Marín?-

-No… gracias- dijo Marín en tono nervioso, y le mostró la otra barra de chocolate, aún cerrada, que Lydia le había regalado- tu hermana también me dio uno a mí-

-Oh- dijo Aioria, y le sonrió, con una expresión un poco decepcionada- ya veo…-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando lo interesante que se veía el techo del templo de Leo. Finalmente, Aioria suspiró, y Marín fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Bueno…- dijo Marín nerviosamente- me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana-

Aioria asintió, y la amazona siguió bajando, hacia la casa de Cáncer. El santo de Leo la miró desaparecer, con una leve sonrisa, y después sacudió la cabeza, para volver a entrar a su templo.

x-x-x

Notas de Autor:

Fräulein: señorita (alemán)

Torino: ciudad de Turín (italiano)

bambino: niño (italiano)

cioccolato: chocolate (italiano)

Buona notte: buenas noches (italiano)

¡Hola chicos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. VIII: Las Heridas Azules

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

VIII. LAS HERIDAS AZULES

A la mañana siguiente, y tras asegurarse de que su hermano se encontrara mejor que el día anterior, Saga comenzó las rondas con los guardias en los límites del Santuario. El santo de Géminis parecía de mejor humor, sobre todo por la mejoría de Kanon, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Controló a Death Mask, quien quería mandar al Inframundo a un par de turistas que accidentalmente habían pasado los límites del santuario. Y lo hubiera hecho, si Saga no lo hubiera detenido.

Una vez que tranquilizó al santo de Cáncer, Saga organizó a los guardias y, al terminar, se apoyó en una de las columnas que estaban junto a la entrada del Santuario. Sonrió levemente. Le daba gusto que su querido amigo Aioros por fin conociera una chica. Aioros era un buen chico, un poco serio y bien portado para su gusto, pero en esencia bueno. Ya se lo merecía. Y hablando del diablo.

-Buenos días, Saga- dijo Aioros, de mejor humor que de costumbre, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿como sigue Kanon el día de hoy?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias- sonrió Saga.

-Menos mal- dijo el santo de Sagitario, y volvió su vista a la ciudad. Aioros se sentó en el suelo, junto a la entrada del Santuario, y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Me da gusto por ti, Aioros- dijo Saga, aún apoyándose en una de las columnas, con los brazos cruzados- recuperaste a tu hermana, y luego conoces a una chica. La fortuna te ha sonreído estos días-

Aioros no respondió, solo siguió mirando la ciudad con una sonrisa. Saga volvió a sonreír levemente.

-¿Ya me puedes decir qué paso ayer?- preguntó el santo de Géminis, alzando las cejas- llegaste muy feliz-

Aioros asintió, y le contó todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo el detalle de cuando se despidió de Sofía en su departamento. Saga, por su parte, escuchaba con una sonrisa triste: recordaba muy bien cuando él mismo había estado enamorado.

-¿Saga?- dijo Aioros al percatarse de ello, preocupándose al ver la expresión de su amigo- ¿dije algo malo?-

-Para nada- dijo Saga, y dijo algo para que Aioros quitara esa cara de preocupación- me gustaría conocer a esa chica, a Sofía-

Aioros sonrió y asintió. Después de un rato en silencio, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo.

-Iré a organizar a los guardias del Santuario- dijo el santo de Sagitario- nos vemos en un rato-

Saga asintió, y volvió su mirada a la ciudad de Atenas mientras Aioros se alejaba. No era tan bella ciudad como el pueblo de Rodorio. De hecho, tenía muchos años sin visitar esa hermosa villa. Ahora que lo pensaba, no la visitaba desde que…

Saga sacudió la cabeza. No quería tener esos recuerdos tristes, no en ese momento. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un cosmo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Saga, despegando su espalda de la columna, y mirando atentamente hacia la ciudad.

Era un cosmo que provenía de la ciudad. No era un cosmo maligno ni agresivo, sino uno discreto y leve como si fuera de un aprendiz, pero era uno que no pertenecía a ninguno de los caballeros de Athena, y que no había podido identificar. Saga iba a bajar a la ciudad cuando escuchó a Argol llegar junto a él. Se volvió hacia el santo de plata.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Argol- ¿sentiste…?-

-Ya lo sé, yo también lo sentí- dijo el santo de Géminis- no parece ser de un enemigo. Quédate aquí, vigila la entrada, voy a ver de quien se trata…-

Dicho esto, Saga salió disparado hacia la ciudad de Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas, rumbo al Hospital_

"Como odio manejar esta lonchera", pensó Sofía mientras conducía su auto.

Casandra se había ido temprano, pues prefería irse en autobús a la Universidad, para que Sofía pudiera llevar a Kostas a la guardería que estaba cerca del hospital. Esa era la razón por la que la chica pelirroja siempre llevaba al pequeño hijo de su amiga: a ella le quedaba de paso la guardería, además de que le daban el servicio gratuito por trabajar en el hospital.

Kostas, por su parte, iba canturreando muy contento. Sofía sonrío. Lo único que le gustaba de su lochera, digo, su auto, era que podía poner música. Y obviamente, no dejaba de poner su música en italiano, que parecía ser la favorita de Kostas.

-Parece que te gusta mucho esa canción, _bambino-_ dijo Sofía, sonriendo mientras conducía, seriamente tentada a cantar junto con Kostas.

-Esa es mi favorita, tía- dijo Kostas.

Sofía sonrió y, muy a pesar del pequeño, se estacionó y apago el auto.

-Vamos, Kostas- dijo Sofía- ya llegamos-

-Sí, tía- dijo el niño, y la pelirroja sonrió nuevamente.

Tomando firmemente la mano de Sofía y llevando su diminuta mochila en su otra mano, Kostas entró a la guardería y saludó a la encargada.

-Buenos días, señora- dijo la encargada, y Sofía hizo una mueca. ¿Señora? ¿Ella? Pfff… esa encargada claramente era nueva- ¿como se llama su niño?-

-Kostas Tadros- dijo Sofía.

-De acuerdo- dijo la mujer, escribiendo el nombre del pequeño- ¿usted es la mamá?-

-No- dijo Sofía, poniendo los ojos en blanco, fastidiada por la situación, moviendo un pie ansiosamente- soy la tía-

-De acuerdo- dijo la encargada- ¿y su nombre es…?-

-Sofía Lombardi- dijo la pelirroja, en un tono apurado- trabajo en el hospital-

-Ah, muy bien- dijo la encargada- puede pasar-

Kostas entró a la estancia, feliz de la vida, y apenas se volvió un segundo a despedirse de su tía con la mano. Sofía sonrió a ver al pequeño tan alegre y, tras preguntar a la encargada si faltaba algo, se volvió para salir de la estancia y dirigirse a su auto.

Al salir, chocó contra alguien.

-Uh…- dijo ella, haciendo una mueca. Lo primero que hizo fue verificar que su bomba no se hubiera caído por el choque, y descubrió un poco su abdomen para ver que el catéter no se hubiera desprendido de su sitio. Al ver que todo estaba bien, levantó los ojos y miró a la persona con la que había chocado- lo lamento mucho…-

El hombre con el que había chocado era alto, con largos cabellos azulados y profundos ojos azules. Era un hombre grande, musculoso, y tenía puesto un traje de entrenamiento. Había estado junto a la entrada de la guardería hasta que Sofía chocó con él.

-No se preocupe, señorita- dijo el hombre, también a manera de disculpa- no vi por donde caminaba, fue mi culpa-

Sofía sonrió y se apresuró a su auto: ya iba retrasada.

Saga, que era con quien había chocado Sofía, se asomó a la guardería. No encontró el cosmo que había sentido, pues había desaparecido tan rápido como el caballero había llegado a la puerta de la guardería.

Y además, se encontró con la madre de todas las coincidencias: había visto nuevamente al pequeño que se había perdido en el centro comercial el día anterior. Kostas. La chica que lo había dejado, con la que acababa de chocar, ¿dijo que era su tía? Porque no se parecía ni un poco a ella.

-Oh, ¿usted es el papá de Kostas?- dijo la encargada al verlo en la entrada del establecimiento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del santo de Géminis- ¿olvidó darle algo?-

-¿Yo? No, no olvidé nada, y no soy su…- comenzó Saga a explicarlo, pero la encargada de pocas luces ignoró todas sus protestas y siguió hablando.

-Oh, ya entendí, quiere despedirse de él- dijo la encargada y se volvió a entrar- espere aquí un momento, señor, ahora se lo traigo-

Antes de que Saga pudiera hacer o decir algo, de tan confundido que estaba el pobre, la mujer sacó a Kostas, jalándolo de un brazo. El pequeño peliazul vio a Saga y sonrió.

-¡Hola!- dijo Kostas, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo. A Saga le pareció cruel apartarlo, y así que se inclinó y le devolvió el abrazo- me quedé quieto, y encontré a mi mami-

Saga sonrió.

-Hiciste muy bien, Kostas- dijo Saga, revolviéndole el cabello y empujándolo levemente para que regresara a la estancia a seguir jugando- diviértete mucho, enano-

Kostas asintió, y regresó a la estancia tan feliz como había salido. Saga se encogió de hombros y salió de la guardería, confundido. La encargada se le quedó viendo, y sonrió, murmurando para sí misma que había pocos padres que se preocupaban por sus hijos.

El santo de Géminis, aun un poco aturdido por lo que pasó, salió de la estancia hacia la calle, caminando por la banqueta rumbo al Santuario, confundido. ¿A quién pertenecía ese pequeño cosmo que había sentido antes de salir? Que él supiera, no había próximos aprendices.

Sintió un cosmo maligno muy cercano al Santuario, e hizo una mueca. Ya se había cansado de perseguir cosmos.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

Aioria se sorprendió al ver a Kiki aparecer en el templo de Leo, y más aún cuando le comunicó las noticias: al parecer, tres santos de plata acababan de ser atacados y vencidos por algún guerrero desconocido, usuario de cosmo, en los límites del Santuario. El ataque coincidía con el mismo tipo de ataque que Aioros y Saga habían descrito hacía algunos días: un cosmo maligno que los había atacado a traición.

El santo de Leo se apresuró a seguir a Kiki a la enfermería del Santuario, que estaba ubicado cerca del recinto de las amazonas. Mu ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Aioria?¡Que bueno que viniste!- dijo el santo de Aries, señalando las camillas: Argol, Dio y Dante se encontraban tirados en ellas.

Dante tenía heridas y quemadoras en prácticamente todo su cuerpo, y se encontraba inconsciente. Argol estaba tumbado boca abajo, con una fea quemadura en su espalda, apretando los ojos de dolor. Y Dio, tenía quemaduras solo en sus piernas, era quien estaba más consciente de los tres. Pero esas heridas no eran normales.

Eran unas extrañas quemaduras azuladas, como si la carne debajo de la piel fuera de color azul y no rojo. Los tres parecían estar sufriendo muchísimo.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Aioria, sacudiendo la cabeza, confundido.

-Sentimos un cosmo proveniente de la ciudad- explicó Dio, tras terminar de maldecir en voz alta- Argol dijo que Saga fue a investigarlo. Pero cuando Saga se fue, apareció otro cosmo maligno muy cerca del Santuario. Con Argol y Dante fuimos a investigar, pero esa…esa cosa nos atacó por la espalda, ¡nos dejó como quesadilla!-

-Aioria- lo apremió Mu, interrumpiendo el relato de Dio, y señalando al santo de Cerberus- Dante no se ve nada bien…-

Aioria asintió, y puso su mano sobre el cuerpo de Dante, para intentar ayudar a curarlo. El santo de Leo encendió su cosmo, y suspiró. Aquel iba a ser un largo día. Mu, por su parte, llamó a su pequeño aprendiz, quien estaba esperando afuera de la habitación.

-Kiki, ve y avisa al maestro Shion de lo que está ocurriendo- dijo el santo de Aries, una vez que el pequeño pelirrojo entró a esa habitación en la enfermería- antes de eso, por favor llama a June. Necesito que me haga un enorme favor-

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia había bajado al Coliseo. Los santos de Athena estaban muy ocupados ese día, y Afrodita le dijo que no podía entrenar con ella. Incluso Saori tenía mucho trabajo: estaba revisando el área con su cosmo, para ver si encontraba a sus misteriosos atacantes, pues había sentido los cosmos malignos acercarse. Viendo que estaba mortalmente aburrida, y un poco preocupada por Mu y por sus hermanos, Marín la había invitado a entrenar con ella en el Coliseo para distraerse y aprovechar para pulir sus habilidades. Lydia aceptó sonriente.

La amazona de Aguila era muy buena luchando, Lydia se dio cuenta casi de inmediato. Era muy rápida y letal, y la chica rápidamente supo que no estaba ni cerca de su nivel. Frunció el entrecejo.

-No puedo, Marín- dijo Lydia, dejándose caer en el suelo de la arena- creo que hubo un error, no tengo la capacidad de hacer esto…-

-Te estás exigiendo demasiado, Lydia- le dijo Marín en tono benévolo- esos botones de rosa son una prueba de que estás mejorando. Además, no creas que no escuché sobre lo que pasó con Saga ayer, que no tuviste ninguna dificultad en atacarlo-

Lydia se sonrojó, y volvió a intentar encender su cosmo, formando un pequeño botón de rosa en sus manos.

-La verdad, ayer me impresionaste cuando estuvimos en la villa de Athena- dijo Marín, refrescándose con un balde de agua, y Lydia la miró, interrogante- como manejaste lo de la princesa Athena, a pesar del pasado no muy grato que tienes con ella. Debí haber imaginado que, a pesar de ser una diosa, aún es una adolescente-

-¡Oye!- dijo Lydia, frunciendo el entrecejo: ella tenía la misma edad que la diosa- Greta siempre fue amiga de Saori, pero solo lo era para sacar provecho de ella. Sabía que un día iba a pasar algo parecido. A mí me jugó varias bromas crueles, y una broma muy peligrosa. Me alegra saber que al menos a Saori no la lastimó así-

Marín sonrió, y asintió. Había 88 santos en el Santuario que querían caerle a patadas a esa chica por hacer llorar a la princesa Athena. Las dos chicas fueron interrumpidas por una pareja que venía caminando hacia ellas: eran Shun y June.

-June, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Marín, sorprendida de que June dejara el área que le fue asignada para vigilar- se supone que vigilarías el bosque…-

-Hubo cambio de órdenes, Marín- dijo June- Aioria ordenó que los santos de plata y bronce nos adentráramos en en Santuario y tomáramos otras posiciones-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó la amazona de Aguila, sorprendida, pues esa orden solo se daba cuando el Santuario estaba en estado de emergencia- ¿qué sucedió?-

-¿No lo escuchaste?- dijo Shun en un tono preocupado- tres santos de plata quedaron muy malheridos, fueron atacados a traición muy cerca del Santuario. Probablemente van a declarar emergencia otra vez-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Marín, alarmada- ¿quienes fueron los santos atacados?-

-Argol, Dante y Dio- dijo Shun- y traemos un mensaje de Mu y de Aioria para Lydia-

Lydia se sorprendió.

-"Regresa a las habitaciones de Athena de inmediato, y no salgas de ahí hasta que te digamos que es seguro"- recitó Shun. Lydia hizo una mueca de fastidio, por lo que el santo de Andromeda añadió- y ambos dijeron que lo sienten mucho-

-Bah- dijo Lydia, cruzando los brazos enfurruñada. El entrenamiento había estado muy animado, mejor que cuando entrenaba con Afrodita, no porque fuera mal maestro, pero porque la ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos, Lydia- dijo Marín, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a los Doce Templos- te acompañaré. No me gustaría que alguien se enojara conmigo por tenerte fuera de la villa de Athena-

Lydia iba a decir algo, pero se lo guardó. No quería que Marín se enterara que ella sabía sobre su casi-relación con Aioria: así podía trabajar en convencerlos más fácilmente. Sin tener mucha opción, se dejó acompañar por la amazona hacia los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

 _Ciudad de Atenas_

 _Minutos antes del Ataque a los santos de plata_

Aioros estaba fuera del hospital, esperando a Sofía con expectación. La joven salió del mismo por la puerta con una sonrisa y corrió hacia el santo. A diferencia de la ultima vez que la había visto en su trabajo, esta vez no estaba despeinada ni con su ropa manchada de sangre. Al parecer acababa de comenzar su turno.

-¡Aioros!¡Hola!- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo y abrazándolo. El santo se dejó abrazar, muy contento. En ese momento nada lo podría hacer borrar esa sonrisa.

-Hola, niña dulce- dijo Aioros, una vez que se separaron, besándola en la mejilla. Sofía inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

-No me gusta…- dijo Sofía.

-Perdón, perdón…- dijo Aioros, mostrándole las manos, apenado- lo decía porque en verdad me parece que eres muy dulce, no lo digo por… ya sabes-

Sofía rió en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, Aioros- dijo Sofía, encogiéndose de hombros- me puedes llamar así. Pero solo tú. No me ofenderé-

Aioros sonrió otra vez, e iba a decir algo cuando lo sintió. Le estaban llamando del Santuario de Athena. Algo malo había ocurrido. Sofía lo notó también, pues el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Sofía- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme- dijo Aioros, apenado- me llaman del Santuario. Pero no te preocupes, te veré mañana- y de nuevo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir disparado hacia el Santuario.

Sofía se tocó la mejilla, y sonrió antes de volver a entrar al hospital tras ver a Aioros desaparecer entre los edificios. La chica pasó a la consulta, y tomó la torre de expedientes y caminar pesadamente a los consultorios. Una voz detrás de ella casi hace que deje caer todos los expedientes al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo la voz masculina detrás de ella. Por un segundo pensaba que era Erick. Pero no era él, sino su amigo Oskar- me da gusto verte tan contenta, _tyttö-_

- _Grazie, caro amico-_ dijo Sofía.

-Nunca antes te había visto tan feliz- dijo Oskar- la verdad me da mucho gusto. Y no lo conozco, pero parece un buen chico-

-Yo también creo que lo es- dijo Sofía.

Dándole una palmada, Oskar tomó sus propios expedientes y desapareció tras la puerta de uno de los consultorios.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

Saga y Aioros se encontraron en la entrada del Santuario, ambos regresando de la ciudad casi al mismo tiempo. Los dos estaban sorprendidos de lo que escucharon al llegar: tres santos de plata habían sido atacados, entre ellos Argol, con quien Saga había estado justo antes de salir corriendo a la ciudad.

Los dos se apresuraron a la enfermería. Aioria y Mu ya estaban ahí, atendiendo a los tres santos de plata heridos en el ataque. Dante aún estaba inconsciente, y Argol apretaba los dientes de dolor. Dio se la pasaba maldiciendo en español.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Aioros al ver a los tres. Las quemaduras que tenían no parecían normales: tenían un color azulado extraño, como si se hubieran bañando en pintura de ese color.

-Parecen quemaduras superficiales- comentó Aioria, quien ya había examinado con cuidado las heridas de los tres- pero les causan mucho dolor-

Saga apretó los dientes. Era la segunda vez que ese enemigo los atacaba, y nuevamente los había atacado a traición. Y la primera fueron directo contra Athena. ¿Quién era este enemigo secreto?

-Iré a revisar que estén listas las defensas del Santuario- dijo Saga, mirando a Aioros.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, a ayudar a Aioria y a Mu en lo que pueda- dijo el santo de Sagitario.

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Saori estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que caminaba en círculos sin parar. Lydia no estaba nada feliz con la situación tampoco: estaba preocupada por Mu y por sus hermanos, y además tenía que aguantar a Saori dando vueltas de aquí allá, bajo su mirada y la de Shion. A ninguna de las los les gustó el reporte de los santos de plata heridos.

-Por todos los dioses, Saori, intenta calmarte- le dijo Lydia, para tranquilizarla.

-Es que no me explico, Lydia, no puedo entender quien… ¿porqué lastimaron a mis santos de plata?- le dijo Saori, con los ojos llorosos- ¿quién nos está atacando? ¿Es Poseidón?¿Es Hades?-

-No sé- dijo la otra chica, pensativa- no los conozco, ¿ellos te atacarían así?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Saori, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Princesa Athena, por favor, cálmese- dijo Shion en un tono severo- recuerde que no debe entrar en pánico por esta situación. Los caballeros descubrirán quien está detrás de estos ataques-

-Eso espero, Shion- dijo Saori, abrazándose- Dante, Dio y Argol están heridos. No me gusta esta situación-

-Quien iba a decir que te preocupas por los demás, Saori- dijo Lydia casualmente.

-Da la casualidad que sí me preocupo- respondió la diosa, no muy feliz por el comentario de la otra chica- y mis santos de plata están heridos…-

-Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta Shion, y las dos se quedaron en silencio.

Un cosmo los interrumpió: Kanon y Shura iban regresando de su misión. El gemelo llevaba puesta la armadura de Géminis. Los dos habían estado a cargo de vigilar los alrededores del Santuario tras el ataque a los santos de plata, y Shion les había encargado buscar al culpable. Ambos se arrodillaron.

-Ah, bien, Kanon, Shura- dijo el Patriarca- vienen a traerme noticias-

-Athena, maestro Shion- dijo Kanon, inclinándose- inmediatamente tras el ataque a nuestros santos de plata, llevamos a cabo una búsqueda por los terrenos del Santuario y sus alrededores, incluyendo varias partes de Atenas y Rodorio-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Shion, intentando ocultar su ansiedad- ¿encontraron algo?-

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza, apenados.

-Quien haya sido, cubrió muy bien su cosmo después de atacarnos- dijo Shura, apretando un puño, furioso- nuevamente no pudimos dar con él-

Shion suspiró, algo decepcionado.

-Gracias, Shura, Kanon- dijo Shion, y se volvió a Saori- y usted, princesa Athena, en vista de los eventos recientes, le voy a pedir por favor que no deje estas habitaciones hasta que le avise que es seguro salir. Y usted también, señorita Lydia-

Saori iba a reclamar, pero Lydia le puso la mano en el hombro. Sabía que no era buena idea, menos con el maestro tan molesto por la situación. La chica sabía que, mientras no fuera seguro para Saori, tampoco sería seguro para ella: Mu y sus hermanos se encargarían de tenerla ahí hasta que pasara el peligro.

Saori y Lydia se dejaron caer en sus sillas, casi al mismo tiempo, frustradas por la situación.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

A la mañana siguiente, todo el Santuario se había caracterizado por falta de novedades. A pesar de que estaban rastreando la ciudad con todos los santos disponibles, no había señal del cosmo agresivo que había atacado a los tres santos de plata. Aioros sabía que la emergencia se iba a suspender pronto. Miró tentado su teléfono celular. Se moría de ganas de llamar a Sofía.

Suspiró. Sabía que la nueva regla era que ningún santo podía salir del Santuario, al menos no sin estar acompañado de otro santo. Suspiró. Quizá no podría ver a su chica después de todo.

De pronto, Aioros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y sonrió. Tenía una idea.

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

La noche anterior había sido larga para Lydia: no había podido dormir bien, quizá de la preocupación de que le pasara algo malo a los chicos dorados, sobre todo a Mu. Supo que el santo de Aries había enviado a su aprendiz al templo de Tauro, para que estuviera al cuidado de Aldebarán. Eso no le había gustado a Lydia: Mu, después de todo, custodiaba el primer templo, y si la situación era tan grave como para enviar a Kiki al siguiente templo, quería decir que Mu no estaba a salvo del todo.

Nerviosa, Lydia se había levantado en las pequeñas horas de la madrugada, y se había dirigido a la biblioteca, donde había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo, hasta que se quedó dormida en uno de los cómodos sillones. Un par de ojos verdes la esperaban muy atentos cuando despertó en la mañana.

-Hola, bella durmiente- dijo con cariño el caballero de Aries, quien se había sentado junto a ella.

-¡Mu!- dijo Lydia, desperezándose y sonriendo. Estiró los brazos y lo abrazó- ¿que haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte, por supuesto- dijo Mu, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, besándola en la mejilla- un pajarito me contó que no estabas muy feliz porque tus hermanos y yo insistimos que estuvieras ahí-

Lydia sonrió.

-¿El maestro Shion?- dijo Lydia, y Mu asintió suavemente.

-Lamento que tengas que quedarte aquí- dijo Mu, a modo de disculpa, acariciándole el cabello- pero sabes que no podría perdonarme si te lastimaran. Por no mencionar que hay un par de caballeros dorados que me desollarían vivo si llegara a pasarte algo malo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Lydia asintió. Se dio cuenta de que sobre todo Aioria era muy sobreprotector con ella.

-¿Cuándo podremos… ya sabes, regresar a la normalidad?- preguntó Lydia.

-No lo sé, Lydi- dijo Mu en un tono paciente y cariñoso- eso depende completamente del maestro Shion. Ten paciencia-

Lydia asintió, y el caballero le sonrió. Le dio un rápido beso y se apresuró a regresar a su templo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que esto les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	9. IX: Encuentro Inesperado

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

IX. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

Tras colgar el teléfono con Aioros, Sofía había buscado a Casandra, quien se acababa de levantar y estaba preparando el desayuno, aprovechando que Kostas aún estaba dormido. Ese día había sido libre, y se había levantado temprano con la esperanza de ver a Aioros. Sabía que hubo un problema en el Santuario el día anterior. Cuando Aioros le explicó la situación y su plan, Sofía sonrió ampliamente: matarían a dos pájaros de un tiro.

- _Buongiorno-_ dijo Sofía, sonriendo con su mejor gesto de inocencia y sentándose a la mesa- esto huele muy bien, ¿qué hiciste de desayunar?-

-Buenos días, Sofia- dijo Casandra, sonriendo mientras cocinaba y servía un poco de comida en el plato frente a la pelirroja- no pude preparar wafles hoy, pero hay huevo con salchicha, y ya se que no puedes tomar jugo de naranja, pero te preparé uno sin azúcar-

- _Grazie,_ Cass- dijo Sofía, comiendo obedientemente lo que su amiga sirvió: tenía que hacer méritos y hacer feliz a su amiga, pues estaba a punto de pedirle un enorme favor- por cierto… ¿tienes planes para el día de hoy?-

-No, ninguno- dijo Casandra distraídamente, mientras le pasaba un pan tostado y servía un vaso de jugo- ¿porqué preguntas? Hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto?¿Quieres que te acompañe a la librería de nuevo? Sé que ya acabaste el libro que compraste-

"Bingo", pensó Sofía, sonriendo en su fuero interno. Si Casandra se había ofrecido, quizá tenía una posibilidad.

-Sí quiero que me acompañes, Cass, pero no a la librería- dijo Sofía, tras pasar un bocado de comida y sonriendo a su amiga lo mejor que pudo- necesito pedirte un enorme favor-

-¿Entonces?¿a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó la pelinegra. Sofía dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

-¿Que quieres que yo haga QUE?- exclamó Saga, nada contento por la propuesta de Aioros.

Saga no estaba nada feliz con la propuesta de su amigo. Y sabía que Aioros lo necesitaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerle ESE favor en particular. No le gustaban para nada las citas a ciegas. De hecho, ni siquiera había salido con una mujer en… bueno, en 4 años, desde Casandra. Kanon, quien estaba presente cuando Aioros hizo la propuesta, se talló la nariz con el dorso de su mano, y sonrió ampliamente, para estrés de su hermano gemelo.

-Vamos, Saga, creo que la propuesta de Aioros es muy buena- dijo Kanon, quien había escuchado la conversación entre los dos amigos, con una enorme sonrisa, y con una voz mucho menos congestionada que la de los días anteriores- te haría bien salir del templo de Géminis y del Santuario para divertirte un poco, para variar, siempre estás aquí aburrido-

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, Kanon? Yo no te he visto a ti saliendo del Santuario con ninguna chica- siseó Saga, haciendo que su hermano gemelo borrara su sonrisa, y después se volvió a Aioros- y tú, Aioros, no sé como se te ocurrió esto, quizá fumaste algo muy raro o te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero si crees que yo voy a…-

-Por favor, Saga- lo interrumpió Aioros en un tono paciente. No era del tipo que le gustara rogar, pero esta vez realmente necesitaba ese favor de parte de su amigo- realmente quiero ver a esta chica, pero sabes que por las órdenes del maestro Shion, no puedo salir del Santuario si no voy acompañado-

Saga gruñó por lo bajo, pero su hermano y su amigo lo escucharon más que claramente. La idea de Aioros no le gustaba ni un poco, porque incluía que él, Saga, saliera del Santuario, lo cual no era de su agrado, y que saliera con una chica, lo que le daba náuseas de solo imaginarlo, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón: Aioros no podía salir solo del Santuario para verse con su chica en el presente estado. Kanon los miraba alternadamente, expectante ante la situación.

-Por favor- insistió Aioros, con su mejor sonrisa, y cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda- esta chica, Sofía… me late bastante- suspiró- realmente necesito tu ayuda, Saga. Si pudiera ir solo y sin molestarte, sabes que no te lo pediría-

Saga suspiró, derrotado. Ya sabía la respuesta que tenía que dar.

-Bah, está bien- dijo Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco, rindiéndose por fin- me debes una-

Tanto Aioros como Kanon sonrieron ampliamente. El santo de Sagitario estaba realmente feliz. No solo vería Sofía, sino sacaría del Santuario al huraño de su amigo Saga al menos por un rato, y le presentaría una chica. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

Por su parte, Sofía no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con Casandra.

-¿Estás mal del pienso, Sofía? No, ¡estás operada del cerebro!- dijo Casandra, alzando un poco la voz, sorprendida de que Sofía haya tenido la osadía de pedir eso, y después la miró sospechosamente, recordando su condición- ¿no estás baja de azúcar, verdad?-

Sofía frunció el entrecejo, ofendida por el comentario de su amiga.

-No, en este momento traigo 110, ¡y no metas mi diabetes en esto!- dijo la pelirroja, frunciendo el entrecejo y enseñándole su bomba, para después poner ojos de cachorro regañado- por favor, por favor Cass, es solo una pequeña cita y ya-

-No, definitivamente no- dijo Casandra, sin volver a mirarla, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando una mirada furtiva a la habitación de Kostas, donde el niño aún estaba durmiendo- y no me pongas esos ojos, que me ponen nerviosa. Sabes que hoy no tengo donde dejar a Kostas, y además, ya sabes que no me gusta esto de las citas a ciegas-

-Por favor, Cass, yo solo…-comenzó Sofía, intentando convencerla.

-No es no, Sofía- la interrumpió Casandra en un tono que parecía definitivo, aún negándose a mirarla- no quiero tener citas. No quiero ilusionarme. No entiendes…- añadió, bajando la mirada, y a Sofía le pareció que se le quebraba su voz.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sofía- no entiendo. Te conocí cuando estabas huyendo de alguien. ¿Del padre de Kostas? Porque nunca me has contado que pasó antes de que nos conociéramos… a parte de lo obvio. ¿Qué sucede?-

Casandra se cruzó de brazos, y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. No, no estaba preparada para contarle la verdad a Sofía. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera lo había repetido en voz alta, para nadie, ni siquiera para ella misma. Además, no sabía si era seguro repetirlo.

-Ya sabes mi situación, Sofía- dijo Casandra, cabizbaja y en un tono derrotada- yo tengo a Kostas conmigo. ¿Quien me va a querer, con un niño y todo? No sabes que me pasó antes. Ya tuve suficiente de… de decepciones-

Sofía hizo una mueca, pero después sonrió.

-Quien no te quiera así como eres, es porque no te merece- dijo Sofía, citando las palabras que hacía un par de días la misma Casandra le había dicho- eso me dijiste sobre mi diabetes, ¿o no?-

Casandra se volvió a mirar a Sofía, y mordió el labio. Era cierto que ella misma había dicho eso. Observó bien a su amiga. Estaba muy feliz y emocionada con ese chico, Aioros.

-Por favor, Cass- dijo Sofía, volviendo a poner cara de cachorro regañado- es que este chico, Aioros, me late muchísimo. Solo por una vez. ¿Por favor?-

Casandra suspiró, derrotada. No tenía opción. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Está bien, iré contigo a esta… esta tonta… ridícula… "cita" con ese chico tuyo- dijo Casandra con mucha dificultad, y con un gesto de fastidio, mientras Sofía sonreía- pero tendremos que llevar a Kostas, porque la guardería de tu hospital no abrirá el día de hoy. Y que conste que solo lo hago por ti, para que puedas salir con ese chico, no porque quiera conseguir una pareja-

Sofía sonrió como si fuera una niña de cinco años abriendo regalos de Navidad.

- _Grazie_ , Cass, eres la mejor- dijo Sofía, abrazando a su amiga, y después corriendo a su habitación a visar a Aioros, y después al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y prepararse. Casandra miró a su amiga desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño, y sonrió.

-A ésta chica le pegó duro…- dijo la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros y suspiró, para dirigirse al cuarto de Kostas, levantarlo y vestirlo. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Tauro, Santuario de Atena_

Aldebarán estaba a cargo de Kiki desde y mientras que estuviera el estado de emergencia el en Santuario. El santo de Tauro sabía que Mu era muy hábil y podría detener a cualquier invasor en el templo de Aries, pero sabía también que tenía mucho cariño al diablillo de su alumno, y no quería que ningún daño cayera sobre él. Y sobre todo después de ver lo que les pasó a los santos de plata, se volvió más protector con Kiki. Y con Lydia.

-Vamos, Kiki- dijo Aldebarán, dándole una "palmadita" en la espalda al pequeño aprendiz pelirrojo, haciendo que casi se caiga de su silla- el hecho de que Mu no pueda entrenarte no quiere decir que vas a atrasarte en tu entrenamiento…-

Kiki bufó, aburrido. Cuando Mu le dijo que se iría un tiempo al templo de Tauro, se emocionó: creyó que serían vacaciones. Pero el pequeño pelirrojo no podía estar más equivocado. A falta de aprendiz propio, Aldebarán estaba dispuesto a hacer trabajar a Kiki como si fuera su propio estudiante.

-Señor Alde- dijo Kiki, esperando poder distraer a Aldebarán como solía distraer a Mu, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia- ¿usted cree que mi maestro está muy enamorado de la señorita Lydia?-

Alde alzó las cejas.

-Por supuesto, Kiki- dijo el santo de Tauro, cruzándose de brazos y caminando en círculos alrededor de él- ahora no te distraigas.

Kiki se mordió el labio. No sería tan fácil como pensó.

-Pero, ¿porqué el maestro Mu…?- continuó Kiki, intentando distraer al santo de Tauro.

-No te distraigas, Kiki- dijo Aldebarán, sin caer en su juego.

Kiki hiizo una mueca. Distraer al santo de Tauro no iba a ser tan sencillo como creyó en un principio. Bufó y continuó haciendo su tarea. Le esperaba un largo día.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario cerca de la entrada Principal_

-¿Estás seguro que no tendremos problemas si pones estos jardines aquí?- preguntó Death Mask. Afrodita asintió.

-El maestro Shion está preocupado por lo que está pasando- dijo Afrodita con paciencia, sin sonreír. Estaba furioso por lo que les había pasado en el último ataque al Santuario- no es lo usual que ataquen y venzan a tres caballeros de plata de un solo golpe, y que no podamos encontrar el culpable…-

-Fueron atacados a traición, Afro- se quejó Death Mask, haciendo un gesto de fastidio y mirando hacia otro lado- eso no cuenta-

-Lo sé, pero el resultado es igual, Death Mask- dijo Afrodita- no pudieron detectar el cosmo de su atacante hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y después el cosmo enemigo desapareció, tan misteriosamente como antes de atacar-

-¿Y por eso nos rodeas con tus rosas?- preguntó el santo de Cancer.

-Solo cubro los sitios por donde se podrían colar al Santuario- explicó el santo de Piscis- si tratan de entrar por cualquier otra parte, serán detenidos por las rosas. Si las destruyen o las queman, lo sabré y podré dar la alarma-

Death Mask asintió. Su plan no sonaba nada descabellado. Observó a Afrodita seguir colocando sus rosas en todas las fronteras del Santuario, y se tronó los nudillos. No podía esperar para empezar a dar patadas de nuevo.

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Lydia estaba tirada en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca de la villa de Athena. Tomó una de las cinco manzanas que estaban en la mesita frente a ella y la mordió. Comenzaba a creer que ella utilizaba la biblioteca mucho más que Saori. Y mucho más ahora que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en ese sitio, protegida junto con Athena por los santos. Miró hacia la entrada. Milo se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca. Al parecer el maestro Shion le había encargado cuidar a Athena.

Lydia terminó la manzana y se dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza con el libro, frustrada. Sentía que se le retorcían las tripas de solo pensar que sus hermanos podían estar peleando. Y Mu también. Sobre todo, que podían terminar con esas horríficas heridas como las de los santos de plata. Se abrazó al pensarlo. No, no podía pasar eso. Mu era fuerte, como ya lo había demostrado antes. Seguro estaría bien.

La chica sonrió involuntariamente al pensar en el santo de Aries. Realmente había sido muy afortunada en conocerlo. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

-¿Lydia?- dijo Saori, entrando a la biblioteca, seguida de Milo y de Camus.

-Aquí estoy, Saori- dijo Lydia, levantando la mano para indicarle donde se encontraba.

-Shion no está, y estoy muy preocupada por los santos de plata- dijo Saori- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?-

Lydia señaló la biblioteca.

-Tienes libros muy interesantes en esta biblioteca- dijo la chica- ¿porqué no la usas? Podemos encontrar un buen libro-

Saori puso los ojos en blanco, y Lydia se echó a reír.

-Está bien, si no quieres no- dijo Lydia entre risas- era solo una idea-

Saori sonrió también. Desde el incidente con Greta, Saori había adquirido un nuevo sentido de gratitud hacia Lydia. Era una buena amiga. Se preguntaba porqué no había querido ser su amiga cuando eran pequeñas. Ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones: las dos habían sido adoptadas por una familia millonaria. Bueno, Saori no sabía que era adoptada. Y hablando de eso…

-Por cierto- dijo Saori- ¿los ingleses siguen intentando regresarte a Inglaterra?-

Lydia hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos, un tanto molesta- no lo lograrán…-

Saori sonrió. Ella tampoco lo permitiría, si es que podía. Como Lydia era menor de edad, los parientes de lord Castlehaven en Inglaterra querían llevarla de regreso, pero ninguno de los santos lo iba a permitir. Shion ya había comenzado a arreglar ese asunto con Aioros.

Los santos estaban de pie, uno de cada lado, y mirándose un poco más tensos que la última vez que habían estado ahí. Lydia sabia que estaban preocupado por lo que había pasado con los ataques.

Lydia tomó una manzana y se la lanzó a Milo, quien la atrapó levantando la mano, casi perezosamente.

-Anímate, Milo- dijo Lydia, sonriendo. Milo sonrió también, y le dio un mordisco a la manzana, provocando una mirada de reprobación de Camus- necesito tu ayuda en un asunto. La de ustedes dos- añadió, mirando a Saori también.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- quiso saber Saori. Milo la miró con curiosidad.

-Hay un asunto pendiente- dijo Lydia- entre Aioria… y Marín-

Los tres presentes sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Seiya iba acompañado de Hyoga y Shiryu. Los tres estaban patrullando los terrenos del Santuario, entre el bosque y una de las entradas, en busca de algo sospechoso, por órdenes de Marín y Shaina. El santo de Pegaso había visto a Shun desaparecer tan pronto como encontró a June.

-Bah, esos dos han tenido una relación muy rara desde que la conocimos- comentó Seiya.

-Seiya, no te distraigas- lo reprendió Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco- recuerda lo que le pasó a los caballeros de plata-

-Ya sé, ya sé, no molestes- dijo Seiya, moviendo una mano para restarle importancia.

-Hyoga tiene razón- dijo Shiryu- recuerda que el enemigo es alguien que puede ocultar su cosmo muy bien. Nos pueden atacar a traición: por eso tenemos que estar bien atentos-

Y de pronto, Seiya sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza con el puño cerrado. Los otros dos se volvieron: Marín le acababa de dar un buen coscorrón.

-¡Les dije que no se distrajeran!- dijo Marín en un tono exasperado- Seiya, me decepcionas-

-¡Marín!- dijeron Shiryu y Hyoga.

-¡Marín, no tienes porqué hacer esto!- se quejó Seiya, frotándose la cabeza en el sitio donde Marín lo había golpeado- tienes la mano bastante pesada. ¡Me dolió!-

-Bah, tu tienes la cabeza más dura que el muro de los lamentos- dijo Marín en tono sarcástico, y los otros dos santos de bronce se echaron a reír. Después, la amazona de plata cambió su tono a uno mucho más serio- es en serio, no se distraigan. Athena está muy preocupada por los tres santos de plata, no querrán preocuparla más, ¿verdad?-

-¿Saori está preocupada por ellos?- preguntó Seiya- ¿porqué…?-

Pero fue interrumpido por otro coscorrón, cortesía de su maestra.

-¡Marín!- lloriqueó Seiya, frotándose la cabeza en el sitio donde su maestra lo golpeó.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no seas irrespetuoso con la princesa Athena- dijo Marín en tono severo- y ella está preocupada con razón: ha sido muy difícil curarlos, incluso con los poderes de Aioros, Mu y Aioria no lo han logrado. Son heridas bastante misteriosas. Dante aún no recupera la conciencia, y tanto Argol como Dio no paran de decir que es un dolor insoportable-

-Conociendo a Dio, y por sus orígenes, lo ha de estar gritando en un lenguaje bastante amplio y florido- dijo Seiya de pronto, lo que le ganó un nuevo coscorrón, cortesía de su maestra- ¡Marín!-

-No se distraigan- dijo Marín, dándoles la espalda, para dirigirse hacia los Doce Templos, mientras Seiya se frotaba la cabeza otra vez y los otros la miraban, sorprendidos.

-¿Así te entrenó Marín, a base de coscorrones?- preguntó Shiryu.

-No me sorprendería, pero no importa si así fue- dijo Hyoga, echándose a reír- como dijo Marín, Seiya tiene la cabeza bastante dura-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

Aioria, con ayuda de June y Shun, terminó de vendar las heridas de los tres santos de plata, aplicándoles primero una pomada que les podría ayudar a curar las extrañas quemaduras. Miró preocupado a Dante, que aún no recuperaba la conciencia del todo, y suspiró.

-Aioria, ¿no hay nada más que podamos hacer por ellos?- preguntó Shun, mirando que Argol y Dio se retorcían de dolor- no me gusta el aspecto que tienen-

-Solo pedirle a Shaka que les cortes los sentidos, para que no les duela- dijo Aioria seriamente, encogiéndose de hombros. June y Shun se sorprendieron.

-No puede ser que no haya nada más que…- comenzó June, pero Aioria se acercó a los dos heridos. Uno por uno, les tocó un punto específico en el cuello, y ambos se desmayaron, relajando sus cuerpos.

-¿Que hiciste, Aioria?- dijo Shun, alarmado.

-Los hice perder la conciencia, Shun, para ayudarles a no sentir dolor- dijo Aioria, agachando la cabeza- es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos, dada la situación-

El santo de Leo les dio la espalda, y salió de la enfermería, regresando a los Doce Templos. No se imaginaba que clase de enemigo había provocado esas heridas tan horribles. Ni Hades ni Poseidón tenían fuerzas con esos poderes, ni era su estilo atacar por la espalda. Suspiró, pensando que al menos las personas que le importaban estaban a salvo. No dejaría que Athena saliera del Santuario. O Lydia. O Marín.

Aioria hizo una mueca. Aún le costaba admitirlo a sí mismo.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Julián Solo regresaba del templo bajo el Mar a su mansión. Estaba muy fatigado. Reorganizar a las marinas no era sencillo después de que Hades las había resucitado, al igual que a los santos de Athena. Ahora su trabajo se dividía entre organizar el templo del Mar y atender los negocios de su familia. Era como tener dos vidas.

Julián suspiró. Ojalá que Saori se la estuviera pasando mejor que él. Sus negocios eran mucho más extensos que los de ella. Ya tenía todo un imperio marítimo de comercio. Hace poco había perdido a uno de sus más grandes socios, Castlehaven, en un asunto con Saori Kido. No, con Athena. Ya sabía los detalles, ese Patriarca, Shion, se lo había contado todo. Él y otros de sus idióticos socios se habían metido con tres de los santos de Athena más poderosos.

-¿Señor Julián?- dijo Sorrento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos.

-¿Sorrento?- dijo Julián- ¿qué sucede?-

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa. Acaba de llegar una carta para usted, de parte de fräulein Greta Neuer- dijo Sorrento, entregándole una carta.

Julián asintió y tomó la carta. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _Querido Julián:_

 _Hace unos días intenté hacer un negocio con Saori Kido, pero ella probó no ser una buena socia después de todo. He reconsiderado lo que te dije hace unos meses, de no querer hacer negocios contigo. Si lo aceptas, por favor llámame al celular, porque estoy fuera de Alemania. Espero que podamos vernos pronto._

 _Greta Neuer._

Julián releyó la carta. Suspiró, y la arrugó, para arrojarla a la basura. Él recordaba muy bien lo cruel que era esa chica, incluso desde pequeña, y los turbios que eran los negocios de sus padres. Recordó una vez, hace unos meses, que Greta despreció uno de sus negocios que le eran muy necesarios.

-¿Señor Julián?- dijo Sorrento.

-No haremos negocios con esa bruja, Sorrento, aunque no tengamos ninguna otra opción- dijo Julian.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante Lithos, Atenas, Grecia_

Saga no podía creer que estaba ahí, en un restaurante en el centro de Atenas, vestido de civil, a punto de tener una cita a ciegas con la amiga de la chica de Aioros. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había pasado algo parecido. Puso los ojos en blanco. No podía ser peor que eso. Miró de reojo a su amigo. En contraste a Saga, el santo de Sagitario estaba más que radiante de felicidad y lleno de expectación.

Los dos caballeros solicitaron una mesa para cuatro personas, y llegaron un poco antes de que llegaran las chicas. Saga estaba un poco fastidiado al ver el restaurante lleno de gente, y rogando por que no se encontraran a ningún otro santo, o se vería forzado a mandarlos a otra dimensión para evitar que le cuenten a Kanon o a otro de los santos lo que había pasado.

-Me debes una, Aioros, realmente me debes una- susurró un enojado santo de Géminis, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que te debo una- dijo Aioros, asintiendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír ni un poco- y podrás cobrarla cuando quieras-

- _Buona sera,_ chicos- dijo Sofía, sorprendiendo a los dos santos, pues había llegado a sus espaldas. La joven pelirroja llevaba esta vez un vestido blanco con rayas negras, y tenía puesto un par de zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón, aunque aún era un poco mas pequeña que ellos. Aioros se levantó al verla, y la besó en la mejilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Saga.

-Buenas tardes, Sofía. Estoy feliz de verte- dijo Aioros, y señaló al otro santo presente- él es mi amigo, Saga de Géminis-

- _Piacere_ , Saga- dijo Sofía, sonriendo un poco sonrojada- Aioros me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Cosas buenas, por supuesto- añadió al ver al santo levantando las cejas.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sofía- dijo Saga, suavizado su mirada e inclinándose levemente. La chica sonreía demasiado para su gusto, pero en general era agradable, y parecía perfecta para el carácter de Aioros. Además, tenía la impresión de haberla visto en otro lado.

-Mi amiga vendrá en un momento- dijo Sofía, a modo de disculpa- está estacionando el auto, y bajando a su hijo. No pudimos dejar a Kostas en la guardería, pero es un buen niño, se portará bien-

Saga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Kostas?- preguntó Saga. Oh, ¿la madre de todas las coincidencias de nuevo? El pobre santo de Géminis no sabía ni tenía idea de la que le esperaba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, el pequeño niño peliazul, bien conocido por el santo de Géminis, llegó corriendo hacia ellos con una pequeña mochila en su espalda, y se acercó a abrazar a Sofía, para después volverse a Saga con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, Saga- dijo Kostas, abrazándolo sin ninguna pena.

-Hola, enano- dijo Saga, aún sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, pero sonriendo levemente al pequeño y revolverle los cabellos- me da gusto volver a verte, Kostas-

-¿Cómo lo conoces, _bambino?-_ le preguntó Sofía, sorprendida de que Kostas tuviera tanta confianza con un extraño.

-Lo conocí cuando se perdió en el centro comercial- explicó Saga, encogiéndose de hombros- y luego…- pero se interrumpió. ¡Ya sabía donde había visto a Sofía! Había chocado con ella el día anterior. Saga no dijo nada más. Seguramente la chica entraría en pánico si le contaba lo que había pasado en la guardería.

Sofía, por su parte, también prefirió no decir nada al respecto, y le sonrió a Aioros.

-¿Tía Sofi?- dijo Kostas- ¿este es tu novio?

Sofía y Aioros se sonrojaron de pronto, y Saga sonrió ampliamente. Ese niño le caía bien, por poner a Aioros en aprietos. No, la verdad fue que le cayó bien desde el primer momento en que lo vio, en el centro comercial. Quizá desde que vio sus enormes ojos grises mirándolo con una sonrisa. Eso le recordaba a alguien.

-Oh, mira, ahí viene mi amiga…- dijo Sofía, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del santo y señalando a una chica pelinegra que estaba entrando al restaurante.

Los dos santos dorados se volvieron para verla. Aioros sonrió amablemente, preparándose para conocer a la amiga de Sofía. Saga se volvió a verla, preguntándose quien y como sería la chica con la que Aioros le había arreglado esa cita a ciegas. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y el corazón de Saga se detuvo al verla.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sí, sé que soy cruel al haber detenido la historia justo aquí, pero también lo hice para que se refugien en su búnker en contra bombas atómicas por lo que está a punto de pasar. Por su seguridad, ya saben. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. X: Momentos Incómodos

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

X. MOMENTOS INCÓMODOS

 _Restaurante Lithos, Atenas_

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo de pronto. Saga se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la amiga de Sofía. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, y la sangre abandonó totalmente la piel de su rostro. Por inercia, el joven se levantó de su asiento, lentamente, sin quitar su vista de la puerta. La mujer no la había visto, y seguía caminando hacia ellos, guardando las llaves en su bolso.

-No… no es posible…- murmuró Saga con voz ahogada, tanto que nadie más lo escuchó, en el leve bullicio del restaurante y el sonido de las tazas contra la mesa y los tenedores contra los platos.

La hermosa mujer iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa color blanco, llevaba zapatos de piso color rojo y un bolso un poco grande. Era alta, casi del tamaño de los dos santos. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban arreglados en una trenza que descansaba en su brazo izquierdo, y sus hermosos ojos grises, idénticos a los de Kostas, lo miraban muy abiertos una vez que se dio cuenta del único hombre que estaba de pie en medio del restaurante. La chica se detuvo junto a donde Aioros y Sofía estaban de pie, mirándolos alternadamente, como si esperara a que le dijeran que se trataba de un error, como si esperaba que Sofía le dijera que se había equivocado de mesa.

"No puede ser…", pensó Saga al verla casi frente a él. El santo movió los labios, sin poder pronunciar las palabras.

El pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Porqué tenía que encontrársela ahí? ¿Porqué tenía que ser la amiga de la chica de Aioros? Era la madre de Kostas, ¿no es así? Y entonces, ese niño, Kostas, él tenía tres años, ¿no es así? Saga había estado con ella hacía cuatro años… ¿eso significa que Kostas era… su hijo?

Saga sacudió la cabeza, meditando en lo ridículo que era ese pensamiento. No, no podía ser. Tenía que haber sido otro hombre, después de él. Casi inmediatamente después de él. Y de solo pensarlo, sentía como si las entrañas se le quemaban. ¡Era su chica! Su hermosa chica. ¿Tan rápido ella lo había superado? ¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado, o tan rápido se había consolado con otro hombre?

¿Porqué tenía que ser ella? ¿Porqué tenía que encontrársela, justo ahora? Y creía que encontrarse a Kostas ahí era la madre de las coincidencias. Del otro lado, Casandra lo miraba como si pensara que era una aparición.

Mientras tanto, Aioros y Sofía no parecían percatarse de la extraña expresión de sus amigos, pues se miraban entre sí, sonriendo. Al ver llegar a su amiga, y sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa en su rostro, Sofía tomó el brazo de Aioros.

-Mira, Cass, te presento a Aioros- dijo Sofía, sonriendo abrazada del brazo del santo de Sagitario- y él es su amigo…-

-Saga…- dijo Casandra sin aliento, antes de que Sofía lo nombrara. Miraba al caballero con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

-Casandra…- dijo a su vez Saga, un poco después que ella dijera su nombre, también sin aliento.

-Oh, ¿ustedes dos ya se conocían antes?- preguntó Aioros inocentemente, sorprendido por que la chica haya podido nombrar a su amigo.

-Tú…- dijo Saga en voz baja.

-Tú…- dijo Casandra casi simultáneamente.

Aioros y Sofía los miraron alternadamente, mientras Saga y Casandra se miraban como si el otro fuera un fantasma o una aparición. Al santo de Sagitario le parecía difícil notar si estaban respirando o no.

-Creo que es obvio que ya se conocían- observó Aioros en voz baja, para que solo Sofía lo escuchara, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

"¿Qué hace aquí esta chica?", pensó Saga, horrorizado, repitiendo sus pensamientos pasados, "¿es que los dioses están jugando conmigo? ¡No puede ser que ella sea amiga de la chica de Aioros!"

Casandra no estaba menos horrorizada que Saga. Casi automáticamente, sentó a Kostas en una silla y tomó a Sofía del brazo, tirando de ella para separarla de Aioros, quien no ofreció resistencia en ese momento, tan sorprendida como estaba de que Saga y Casandra se conocieran.

-Quédate aquí un segundo, Kostas. Ven conmigo afuera, Sofi, necesito hablar contigo un segundo. A solas- dijo Casandra, arrastrando las últimas dos palabras, tirando de ella y arrastrándola hacia afuera, y se volvió a Aioros, evitando mirar a Saga otra vez- no tardamos más que cinco minutos-

-Pero…-comenzó Aioros, a punto de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Saga. De todos modos, Casandra lo ignoró y casi arrastró a su amiga afuera del establecimiento. Sofía le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de ser llevada por su amiga hacia la entrada. Una vez que se quedaron los dos santos solos, bueno, solos con Kostas, Aioros dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se volvió a su amigo- ¿se puede saber que rayos está pasando, Saga?-

-Aioros, esa chica es…- dijo Saga, y se mordió el labio. Miró a Kostas, que había sacado de su mochila un cuaderno y unos crayones, y se había puesto a colorear apoyado en la mesa del restaurante. Tras asegurarse de que el pequeño no les estaba prestando atención, el santo de Géminis suspiró- ¿recuerdas, hace cuatro años, cuando estabas muerto, y yo todavía estaba…?-

-Sí- dijo Aioros, sabiendo que Saga se refería a la época en la que estuvo poseído por Ares. No había sido una época muy bonita para su amigo, o para nadie dentro del Santuario. Tampoco para Aioros, considerando que estaba muerto.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que, aparte de lo que pasó contigo y con Athena, solo me arrepentía de dos cosas?- dijo Saga- una de ellas fue lo que pasó con tu familia, con tus padres, y con Lydia. La otra- añadió el santo de Géminis, bajando la mirada tristemente y señalando hacia la entrada del restaurante- lo que le hice a ella-

Aioros hizo una mueca. Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- preguntó Aioros en voz baja.

-Cuando estaba… poseído por Ares, había momentos en los que yo era quien estaba en control- explicó Saga- Ares… me dejaba ser yo mismo por algún tiempo. Y fue cuando conocí a Casy, en uno de mis paseos en Rodorio. Y… nos enamorados. De hecho, ella ha sido la única mujer a la que he amado en toda mi vida. Ella estuvo conmigo en el Santuario, y sabía que yo había tomado el lugar del Patriarca, aunque nunca supo que tuve que… ya sabes…-

Aioros escuchó atento, y asintió. Recordaba muy bien que Saga, poseído por Ares, había asesinado al maestro Shion poco después de que hubiera proclamado a Aioros como su sucesor.

-Entonces, cuando Casy y yo… nos volvimos muy cercanos, Ares amenazó con tomar el control nuevamente- dijo Saga, jugando con sus dedos- Ares estaba… asustado por la presencia de Casy. Decía que era un peligro para él que ella supera tanto sobre mí. Así que me amenazó: o me deshacía de ella y la desterraba del Santuario y de Rodorio para siempre, o él iba a asumir el control y tomar el asunto en sus propias manos-

El santo de Sagitario lo escuchó, horrorizado, mientras Saga hacía el ademán con sus manos de estrangular a alguien. Por supuesto, Saga hubiera temido que Ares la matara con sus propias manos, y estar obligado a mirarse a sí mismo hacerlo, sin poder detener lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Entonces lo hice, la desterré y la amenacé, para asegurarme de que ella estuviera a salvo- dijo Saga tristemente- le rompí el corazón, y destruí su vida-

Aioros miró a su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Y entonces entendió el horror en los ojos de Saga: acababa de ver a la mujer que había tenido que lastimar para salvar.

-Saga, tienes que hablar con ella y contarle todo- le dijo Aioros en un tono preocupado- tienes que decirle la verdad de lo que pasó. Estoy seguro que si se lo explicas, lo entenderá-

Saga bufó. Quizá podía decirle la verdad. Quizá podía explicarle todo y reconciliarse con ella. Con Casy, la mujer que amaba. Pero tras un momento sacudió la cabeza.

-Bah, nunca me creería. A sus ojos, seguramente solo piensa que le rompí el corazón y la abandoné, así nada más- dijo Saga, y señaló a Kostas, que estaba tarareando una canción y seguía muy concentrado en sus dibujos, sin siquiera prestar atención a la conversación entre los dos santos- además, este niño que está sentado a la mesa es la prueba de que, tan pronto como la dejé ir, ella se olvidó de mi-

Aioros iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio.

x-x-x

 _Afuera del restaurante Lithos, Atenas._

Sofía había sido arrastrada por Casandra, y miraba a su amiga, sorprendida. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole por su cabeza? ¿Porqué estaba tan molesta? Casandra solo la soltó en la entrada del establecimiento, y la miró con una expresión furiosa. Sofía le iba a preguntar que le sucedía, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Sofía, ¿qué hace ese hombre ahí? ¿esto es una broma?- preguntó Casandra, muy enojada, como Sofía nunca la había visto desde que la conocía- ¡si lo es, es una de muy mal gusto!-

-No sé de que estás hablando- dijo Sofía, asustada por la reacción de su amiga- Cass, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿De dónde conoces a…?-

-¡No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con un santo de Athena!- la interrumpió Casandra, alzando un poco el volumen de su voz- ¡dijiste que habías conocido a un chico DEL HOSPITAL!-

-No, no dije eso, dije que lo había conocido AFUERA del hospital- dijo Sofía, y Casandra hizo una mueca: era cierto que Sofía había dicho eso. Ella había asumido que era otro de los doctores, pero jamás se había imaginado que sería un santo de Athena- Cass, _per favore_ , ¿qué está pasando? ¿porqué reaccionaste así?-

La chica pelinegra tardó un poco en responder. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Saga es… mi exnovio- explicó Casandra con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de hablar de más- salí de mi hogar en Rodorio, y fui al Santuario de Athena, porque me enamoré de él. Y perdí todo por su culpa. Me ilusionó y me engañó de la manera más vil-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sofía, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- los santos de Athena no son así…-

-Te lo digo en serio, Sofía- dijo Casandra, intentando tranquilizarse y hablar un poco mas racionalmente. No le gustó nada el hecho de ver a Saga, y no le gustó el hecho de que Sofía estuviera saliendo con un santo de Athena- yo estuve dentro del Santuario. Saga me enamoró en Rodorio, y me llevó al Santuario. Después de engañarme y… divertirse conmigo, me echó del Santuario y me amenazó: me dijo que si me quedaba en mi pueblo, iba a mandar asesinar a todos sus habitantes-

Sofía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y se abrazó, asustada. ¿Un santo de Athena, capaz de hacer algo tan vil? Por lo que había escuchado, los santos protegían al mundo de las injusticias, no hacían maldades. ¿O estaba equivocada? Además, Casandra le había dicho que había dejado Rodorio varios meses antes de conocerla, hacía unos cuatro años.

-Casandra- dijo Sofía sin aliento, olvidándose de llamarla "Cass", llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡no puede ser! No me digas que… ¿Ese chico, Saga, él es el padre de Kostas?-

Casandra palideció, como si toda la sangre abandonara su rostro, pero después se ruborizó. Por un momento, ablandó su expresión, pero después volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, mucho más enojada que antes.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Casandra sin contenerse, cruzándose de brazos como si su amiga la acabara de insultar- ¡por supuesto que no es su padre, Sofía! ¿Qué te hizo pensar en semejante tontería?-

- _Mi dispiace_ \- dijo Sofía, apenada. Era realmente la primera vez en poco más de tres años que llevaban de conocerse, veía a su amiga tan ofendida y furiosa. Casandra relajó su mirada, y volvió a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Sofía, no es tu culpa- dijo la pelinegra, con una expresión arrepentida de haberle gritado así a su mejor amiga- es que… volver a ver a Saga, me…-

Sofía le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lo entiendo, _mia_ _amica_ \- dijo la pelirroja, mirando hacia el interior del restaurante a Aioros, quien a pesar de todo aún le sonreía, aunque se le notaba un poco preocupado. Al ver eso, Casandra suspiró.

-Realmente te gusta este santo de Athena, ¿verdad?- le dijo Casandra, y Sofía asintió- está bien, lo haré por ti. Pero no quiero que digas nada al respecto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Aioros, y mucho menos menciones algo a Kostas, ¿entendido?-

Sofía asintió y sonrió. Ambas volvieron a entrar al restaurante, y miraron a los caballeros como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lamento mucho eso, chicos- dijo Casandra casualmente, sentándose a la mesa junto a Kostas. Sofía se sentó junto a Aioros, y Saga no tuvo más remedio que sentarse entre Casandra y el niño, en la última silla vacía que quedaba. La pelinegra se volvió a Aioros, ignorando por completo a Saga, y volviendo a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado- así que tu eres Aioros, el chico del que Sofía me ha hablado tanto…-

Saga suspiró, derrotado. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Milo y Camus se encontraban descansando en el Onceavo templo. No les había hecho mucha gracia lo sucedido con la amiga de Athena, así como también les molestaba grandemente lo que pasó con los santos de plata. Ambos estaban más ariscos que de costumbre. Nadie se atrevía a molestarlos esos días, pues si lo hacían era seguro que iban a terminar en un bloque de hielo lleno de agujeros.

-No puedo creer que esa chica hubiera bajado los doce templos despotricando contra la princesa Athena, haberla dejado llorando, y que tú la hubieras sacado del Santuario intacta y no en un cubo de hielo- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos- si hubiera sido yo, la hubiera dejado como queso gruyere por hacer llorar a Athena-

-Por eso mismo me ofrecí a llevarla yo- dijo Camus con su habitual fría calma- y créeme que no me gustó ni un poco ese trabajo-

-Bah, eres muy aburrido, Camus- dijo Milo, encogiéndose de hombros- por mi parte, me gustaría que los cobardes que han estado atacándonos por fin den la cara. Me gustaría tener un poco de acción, para variar-

Camus gruñó.

-Algo me dice que pronto la tendremos, Milo- dijo Camus- no te impacientes-

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Kiki subió al templo del Patriarca, pues había llegado un mensaje para Lydia. Como, por órdenes del Patriarca, todo lo que llegaba al Santuario dirigido a Athena o a su amiga Lydia tenía que pasar por manos de Shion primero y ser revisado exhaustivamente. Kiki llegó a su presencia, y le entregó el mensaje al Patriarca. Éste abrió el sobre y encontró una carta. La leyó rápidamente y sonrió.

-Ven, Kiki, llevaremos esto con Lydia- dijo Shion, sonriendo- necesitamos buenas noticias, para variar, y creo que esto va a mejorar las cosas-

-¿Entonces no es algo malo, maestro?- preguntó Kiki, y Shion sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas que Lydia fue adoptada y llevada a Inglaterra cuando era pequeña?- preguntó Shion, y Kiki asintió- Lydia es aún menor de edad, y la familia de lord Castlehaven quería llevarla de regreso a Londres. Teníamos que comprobar que ella era hermana de dos santos dorados, para que les dieran la custodia a ellos-

-¿Y como hicieron eso, maestro?- preguntó Kiki.

-Pues… requirió que ellos hicieran algo- explicó Shion.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _El laboratorio clínico más cercano al Santuario no era un lugar agradable. No era más que un cuarto completamente blanco, con varias sillas colocadas contra las paredes, y varios "instrumentos de tortura", como los había denominado el santo de Leo._

 _-No me gustan las agujas- dijo Aioria, haciendo un aspaviento al ver las jeringas en la clínica._

 _-No me digas que tienes miedo a esto, hermanito- dijo Aioros con una mirada astuta, echándose a reír y dándole un codazo._

 _Al ver a la enfermera entrar, Aioria palideció, para total diversión de su hermano mayor. La mujer solo tomó un par de jeringas y volvió a salir, haciendo que el santo de Leo volviera a respirar tranquilo._

 _-Bah, solo lo hago por Lydia- dijo Aioria, cruzándose de brazos- además, ahora que lo pienso, bastaría que solo uno de nosotros dos se hiciera la prueba, ¿no?-_

 _-Técnicamente, sí- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros- pero el maestro Shion insistió en que fuéramos los dos. De hecho, él la pagó y todo-_

 _-¿Y eso porqué?- dijo Aioria._

 _No pudieron seguir, pues llegó una química, vestida toda de blanco, y tenía una mirada de pocos amigos. Aioria tragó saliva, y Aioros volvió a sonreír. La mujer se dirigió al menor de los dos, y Aioria palideció. Prefería volver a enfrentarse a Radamanthys en el castillo de Hades, con barrera y todo, que lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

 _-Abre la boca, ¡ahora!- ladró la mujer. Aioria obedeció, asustado. La mujer le puso un hisopo en su carrillo, y lo guardó en un tubo de vidrio. Tomó otro hisopo y se volvió a Aioros, quien obedientemente abrió la boca. La mujer hizo lo mismo con el santo de Sagitario. Una vez que tuvo las dos muestras, la mujer salió._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo?- dijo Aioria, sorprendido. Su hermano se echó a reír otra vez- ¿porqué no me dijiste que nos tomarían una muestra de la mucosa de la boca?-_

 _-¿Qué, y perderme tu mirada de terror?- dijo Aioros entre risas._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Shion y Kiki subieron a la villa de Athena. Kiki no dijo nada, era muy serio y reservado cuando se encontraba con el maestro de su maestro, y se cuidaba de hacer travesuras o de ser respondón cuando Shion estaba cerca.

Saori y Lydia estaban en la biblioteca. Ambas estaban leyendo, pasando hojas de grandes libros, intentando encontrar una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenas tardes, princesa Athena, señorita Lydia- dijo Shion, inclinándose.

-Hola, Shion- dijo Saori, levantando la mirada y cerrando su libro, aburrida, para abrir el siguiente.

-Buenas tardes, maestro Shion- dijo Lydia, levantando la mirada y sonriendo, para ver después mirar al travieso alumno de Mu- hola Kiki-

-Hola, señorita Lydia- dijo Kiki, sonriendo también.

-Lydia, llegó esto para ti- dijo Shion, entregándole la carta. Lydia la abrió y la leyó con una sonrisa- creo que te dará gusto leerlo, hija-

Lydia tomó la carta de manos de Shion y la abrió. Alzó las cejas al ver los sellos que llevaba, pero después sonrió ampliamente al terminar de leer su contenido.

-Mira, Saori- dijo Lydia, haciendo que la diosa quitara su atención de los libros y mirara la carta que le enseñaba la otra chica- aceptaron la petición de Aioros, de que él y Aioria sean mis tutores legales-

-Menos mal- dijo Saori, sonriendo también- aunque eso significa que tendré que soportarte por un largo tiempo-

Lydia asintió, y releyó la carta.

-Maestro Shion- dijo Lydia- la carta dice que uno de mis hermanos y yo debemos presentarnos en las oficinas mañana temprano. ¿Cómo lo haremos, dado que tenemos prohibido salir del Santuario?-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, hija- dijo Shion, sonriendo- arreglaré que mañana Aioria te acompañe a hacer ese trámite. Felicidades-

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Lydia sonriendo.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante Lithos, Atenas_

Después de dos largas y torturantes horas para Saga en ese restaurante, mientras Aioros y Sofía charlaban animadamente, él y Casandra se lanzaban miradas furtivas ocasionales, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en silencio, si no es que de repente respondiendo las preguntas de Kostas sobre cuanto helado de chocolate podía tomar, o sobre sus opiniones en los dibujos del niño.

De pronto, Aioros se levantó, tomando a Lydia de la mano, y salió con ella del restaurante por unos minutos, dejando solos a Saga y a Casandra. También parecía que Kostas, sin saber que estaba pasando entre su mami y el caballero, se paró de su silla y se puso a jugar con otro niño que estaba ahí cerca, mostrándole sus carritos.

-Tu hijo parece ser un buen niño- le comentó Saga después de un rato de incómodo silencio, viendo a Kostas prestar sus carritos a otro niño que estaba con ellos.

Casandra no le respondió, se limitó a mirar también a Kostas, asegurándose que el pequeño no les pusiera atención. Saga suspiró, y volvió a tomar el valor de hablar.

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace cuatro años, Casy- dijo Saga.

-¡No me llames así!- siseó ella entre dientes. Hubiera querido gritar, pero no quería que Kostas se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo lamento- repitió Saga, cabizbajo- de verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella, apretando los dientes, furiosa- ¿que te deshiciste de mi?¿que me echaste del Santuario, y de mi hogar, solo por tu capricho? ¡No tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa! Me corrieron de Rodorio como si trajera la peste, y me lanzaron piedras para sacarme de ahí. ¡Poco faltó para que me quemaran como una bruja!-

-De verdad lo lamento- dijo Saga por tercera vez, bajando la mirada- se que fui muy cruel. Pero lo que dije era la verdad: eres la única mujer a la que he amado. Lo que hice, lo hice por una buena razón-

-Ja, seguramente muy buena- dijo Casandra sarcásticamente- ¿y que buena razón pudiste haber tenido para hacerme algo tan vil?-

-Digo la verdad, Casy- dijo Saga impacientemente, volviendo a mirarla- lo que pasó…-

-¡Que no me llames así!- siseó ella nuevamente- y no me importa que absurdo pretexto has formulado en estos cuatro años. Sabes que yo nunca, nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste, Saga-

Saga se enfureció. Y cuando el santo de Géminis se enfurecía, hacía o decía cosas sin pensar. Sabía que en algún momento se iba a tragar sus palabras, pero eso no lo detuvo.

-Bah, además no creo que haya sido para tanto, lo que hice- dijo Saga, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba enojado, y no planeaba callarse lo que tenía para decir. Con su voz cargada de sarcasmo continuó- evidentemente no te costó ningún trabajo superar la decepción que te causé, ¿no es así?-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Casandra, aún furiosa.

-Lo que escuchaste, Casandra- dijo Saga, cuidando de no decirle por su diminutivo, señalando a Kostas- seguramente te consolaste rápido con el padre de este niño-

-No metas a Kostas en esto- dijo Casandra en un tono severo- y sí, me consolé rápidamente con su padre. No que sea tu asunto-

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Saga, pretendiendo que no le había dolido lo que la chica acababa de decir.

-Así fue, y déjame decirte algo, Saga- dijo Casandra, mirándolo como si pudiera fulminarlo con sus ojos- ni siquiera pensé en ti una sola vez en estos cuatro años-

Profundamente herido, Saga se maldijo por lo bajo. Su "disculpa" a Casandra no le había salido para nada como la tenía planeada. ¡Cómo había querido explicarle la razón por la que la había tenido que abandonar! Pero también Saga era volátil y orgulloso, y optó por la peor alternativa.

Antes de que pasara algo más, Aioros y Sofía regresaron. El santo de Sagitario miró la escena, a Saga y Casandra furiosos, y le lanzó a Saga una mirada de advertencia para que se calmara, pues parecía que iba a enviar a todos a otra dimensión en ese momento. Sofía volvió sonriente y un poco sonrojada, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Sofía- dijo Casandra, poniéndose de pie sin mirarlos- fue un placer haberte conocido, Aioros. Vámonos, Kostas, recoge tus cosas-

-Sí, mami- dijo Kostas, levantándose y recogiendo sus carritos. Los guardó en su mochila y se volvió a Saga- que bueno que te volví a ver, Saga- y, tras darle un rápido abrazo al caballero, se apresuró a seguir a Casandra.

Sofía sonrió, a modo de disculpa.

- _Piacere_ , Saga- dijo Sofía, y se volvió a Aioros y volvió a sonreírle, nerviosa- nos vemos luego. _Ciao_ , Aioros-

Saga asintió, y Aioros le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sofía volvió a sonrojarse, y se despidió de ellos, apresurándose a seguir a Casandra. Una vez que desapareció, Aioros se volvió a Saga, con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos pasó entre ustedes dos en los cinco minutos que se quedaron solos?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario, cruzándose de brazos.

Saga se levantó de su silla, arrojó un billete sobre la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-No molestes, Aioros- dijo Saga sin mirarlo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Debido a su sexto sentido arácnido, o como se llame la conexión que existe entre los gemelos, Kanon sintió que algo había molestado a Saga. No molestado: lo había herido, profundamente, como quizá nunca antes había sido herido. El menor de los gemelos se llevó la mano a su pecho, para calmar el dolor que sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Casi sentía, en su propio cuerpo, las náuseas y el dolor en el corazón que sentía su hermano mayor.

-Saga…- dijo Kanon en voz baja, dejándose caer sobre su cama, sentado, y tragando saliva dolorosamente- ¿qué te acaba de pasar?-

Kanon se levantó de nuevo, y salió a la entrada del templo de Géminis, temiendo que su gemelo hubiera sido atacado como lo fueron los santos de plata. No, no era eso. Por medio de su cosmo, se conectó con Saga, y pudo saber que no estaba herido. Al menos no físicamente. Lo que sí estaba era extremadamente triste.

Kanon frunció el entrecejo. ¿Saga, triste? No parecía posible. Su hermano gemelo era igual que él: no era fácil entristecerlo. Por los dioses, si lo había encerrado en cabo Sunion sin siquiera pestañear. Lo que más le intrigaba era ¿quién lo habría puesto así?

x-x-x

 _Entrada al templo de Aries_

Mu esperaba a que regresaran Saga y Aioros, quienes habían salido a la ciudad hacía un par de horas. No podía evitar estar preocupado por los dos santos que no habían regresado. Podía sentir los cosmos de Aioria y Marín muy cerca de él, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ojalá esos dos tuvieran una plática muy seria sobre sus sentimientos, porque todo el Santuario llevaba años viéndolos gustarse sin hacer nada, y francamente esa rutina ya se había vuelto un poco aburrido.

Pronto se sintió más tranquilo. Aioros y Saga estaban cerca, acercándose a los Doce Templos. Pero había algo extraño en ellos. Saga iba caminando a paso acelerado, y Aioros tenía que correr para mantenerse al mismo paso que él. El santo de Sagitario se veía un poco preocupado, y Saga se veía verdaderamente furioso.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Saga…- dijo Mu al verlo pasar. Saga le lanzó una mirada furiosa, como advirtiéndole que no le molestara, y se pasó de largo. Mu se volvió a Aioros, que se había detenido en la entrada del primer templo, con una expresión interrogante- ¿qué sucedió…?-

-Mal día, Mu, yo no me metería en su camino si fuera tú… quizá en los próximos veinte años- explicó Aioros, a modo de disculpa- no te fijes-

-Tú tuviste un buen día, a diferencia de él, ¿no es así?- dijo Mu, mirándolo sospechosamente, pero con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez- dijo Aioros, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas, pero sonrió astutamente- no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, Mu, porque te irá como a Aioria cuando lo intenta-

Mu se echó a reír.

-Está bien- dijo Mu, cruzando los brazos- no diré nada, Aioros. Por cierto- añadió, deteniendo a Aioros, quien ya se dirigía a su templo- mi maestro me dijo que ya llegó a carta de aceptación de tu petición, y que mañana Aioria y Lydia irán a las oficinas en Atenas-

Aioros asintió, sonriente, y tras agradecer a Mu regresó a su templo.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos_

Hasta que Kostas se quedó dormido, Sofía y Casandra se mantuvieron en silencio, comunicándose mediante frases cortas y en monosílabos. Las dos se portaron civilizadas, pues no querían alarmar al pequeño. Pero una vez que se aseguraron que Kostas estuviera profundamente dormido, se sentaron en el comedor a charlar.

-¿Qué sucedió allá, Casandra?- preguntó Sofía- ¿peleaste con él cuando Aioros y yo salimos?-

-Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso, Sofía- dijo la pelinegra- no me agrada ese hombre, Saga. Me lastimó muchísimo en el pasado, ¿si? Ya te dije lo que me hizo. Y además, no me gusta el hecho de que salgas con un santo de Athena-

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep_

La alarma de la bomba de Sofía comenzó a sonar, muy inoportunamente. Sofía la ignoró, y presionó un botón para apagarla. Luego se volvió a Casandra.

-Cass- dijo Sofía con paciencia- ya sé a donde vas con esto. Pero yo estoy segura de que Aioros no es malo…-

-Todos los santos de Athena lo son- dijo Casandra- mira lo que me hicieron a mí-

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep._

-Eso no lo sabes- insistió Sofía- no conoces a Aioros-

-Tú tampoco, Sofía- dijo Casandra, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- llevas menos de una semana de conocerlo. No puedes conocerlo-

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep_

Sofía bajó la mirada. ¿Porqué Casandra no lo podía ver? Ella sentía que Aioros era una buena persona. Sentía que lo quería.

-Yo también lo sentí. Lo mismo que tú sientes yo lo sentí con Saga- dijo Casandra, adivinando sus pensamientos- sentí todo lo que sientes tú, y mira como terminé-

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep_

-¡Por todos los dioses!- exclamó Casandra, exasperada por el continuo sonar de la bomba- ¡come algo para que se calle esa alarma de una vez por todas!-

-Estás equivocada- dijo Sofía, poniéndose de pie y tomando una manzana de la cocina- _buona notte-_ y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Casandra la miró, preocupada.

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí- dijo Casandra en voz baja, para que solo ella misma pudiera escucharlo- no quiero que sufras como yo sufrí-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga, por su parte, había llegado a su cuarto en el tercer templo, ignorando a Aldebarán tal y como había hecho con Mu, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Kanon lo había escuchado tan pronto como llegó, muy preocupado por su hermano, pero dandole su espacio.

Kanon esperó en silencio en su habitación. Podía sentir, cada vez con más fuerza, el agudo dolor en el corazón de su hermano gemelo. Y entonces, un escalofrío lo recorrió. Escuchó, desde el cuarto de su hermano, una tos peculiar, como si Saga estuviera a punto de vomitar. Kanon se levantó y se apresuró a la habitación de su hermano.

Saga estaba ahí, tirado boca abajo en su cama, respirando agitadamente, con sus manos empuñadas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kanon se sorprendió. Nunca, en toda su vida, habíaa visto a Saga tan descompuesto.

-Saga…- dijo el menor de los gemelos.

-Kanon- dijo Saga, sin mirarlo- vete, quiero estar solo-

-Saga, sabes que no puedo…- comenzó Kanon.

-¡Que te vayas!- gritó Saga, sin mirarlo- ¿no lo entiendes, Kanon?¡Déjame en paz!

-No puedo dejarte solo, y lo sabes, Saga- dijo Kanon, sentándose en la cama junto a su hermano, sin mirarlo tampoco- todo el dolor que sientes, lo siento yo también, aunque no quiera. ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Saga se incorporó, y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-No tuve un buen día, Kanon- dijo Saga- no quiero hablar de ello, realmente no quiero…-

-Yo no me siento muy bien tampoco- dijo Kanon, cruzándose de brazos, aún sin mirar a su hermano- y lo sabías, ¿no es así? Lo sentías también. Y sientes como me siento. Me siento extraño, como si no fuera un caballero completo, como si fuera solo un repuesto, tu sustituto. Siento que nadie confía en mi por mis errores pasados. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Saga asintió. Claro que sabía como se sentía su hermano gemelo. Él se sentía igual.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera al maestro- dijo Kanon, suspirando- pero sé que tú, de entre todo el mundo, me entendería. Y sabes que yo te entendería mejor que nadie, ¿no? Vamos, Saga, dime qué te pasa-

Saga se volvió a mirar a su hermano, quien se encontraba cabizbajo, dándole la espalda. Suspiró.

-Creo que lo mismo que tú- dijo Saga, en un tono derrotado- una persona de mi pasado, que aún me juzga por los errores que cometí con ella. Y no he podido explicarle lo que realmente pasó…-

Kanon se volvió hacia él, y le puso una mano en el hombro, con una mirada significativa. Saga asintió y sonrió. Ambos sabían que se querían decir, sin decir palabra. Tras darle una palmada en su espalda, Kanon sonrió y se retiró a su habitación.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberlos tenido esperando. Me disculpo porque este capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo habitual. Espero haber expresado bien los sentimientos de Saga, lo escribí cuatro o cinco veces, porque no me gustaron los anteriores. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir mi historia. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. XI: Mal Presentimiento

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XI. MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Una vez que Aioros regreso a su templo, un poco preocupado por su mejor amigo, se dejó caer en la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de su preocupación. Estaba en las nubes. Sabía que estaba enamorado. Se volvió sobre su costado derecho y tomó su celular. Se puso a escribir.

 _A: Lamento lo que pasó hoy. Con tu amiga, quiero decir. Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas._

Aioros esperó unos segundos, sin quitar su vista del aparato. No tardó mucho en vibrar y aparecer la respuesta que estaba esperando.

 _S: No te preocupes. Cass se tranquilizará._

Aioros sonrió ampliamente al leer la siguiente frase.

 _S: Lamento el comportamiento de mi amiga. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

 _A: Mañana. Iré a buscarte a tu departamento cuando salgas del hospital._

 _S: De acuerdo. Te veré mañana_

El santo de Sagitario sonrió de nuevo. Las cosas estaban cada vez mejores. Había encontrado a su hermana perdida. Los problemas con la familia adoptiva de Lydia se habían solucionado. Había conocido a una chica maravillosa. Aioros cerró los ojos y se dejó sumergir en el más profundo y feliz de los sueños.

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas, Grecia_

A la mitad de la noche, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, y Casandra despertó y se incorporó de golpe. Al principio estaba alarmada, pero pronto se tranquilizó. Era solo Kostas, al parecer con una pesadilla. Vio al pequeño de pie en la puerta de su habitación, como pidiéndole permiso de entrar.

-¿Mami?- dijo el pequeño.

Casandra suspiró. Después del largo y estresante día, ahora Kostas no la dejaba dormir. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ven aquí, Kostas- dijo Casandra, derrotada. El niño se apresuró a meterse a la cama de su mamá- ¿qué pasó, pequeño?-

Kostas no respondió inmediatamente. Sepultó su cabeza debajo de las sábanas, y la apoyó en el abdomen de su mamá. Casandra optó por acariciarle los cabellos. ¡Cómo se parecía a su padre! Como si necesitara el constante recordatorio de él.

Había mentido. Le había mentido a Saga. Pero, ¿cómo podía decirle la verdad? ¿Para que le exigiera ver a Kostas? ¿Para que tuviera un pretexto para volver a meterse en su vida? No, había hecho lo correcto en no decirle la verdad. O eso se repetía.

-Mami, ¿porqué peleaste con tía Sofi?- dijo Kostas de pronto.

Casandra no supo que decir. No esperaba que el niño se percatara. Pero Kostas era pequeño, no tonto. Claro que se percató de todo lo que sucedió. Suspiró.

-No peleo con tu tía, pequeño- dijo Casandra- solo estoy preocupada por ella-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Kostas.

Casandra sonrió un poco.

-Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás- dijo Casandra, acomodándose la almohada detrás de la cabeza- ahora intenta dormir, pequeño. Mañana mamá tiene que levantarse temprano-

Kostas asintió y se acurrucó.

-¿Mami?- dijo Kostas nuevamente.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estás enojada con Saga?- dijo Kostas.

Ouch. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. ¿Y ahora que iba a decirle a su hijo? Kostas no podría entender que era lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Saga. Pero algo tenía que decirle. Y lo peor de todo, es que Kostas se había encariñado con el santo de Athena. ¿Qué decir?

-Saga y yo…- comenzó Casandra, dudosa- tenemos algunas diferencias. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Ahora, no más preguntas y a dormir-

Kostas asintió y cerró ojos ojos. Casandra le besó el cabello, intentando aclarar su mente para poder dormir.

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

A la mañana siguiente, Shion estaba considerando suspender nuevamente las indicaciones de emergencia en el Santuario, pero aún se preguntaba si eso estaría bien. Aunque desde hacía dos días que nadie había sido atacado y parecía que el cosmo maligno que habían sentido no se volvería a manifestar, Shion no quería bajar la guardia. Siempre que lo hacían, el enemigo volvía a atacar. Parecía un juego del gato y el ratón. Cada vez que el Santuario bajaba la guardia, los enemigos parecían saberlo, y atacaba.

El otro asunto que le preocupaba es que durante el tiempo, era que los tres santos de plata heridos iban empeorando, en vez de mejorar. Seguía sin saber que clase de quemaduras eran, pero no eran causadas por un fuego común y corriente. Solo les quedaba una opción, y aunque no le agradaba mucho, porque podía arriesgar a Athena al salir de la protección de los Doce Templos, sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Señorita Athena?- dijo Shion, mientras veía que Saori y Lydia continuaban leyendo en la biblioteca.

-¿Sí, Shion?- dijo Saori, levantando la vista hacia él- ¿has encontrado algo?-

-No exactamente, señorita- dijo Shion cabizbajo- pero se me ocurre algo… que podemos intentar. No hay garantía de éxito, pero…-

-Pero es peor que no hacer nada- dijo Saori tristemente- no hemos podido hacer nada mientras Dante, Dio y Argol sufren mucho-

Lydia miró a Saori, impresionada. Nunca la había visto preocuparse así por otra persona. Se encogió de hombros. Quizá se había equivocado sobre ella.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Saori- ¿cuál es tu idea?-

Después de que Shion le explicara su idea, éste acompañó a Saori y a Lydia a la enfermería. Milo y Camus iban con ellas también, aunque los dos santos dorados estaban un poco nerviosos, como si alguien fuera a caerles encima en cualquier momento.

Saori entró a la enfermería con el báculo de Niké en su mano derecha. Vio a los tres santos de plata tumbados en las camillas, aún inconscientes por el tratamiento que Aioria les había administrado el día anterior. Saori los miró tristemente. Podía ser mimada, pero le preocupaban sus santos.

La diosa Athena encendió su cosmo, cálido y luminoso, para que envolviera a los tres santos de plata. Lydia la miró, sorprendida. Jamás había visto a Saori en su papel de diosa, y verla así, demostrando todo su cosmo y su poder la impresionó.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Milo, sorprendido al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Poco después de un minuto de estas expuestos al cosmo de Athena, las heridas de los tres caballeros de plata comenzaron a cerrarse, como si no hubieran estado ahí en primer lugar. Scion suspiró, aliviado, al ver que su plan había funcionado. Milo y Camus también sonrieron levemente. Los tres santos de plata despertaron y se levantaron, como si nada hubiera pasado. Saori apagó su cosmo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Athena- dijo Argol, agradecido, arrodillándose ante ella. Los otros dos santos de plata hicieron lo mismo.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Athena- dijo Dio también. Dante asintió.

-Bueno, princesa Athena- dijo Shion, aún sintiéndose aprehensivo de que Saori estuviera tan lejos de los Doce Templos- será mejor que regresa a sus habitaciones. No es seguro que esté afuera tanto tiempo fuera-

Saori asintió, y obedientemente procedió a regresar. Lydia se despidió de ella por lo pronto y la miró alejarse con Shion, mientras que Milo y Camus se quedaron con ella en la enfermería, mientras esperaba a Aioria, quien se encontraría con ella ahí para llevarla a la ciudad.

-Lydia, ¿cómo siguió Athena?- preguntó Milo de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lydia, sorprendida. Milo usualmente la ignoraba cuando la veía, no solía ser muy comunicativo en su presencia.

-De cuando estaba… triste. Cuando la chica esa la hizo llorar- dijo Milo, frunciendo el entrecejo- que quería utilizar a Aioros como si fuera un objeto-

Lydia frunció el entrecejo al recordar la situación, y vio a Milo, que se veía genuinamente preocupado por no haber podido consolar a Saori en el momento en que estuvo con ella.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Milo. Saori está mucho mejor- dijo Lydia, sonriendo, en un tono tranquilizador- no hay nada que no arregle un abrazo y un enorme chocolate-

-Menos mal- sonrió el santo de Escorpión, aliviado- gracias por ayudarla…-

Lydia lo miró, pues sabía que el santo había intentado consolar a Saori justo después de que Greta la hiciera llorar. La chica le dio dos palmadas en el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Para ser sincera, creo que tú hiciste la mayoría del trabajo- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa llena de simpatía- hiciste bien, Milo-

Milo sonrió, aliviado y más tranquilo. Camus también tuvo un asomo de una sonrisa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los alcanzaron Mu y Aioria.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Aioria de muy buen humor.

-Mu- sonrió Lydia, abrazándolo. Vaya que lo extrañaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la villa de Athena, y el santo de Aries había estado recluido vigilando en su templo. Ya quería que terminaran esos ataques.

-El maestro Shion me dio la noticia- dijo Mu, sonriendo ampliamente y acariciando el cabello de su chica, y se volvió al santo de Leo- cuida bien de ella afuera del Santuario-

-No tienes que decirme eso, Mu- dijo Aioria, fastidiado. Mu sonrió, y besó a Lydia en la mejilla, y se despidió de ella. Lydia sonrió y siguió a Aioria fuera del Santuario, hacia la ciudad de Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

Sofía se levantó temprano, mucho antes de que Casandra o Kostas despertaran. Se preparó un sandwich de atún en la cocina para desayunar, y tras vestirse y tomar su bata clínica y su mochila, abrió la puerta para salir. Justo antes de irse, Sofía escuchó una voz.

-¿Ya te vas, Sofía?- dijo Casandra, atando el cinturón de su bata al salir de su habitación.

-Sí, y llevo prisa- dijo Sofía sin mirarla, pero también sin moverse.

-Lamento lo que sucedió ayer- dijo Casandra, cabizbaja- lo que dije, lo dije porque tú eres mi única amiga, y no quiero verte lastimada-

Sofía se volvió hacia Casandra, quien tenía una mirada muy triste. La pelirroja suspiró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Cass- dijo Sofía, encogiéndose de hombros- eres mi mejor amiga. Hablamos en la tarde-

Casandra asintió, y vio a su amiga salir. Sonrió levemente. Pensó que ese día tenía que decirle la verdad a su amiga, sobre Saga y Kostas. Ese día, más tarde, todo estaría arreglado.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

June regresó al recinto de las amazonas después de que Athena curó a los tres santos de plata que estaban heridos. Las otras amazonas le preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido, y June les contó todo lo que sabía. Sobre todo Shaina estaba curiosa sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con el extraño atacante. No sabía quien podía estar de todo esto.

Shaina y Marín volvieron a salir del recinto, con dirección a los Doce Templos. La amazona pelirroja tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Aioria en el camino al templo de Athena, pero se vio decepcionada. Al pasar por el templo de Leo, éste estaba vacío. Cuando llegó al templo de Escorpión, Milo le explicó a donde había ido Aioria: había bajado a la ciudad con Lydia a hacer un trámite administrativo.

-¿Marin?- preguntó Milo, notando a la amazona preocupada. No podía ver su rostro, pero vio que temblaba ligeramente- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Marín, sacudiendo la cabeza, y llevándose una mano al pecho- no sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Debe ser tu imaginación, Marín- dijo Shaina, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Eso espero- dijo Marín- vamos, Athena nos espera-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Aioros se levantó temprano ese día. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver a Sofía más tarde. Sabía que la vería cuando saliera de trabajar ese mismo día. Habían quedado que Aioros iría por ella a su departamento, y luego la llevaría a cenar.

También le dio gusto enterarse que a los caballeros de plata los había curado el cosmo de Athena. Sabía que ella no los iba a dejar luchar solos. Y eso también le dio un poco de tranquilidad. Sabía que, en caso de encontrar a los culpables y que alguien fuera herido, habría una solución a tan terribles heridas.

Al pasar por el templo de Géminis, se detuvo a ver como estaba Saga. La noche anterior había decidido, muy prudentemente, no insistir en ayudar a su amigo cuando estaba molesto.

-¿Saga?- dijo Aioros, llamando a la puerta de su habitación- ¿estás ahí?-

Un gruñido proveniente de la habitación de Saga le respondió. Aioros puso los ojos en blanco, y golpeó varias veces la puerta, hasta que el santo respondió.

-¿Qué quieres, Aioros?- dijo Saga, desde dentro de la habitación. Por su tono de voz, no se le veía con muchas ganas de abrir. Aioros de todos modos abrió la puerta.

Saga se encontraba ya levantado y vestido, sentado sobre la cama, sin mirar al recién llegado, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Pedirte que me acompañes a otra cita- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente. Saga miró al santo de Sagitario muy molesto- digo, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer-

-Estás pidiendo que te mande a otra dimensión, Aioros- gruñó Saga- no creas que no lo haré-

Aioros se echó a reír.

-Estoy bromeando, Saga- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros- solo intento animarte-

-No estás ayudando mucho- gruñó el santo de Géminis.

-Lo sé, amigo- dijo Aioros, sentándose junto a Saga y dándole una palmada en la espalda. Borró su sonrisa- lamento mucho haberte puesto en esa situación. Jamás me imaginé que algo así pasaría. Si sirve de algo, creo que eres un buen amigo por haberme ayudado-

-No fue nada- dijo Saga, sin muchas ganas.

-De verdad, eres un buen amigo- repitió Aioros, y sonrió. Saga no pudo evitar sonreír también- y si algún día pudiera hacer algo para que te sientas mejor…-

-Gracias, Aioros- dijo Saga, relajándose un poco- pero hazme un favor: a la próxima, llévate a Shura a tus citas. O a Kanon, me gustaría verlo sufrir un poco para variar-

Aioros sonrió, y Saga hizo lo mismo. Quizá el encuentro que había tenido con Casandra no había sido del todo malo. Quizá podría usar esta oportunidad para volverla a ver, para explicarle todo lo ocurrido, y finalmente hacer las pases con ella. Era la mujer que amaba, ¿no? A Saga le dio un vuelco la sola idea de reconciliarse con ella. De tenerla de regreso. No, no podía. Ella misma le dijo que lo había superado. Suspiró de nuevo.

Aioros se puso de pie, y tras darle un golpe amistoso a Saga en su hombro, salió del templo de Géminis.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Dohko bajó un templo, al de Virgo, para hablar con Shaka. Aunque las cosas parecían haberse calmado, quizá Shaka sabría quien está detrás de todo esto. O al menos lo detectaría. Al santo de Libra, quien había visto a los santos de plata heridos y había escuchado de Saga y Aioros el ataque a Athena en la entrada del Santuario, no le gustaba para nada la situación. Era evidente que los enemigos sabían usar el cosmo. ¿Otro dios los estaba atacando? ¿o eran acaso desertores? Dohko sacudió la cabeza.

Se introdujo al templo de Virgo, y encontró a Shaka sentado en su flor de loto, meditando como solía hacer.

-¿Anciano Maestro?- dijo Shaka al detectar que no estaba solo- ¿a qué debo el placer?-

Dohko hizo una mueca.

-Ya te dije que me gusta que me digas Dohko a secas- dijo el santo de Libra, y Shaka sonrió levemente- he venido a preguntarte tu opinión sobre los eventos recientes-

-¿Eventos recientes?- preguntó Shaka.

-Los ataques al Santuario, y a los santos de plata- dijo Dohko- creo que estoy en lo correcto en asumir que le has dado un buen pensamiento al asunto-

Shaka asintió, y respiró profundo.

-Sí, lo he pensado un buen rato- dijo Shaka- debo admitir que la situación no me gusta ni un poco. El enemigo es usuario de cosmo, pero sabe esconderlo muy bien. Y sus ataques me parecen erráticos, como si quisieran atacar solo por atacar. Como si quisieran llamar nuestra atención con eso. Están jugando con nosotros, nos están intentando confundir-

-¡Pero si el primer ataque fue contra Athena!- dijo Dohko.

-Lo sé, y el siguiente contra santos de plata- dijo Shaka- no tiene sentido. ¿Porqué desperdiciaran su ataque en ellos si iban contra Athena?-

Dohko meditó en las palabras de Shaka.

-Entonces si quieren llamar nuestra atención- dijo Dohko- no puede ser… ¿nos estarán distrayendo?-

Shaka asintió.

-Esa es mi creencia- dijo Shaka- que nos están distrayendo con esos ataques. Pero creo que no hay que bajar la guardia. Hay algo más detrás de todo este asunto-

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Shaina y Marín llegaron a la villa de Athena. Saori las estaba esperando junto con Shion. La joven diosa estaba muy preocupada por lo que había muy preocupada por toda la situación. Las amazonas se arrodillaron al llegar con ella.

-Buenos días, chicas- dijo Saori, acercándose a ellas y haciéndolas levantarse- me da gusto que estén bien-

-Nosotras estamos muy aliviadas que usted esté bien, princesa Athena- dijo Shaina- sobre todo con los ataques que hemos estado sufriendo…-

-Es por eso que las llamé, chicas- dijo Saori impacientemente- creo que el recinto de las amazonas no está muy bien protegido-

Shaina hizo una mueca debajo de su máscara.

-No quiero decir que ustedes no lo sepan proteger, Shaina- dijo Saori, adivinando la molestia de Shaina- es solo que… están casi al límite del Santuario, muy cerca de donde atacaron a los tres santos de plata…-

-No se preocupe tanto, princesa Athena- intervino Marín- Afrodita de Piscis ya colocó sus rosas rojas en los alrededores, y es imposible entrar por otra parte que no sea la entrada principal, donde siempre hay una amazona de plata o bronce vigilando. Además, la entrada está en uno de los trayectos de las rondas: cada 5 minutos siempre pasa alguien vigilando-

Saori sonrió, un poco más tranquila. Shion sonrió, también aliviado, pues ese asunto lo había tenido preocupado.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

-Bueno, ya soy oficialmente griega- dijo Lydia, riendo- ¿qué te parece, Aioria?-

Ella y Aioria acababan de salir de la oficina del registro civil, pasado el mediodía. Les habían dado un documento que avalaba que la custodia de la chica recaía en sus dos hermanos mayores. También le habían cambiado su nacionalidad de inglesa a griega.

-Siempre lo has sido, pequeña- dijo Aioria, sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello. El santo de Leo no llevaba su armadura, pues el asunto que lo llevaba a la ciudad no lo requería.

-¡Aioria!- se quejó Lydia, intentando acomodarse de nuevo el cabello. Sus cabellos castaños, siempre alborotados, parecían empeorar con esa maniobra que Aioria solía hacer- siempre haces lo mismo…-

Aioria se echó a reír, feliz de ver a su hermana tan contenta. Por fin parecía que todos los problemas estaban resuelto. Miró la tienda de helados cercana, y sonrió.

-Vamos, pequeña, no te enojes, te compraré un helado- dijo Aioria, sonriente.

Lydia sonrió y asintió. Miró a su hermano: Aioria estaban tan de buen humor, que decidió que era buen momento para hacerle una pregunta que quería formular desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Por cierto, Aioria, ¿porqué no le pides a Marín que salga contigo?- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa astuta.

-Creo que te estás juntándote demasiado con ese latoso de Kiki, Lydia- dijo Aioria, restándole importancia al asunto, pero borrando su sonrisa- no hagas esas preguntas indiscretas-

-Oh, por favor, Aioria- dijo Lydia- Marín me agrada, y tú…-

-No hagas preguntas indiscretas, Lydia- gruñó Aioria, interrumpiéndola. La chica supo que el comentario no le había hecho nada de gracia a su hermano, por lo que decidió dejarlo por el momento.

-Perdona, Aioria- dijo Lydia, abrazando su brazo izquierdo- pero se ve que te gusta mucho. Y que tú le gustas a ella. Me gustaría verte feliz con ella-

Aioria miró a Lydia, sorprendido, pero no respondió. Su hermana menor era más lista de lo que creía. Sonrió levemente, pero algo hizo que se borrara su sonrisa de pronto. Un cosmo maligno. El mismo que los santos de Athena llevaban días buscando. El mismo que había atacado a Athena en la entrada del Santuario. El mismo que había dejado tan malheridos a los santos de plata. Y demasiado cerca de ellos para su gusto.

-¿Aioria?- dijo Lydia, notando el cambio en su hermano, soltándolo y dando un paso atrás para mirarlo mejor- ¿estás b…?-

Pero Aioria no la dejó terminar. Dio un salto hacia ella, y la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras estaban aún en el aire, a punto de caer al suelo, Lydia sintió su brazo derecho como si estuviera en el fuego. No, se sentía mucho peor. Como si miles de pequeños cuchillos se encajaran en su brazo y antebrazo. Intentó gritar, quitar su brazo, hacer algo, pero el grito solo se ahogó en su garganta.

Aioria y Lydia cayeron al suelo pesadamente, y ella se deslizó unos centímetros de donde había caído su hermano. Sintió una fuerte onda de choque, que quebró los vidrios de todos los establecimientos alrededor. Algunos fragmentos de vidrio y roca se clavaron en sus manos al intentar levantarse, pero nada tan doloroso como lo primero que había sentido en su brazo, el fuego que la quemó.

Lydia se miró el brazo izquierdo. Estaba todo, desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, cubierto de una fea quemadura azulada, idéntica a la que había visto antes en los santos de plata. Y era demasiado dolorosa, tanto que se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos, y no podía ni siquiera pensar bien. Dejo escapar un gemido involuntario de dolor. Los habían atacado con una bola de fuego azul. Lydia levantó la mirada, y vio a Aioria tumbado en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de él.

-No, no, no…- dijo Lydia, arrastrándose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aioria estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, con sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza. Tenía toda su espalda, brazos y piernas cubiertos de esas horribles quemaduras azuladas. Su camisa se había consumido por completo, y los protectores de los brazos y las piernas se habían desprendido y deshecho por el fuego. Lydia se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca. Incluso su mejilla tenía una pequeña quemadura.

-Aioria…- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. El dolor en la expresión de su hermano era más que evidente.

-Ly… Lydia…- dijo Aioria a su vez, acariciando el rostro de su hermana con una mano temblorosa. No, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente de dolor, y el santo apretaba los dientes- corre…-

-No, Aioria…- dijo Lydia, manteniendo su brazo herido pegado a su cuerpo, ignorando su propio dolor por un momento, y mirando a su hermano- no puedo…-

-Lydia.. vete de aquí…- dijo Aioria, haciendo muecas de dolor, pero evidentemente preocupado por ella. Al ver que la chica no se movía, el santo de Leo alzó la voz, aunque pareció que solo logró que su voz se quebrara aún más- por una vez… obedece…¡vete!-

Con una última mirada desesperada hacia Aioria, Lydia obedeció, y se arrastró hacia uno de los negocios, el cual estaba vacío, pues todos los compradores y sus dueños habían huido al ser éste impactado por el fuego y la onda de choque que le siguió. La chica se escondió detrás de uno de los mostradores, manteniendo su brazo herido pegado a su cuerpo, y apretando los dientes de dolor. En su escondite, no podía ser vista desde la calle, pero ella aún podía ver a Aioria tendido en el suelo.

-Aioria…- susurró ella, apretando los dientes. Intentaba mantenerse consciente, aunque el dolor la hacía quererse tender en el suelo y apretar los ojos.

Y fue cuando los vio. Entre las calles vacías, y los transeúntes escondiéndose igual que ella en las ruinas de los negocios cercanos, dos hombres se acercaron a su hermano, y lo miraron por un momento, así tendido como estaba. Aioria ya no se movían.

-Creí que el jefe había dicho que quería que le lleváramos a la chica- dijo uno de los dos hombres, empujando el costado de Aioria con la punta del pie, haciendo que el santo dejara escapar un lastimero gemido, pero no se movió más que eso.

-Él dijo que quería de preferencia a la chica, pero cualquiera de los dos hermanos serviría- dijo el otro hombre, con una voz demasiado bien conocida por Lydia, provocándole un horrible vuelco, casi tan doloroso como la quemadura en su brazo- éste caballero servirá-

El primer hombre que había hablado levantó a Aioria del suelo, quien había quedado inconsciente, y se lo echó a la espalda como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Los dos hombres desaparecieron tan pronto como habían llegado. Una vez que se perdieron de vista, Lydia cerró los ojos y se tendió en el suelo, detrás del mostrador, donde se encontraba. El dolor de su herida, el mismo que ella había estado intentando ignorar mientras averiguaba que pasaba con Aioria, había empeorado considerablemente. No podía soportarlo. Apretó sus ojos y se concentró. Tenía que encender su cosmo otra vez, aunque sea por un minuto. Tenía que llamar a alguien. Tenía que llamar a Mu o a Aioros. Pero necesitaba ayuda.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu estaba de pie, caminando en círculos en la entrada de su templo, esperando a que Lydia y Aioria regresaran de su asunto en la ciudad. Los dos se habían tomado su tiempo, pero Mu sabía que los trámites legales y administrativos en la ciudad eran largos y engorrosos. Su tardanza no era nada extraordinario.

-Maestro- dijo Kiki, apareciendo junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Kiki?- dijo Mu con paciencia- te dije que terminaras esos ejercicios que te encargó Aldebarán-

-Ya terminé hace mucho tiempo- dijo el pequeño aprendiz en un tono aburrido- y ya no quiero que estar en la casa de Tauro. Aldabearán me pone a entrenar muy duro y no es divertido-

Mu lo miró sospechosamente.

-¿Insinúas que no entrenas duro conmigo?- dijo Mu, y Kiki se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, Maestro- dijo Kiki rápidamente- pero el entrenamiento es muy diferente. No me gusta levantar rocas gigantes con las manos- añadió enfurruñado- para eso tengo psicoquinesia-

Mu iba a decir algo, cuando lo sintió. El cosmo maligno que había estado manifestándose todos esos días en Atenas se apareció una vez más, en el centro de la ciudad. Solo duró unos segundos, y se apagó de nuevo. A Mu no le hizo mucha gracia: la oficina a la que iban Lydia y Aioria estaba demasiado cerca de ahí.

-¿Maestro…?- comenzó Kiki, pero Mu hizo un gesto para hacerlo callar.

-Silencio- dijo Mu, cuando Kiki abrió la boca nuevamente para hablar. El pelirrojo cerró la boca nuevamente.

Y fue cuando lo sintió. Ese cosmo. El cosmo de Lydia, no el de Aioria, en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes había sentido el cosmo maligno. El cosmo de su chica estaba latiendo, débilmente, pero ahí estaba. ¿Porqué Lydia encendería su cosmo, y Aioria no? ¡Era porque estaba en peligro!

-Kiki- dijo Mu, encendiendo su cosmo- quédate aquí en mi lugar. Ahora regreso- y desapareció, teletransportándose al sitio donde había sentido el cosmo de Lydia.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Sofía estaba a punto de terminar su turno en el hospital. Pasó todo el día sonriendo, a pesar de tener mucho trabajo. Acababa de llegar un grupo de al menos cuatro ambulancias: al parecer hubo una explosión en el centro. La chica puso los ojos en blanco cuando por las bocinas del hospital anunciaron dos simples palabras: _código verde._ Sabía lo que eso significaba.

El código verde significaba que hubo un desastre en la ciudad, y que todos, todos, tenían que quedarse en urgencias y atender a los heridos, niños o adultos. Y Sofía odiaba atender adultos. De repente, la pelirroja sintió una palmada en su espalda. Era Oskar.

-Vamos, _pieni_ \- dijo el chico rubio- mucho trabajo hoy-

Sofía asintió, desganada. Todos los pacientes habían llegado con heridas causadas por vidrios rotos, ladrillos o con ataques de pánico. Ninguna herida de gravedad hasta el momento. Eso tranquilizó a Sofía.

Oskar y Sofía llegaron a urgencias. La situación era todo un caos. Había mucho ruido, y gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Sofía suspiró, consolándose en pensar que ya pronto terminaría su turno.

-Doctor Laine, tiene paciente en cubículos dos. Doctora Lombardi, hay un paciente en el cubículo cinco- dijo la enfermera.

-Voy, lo atenderé antes de que acabe mi turno- dijo Sofía, sonriendo y tomando su expediente y entrando al cubículo.

El paciente que le esperaba ahí era un hombre alto, musculoso, de edad un poco mayor a la de ella, con cabellos negros. Estaba vestido demasiado elegantemente como para acudir a un hospital público, pero Sofía no se fijó en eso. Su rostro estaba afeado por una horrible cicatriz que cruzaba verticalmente toda la parte izquierda de su rostro, que seguramente antes era muy bella sin esa marca.

- _Buona sera,_ señor- dijo Sofía, y sonrió al ver el nombre de su paciente- Bellini? _Signor Bellini? Anche lei è italiano?_ Vaya, ¿de qué parte de Italia es?-

-De Roma- dijo el hombre, sonriendo. La cicatriz le afeaba aún más el rostro- ¿y usted?-

-De _Torino_ \- dijo Sofía, aún sonriendo- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar el día de hoy?-

-Tengo una herida- dijo el paciente, encogiéndose de hombros- me la hice en la explosión en el centro de la ciudad. Quisiera que le echara un vistazo, doctora Lombardi-

Sofía asintió y le dio la espalda, para lavarse las manos en el lavabo que estaba en el fondo del cubículo. Se secó las manos, y tomó su estetoscopio. Se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre. Su sonrisa se borró de pronto.

-Oh…- dijo Sofía. El estetoscopio cayó al suelo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola chicos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Las cosas iban mal y ahora se pondrán mucho peor, ya saben como debe ser esto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	12. XII: Complicaciones

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XII. COMPLICACIONES

 _Centro de Atenas_

Mu apareció en el centro de Atenas, y vio horrorizado la escena. Todos los negocios a la redonda estaban destruidos, y tenían los vidrios rotos. Las ambulancias que llegaron habían ya partido, llevándose a los heridos al hospital, y los curiosos habían comenzado a acercarse a los límites marcados por los policías. Ni Lydia ni Aioria estaban a la vista.

El santo de Aries buscó con su cosmo el de Lydia. ¡Tenía que encontrarla! Pero en ese momento Mu no sentía nada. Ningún cosmo. ¿Acaso se la habían llevado junto con los demás heridos? ¿Estaría en el hospital? Se acercó a uno de los policías,y le preguntó por Lydia y por Aioria.

-No, no los he visto- dijo el policía, una vez que escuchó la descripción que Mu les dio- los testigos dicen que vieron a dos hombres, vestidos como santos de Athena, pero con unas extrañas armaduras negras con algunas marcas de color azul oscuro. Dijeron que ellos se llevaron a un chico de cabellos castaños, que estaba herido. Ninguno de ellos mencionó haber visto a una chica como la que usted describe-

Mu sintió un vuelco, y miró a su alrededor. Ya imaginaba que había pasado con Aioria, que estaría herido o incapacitado para luchar, pero nadie había visto a Lydia. Pasó sus ojos a su alrededor. En uno de los locales, en la heladería, cuyas ventanas estaban completamente destruidas, había un pequeño rosal frente al mostrador. Tenía varios botones de rosas color blanco, que Mu reconoció inmediatamente.

-Lydia…- dijo el santo de Aries en un susurro, y se apresuró hacia ese sitio.

Mu corrió hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba el rosal. Detrás de éste y ovillada junto a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y apretando uno de sus brazos contra su cuerpo, estaba Lydia.

-¡Lydia!- exclamó Mu al encontrarla. Ella se esforzó por abrir los ojos y levantar la mirada hacia él- Lydi, ¿estás bien?¿qué pasó?-

-Mu…- dijo ella con una expresión cansada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y apoyando su cabeza en el suelo- duele mucho…-

Mu la miró. Contra la voluntad de la chica, quien quería mantener su brazo izquierdo aferrado contra su cuerpo, el caballero de Aries la obligó a descubrirlo, y vio con horror que tenía una quemadura azulada, igual que las que tenían los caballeros de plata. La chica tenía un muy mal aspecto, pues el dolor no la dejaba siquiera mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Lydi, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo Mu, con una mirada llena de horror y pena, quitándose su capa blanca y cubriendo su brazo herido con ella.

-Duele mucho…por favor… haz que pare…- dijo Lydia con dificultad, apoyando su cabeza en la pared- Mu, por favor…-

Mu se sentía como si hubieran tomado su propio corazón y lo hubieran apretado hasta destruirlo. Sentía que moriría al ver a la chica que amaba herida de esa manera. Pero el santo se aguantó todo ese dolor. Sabía que tenía que preguntar lo que pasó, por ella misma y por los otros santos. Tenia que preguntarle.

-Yo sé que duele mucho, Lydi- dijo Mu en un susurro tierno, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz de la pena de verla así- pero necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó, contigo y con Aioria-

-Nos atacaron… y Aioria…- comenzó a decir ella, mirándolo fijamente, pero se interrumpió, tragó saliva y apretó los ojos- duele demasiado…-

Mu la miró con aprehensión. Estaba sufriendo mucho, pero sabía que tenía que averiguar lo que Lydia había visto. Había muchas cosas que estaban riesgo. Mu la levantó en sus brazos con cuidado, cubriéndola aún con su capa blanca. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del caballero.

-Lydi, necesito que me digas que pasó- insistió Mu, besándola en la frente.

-Mu…- dijo Lydia, retorciéndose de dolor en sus brazos y volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirar al santo- nos atacaron por la espalda… Aioria me salvó, pero… recibió todo el golpe…-volvió a apretar los ojos con fuerza- por favor… haz que pare…-

-Ya va a parar, Lydi, te lo prometo- dijo Mu en voz baja, apretándola hacia su cuerpo- ¿pudiste ver quien fue la persona que los atacó?-

Para sorpresa de Mu, Lydia asintió.

-Eran… dos hombres- dijo Lydia con lágrimas en los ojos. El dolor era tan insoportable que, a pesar de querer mantenerse tranquila, no podía- portaban… armaduras color negro… negro con azul… a uno de ellos… lo reconocí…- las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaban a fluir cada vez más abundantemente- Mu… ya no lo soporto… arráncame el brazo…-

Mu asintió. Sentía que sus brazos temblaban al verla así.

-Solo una última cosa, solo dime a quien reconociste, Lydi- dijo Mu, besándole la frente otra vez- lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo dime eso, ¿a quién reconociste?-

-Fue él…- dijo Lydia, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del caballero, con lágrimas en los ojos- él dijo… dijo que solo necesitaban… a uno de nosotros dos… fue Henry… Mu, por favor…-

-Por supuesto, mi amor- dijo Mu con cariño- cuando despiertes, te prometo que el dolor habrá desaparecido-

Mu apretó un punto en el cuello de Lydia, quien quedó inconsciente en el acto. Mu la abrazó con cariño y, con cuidado de no lastimarla más, desapareció con ella, teletransportándose rumbo al Santuario, después de jurar que haría pagar a Henry el dolor que le había causado a la mujer que amaba.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos_

Ya era media tarde, y Aioros había sentido también el cosmo maligno en el centro de Atenas. Realmente no estaba muy preocupado, pues sabía que su hermana estaría a salvo con Aioria. Tenía plena confianza en su hermano menor. Además, el cosmo había desaparecido casi inmediatamente. Suspiró. Esperaba que pronto pudieran dar con los culpables.

El santo llegó rápidamente al departamento de Sofía y llamó a la puerta con una sonrisa. Su chica ya debía estar de regreso en casa después del trabajo. Pero para su sorpresa, abrió Casandra.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Casandra, con una expresión asustada. No esperaba, ni en sus peores pesadillas, ver a un santo de Athena en la entrada de su departamento. Pero eso no era lo único que la estaba preocupando- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Buenos días, Casandra- dijo Aioros, ignorando la dureza en las palabras de la chica y sonriendo- lamento molestar a esta hora. Vengo a ver a Sofía, quedamos de vernos aquí-

Casandra hizo un gesto impaciente, que le pareció extraño al santo de Sagitario, que lo hizo borrar su sonrisa, y fruncir el entrecejo, preocupado.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- dijo Aioros.

-Sofía no ha regresado desde en la mañana que fue al hospital- dijo Casandra, mirando al caballero, extrañada- debió haber regresado aquí hace más de una hora. No es su estilo llegar tarde. Nunca llega tarde. Creí que no había regresado porque estaba contigo, y por alguna extraña razón olvidó llamarme-

Aioros sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a preocuparse.

-Bueno, no está conmigo- dijo Aioros, y sacó su teléfono para mirarlo- y no me ha dejado ningún mensaje-

-¿Mamá?- se escuchó la voz de Kostas, desde dentro del departamento- están hablando del hospital de tía Sofi en la tele-

Casandra palideció y entró precipitadamente al departamento. Aioros la siguió, sin siquiera esperar o pedir permiso para entrar. Los dos se detuvieron frente a la televisión. En ella, mostraban imágenes del hospital, el mismo hospital en el que Sofía trabajaba, solo que se encontraba en llamas, y los bomberos y autos de policía los rodeaban.

- _En un evento sin precedentes en Atenas, un ataque terrorista a uno de sus más grandes hospitales públicos de la ciudad-_ decía el anunciador- _un grupo de cuatro hombres, vestidos con lo que parecían ser armaduras de color negro y azul, atacaron el hospital. Hay cientos de heridos, entre pacientes y personal del hospital. Hay una persona desaparecida, testigos dicen que se trata de una joven doctora, que fue sacada del hospital por los terroristas…-_

-¡No!- exclamó Aioros, y antes de que Casandra pudiera decir algo, el santo salió precipitadamente del departamento, dejando a una muy preocupada chica aún mirando fijamente el televisor sin reaccionar ni poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo- no, no, no…-

Aioros salió del edificio, bajó las escaleras y corrió rumbo al hospital. En su mente, estaba repasando lo que había escuchado, y rezaba a los dioses por que Sofía no estuviera herida o fuera la persona desaparecida. Seguramente Sofía estaría bien, y se habría quedado a ayudar en lo que pudiera. ¿No sería eso lo más probable? El estómago de Aioros se retorció, y su corazón dio un vuelco mientras iban corriendo.

No tardó mucho en llegar al hospital. Se quedó viendo, incrédulo, al ver como la entrada del mismo, donde varias veces había visto entrar y salir a Sofía, estaba completamente destruída. Era todo un caos. Bomberos intentaban sofocar las llamas, mientras las personas que estaban alrededor lloraban y gritaban histéricas. El santo se quedó mirando la escena desde la acera de enfrente, donde había conocido a Sofía.

El joven santo se puso a buscar con su mirada, intentando verla, lo cual no sería tan difícil, ya que Sofía tenía los cabellos rojos y sobresalían entre los demás. Nada. Dio un paso atrás, casi contra la pared.

-No puede ser…- dijo Aioros, buscándola con la mirada- Sofía, por favor…-

Vio al amigo de Sofía, Oskar, quien estaba siendo atendido en una ambulancia, hizo contacto visual con Aioros. El joven médico se acercó a él, con un gesto preocupado. Aioros iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Oskar tenía una horrible herida en la frente.

-Tú eres Aioros, ¿no es así?- dijo Oskar, deteniendo una compresa contra su frente para detener el sangrado- conoces a Sofía. Te vi con ella una vez-

-Sí- dijo Aioros- ¿dónde está…?-

-Uno de los terroristas la secuestró- dijo Oskar, antes de que Aioros terminaba su pregunta- era un hombre… italiano, que vestía un traje fino. Se hizo pasar por uno de los heridos. La obligó a ir con él a punta de pistola. Intenté detenerlo, pero…- y señaló la herida en su frente. Miró fijamente al santo- por favor, Aioros, tienes que ayudarla…-

Aioros lo miró, horrorizado, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Asintió torpemente, y el joven médico se fue para ayudar a los demás, dejando solo al caballero con sus pensamientos.

-Sofía…- dijo Aioros, dando unos pasos atrás, casi haciendo que quedara de espaldas con la pared, y pasando su mano por sus cabellos. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que pensar. Quizá Athena sabría algo del ataque. Quizá ella podría decirle algo.

Tan concentrado estaba el santo de Sagitario, que no se percató el peligro en el que estaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aioros sintió un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, e inmediatamente su vista se nubló. El hospital, los bomberos y toda la gente desapareció en la oscuridad. Los fuertes ruidos de las ambulancias y los gritos se convirtieron en silencio. Y Aioros cayó hacia delante, completamente inconsciente antes de golpear el suelo.

-Levántenlo- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban de pie a su alrededor- ya saben lo que quiere el jefe. Tenemos que entregárselo sin daño alguno-

Dos pares de manos levantaron al inerte joven, y desaparecieron con él en un callejón.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Mu había aparecido con Lydia inconsciente en sus brazos en el templo de Aries y, tras darle instrucciones a un asustado Kiki de avisar a Aldebaran para que bajara a proteger el primer templo, se teletransportó al templo del Patriarca. Shion, quien estaba trabajando en su estudio, al ver llegar al caballero en esas condiciones, se levantó alarmado y se acercó a él.

-¡Mu!- exclamó Shion, indicándole a Mu que pusiera a la chica sobre un sillón- pero si… es Lydia. Mu, ¿qué sucedió?-

-No estoy muy seguro, maestro Shion- dijo Mu, colocando a Lydia en un sillón, y descubriéndole el brazo izquierdo para que Shion pudiera verlo. El Patriarca analizó la herida con una mirada grave- la atacaron, al parecer junto con Aioria, en el centro de Atenas, cuando venían de regreso al Santuario-

Shion miró la herida con gravedad.

-La señorita Athena la curará en un segundo, Mu, no te preocupes- dijo Shion en un tono tranquilizador, intentando tranquilizarse también, ya que estaba furioso por lo que estaba mirando. Respiró hondo. Había otro asunto que le preocupaba también- y dime, ¿qué pasó con Aioria?-

Mu hizo una mueca. No tenía buenas noticias para darle al Patriarca.

-No lo pude encontrar en el sitio donde los atacaron, maestro- dijo Mu, bajando la mirada- Lydia dijo que él había recibido la mayor parte del ataque que les lanzaron a los dos, y que dos hombres lo levantaron y se lo llevaron-

-¿Dos hombres?- dijo Shion, alzando las cejas, y Mu asintió- ¿quiénes eran esos dos?-

-Dijo que eran dos hombres que estaban usando una armadura negra y azul- dijo Mu, recordando lo que Lydia le había dicho antes de que él la pusiera a dormir- y hay algo más. Lydia reconoció a uno de los atacantes. Uno de los atacantes era su antiguo pretendiente, Henry Northumberland-

-Mu, ¿estás seguro de eso?- dijo Shion, alarmado.

-Fue lo que dijo Lydia- dijo Mu, mirando aprehensivamente a la chica, que dormía tranquilamente. Shion suspiró. A él tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

-Aioros ha sido avisado de lo ocurrido con sus hermanos, ¿no?- dijo el Patriarca. Mu se encogió de hombros- iré por la princesa Athena para pedirle que venga y cure a Lydia. Aún está con Marín y Shaina. Enviaremos a una de ellas al templo de Sagitario para avisar a Aioros-

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos_

Casandra caminaba en círculos, nerviosa. No le gustaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Más aún, uno de los compañeros de Sofía la había llamado, y le había dicho que aún no lograban encontrarla y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. También escuchó en la televisión que uno de los testigos vio a un hombre armado, vestido elegantemente, que había tomado de rehén a una chica pelirroja, y había huido con ella. No le fue difícil atar los cabos.

Incluso Kostas sabía que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de que Casandra no había dicho una sola palabra. El pequeño lloriqueaba de tanto en tanto, ovillado en el sillón de la sala, y se había negado a comer en toda la tarde.

Casandra por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sofía, y extendió sus dedos hacia la puerta de la misma. No sabía donde estaba su amiga, pero sabía que había una persona que podía ayudarle. La pelinegra suspiró. Era hora de tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo correcto, por su amiga. Se volvió al pequeño.

-Vamos, Kostas, tenemos que salir- dijo Casandra, tomando su bolsa, la mochila de Kostas y ofreciéndole su mano al pequeño, quien la tomó de inmediato.

-¿A dónde vamos, mami?- preguntó Kostas, limpiándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y viendo a su mamá con enormes ojos grises.

Casandra suspiró. No le gustaba lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a Sofía.

-Al lugar que juré nunca volver a pisar- dijo la mujer, tomando las llaves del auto de Sofía- al Santuario de Athena-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Una vez que Shion y Mu pusieron al tanto a Saori de los eventos que habían acontecido ese día en la ciudad, la joven diosa bajó apresuradamente de su villa al templo del Patriarca, donde Mu había colocado a Lydia, tan pronto como pudo. Marín la acompañó, pues Shaina había bajado al templo de Sagitario a buscar a Aioros e informarle de lo ocurrido: que su hermano había sido secuestrado y su hermana estaba herida.

Saori llegó al templo del Patriarca, y se acercó al sofá donde estaba Lydia. La diosa la miró con tristeza: después de todas las precauciones que había tomado Shion, jamás se había imaginado que ella pudiera ser herida así.

-Lydia…- dijo Saori con tristeza al ver su brazo tan horriblemente quemado.

La diosa encendió su cosmo para que éste la cubriera, y rápidamente la horrible quemadura azulada en su brazo izquierdo se curó por completo, ante la atenta mirada de Shion y de Mu.

-Pobre Lydia- dijo Saori, una vez que terminó de curarla, apagando su cosmo- y estoy muy preocupada por Aioria. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso? ¿Quién diría que alguien como Henry Northumberland tenía esos poderes?-

Mu, quien había contenido la respiración durante todo el tiempo en que Athena estaba curando a Lydia, por fin pudo respirar normalmente.

-Mu, creo que será una buena idea que te quedes aquí con Lydia- dijo el Patriarca al caballero de Aries, quien quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de su chica y la miraba con aprensión- al menos mientras encontramos a Aioria. No la dejes salir de este templo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Porque tengo la impresión de que querrá ir a buscar a Aioria cuando despierte-

Dicho eso, Mu asintió. En ese momento, Shaina regresó corriendo del templo de Sagitario.

-Athena, maestro Shion- dijo Shaina, alarmada- la casa de Sagitario está completamente vacía. Aioros no está ahí, ni en ninguna otra parte del Santuario-

-Debió salir a la ciudad y no ha regresado- dijo Mu de pronto, recordando de pronto- yo lo vi cuando salió, hace ya una hora o dos-

Shion frunció el entrecejo.

-Hay que encontrarlo y hacerlo regresar, pronto- dijo Shion, que tenía un mal presentimiento- no solo Aioros, todos los santos de todos los rangos deberán regresar inmediatamente al Santuario. Shaina, da la alerta, por favor. Señorita Athena…- añadió, volviéndose a Saori, quien se veía furiosa- ¿qué es lo que piensa…?-

-¡Hades me va a escuchar!- exclamó Saori furiosa, una vez que Shaina se fue- ¡Lydia dijo armaduras negras! Si esto es cosa de él, le daré de golpes con el báculo de Niké hasta que le entre en la cabeza que debe dejar de atacarnos…-

-Señorita Athena, realmente no creo que sea cosa de Hades- dijo Shion.

Saori se enfurruñó, pero dejó después mostró una expresión preocupada.

-De todos modos necesito hablar con él- dijo Saori, muy decidida- necesito saber si Aioria está… está…-

-Bien- dijo Shion, entendiendo cual era la preocupación de Athena- la acompañaré, y dejaré a cargo del Santuario a Mu mientras no estamos. Y además… necesitamos a Death Mask. Marín, ve al templo de Cáncer y llámalo, por favor-

Marín, que en ese momento solo escuchaba atentamente, sin poder creer que Aioria estuviera en peligro o que alguien lo haya podido vencer tan fácilmente, asintió torpemente y obedeció de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga y Kanon estaban comiendo cuando escucharon la alerta emitida por Shaina, llamando a todos los santos de regreso al Santuario de Athena. Saga hizo una mueca. No sabía que había pasado para elevar la alerta al máximo, recluyendo a los santos en el Santuario. Después de la alerta, por medio del cosmo de Mu, todos los santos dorados tuvieron una idea de lo que había pasado: Aioria y Lydia habían sido atacados por dos hombres con armaduras negras. Como si el día no pudiera ponerse peor.

Los gemelos habían notado mucho movimiento en el Santuario, sin saber exactamente de que se trataba. Shaina había bajado a dar la alerta, y Marín había llegado al templo de Cáncer.

No solo eso, un caballero de plata había llegado al templo de Géminis.

-Señor Saga- dijo el santo de plata desde la entrada del tercer templo. Tanto Saga como Kanon se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada- señor Saga, necesito hablar con usted-

-¿Sirius?- dijo Saga, sorprendido de verlo- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo noticias para usted, señor Saga- dijo el santo de plata- acaba de llegar una mujer joven, con un niño pequeño, preguntando por usted en la entrada del Santuario. Dijo que su nombre era Casandra Tadros, y que tenía que era muy importante que la lleváramos con el señor Saga de Géminis inmediatamente-

El corazón de Saga dio un vuelco. ¿Era cierto lo que Sirius había dicho? ¿Casandra estaba en el Santuario?

-¿Y esa señorita dijo que era lo que quería con Saga?- preguntó Kanon, ya que Saga estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo.

-No quiso decir, señor Kanon- dijo Sirius- solo insistió en que tenía que ver al señor Saga, y que era urgente, que era un asunto de vida o muerte-

Saga recuperó al compostura.

-Si dice que es urgente creo que entonces no deberíamos hacerla esperar ni un minuto más- dijo Saga tranquilamente, para sorpresa de todos- gracias por el mensaje, Sirius…-

Sirius miró a Saga, confundido, mientras éste bajaba a la entrada del Santuario. Kanon, curioso ante la extraña situación, siguió a su gemelo, pero tenía que correr para aguantarle el paso. Pronto los dos gemelos llegaron a la entrada del Santuario. Saga vio a Casandra, esperándolo de pie, con el pequeño Kostas a su lado. Tenía la mirada firme, pero no podía ocultar que estaba completamente aterrorizada de estar ahí.

Kanon miró a su hermano. Iba caminando seguro, con el rostro sin ninguna expresión en particular. Pero conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Hasta cierto punto podía sentir lo mismo que él. Y se sentía preocupado, inseguro y ¿esperanzado?

Casandra, por su parte, se sorprendió al ver a Saga. No esperaba que el santo fuera hacia ella así nada más. Mucho menos que fuera a verla con su gemelo.

"¿Son dos iguales?", se preguntó la chica "como si uno solo no fuera suficientemente malo".

-Casandra- dijo Saga al llegar frente a ella, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa- ¿qué sucedió?¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

Su voz era calmada y amable, pero su rostro seguía estando igual de serio que siempre.

-Perdona que te moleste, Saga- dijo Casandra, atrayendo a Kostas hacia sí misma- no te molestaría si no fuera realmente importante-

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- repitió Saga. Kanon lo miró, curioso, y fijó su vista en el niño. ¿A quién le recordaba esa cara?

-Es Sofía- dijo Casandra, visiblemente preocupada- hubo un… atentado. Y luego, una explosión, en su hospital. Y después desapareció. Nadie ha podido dar con ella, y solo sé que no está bien, la secuestraron-

Saga se sorprendió. Kanon entendía a medias, pero recordaba haber escuchado a Saga decir que Aioros estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Sofía. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

-¿Y Aioros…?- comenzó a preguntar.

-Fue al hospital a buscarla, pero nunca regresó. Nadie más la ha visto- dijo Casandra- además, uno de los otros médicos me dijo que Sofía fue secuestrada, por un hombre vestido con un traje negro, y otros dos hombres con una armadura negra-

Saga y Kanon se quedaron helados. ¿La explosión en el hospital estaba ligada también al ataque en el centro de la ciudad, en el que había sido herida Lydia?

-Saga- dijo Kanon de pronto, golpeándose la frente con la mano- creo que acabo de entender lo que sucedió. Piénsalo, ¿qué tienen en común Lydia, Aioria y esa chica, Sofía?-

-¡Aioros!- dijo Saga de pronto, entendiendo lo que su hermano quería decir. Casandra lo miró sin entender- ¿crees que todo esto es por Aioros?-

-Sí, y tenemos que hablar con la señorita Athena- dijo Kanon, asintiendo- tan pronto como regrese de su audiencia con Hades-

Casandra los miró alternadamente, espantada al escuchar esa conversación. Saga la miró, y vio a Kostas aún abrazándose de su madre, mirándolos confundido, y no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Creo que será mejor que pasen al templo de Géminis, la entrada del Santuario no es segura- dijo Saga, señalando el camino hacia los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

 _Inframundo_

Death Mask había subido al templo del Patriarca, y no podía creer lo que le pidieron Athena y Shion.

-Pero señorita Athena- reclamó Death Mask- ¿está segura de lo que está pidiendo?-

-Sí, Death Mask- dijo Saori- necesito hablar con Hades. Es un asunto de vida o muerte-

El santo de Cáncer no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. Tras hacer una inclinación respetuosa, dio la espalda al Patriarca y a Saori, y levantó su dedo índice, señalando la pared.

-Seki shiki meika ha- dijo Death Mask. El ataque de Cáncer rodeó todo el templo del Patriarca.

Los tres fueron transportados directamente al Inframundo, a Yomotsu Hirasaka. Una vez que llegaron, Saori reprimió un escalofrío. Realmente odiaba ese lugar en particular. Le traía muchos recuerdos, de como sus santos dorados sacrificándose por ella, y eso la entristecía mucho.

Inmediatamente, al detectar que había tres personas vivas en el Inframundo, todos los espectros se pusieron alertas y avisaron a los tres jueces. Éstos se dirigieron a Yomotsu Hirasaka, y se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Athena!- dijo Minos en voz alta, deteniéndose frente a ella y sus dos acompañantes- ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-

Saori estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Shion la detuvo.

-Lamentamos mucho molestarlos- dijo Shion en un tono diplomático- tenemos un asunto urgente que discutir con el rey del Inframundo. Por favor, llévenos ante él-

-¿Qué asunto…?- comenzó Aiacos.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?- ladró Radamantys.

Shion suspiró.

-Por favor, solo queremos una audiencia- dijo Saori- Shion no mintió. Es de vida o muerte-

Los jueces se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron. Sin pasar mucho tiempo, los jueces los acompañaron a Giudecca.

Hades se encontraba ahí, sentado en un trono. Junto a él, había otro trono, vacío. Shion y Saori se miraron entre ellos. Sabían muy bien que, por primera vez en casi mil años, Hades estaba buscando a Perséfone en vez de pelear con Athena. A ambos lados de los dos tronos, Hypnos y Thanatos estaban de pie, fastidiados de que hayan interrumpido sus actividades habituales para esa audiencia, y miraban a los recién llegados cruzando los brazos. Pandora llevaba una bandeja con té, y se la ofreció a los recién llegados.

-Gracias, Pandora- dijo Hades, sonriendo al ver la bandeja de té. Aparte de la tetera y las tazas, había un pequeño vasito con una pulgada de agua y un ramito de flores de jazmín- ah, el té de jazmín es uno de mis favoritos. Es la flor que más le gusta a mi Persone también- añadió tristemente.

El dios levantó la vista, y volvió a sonreír al ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Athena!- exclamó Hades con una sonrisa- Shion, que gusto verte de nuevo. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?-

-¡Hades!- gruñó Saori, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin soltar su báculo- hay un grupo de personas en Atenas usando armaduras negras y atacando a mis santos a traición. ¿Tú tienes algo que ver en eso?-

Los dioses gemelos fruncieron el entrecejo, muy molestos, y Radamantys estuvo a punto de decir algo, si no fuera por la mirada de advertencia de Hades, quien levantó la mano para hacer callar a todos sus súbditos. El rey del Inframundo estaba de buen humor, pues había encontrado una pista para llegar a Perséfone, y no había nada que lo pusiera de malas ese día.

-Al grano, como siempre, Athena- dijo Hades, tranquilo y sonriente, a pesar de que Saori estaba furiosa- no, esos ataques no son cosa mía. Recuerda que prometí no atacarte, y ahora estoy enfocado en encontrar a mi esposa. Pero creo saber algo al respecto-

Shion y Saori esperaron pacientemente. Death Mask parecía aburrido y fastidiado de estar ahí.

-Hace algunas semanas, algunos de mis espectros también fueron atacados a traición en la superficie, en el valle de Enna, muy cerca del volcán. Horribles bolas de fuego azul- explicó Hades- no sobrevivieron, pero bueno, ya sabes a donde se van cuando mueren- se encogió de hombros- dijeron que fueron atacados por hombres con armaduras negras, las cuales tenían marcas azules-

-Así es como Lydia las describió, señorita Athena- dijo Shion- ¿qué hicieron al respecto?-

-Nada- respondió Hades- no encontramos a los culpables. Y no volvieron a atacarme-

-Esas armaduras…- dijo Shion- ¿son sapuris?-

Hades sacudió la cabeza.

-Como sabes, los sapuris están hechos de los minerales del Inframundo. Si lo fueran, sería muy fácil seguirlos- dijo Hades en tono despreocupado- las armaduras de nuestros atacantes no eran sapuris. No son escamas y no son cloths-

Saori frunció el entrecejo. Shion entendió lo que quería decir. No era obra de Poseidón o de Hades. Era obra de alguien más.

-Una ultima cosa- dijo Shion, tomando nuevamente la palabra- dos de nuestros santos han desaparecido tras los ataques. Queríamos ver si alguno de ellos ha… caído, o si estaban en las listas de Lune, en la lista de los que están a punto de morir-

-Ah, querido Patriarca Shion- dijo Hades en tono sarcástico- los santos de Athena SIEMPRE están presentes en las listas de los que están a punto de morir. Incluso tú estás. No podríamos saber si alguno de ellos está a punto de morir o no. En cuanto a las listas de Lune sobre los que han muerto ya, la respuesta es no. No hemos recibido ningún nuevo santo de Athena desde que resucitaron-

Shion se sentía más tranquilo al escuchar que, cuando menos, Aioros y Aioria estaban vivos.

-Gracias por recibirnos, y por tu ayuda, Hades- dijo Saori sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros- volveremos al Santuario ahora-

Hades asintió.

-Ya saben que aquí son bienvenidos- sonrió el dios del Inframundo. Realmente amaba las visitas, ahora que estaban de tan buen humor.

Después de despedirse, Shion y Saori fueron con Death Mask de regreso a Yomotsu Hirasaka, para regresar al Santuario.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola chicos! Espero que les esté gustando esto. Ahora iré a esconderme bajo una roca o algo así, antes de que comiencen a caerme encima los tomates. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. XIII: Opciones

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XIII. OPCIONES

 _Lugar Desconocido_

Aioros despertó de pronto, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la vista nublada. No entendía nada, no sabía donde estaba o que había pasado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra. Su vista se aclaró, pero todo a su alrededor se encontraba oscuro. Parpadeó varias veces, e intentó frotarse la cabeza, pero cuando lo hizo, notó dos cosas extrañas. La primera, y la menos importante, su banda roja favorita, la que siempre llevaba en sus cabellos, ya no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido. Y la segunda, al alzar sus brazos, sintió un extraño peso y un tintineo al movimiento.

Aioros miró hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta que cada una de sus muñecas estaban sujetas por gruesas y pesadas cadenas a la pared. Tiró un poco de ellas, pero no cedieron.

-Por todos los dioses…- comenzó a decir Aioros- ¿qué está pasando?-

El santo parpadeó de nuevo, notando que su vista se aclaraba aún más, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una gran habitación que estaba completamente vacía, excepto por una puerta a su derecha. El lugar estaba en penumbra, y tenía un olor curioso, húmedo y salado, como si estuviera en un lugar cerca del mar. La pared detrás de él, y el suelo, era roca sólida.

Aioros estaba confundido, y se miró las manos encadenadas. ¿Quién había tenido la osadía de hacerle eso? ¿que había pasado? Intentó concentrarse, y recordar que fue lo que pasó antes de que todo se volviera negro. Y entonces lo recordó: el ataque terrorista en el hospital. Su chica estaba desaparecida. Además, alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza, y seguramente lo habían llevado a ese lugar.

-Sofía…- susurró, poniéndose de pie, pensando en encender su cosmo y tirar de las cadenas para liberarse- ¿qué…?-

Pero las cadenas no cedieron, como si estuvieran hechas de algo mucho más resistente que el hierro que él, como santo de Athena, podría romper en . Como si su cosmo, el cual lo había acompañado siempre, lo hubiera abandonado de pronto. Como la última vez, en el aeropuerto, cuando le habían robado su cosmo.

Pero no, no era igual que la última vez. Su cosmo no lo había abandonado, aún estaba con él. Lo podía sentir, acompañándolo. Pero no podía incendiarlo como siempre. Volvió a tirar de las cadenas, sin que éstas cedieran. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, intentando quemar su cosmo de nuevo, pero nuevamente falló.

-Yo no me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú, Aioros de Sagitario- dijo una voz masculina, en la entrada de la habitación por la puerta de la derecha- este lugar ha sido bendecido con el cosmo de la señora Afrodita. Nadie puede puedes usar su cosmo mientras se encuentre aquí dentro-

Aioros se volvió al escuchar la voz, y vio la borrosa silueta hombre, pero reconoció perfectamente su voz. Era el hombre que había osado intentar lastimar a su hermana. Iba escoltando a una mujer alta, de cabellos imposiblemente rubios, y que Aioros no pudo ver más que su silueta. Aioros parpadeó nuevamente para intentar aclarar su vista. Frunció el entrecejo al reconocer al hombre, y apretó los puños. Henry Northumberland.

-Tú- dijo Aioros entre dientes, dirigiéndose al hombre, y tensando los músculos de sus brazos para intentar librarse de sus ataduras- ¿cómo te atreves a volver a mostrar tu rostro frente a mí? Sobre todo después de poner tus sucias manos sobre mi hermana y amenazarla-

Henry iba a decir algo, pero la mujer se echó a reír y lo detuvo. La risa de la mujer le heló la sangre a Aioros. Ella caminó desde la puerta y se plantó frente al caballero.

-Te lo dije, Henry, no lo hagas enojar- dijo la mujer, y Aioros dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la mujer se le acercó- aunque se ve muy apuesto así de furioso-

-¿Tú?- dijo Aioros, al verla de cerca, y darse cuenta de que era Greta, la amiga de Saori- ¿no eres la amiga de la señorita Athena?-

Los dos se echaron a reír.

-No, santo de Athena- dijo la mujer- nunca he sido amiga de la tonta de Saori Kido. O mejor dicho, Athena. Toda esa "amistad" fue el medio para conseguir un fin-

Aioros sacudió la cabeza. ¿No había dicho Athena que esa chica había sido su amiga toda la vida? ¿No se había alegrado de haberla visto, hacía apenas un par de días?

-No es posible- dijo Aioros, con una expresión de incredulidad- no…-

-Vamos, Aioros, estoy seguro de que eres más listo que esto- dijo Greta, burlándose de él- no me digas que no notaste que el ataque a esa tonta de Saori fue justo cuando me fui del Santuario aquel día. Tú estuviste presente, creí que había sido evidente. ¿Y que también fui al Santuario el día del segundo ataque?-

El santo de Sagitario la miró, con un gran signo de interrogación en su expresión.

-Pero, ¿porqué atacaste a la princesa Athena?- preguntó Aioros. Greta se echó a reír- ¿y cómo es posible?-

-Responderé ambas preguntas, querido- dijo Greta, acercándose al caballero, quien se apartó de ella con un mal presentimiento- primero la última. No le he dicho a la tonta de Saori, pero nosotros trabajamos para alguien más. Otros dioses, que quiere algo que está en el Santuario de Athena-

-¿Otros dioses?¿quienes?- dijo el santo de Sagitario.

-Todo a su tiempo, caballero- dijo Henry.

-Todos mis guardaespaldas son usuarios de cosmos- continuó Greta- también Henry y Bellini lo son. Y lord Castlehaven también lo era. ¿Cómo crees que pudo activar la esfera de Arquímedes cuando Lydia la tenía en su brazo, para robarles sus cosmos a ti y a los otros dos santos que fueron a salvarla? Oh, sí, lo sé todo, Aioros- añadió al ver el rostro sorprendido del santo. No sabía que Greta estuviera al tanto de lo que pasó antes.

-¿Porqué crees que fueron los padres de Greta a la reunión que convocó Lydia y lord Castlehaven hacía tanto tiempo?- dijo Henry- Greta sabía que no podía asistir. Lydia hubiera sospechado algo, siempre supo que Greta no tenía buenas intenciones-

Aioros escuchaba todo cada vez más sorprendido.

-¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?- dijo Aioros, tirando de las cadenas de nuevo- atacando el Santuario. ¡Athena era tu amiga! No tenían porque atacar a los santos de plata…-

-Sí teníamos- dijo Greta- queremos algo que Athena quiere. Ataqué primero a Saori en la entrada del Santuario, sabiendo que ustedes no volverían a dejarla salir, y eso me compraría un pase al templo del Patriarca la próxima vez que la visitara- dijo Greta- pero mi plan no funcionó, ya que dos santos dorados estuvieron con ella todo el tiempo, y no me dejaron buscar lo que necesitaba. Así que volví a atacar el Santuario, confundir a los santos, hasta que pudiera ponerte las manos encima-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- dijo Aioros, que comenzaba a enfurecerse por lo ocurrido.

La mujer volvió a acercarse a él. Aioros la miró nervioso: era casi tan alta como él. Con la mano derecha tiró de los cabellos del joven caballero, obligándolo a levantar la vista.

-Digamos que, somos caballeros, igual que ustedes- dijo la mujer- solo servimos a otros dioses. Dioses más poderosos que la estúpida de Athena, querido caballero. Y necesitamos algo para vencerla. No solo a ella, sino a Hades y a Poseidón-

Aioros no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Por eso te necesitaba, Aioros- continuó Greta, soltando sus cabellos y tomando su barbilla, para que mantuviera la vista donde la tenía- necesito que tú consigas lo que necesitamos-

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo Aioros, quitándose la mano de Greta con movimiento de su cabeza y tirando una vez más de las cadenas, sin que éstas se separaran ni un poco de la pared- estás loca si crees que voy a hacer algo que me pidas. Libérame en este instante y olvidaré este asunto-

Greta y Henry rieron.

-Necesito ese favor tuyo, Aioros- dijo Greta, ignorando lo que había dicho el joven santo- por eso te trajimos aquí: necesito que me traigas algo que tiene Athena en su templo-

-Quieres la esfera de Arquímedes- dijo Aioros, entendiéndolo.

-Esa misma- dijo Greta, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿creíste que todo esto fue por el odio infantil que nos teníamos tu hermanita y yo? No, Aioros. Nuestros amos necesitan ese objeto, y tú la conseguirás para nosotros-

-Estás chiflada- dijo Aioros, horrorizado- los dos están locos-

-Le pedí a Athena que me prestara a su caballero de Sagitario por un par de noches- dijo Greta, haciendo palidecer a Aioros- no te hagas ilusiones, era para convencerte de conseguir lo que necesito. Pero me dijo que no, _que sus caballeros no son objetos para ser tratados así-_ añadió, imitando el tono pomposo que Saori utilizaba algunas veces- por lo que decidí tomarte sin su permiso-

Aioros sintió náuseas de solo escuchar eso, y tomó un paso atrás como precaución, pegando su espalda a la pared.

-No sé que retorcida idea…- comenzó a decir el santo.

-Es una idea inspirada que seas tú, ¿no lo crees, Aioros?- continuó Greta, como si Aioros no hubiera dicho nada- tú, el prototipo de los santos de Athena, el ejemplo de lealtad a la diosa, de integridad y de valor, podrías entrar al Santuario, traicionarías a Athena de la manera más vil. Athena y todos los santos estarían devastados, temerosos y decepcionados, que el más fiel de todos sus caballeros sucumbiera ante la oscuridad-

-Sabes que eso jamás va a suceder, ¿verdad?- dijo Aioros con seguridad. Si hubiera podido cruzar los brazos, lo hubiera hecho- tú mejor que nadie sabes que jamás traicionaré a Athena. Jamás haré lo que me ordenes-

Tanto Greta como Henry se echaron a reír otra vez, haciendo que Aioros sintiera un horrible escalofrío.

-Creo que Aioros necesita un poco de persuasión, ¿tú no?- dijo Henry, frotándose las manos- y yo necesito desquitarme con alguien por lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, con su ayuda, en vista que no me dejarás dañarlo-

Greta sonrió, y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era uno de los guardaespaldas de Greta, y traía a alguien cargando en su espalda. Cruzó la habitación, y lo dejó caer boca abajo en el suelo, al centro de la habitación. Henry encendió las luces, y Aioros palideció aún más al ver de quien se trataba.

-A… Aioria- dijo Aioros, sin poder creer lo que veía. Su hermano menor estaba inconsciente, tumbado en el suelo, con su espalda cubierta por las quemaduras azules que habían sufrido también los santos de plata.

Aioros intentó acercarse a él, pero tras dar dos pasos, las cadenas lo detuvieron en su sitio. Además, al ver a Aioria en ese estado, no podía evitar preguntarse como estaba Lydia. Después de todo, se suponía que ellos dos estaban juntos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ella escapó- dijo Henry, adivinando sus pensamientos- aunque me hubiera gustado traer a Lydia en su lugar, pues yo tengo un asunto pendiente con ella. Pero este tonto se sacrificó por ella y le permitió escapar-

Aioros no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de Aioria. Como era esperando de su hermano.

-Tu hermano está sufriendo. Está sufriendo mucho por esas heridas, Aioros- dijo Greta, captando de nuevo su atención- hagamos un trato: lo liberaré y lo dejaré en el Santuario, para que sea curado por Athena. Claro, si me das lo que quiero. Tu lealtad y tu obediencia absoluta a mi persona-

-La respuesta es no- dijo Aioros con seguridad, sin siquiera pensarlo- no traicionaré a Athena. Puedes amenazarnos todo lo que quieras, pero no te servirá de nada. Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos estado listos para morir por Athena-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Henry, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡estamos hablando de la vida de tu hermano! Según recuerdo, no pestañeaste ni un segundo en salvar a Lydia cuando ella estuvo en peligro-

-Aioria y yo somos santos de Athena- dijo Aioros, sin cambiar su expresión decidida- y los santos de Athena siempre estamos listos para dar nuestra vida por ella-

Henry se echó a reír, y Greta siguió sonriendo a pesar de la negativa de Aioros, lo cual no le agradó nada al caballero.

-Te dije que iba a decir eso, Greta- dijo Henry.

-Lo sé- dijo Greta- y por eso procuré una moneda de cambio distinta al santo de Leo. Ya pueden traerla- añadió, alzando la voz.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y entró otro hombre, alto y vistiendo un elegante traje, y venía arrastrando a otra persona. Aioros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No… no puede ser…-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon había avisado a Mu, por medio de su cosmo, de lo que había ocurrido con su hermano y la chica que había llegado de improviso al Santuario. Le había pedido avisar a Athena y a Shion de lo ocurrido tan pronto como regresaran del Inframundo.

Los gemelos estaban ahora en el templo de Géminis, en la sala, esperando el regreso de Athena de su visita al reino de Hades. El menor de los gemelos había preparado té, y se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frente a Kostas, observándolo jugar muy entretenido con sus carritos, intentando ignorar el incómodo silencio entre Casandra y Saga.

Después de un rato, Kanon puso los ojos en blanco al ver que ya había pasado media hora sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara una sola palabra, así que se volvió al pequeño.

-¿Cómo te llamas, enano?- dijo Kanon de pronto. Kostas dio un respingo, pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa del gemelo menor.

-Me llamo Kostas- dijo el pequeño, sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó mucho a él, y le tocó la cara con sus manitas, como si estuviera analizándolo- tú no eres Saga. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Kanon- dijo el gemelo.

-Te pareces a Saga- dijo Kostas, y Kanon asintió- ¿porqué?-

-Saga es mi hermano gemelo- le explicó Kanon. Iba a decir que él también se parecía a Saga, pero se lo calló.

-¿Es bonito?- dijo Kostas, y Kanon alzó las cejas, confundido- yo quiero un hermanito. Pero quiero también un papá-

Kanon sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos, y le acercó uno de sus carritos. Kostas sonrió y se puso a jugar con uno, y le pasó otro a Kanon para que jugara con él. El gemelo menor sonrió y observó al niño, y después pasó su vista a los otros dos adultos presentes.

Saga y Casandra seguían sentados en los sillones del templo, uno junto al otro, y guardaban silencio. Kanon la miró con curiosidad. ¿Quién era esa chica misteriosa, y de dónde conocía a Saga? ¿Porqué tenían ese trato tan… frío y extraño? El corazón de Kanon le decía que Saga sentía mucho más de lo que mostraba su fría expresión en ese momento. Podía sentirlo.

-Oye, Casy…-comenzó Saga.

-No me digas así- siseó ella.

-Lo lamento, se me olvida- dijo Saga, mirando al suelo, y tragó saliva- realmente me gusta decirte así-

Casandra no respondió. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, y ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Saga vio a su hermano jugando con el pequeño para entretenerlo. Curioso, Kostas se le parecía a Kanon. Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor pensaba en otra cosa antes de hacerse ideas raras.

-Casy, ¿porqué viniste a buscarme?- le preguntó Saga de pronto, en voz baja, mientras Kanon estaba entretenido jugando con Kostas- quiero decir, ¿porqué acudiste a mí y no a otra persona?-

-No te hagas ilusiones, Saga- dijo Casandra, quien estaba muy nerviosa de estar ahí, y preocupada por su amiga- realmente necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Sofía. No sé porque, pero presiento que lo que pasó tiene que ver con tu amigo, Aioros. Supuse que tú sabrías que hacer-

Un cosmo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Saori y Shion, regresando de su viaje al Inframundo, habían recibido su mensaje y bajado al templo de Géminis.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Saori, apresurándose hacia ellos, seguida de Shion- ¿qué sucedió? ¡No me digas que alguien más desapareció!-

Casandra se alarmó. ¿Alguien más había desaparecido?

-Buenas noches, princesa Athena- dijo Saga, esforzándose por no verse impaciente- ella es mi… ella es Casandra. Su mejor amiga es una chica que está saliendo con Aioros, y desapareció hoy-

Saori iba a decir algo, pero se lo guardó. Shion sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensado. A estas horas, Aioros también podía considerarse desaparecido, igual que Aioria. El problema es que nadie había visto que le había pasado. La diosa estaba cabizbaja. Ya eran tres personas que estaban en peligro.

-¿Mami?- dijo Kostas, sorprendido de la gran cantidad de gente. Casandra iba a decir algo, pero primero Kanon lo alzó en brazos.

-No te preocupes, mujer, yo me haré cargo- dijo Kanon, y se lo llevó al cuarto contiguo, el de Saga, para evitar que escuchara de más. Ante la promesa de llevarle un vaso de leche y galletas, Kostas aceptó irse con él.

-Necesito que me expliquen exactamente que fue lo que sucedió- dijo Saori.

Casandra le contó todo lo que sabía, desde el momento en el que Aioros había llegado al departamento por Sofía hasta que decidió ir al Santuario.

-No me lo explico, Athena- dijo Shion, una vez que terminaron de escuchar lo que sucedió, quitándose el casco patriarcal y colocándolo sobre una mesa- nada de esto tiene sentido. Ni esto, ni lo que sucedió con Aioria y Lydia-

Saori no decía nada. Estaba cabizbaja. Shion la miró sospechosamente.

-¿Señorita Athena?- insistió el Patriarca.

-No sé que está pasando, Shion- dijo Saori por fin- pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que hay alguien… hay una persona que estaba interesada en Aioros-

Todos los presentes la miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿De qué habla, princesa Athena?- preguntó Saga.

-Greta Neuer- dijo Saori- mi… amiga, ella se interesó en Aioros desde el primer día que vino a verme. Ella misma me lo dijo. De hecho, se molestó cuando le dije…-

-¿Cuando le dijo…?- dijo Shion.

Saori suspiró.

-Ella quería que le "prestara" a Aioros para…algo- y se interrumpió, reprimiendo un escalofrío y sacudiendo la cabeza- obviamente, me negué a que Aioros fuera tratado así. Por eso se molestó conmigo, y dijo que no volvería a hacer negocios conmigo-

Saga y Shion se miraron.

-¿Usted cree que esa persona secuestró a Sofía?- dijo Casandra en un tono aprehensivo.

-No lo sé- dijo Saori, en un tono impaciente- es un presentimiento. Lydia tenía razón. No es una persona de fiar. Y tengo un presentimiento horrible sobre ella-

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, por favor, Saga- dijo Casandra, rompiendo el silencio y tomando el brazo del santo de Géminis- Sofía tiene diabetes. Para esta hora, el catéter de su bomba de insulina ya debe estar vacío. Y si no recibe insulina por más de una hora, va a estar en serios problemas-

Saga asintió. Tenía una buena idea de quien podía ayudar a localizarlos.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Lydia despertó de pronto, recordando lo último que había sucedido antes de perder la conciencia. Se miró su brazo, el cual mostraba ningún signo de haber sido herido y el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Además, al levantar los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa aliviada de Mu. Detrás del santo de Aries, estaba Afrodita, también mostrando una expresión aliviada.

-Mu…- dijo Lydia, sonriendo levemente.

-Por fin despertaste, Lydi- dijo Mu con cariño, besándola en la frente lleno de alivio- por favor, no vuelvas a preocuparme así-

-Lo lamento mucho, Mu- dijo Lydia, y se volvió a su maestro- hola, Afro-

-No vuelvas a asustarnos así, niña- dijo Afrodita en un tono paternal.

La chica se volvió a mirar el brazo, como queriendo confirmar que todo estaba bien. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar ese horrible dolor. Sacudió la cabeza, y suspiró aliviada.

-¿Dónde está Aioria?- dijo Lydia de pronto- ¿lo ayudaron?¿ya está bien?-

La sonrisa de Mu se borró inmediatamente, y Lydia supo que las cosas no estaban nada bien con su hermano. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Mu le explicara lo que había pasado.

-No hemos encontrado a Aioria- le dijo Mu- y Aioros no ha regresado. Lo que es más, vino una mujer buscando a Saga, para decir que una chica con quien Aioros salía había desaparecido. Desconozco los detalles, pero sospecho que no tardaremos en saberlo…-

Lydia frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde está Saori?- preguntó Lydia, suspirando e incorporándose en el sillón.

-En el templo de Géminis- dijo Mu, sorprendido- ¿qué estás haciendo, Lydi? ¿porqué…?-

-Llévame con ella- dijo Lydia, levantándose torpemente del sillón, y tambaleándose un poco. Mu la detuvo para que no cayera, pero eso no pareció molestarle a la chica- tengo que hablar con Saori, Mu. Es urgente-

-Lydia, tómatelo con calma- comenzó Mu, mirándola muy preocupado- mi maestro me dijo que no debía dejarte salir de este templo. ¿Qué es lo que le tienes que decir a la señorita Athena?-

-Creo que ya sé quien está detrás de todo esto- dijo Lydia- por favor-

-Creo que Lydia tiene razón, Mu- dijo Afrodita- estará a salvo en el templo de Géminis. No es como que la vas a sacar del Santuario.

Lydia se volvió a Mu, espectante, y éste asintió, aún confundido. El santo de Aries encendió su cosmo, y pronto desaparecieron, teletransportándose.

x-x-x

 _Lugar Desconocido_

Aioros no podía creerlo. ¿Tan lejos habían llegado? El joven caballero vio con horror que el otro hombre que entró no era otro sino Emmanuelle Bellini, a quien había tenido el placer de casi romperle la nariz, aun estando sin su cosmo, la última vez que lo había visto. Lo peor de todo, es que iba arrastrando a la chica pelirroja en la que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

-¡Sofía!- dijo Aioros, tirando de sus cadenas, de nuevo sin éxito. Sentía como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado su rostro, y como si tuviera un horrible hueco en el estómago- no, ¿porqué hicieron esto?-

Sofía estaba ilesa al parecer, solo muy asustada, pues no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Bellini se echó a reír, y empujó a la chica hacia Aioros, y éste la atrapó en sus brazos torpemente para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿Aioros?-

-Sofía, ¿estás bien?- dijo Aioros, y ella asintió.

-No lo estará por mucho tiempo, santo de Athena- dijo Bellini, echándose a reír, mostrándole algo- supongo que sabes que significa esto, ¿no es así?-

Aioros vio, para su sorpresa, que el catéter que antes estaba en el abdomen de Sofía, ahora estaba en las manos de Bellini: había sido desprendido. La bomba ya no le estaba dando insulina.

-No, no…- dijo Aioros, horrorizado- Sofi…-

-Tu noviecita lleva casi una hora sin recibir insulina, Aioros- dijo Greta con su sonrisa maligna- es solo cuestión de tiempo para que esté en graves problemas, ¿no es así, querida?-

Sofía la miró, llena de miedo, y Aioros frunció el entrecejo. Sofía ya se lo había explicado. Sin tener insulina por más de una hora, ella comenzaría a descompensarse rápidamente. Aioros no podía permitir que pasara eso.

-Los liberaré, a tu hermano y a esta chica, tan pronto como me jures lealtad y aceptes hacer lo que necesito, Aioros- continuó Greta, dirigiéndose a la puerta- confío en que estás consciente de que a ninguno de los dos les queda mucho tiempo. La decisión de salvarlos o no es solo tuya, Aioros-

Greta salió, seguida de Henry y de Bellini, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Aioros abrazó a Sofía, y le lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Aioria. La situación estaba cada vez peor. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Mu se teletransportó junto con Lydia al tercer templo. Ahí encontraron una reunión bastante peculiar. Los cuatro presentes se volvieron a ver a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

-¡Lydia!- dijo Saga, sorprendido de verla. Había escuchado de lo que había pasado con ella y con Aioria, pero estaba aliviado de verla a salvo.

-Me da gusto que ya hayas despertado, hija- dijo Shion, poniéndose de pie al verla, sintiéndose aliviado- ¿te sientes bien? Nos preocupaste mucho-

-¡Estás bien, Lydia!- exclamó Saori, levantándose y corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, para sorpresa de Saga y a Casandra, quienes dieron un respingo- ¡no nos vuelvas a asustar así!-

Casandra los miró sorprendida mientras Saori la abrazaba a Lydia. Ya conocía a esos dos chicos, desde el centro comercial cuando Kostas se le había escapado. La verdad no había esperado volverlos a ver.

-Gracias, Saori, maestro Shion- dijo Lydia, sonriendo levemente, y después sacudiendo la cabeza- tenemos un grave problema, Saori. Alguien secuestró a Aioria. Y creo que a Aioros también-

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos- estamos intentando encontrar a tus hermanos, por eso nos reunimos-

Casandra se sorprendió al escuchar lo que acababan de decir. ¿Esa chica que había conocido en el centro comercial era la hermana de Aioros? Claro, tenía que serlo, pues se perecía bastante a él. Vaya, la madre de todas las coincidencias.

-Fue Greta, Saori, estoy segura- dijo Lydia sin más preámbulo- Milo dijo que la escuchó decir que deseaba a Aioros, seguramente ella misma te lo dijo a ti también- la diosa asintió, reprimiendo un escalofrío, y Lydia continuó- y yo vi a Henry llevarse a Aioria. Dijiste que Greta está comprometida con Bellini: esos dos deben estar aliados con ella-

-Perdón, pero ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Casandra.

-Es una larga historia, Casy- dijo Saga, sintiéndose incomodo de pronto. Las tres personas que habían sufrido por su culpa, los tres pecados que cargaba a cuestas, estaban ahí presentes. Athena, Lydia y Casandra. Casandra le iba a reclamar por llamarla así de nuevo, pero no dijo nada.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación de Saga se abrió, y de ella salió Kostas, seguido de Kanon, que no había podido mantenerlo entretenido con sus juegos con los carritos. El pequeño corrió a la sala y, para sorpresa de todos, no se dirigió hacia su mamá, sino que se abrazó de Saga.

-Saga, tu hermano es aburrido para jugar- dijo Kostas, con una amplia sonrisa- ¿juegas tú conmigo?-

Saori se tapó la boca para no echarse a reír, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Shion. Kanon gruñó, y Saga se quedó helado, sin saber que hacer, más que revolverle los cabellos. Suspiró, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-No puedo jugar contigo aún, Kostas- le dijo Saga en su habitual tono serio, inclinándose para estar al nivel de sus ojos- estoy intentando ayudar a tu mami a encontrar a tu tía Sofía, enano. Pero para lograrlo, necesito tu ayuda-

Kostas asintió y se puso firme, haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes con su actitud.

-Necesito que cuides de Kanon- dijo Saga, señalando a su gemelo- necesito que le enseñes a jugar bien con los carritos, para no ser aburrido. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-Sí, vamos, Kanon- dijo Kostas, asintiendo orgulloso, y tomando al menor de los gemelos de la mano, lo arrastró a la cocina, para seguir jugando. Kanon les lanzó una mirada desesperada: no quería quedarse a cargo de un niño. Saga lo ignoró, y su gemelo no tuvo más opción que seguir al pequeño hacia la cocina. Una vez que los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta, Saori hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

-Disculpen si lo pregunto, pero ¿Saga es el padre de ese niño?- preguntó la diosa en un tono inocente.

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron Casandra y Saga al mismo tiempo, con idénticos gestos molestos y enrojeciéndose hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Shion, intentando calmar los ánimos- llamaré a Shaka aquí. Él nos podrá ayudar a localizar a Aioros o de Aioria por medio de su cosmo, incluso si nosotros no podemos. Una vez que eso suceda, podremos traerlos de vuelta-

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las amazonas_

Shaina estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. El hecho de ver a Marín dando vueltas en círculos en su habitación ya había logrado que la amazona peliverde tuviera ganas de matar a su amiga. Pero se contuvo. Ya sabía lo que Marín estaba pasando. Shaina era la única persona en el mundo en la que Marín había confiado su secreto. Secreto a voces, pero aún no lo admitía públicamente.

Marín no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otra, nerviosa. Ninguna de las dos traía su máscara puesta, así que Shaina pudo ver perfectamente la expresión horrorizada de su amiga. Y la comprendía, pero ya se había hartado

-Cálmate, Marín- dijo Shaina, poniendo los ojos en blanco- estoy segura de que Aioria estará bien-

Marín no respondió. No parecía haber escuchado siquiera. En su mente pensó que quisiera estar inconsciente como lo estaba Lydia, para no preocuparse mientras los santos dorados decidían como buscarían a Aioria.

-Marín- dijo Shaina.

-Ya lo sé, Shaina- dijo Marín- es que no puedo con esta incertidumbre. Esperar aquí, sin hacer nada-

-Pues haz algo- dijo Shaina simplemente- ve a los Doce Templos. Me parece que Sirius dijo que llegó una chica al templo de Géminis, y está relacionada con lo que sucedió-

Marín la miró, interrogante.

-Shaina, ¿estás segura?- dijo Marín- además, ¿tú dándome consejos de salir del recinto?-

Shaina se cruzó de brazos.

-Con tal de que dejes de dar vueltas como loca- dijo Shaina, y suavizó la mirada. Tomó la máscara de plata de Marín, y se la entregó- ve, yo te cubro-

Marín sonrió.

-Gracias, Shaina- dijo Marín, tomando la máscara y poniéndosela- espero no tardar-

-Tómate tu tiempo- dijo Shaina.

Marín asintió, agradecida, y corrió hacia los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Cetoacidosis diabética: si una persona con diabetes tipo 1 pasa más de 1 hora desconectada de la bomba de insulina, puede caer en una descompensación de su diabetes, llamada "cetoacidosis diabética". Se elevan los niveles de glucosa (azúcar) en la sangre, y los síntomas incluyen sed, dolor abdominal, respiraciones largas y profundas y, en estados avanzados, alteración de la conciencia y coma.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. La verdad está un poco estresante, hasta yo misma me estresé al escribirlo. ¡Lo lamento, no me odien! Gracias por seguir aguantando mis locuras. Nos seguimos leyendo muy pronto.

Abby L.


	14. XIV: El Tiempo Corre

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XIV. EL TIEMPO CORRE

 _Lugar Desconocido_

Una vez que se quedaron solos en la oscuridad, Sofía se volvió a ver a Aioros, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, cabizbajo y apretando sus puños.

-¿Aioros?- susurró Sofía en un tono preocupado, sentándose en el suelo junto a él- ¿qué está pasando aquí?¿quiénes son esas personas?-

Aioros la miró tristemente. En ese momento, Sofía se veía perfectamente bien. Nadie que no la conociera podría sospechar que estaba en un peligro inminente si seguía en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba en ese momento. Estaba asustada, porque no lograba comprender que era lo que había pasado, o porqué estaba ahí.

-¿Aioros?- insistió ella, al ver que el chico no respondía, y poniéndole la mano en su hombro.

-Esas… personas- dijo Aioros, a falta de una mejor palabra- quieren que traicione a mi diosa, que me una a ellos y que les entregue un arma que tiene la princesa Athena en su poder. Y amenazan hacerles daño, a ti y a mi hermano, si no lo hago-

Sofía lo miró, y pasó su vista de Aioria a Aioros, dándose cuenta de que el joven caballero estaba genuinamente mortificado por la situación.

-Es obvio, entonces- dijo Sofía, intentando sonreír y sonar lo más convencida posible- tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Además, no creo que te guste ver cómo me pongo cuando estoy alta… no soy tan agradable como cuando estoy baja-

Aioros se esforzó por sonreír, pero no pudo. Su hermano menor estaba a tres pasos de él, sufriendo con unas horribles quemaduras. Y Sofía estaba a un par de horas de descompensarse. Sofía lo notó, y se volvió a Aioria.

-¿Entonces este chico es tu hermano?- dijo Sofía, señalando a Aioria, y Aioros asintió. La chica hizo una mueca: no se veía muy bien- debe haber alguna manera de salir de aquí- puso sus manos en las caderas, y sintió algo en sus bolsillos. Los vació, y encontró un rollo de cinta adhesiva y unas tijeras- ¿esto sirve de algo?-

Aioros miró las tijeras.

-Creo que…- dijo Aioros, y se interrumpió, mirando hacia la puerta. Sofía entendió y se acercó. No escuchó nada- creo que esas tijeras pueden servir- continuó Aioros- trata de usarlas para desprender las cadenas de la pared-

Sofía se acercó a la pared y miró la cadena.

-La cadena está bien fija a la pared- dijo Sofía, describiendo lo que veía- pero una de las esquinas está un poco levantada-

-¿Crees que puedas usar tus tijeras como una palanca?- pregunto Aioros.

Sofía se mordió el labio. No iba a ser fácil, pero mejor se ponía a trabajar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

-Oh, parece que tu maestro bajó al templo de Géminis, Kiki- dijo Aldebarán, tomando un sorbo a su taza de café- realmente espero que la pequeña Lydia esté mejor-

Desde que Mu regresó al Santuario con Lydia, después del ataque que había sufrido, Kiki había subido al segundo templo, para pedir a Aldebarán que cubriera el templo de Aries mientras que Mu estaba atendiendo ese asunto.

-Eso espero- dijo Kiki, abrazándose- no me gustó ver así a la señorita Lydia-

-No te preocupes, pequeño, seguramente Athena la curó de inmediato- dijo Aldebarán, dando una palmada en la espalda al pequeño, aunque casi lo tumba al suelo- no te preocupes por ella-

Kiki se volvió hacia el templo de Géminis con curiosidad.

-Señor Aldebarán- dijo Kiki, con su mejor cara de inocencia- ¿puedo subir al templo de Géminis? Quisiera saber como está la señorita Lydia-

Aldebarán evaluó a Kiki con la vista, mientras que el pelirrojo cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda. Por fin, el caballero de Tauro sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, Kiki- dijo Aldebarán, cruzando sus enormes brazos- solo no te metas en problemas-

Kiki asintió, y se apresuró a subir al templo de Géminis. Una vez que Kiki desapareció, Aldebarán se echó a reír. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el pequeño torbellino, aunque no fuera su alumno. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Marín, quien iba subiendo a los Doce Templos.

-¡Marín!- dijo Aldebarán, sorprendido de verla ahí- ¿qué sucede?-

Marín se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Había corrido sin parar desde el recinto.

-Lo siento, Aldebarán…- dijo Marín- solo vine a… ver si había noticias-

Aldebarán sonrió.

-Claro, pasa- dijo Aldebarán- creo que tu amiga Lydia está en el templo de Géminis. Ahí a puedes encontrar-

Marín parpadeó, pero sonrió. Al parecer, Aldebarán creía que estaba preocupada por Lydia. La amazona asintió y se apresuró al templo de Géminis.

x-x-x

 _Lugar Desconocido_

El plan de desprender las cadenas con las tijeras era bueno, es esencia. Pero las tijeras redondas primero se rompieron antes de que las cadenas cedieran, y Aioros tuvo que desechar ese plan.

Llevaban un par de horas ahí, y Aioros estaba muy preocupado por la situación en la que estaban. Para empezar, Aioria se encontraba muy lastimado, con su espalda cubierta de quemaduras, y con un estado de conciencia rápidamente cambiante. En una de las veces que estuvo consciente, intentó en vano levantarse hacia su hermano.

-¿Aioros?- dijo el santo de Leo, sin abrir los ojos, y apretando sus dientes de dolor- ¿eres tú?-

-Aquí estoy, _cachorro_ \- dijo su hermano- trata de no moverte para que no te lastimes más. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Podría estar mejor- gruñó Aioria, apretando los ojos y apretando los dientes de dolor- esto duele.. horrible… ¿sabes donde… donde está Lydia?-

-Henry dijo que escapó, gracias a ti- sonrió Aioros- dijo que la querían a ella, pero tú desviaste el impacto destinado a ella, y la ayudaste a escapar-

Aioria sonrió levemente.

-Espero… que no esté lastimada…- dijo Aioria con dificultad- Lydia no quería dejarme…menos mal… que me escuchó…-

-Lo sé, y me sorprende que así haya sido, Aioria- observó Aioros, esforzándose por sonar tranquilo y optimista- Lydia parece ser tan testaruda como tú-

Aioria iba a reír, pero le dolía mucho.

-Lo lamento, Aioros- dijo Aioria, en un tono lleno de enojo- me atraparon… lo lamento…-

-No lo lamentes- dijo su hermano mayor- hiciste lo que tenías que hacer: proteger a Lydia. Yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo-

-Sí…-

Aioria no dijo nada más, se relajó y quedó inconsciente de nuevo. Sofía estaba tranquila, a pesar del predicamento en el que se encontraban. Había optado por apagar todas las alarmas de su bomba, ya que éstas no paraban de sonar por la falta de insulina y por sus niveles altos de azúcar. La última vez que los vio, marcaba 400. Ella estaba, dentro de lo que cabe, sin ninguna molestia más que un poco de sed y un leve dolor de cabeza. Lo bueno del asunto es que, a diferencia de Aioros, ella estaba libre, y se podía mover en la pequeña y oscura habitación.

-Aioros, tu hermano…- dijo Sofía tras examinar las quemaduras de Aioria con cuidado. El santo de Leo no había reaccionado- creo que deberíamos cubrirlo. Buscaré algo para cubrir su espalda-

Aioros miró a la chica buscando en la habitación alguna tela u otra cosa para cubrir a Aioria, pero no había nada en la celda más que ellos mismos.

-Nada- dijo Sofía, y miró el uniforme que traía puesto, y señaló la pieza superior del mismo- quizá esto servirá…-

-No, Sofía, pero creo que ya sé que nos puede servir- dijo el santo de Sagitario- mi camisa… puedes usar mi camisa para cubrirlo. Tendrás que quitármela-

Sofía se ruborizó ante aquella orden. Aioros también se sintió un poco incómodo, pero no era momento para esas cosas. Si podía ayudar a su hermano, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, lo haría.

-Vamos, Sofía, hazlo- insistió Aioros, tan apenado como ella- no hay otra cosa con qué cubrirlo, y yo estoy encadenado, no puedo quitármela solo-

La chica pelirroja suspiró algo nerviosa, y asintió. Se acercó a Aioros y extendió sus manos hacia él. Dudosa, tocó suavemente la tela y tocó el primero botón con la yema de sus dedos. Sofía comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca que el joven caballero traía puesta. Aioros notó su nerviosismo y que sus manos temblaban un poco, y sonrió levemente. El roce de sus manos era muy suave, delicado y agradable.

-Oye, tranquila, Sofi- le dijo Aioros- lo estás haciendo bien-

Sofía sonrió al levantar la vista, y fijar sus ojos en los de Aioros. Después regresó su atención a sus manos, para seguir desabrochando la camisa.

-Debo confesarte que no esperaba que nuestra cita de hoy terminara así, Aioros- dijo Sofía en voz baja, intentando sonar optimista- definitivamente no esperaba el secuestro, pero tampoco terminar la noche quitándote la camisa-

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Sofía- dijo Aioros, bajando su mirada- todo esto es mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, y no te preocupes, Aioros- dijo Sofía, levantando los ojos hacia él- sé que saldremos de ésta, juntos-

Aioros asintió, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sofía sonrió también, y terminó de desabotonar la camisa. La chica tuvo que romper las mangas para poder sacársela, ayudándose del escaso filo de las tijeras rotas. Una vez que lo hizo, caminó hacia Aioria y le cubrió la espalda con la camisa blanca, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo más.

Una vez que terminó, Sofía regresó al lado de Aioros, y se sentó a sus pies, junto a él. El santo también se sentó en el suelo. La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo. Aioros no pudo evitar notar que las respiraciones de la chica se habían vuelto más frecuentes y profundas que antes. Adivinando su preocupación, Sofía lo besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mi… Aioros- dijo Sofía en un susurro- estaremos bien-

Aioros iba a decir algo, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió. Los dos se volvieron, y vieron que volvieron a entrar Greta y Henry.

-Vaya, que ternura- dijo ella, en un tono que hizo que Aioros frunciera el entrecejo. Sofía, que tenía su bomba, inservible, en su mano, la apretó con fuerza- en serio deberías apurarte, Aioros, no le queda mucho tiempo a tu novia. No que vayas a poder volver a verla de una u otra manera-

El hombre que acompañaba a Greta tomó a Sofía y la forzó a levantarse, para luego empujarla contra la pared contraria a la puerta. Aioros se levantó también.

-Déjala ir- dijo Aioros, intentando avanzar hacia él- Sofía no tiene nada que ver con este asunto. No tienes porqué lastimarla-

-Ya te he dicho mis condiciones, Aioros- dijo Greta, acercándosele con una expresión que no le gustó nada.

Greta tomó a Aioros de los hombros, y éste no pudo evitar sentir una horrible sensación. ¡Qué diferencia había entre las dos chicas! El toque de esta mujer le era muy desagradable. Intentó quitarse esas frías e insensibles manos de encima, pero las cadenas se lo impedían apartarse.

-Suéltame- dijo Aioros, apretando los dientes, con una expresión de fastidio.

Greta no le respondió, al menos no con palabras. Sonrió maléficamente y bajó sus manos al pecho descubierto del caballero. Aioros se retiró tanto como las cadenas se lo permitían y cerró los ojos, completamente disgustado.

-¡Te dijo que lo sueltes, _baggiana_!- escuchó la voz de Sofía casi de inmediato. Aioros sintió que Greta lo soltó de pronto, y se escuchó el sonido de un objeto plástico cayendo al suelo. El joven santo abrió para ver lo que había pasado.

Molesta por lo que estaba sucediendo, y a pesar de sentirse un poco mareada por estar a punto de descompensarse, Sofía se había soltado de Henry, dandole una bofetada, y había lanzado su bomba a la cabeza de Greta, quien soltó a Aioros, molesta, y se volvió a ella. Henry la volvió a atrapar, y la rubia le dio un golpe la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas. Sofía cayó al suelo, cubriéndose la mejilla golpeada con las dos manos.

-¡Sofía!- exclamó Aioros, intentando dar un paso adelante, hacia ella, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron otra vez.

-¡Cómo te atreves, estúpida!- exclamó Greta, ignorando a Aioros y volviéndose a Sofía con su puño en alto- te voy a…-

-No, no debes hacerle nada, Greta- dijo Henry, deteniéndola- ya sabes el plan, ya sabes que ella va a morir de todos modos-

Greta sonrió y asintió, para después volverse a Aioros.

-Se te acaba el tiempo, caballero. Toma tu decisión, antes de que los dos mueran por tu culpa- dijo Greta, antes de salir, seguida de Henry, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Aioros se volvió hacia Sofía.

-Sofía, ¿estás bien?- dijo Aioros.

-Sí, creo que… estoy bien- dijo ella, apretando los dientes de dolor, cubriéndose la mejilla herida con una de sus manos. Sentía el calor en su mejilla, y además ya estaba empezando a tener dificultad para respirar- ¿y tú?-

-Bien- dijo Aioros, mirándola- no tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias por lo que hiciste-

-Sí tenía… ¡me revienta la gente… que hace eso!- dijo ella, recogiendo la bomba, poniéndose de pie frente a él y sonriéndole.

Aioros sonrió también, olvidándose un poco de lo que había ocurrido antes. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el suelo, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él otra vez. El joven pudo escuchar que sus respiraciones se habían vuelto mucho más elaboradas, y borró su sonrisa.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Sofía. Voy a terminar cediendo a sus exigencias- se lamentó Aioros, cabizbajo, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella- no puedo permitir que tú sufras así por mi culpa-

-No me pasa… nada- dijo Sofía con esfuerzo.

-No mientas- dijo Aioros en voz baja- te estoy viendo, te estoy escuchando respirar así. ¡Necesitas recibir insulina, y pronto! Lo voy a hacer…-

-No, Aioros…- dijo Sofía, respirando con más dificultad- no puedes renunciar… a tu honor de caballero para… convertirte en su esclavo. Porque aunque lo hagas… no nos dejarán ir… no puedes confiar en su palabra… ellos no son… personas honorables…-

Aioros la miró, sorprendido. Sofía hizo una mueca, y se ovilló. Le dolía el estómago. Y ella sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Ya le había pasado una vez. Pero decidió no decir nada al respecto: no quería alarmar a Aioros más de lo que ya estaba. No quería que renunciara a su honor de caballero por culpa de ella.

-No puedes… perder tu honor de caballero, Aioros… por personas como ellos…- dijo Sofía- no lo merecen…-

-Sofía- dijo Aioros, notando que cada vez estaba peor. Le echó un vistazo a la bomba, que milagrosamente no se había descompuesto tras tremendos golpes en la cabeza de Greta y en el suelo, respectivamente. Ya no decía números, solo decía HI- ¿qué significa esto?-

-El máximo que marca… es 400…- le explicó- esto significa… que estoy… arriba de eso…-

Aioros se alarmó. Entonces estaba muy mal. No podía permitir que ella muriera. ¡Iba a ser su culpa! Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Sofía se lo impidió. Lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. La chica tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento.

-Sofía, sabes que tengo que hacerlo- dijo Aioros- no puedo dejar…-

-Prométeme… que no lo harás…- dijo Sofía, mirándolo con un poco de somnolencia- pase lo que pase conmigo… promételo…-

-No puedo, no me pidas eso- dijo Aioros, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le dolía el corazón. Le dolía no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

-Promételo…- dijo Sofía, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando una de las manos del santo entre las suyas- promételo, Aioros… por favor-

-Está bien, _αγάπη μου_ \- dijo Aioros en un susurro- te lo prometo-

-Tu palabra- dijo Sofía.

-Mi palabra- dijo Aioros, para después besarla en la mejilla.

Sofía sonrió, y cerró los ojos, abrazando a Aioros. Éste la abrazó también, a pesar de las molestas cadenas, y la atrajo a sí mismo. No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero iba a sacarla de ahí. Las cosas no podían terminar así.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Tras llamar a Shaka al tercer templo y después de explicarle la situación, el santo aceptó utilizar sus habilidades psíquicas para encontrar a Aioria. Cuando Lydia y Mu le explicaron exactamente donde fue la última vez que fue visto, y de ahí busco la pista de su cosmo, aunque estuviera debilitado. El santo de Virgo se sentó en el suelo y se puso a meditar.

Saori caminaba en círculos, muy preocupada por sus dos santos dorados ausentes. Shion le hizo una señal para que se siente y no desconcentre a Shaka con sus constantes movimientos.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?- le preguntó Casandra a Saga en un susurro. no sabía que pensar del santo de Virgo.

-Buscando el cosmo de Aioria- le explicó Saga- como escuchaste, el hermano menor de Aioros, y su hermana, fueron atacado por los mismos sujetos con armaduras color negro y azul. Shaka puede, entre otras cosas, detectar los pulsos más finos de cosmos, incluso si están en un lugar remoto-

Shaka dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo, apretando los ojos, y tembló ligeramente. Lydia se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Shaka levantó la vista hacia Lydia, y la miró sorprendido. El santo de Virgo volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundo, como si acabara de pasar más de cinco minutos debajo del agua. Shaka se tocó torpemente los brazos.

-¿Qué pasó, Shaka?- dijo Lydia- ¿estás bien?-

Shaka asintió, y se incorporó, para volver a sentarse en el suelo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Shaka, volviéndose a poner en posición para meditar- entré a la mente de Aioria por un momento. Está vivo, pero con mucho dolor. Y también está lleno de preocupación. Está en un lugar salado y húmedo, debe ser cerca del mar. Es una cueva. No pude averiguar mucho, en su mente solo siente dolor-

Lydia se llevó las manos a la boca. Mu se acercó a abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó.

-No, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Lydia, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Aioria fue herido por intentar salvarme. Y ahora está sufriendo por mi culpa-

Mu se volvió a acercar a ella y la abrazó. Lydia se esforzó por no ponerse a llorar. Sabía que no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, y tenía que ser útil para encontrar a sus hermanos.

Shaka volvió a meditar, y comenzó a quemar su cosmo, levitando levemente del suelo, intentando localizar el cosmo del santo de Leo. Por fin lo encontró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Aioros. Y lo encontró. Ya sabía donde estaban.

Shaka dejó de levitar. Volvió a quedar sentado en el suelo, y posteriormente se puso de pie.

-Los encontré- dijo Shaka con calma- los dos están en el mismo sitio. En el mar Egeo… en la isla de Milos… en las catacumbas a las afueras de la villa de Tripiti-

-Gracias, Shaka- dijo Saga- ahora ya sabemos a donde tenemos que ir-

-Shaka, ¿porqué no podemos sentir sus cosmos?- preguntó Mu. Fue Shion quien contestó.

-Hay algo en esas catacumbas- dijo el Patriarca- esas catacumbas están dedicadas a la diosa Afrodita, y el cosmo de la diosa bloquea todos los cosmos que entren a las cuevas… es el escondite perfecto para que no los encontráramos-

-¿Quiere decir que el enemigo tampoco puede usarlo, maestro?- preguntó Saga.

-En teoría- dijo Shion.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Saori, quien estaba muy nerviosa, se excusó para ir a la cocina del templo de Géminis por una taza para servirse un poco de té. Mientras que la diosa no estaba, los santos y el Patriarca formularon su plan.

-Entonces yo iré- dijo Saga de pronto- puedo abrir un portal de otra dimensión, que llegue directo a la superficie de la isla, y de ahí bajaré a pie-

-Yo también iré contigo- dijo Mu, cruzándose de brazos y apretando el puño de su mano derecha- si es cierto que Henry está involucrado, va a pagar por haberse metido con Lydia otra vez-

-Yo también iré con ustedes- dijo Casandra con decisión- no puedo dejar que…-

-No, de ninguna manera- la interrumpió Saga.

-No me digas que puedo o que no puedo hacer, Saga- dijo Casandra- ¿no lo entiendes? Mi única amiga está en peligro. No puedes dejarme aquí-

-No puedes ir, porque es muy peligroso, y esos sujetos están locos- dijo Saga, explicándoselo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo malo-

-No pareció importante antes- dijo Casandra.

Golpe bajo. Saga sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero su cara permaneció impasible.

-Siempre me ha importado que no te pase, Casy- dijo Saga.

-Que no me…- comenzó a decir Casandra, pero sacudió la cabeza- es mi mejor amiga. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tu hermano o alguien más puede cuidar a Kostas mientras…-

-Ése no es el punto, Casy- le respondió Saga, interrumpiéndola y cruzándose de brazos. Casandra gruñó y, sin olvidar que había más personas presentes, se contuvo. Saga la tomó de las manos, y ella se sorprendió tanto que no dijo nada ni las retiró. El caballero de Géminis la miró fijamente a los ojos- te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para traer a tu amiga-

Casandra lo miró, muy sorprendida de sus palabras. Los demás presentes los miraban con curiosidad. Lydia miró a Mu, y el caballero de Aries sacudió la cabeza, adivinando lo que ella le quería decir.

-No, Lydi, tú tampoco deberías ir, es muy peligroso también para ti- dijo Mu, besándola en la mejilla- no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de vengar a tus hermanos por ti-

-De acuerdo- dijo Lydia, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones de la casa de Géminis. Saga envidió secretamente a Mu, viendo que Lydia no le hizo ninguna discusión de su decisión. Se volvió a Casandra.

-Te quedarás con Lydia- dijo Saga, señalándola con un gesto de la cabeza, y se volvió a la chica castaña- te la encargo, pequeña- añadió, dirigiéndose a Lydia. A Casandra no le hizo ninguna gracia que Saga la dejara a cargo de una adolescente.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que se separe de mi, Saga- dijo Lydia, ignorando el gesto de Casandra.

Saga asintió y abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Mu lo cruzó primero, y después lo siguió el gemelo mayor. El portal se cerró inmediatamente detrás de ellos.

Saori regresó de la cocina, al parecer sin haber encontrado ninguna taza. Ella y Shion se despidieron por lo pronto, y regresaron al templo del Patriarca. Shaka los acompañó para regresar al templo de Virgo.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Lydia sonrió sospechosamente, y Casandra la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, niña?- preguntó la pelinegra- ¡estas tramando algo!-

No era una pregunta, pues Casandra reconoció su expresión. Lydia le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos a seguir a Mu y a Saga- dijo Lydia- bueno, si quieres ir. Espero que sí, porque prometí a Saga que no te separarías de mi-

-¿Pero como?- dijo Casandra, sorprendida ante la afirmación de la chica- a menos de que puedas… abrir un portal como el que abrió Saga…-

-Los portales a otra dimensión no son la única manera de viajar- dijo Lydia con una enorme sonrisa. Después alzó la voz- Kiki, se que estás ahí, ven aquí-

Mientras Lydia aún estaba hablando, se pudo observar una distorsión en el espacio, y después, el pequeño pelirrojo se apareció frente a las dos chicas.

-¿Me llamó, señorita Lydia?- preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa traviesa, y Lydia asintió.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó Casandra.

-¿Estabas escuchando todo lo que sucedió?- preguntó Lydia.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Lydia- dijo Kiki, con su sonrisa de falsa inocencia, que Lydia había aprendido a identificar muy bien.

-Kiki, estoy hablando en serio- dijo Lydia.

-Sí, señorita Lydia, escuché todo… por accidente, por supuesto, cuando vine a buscar al maestro Mu- dijo Kiki.

Casandra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a ese niño tan travieso. Esperaba que Kostas no fuera tan travieso a sus ocho o nueve años.

-Llévanos a donde se encuentra tu maestro- dijo Lydia. Kiki la miró, dudoso de si debía obedecer o no. Al ver que el pequeño aprendiz no respondía, la chica insistió- apresúrate, Kiki…-

Antes de que el pequeño pelirrojo dijera o hiciera algo, llegó alguien al templo de Géminis. Era Marín. Parecía llevar algo en la mano derecha, que apretaba contra su pecho con mucho cuidado.

-Kiki, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Lydia?- dijo la amazona en tono autoritario. Lydia se sorprendió al verla, y al principió creyó que estaría en problemas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la orden que le dio a Kiki. Al parecer, ella ya sabía de que se trataba la situación, y ella misma quería ir a ayudar a Aioria.

-Señorita Marín- dijo Kiki, dudoso- mi maestro dijo que no…-

-Y ahora yo te digo que sí- dijo Marín en el mismo tono- Kiki, ¿qué estás esperando? Llévanos a las tres, y más te vale que no te tardes. Tengo órdenes de Athena-

Kiki finalmente sonrió y asintió.

-¿Estás lista? Vamos detrás de Mu y de Saga- dijo Lydia, volviéndose a Cassandra sin dejar de sonreír.

Casandra asintió. Las dos chicas, la amazona y Kiki desaparecieron en un portal de teletransportación. Segundos después de que habían desaparecido por completo, Kanon y Kostas salieron de la cocina. El menor de los gemelos había alcanzado a escuchar lo último que las chicas habían dicho, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Por todos los dioses- se lamentó Kanon- Saga me va a matar…-

Miró a su lado, y entró en pánico: lo habían dejado completamente solo con Kostas.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka apenas acababa de llegar a su templo cuando lo sintió. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el templo de Géminis, y sacudió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

"No debiste hacer eso, Marín", pensó Shaka.

-¿Shaka?¿qué sucedio?- preguntó el maestro Shion, quien iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al templo del Patriarca, acompañando a Athena- ¿porqué pusiste esa cara?-

-¿Sintió lo que acaba de pasar en Géminis?- preguntó Shaka, y Shion asintió.

-Los cosmos de Marín y Kiki desaparecieron- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- creo que Marín esta preocupada por Aioria, es comprensible. Y sé que Kiki estará bien-

Shaka sacudió la cabeza.

-No solo ellos dos fueron, maestro- dijo Shaka. Shion se sorprendió.

-No me digas que ellas dos…- comenzó el Patriarca, y Shaka asintió. Shion hizo un gesto de enojo.

Saori, por su parte, no dijo nada, solo sonrió cabizbaja para sí misma. Shion se percató de la sonrisa de la diosa, y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Señorita Athena?- dijo Shion- ¿usted no habrá hecho algo…?-

-¿Yo?- dijo Saori, con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Señorita?- insistió Shion, mirándola fijamente- ¿qué fue lo que hizo?-

Saori jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa. Sí había hecho algo, cuando salió a la cocina, no había ido solo a buscar una taza. Se había encontrado con Marín. Le había entregado algo que la ayudaría en su misión.

-Nada, maestro- dijo Saori- no he hecho nada que no debiera haber hecho-

Lo cual era estrictamente cierto.

x-x-x

 _Lugar Desconocido, Lejos de Atenas_

Aioros tiraba de sus cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, intentando romperlas o desprenderlas del la pared. Hacía un rato que Sofía estaba en un estado estuporoso, y cada vez le era más dificil recobrar la conciencia. Aioros la había dejado en el suelo junto a él. El joven santo no podía quedarse quieto más tiempo.

Por fin, gracias al trabajo que había hecho Sofía con las tijeras en la pared, la cadena de su mano derecha se había desprendido, y Aioros sonrió, aliviado. Miró alternadamente a Aioria y a Sofía, y puso todas sus fuerzas en liberarse de la otra cadena. Si lo lograba, sería mucho más sencillo escapar, y llevarse a los otros dos. Aún no sabía exactamente como lo haría, pero tenía que darse prisa, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía buen aspecto.

Aioros miró la pared: la cadena de su otra mano ya estaba a punto de separar la otra cadena de la pared, la puerta se abrió, y apareció Henry nuevamente con otros cuatro hombres.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, santo de Athena?- dijo Henry. Aioros se limitó a mirarlo con odio. Henry se volvió a los sujetos que iban con él- ¿qué esperan? Vuelvan a encadenarlo a la pared-

Pero al parecer a Aioros no le hizo mucha gracia esto. El santo dio un tirón a la cadena que aún estaba pegada a la pared, desprendiéndola por completo. Con las cadenas aún bien sujetas a sus muñecas, Aioros comenzó a usarlas como armas. Los hombres trataron de someterlo, pero el joven caballero los venció fácilmente, dando latigazos con ellas y tirándolos al suelo. Se volvió a Henry.

-Ya me cansé de este juego de ustedes tres- le dijo Aioros con verdadero enojo- nos dejarás ir inmediatamente. Y pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mis hermanos y a Sofía-

Henry se echó a reír.

-De veras estás muy enamorado de esta chica- dijo Henry en tono burlón- no entiendo como vas a dejarla morir, por su honor de caballero de Athena. El honor no existe-

-Tú no tienes honor, que es diferente- dijo Aioros, aún sujetando las cadenas con sus manos, en guardia, listo para atacar si Henry se acercaba.

-Eres un estúpido- dijo Henry- vas a dejar morir a tu hermano y a la chica que amas por honor-

-No la voy a dejar morir- dijo Aioros- los voy a sacar de aquí-

El problema fue que Aioros no se dio cuenta que toda la charla que le hacían Henry era una distracción para que los cuatro hombres lo rodearan nuevamente. Uno de ellos le arrebató una cadena y la enredó alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos, y otro tomó la otra cadena, enredándole los pies. Aioros cayó al suelo, sin poder siquiera llevarse las manos al cuello para soltar la cadena y poder respirar mejor. Henry se inclinó, lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo tomó de los cabellos, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

-Uh, muy mal, caballero de Athena, te distrajiste- dijo Henry, burlándose de él- lamentablemente, rechazaste a Greta por última vez. Se te terminó el trato privilegiado que tenías. Te arrepentirás- se volvió a los otros hombres- tráiganlo-

Los hombres obedecieron, y sacaron a un sometido Aioros de la habitación. El joven caballero lanzó una última mirada desesperada a su hermano y a Sofía antes de ser arrastrado.

-Aioros…- el santo escuchó la débil voz de Sofía desde dentro de la habitación. Sin perder detalle, Henry se volvió a los cuatro hombres, mirando despectivamente a Aioria y a Sofía dentro de la habitación.

-Esos dos están prácticamente muertos. Ya no nos sirven de nada. Mátenlos a los dos- dijo el inglés, y tres de los cuatro hombres regresaron a la habitación, para horror de Aioros, quien era arrastrado contra su voluntad, alejándolo de ahí.

-No… ¡no!- exclamó Aioros, forcejeando para liberarse, sin tener éxito- ¡déjenlos!-

-Lo lamento, caballero de Athena- dijo Henry, caminando junto a él mientras lo arrastraban hacia otra parte de las cuevas- debiste aceptar la oferta cuando tuviste la oportunidad-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Isla de Milos (o Milo): isla volcánica griega del mar Egeo. En ella se encontró la famosa Venus de Milo. En ellas existen unas catacumbas dedicadas a la diosa Afrodita.

baggiana: estúpida (italiano)

Y sí, los síntomas de Sofía son los de una cetoacidosis diabética (o coma diabético).

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Pronto habrá pataditas, lo prometo. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. XV: Quebrado

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XV: QUEBRADO

 _Entrada a las catacumbas, Villa de Tripili, Isla de Milos_

Saga y Mu surgieron de un portal a otra dimensión en la playa de la isla de Milos. Los dos santos dorados miraron a su alrededor mientras el portal se cerraba detrás de ellos. Ninguno de los dos llevaba su armadura: estaban conscientes de que, sin cosmo, eran inútil llevarlas con ellos. Sabían muy bien que las armaduras los abandonarían tan pronto entraran a las cuevas que bloquean cualquier cosmo. Los dos santos se encontraron un arco de piedra y, tallado en la pared, el símbolo de la diosa Afrodita. Se dieron cuenta de que frente a ellos estaba la entrada a las catacumbas.

-Ya sabes como es esto, Saga- dijo Mu, suspirando de fastidio- no podremos usar nuestros cosmos cuando estemos ahí dentro. Recuerda que Aioria debe estar muy lastimado, no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Lo sé- dijo Saga con su habitual seriedad- esperemos que pueda abrir portales ahí dentro, porque si no, va a ser un largo camino para volver a salir-

-¿Sientes el cosmo de Aioros?- dijo Mu, mirando a su alrededor. Una leve pulsación del cosmo de su amigo parecía estar pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pero parecía atenuado por las cuevas subterráneas.

-Sí, lo siento, estoy seguro de que está cerca- dijo Saga, sintiéndolo también. No le gustaba lo que sentía: algo no estaba bien- vamos a….-

Saga se interrumpió al ver una luz. Los dos dieron un brinco hacia atrás, como esperando un ataque, pero se equivocaron: era Kiki, quien llevaba a Marín, Lydia y Casandra por medio de un portal de psicoquinesia. Las dos últimas cayeron al suelo, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a la teletransportación.

Cuando Lydia y Casandra se levantaron, inmediatamente se supieron en problemas: Mu y Saga las miraban, cruzados de brazos, y claramente muy molestos por su presencia. Antes de que Mu pudiera decir algo, Saga habló, alzando la voz.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- dijo Saga en un tono severo e implacable, que hizo que Kiki diera un paso atrás- creí haberles dicho que no debían venir, que era muy peligroso-

-Y yo te dije que no me iba a quedar en Atenas mientras mi mejor amiga está en peligro- dijo Casandra, muy segura de sí misma-

-Sí, si te deberías quedar- dijo Saga en un tono que no admitía réplicas… o que al menos eso pensaba él- es muy peligroso que estés aquí-

-No es de tu incumbencia a donde voy o dejo de ir- dijo Casandra en un tono un poco insolente, haciendo enojar aún más a Saga- ¿qué te interesa si es peligroso para mí o no?-

-Porque yo soy un santo de Athena y, a diferencia de ti, yo sí soy responsable- dijo Saga, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Oh, discúlpeme, _señor_ Saga- dijo Casandra en un tono sarcástico, mientras que Saga ponía los ojos en blanco- así es como te hablan tus subordinados, ¿no es así?¿Qué vas a hacer, echarme con amenazas…otra vez?-

Ouch. Tercer golpe bajo en esa semana. La ceja derecha de Saga tembló de enojo. Esa mujer… ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así, sobre todo cuando él le estaba haciendo un favor en ayudarla a encontrar a su amiga? Quizá debería dejarla por la paz y retirarse de este asunto. Eso le enseñaría.

Sí, como no. Saga sabía muy bien que no era capaz de dejar a Casandra sin ayudarla.

Mientras esos dos discutían, Mu le lanzó una mirada entre reprobatoria y decepcionada a Kiki.

-Antes de que lo regañes, Mu, yo fui la culpable de que viniéramos las tres. Yo le ordené a Kiki que nos trajera, y él obedeció- dijo Marín, defendiendo al pequeño aprendiz de Aries. Kiki se relajó, y se volvió a ver a Marín. La amazona aún llevaba uno de sus puños cerrados y colocado contra su pecho.

-Marín, eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte- dijo Mu, aún muy molesto- ¡me sorprende de ti! Entiendo que estés preocupada por Aioria, pero no tenías que traerlas a ellas también-

-¡Yo también estoy preocupada por Aioria, Mu!- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú eres una aprendiz, Lydia, y tienes que obedecer si un caballero dorado te indica que te quedes en el Santuario- dijo Mu en un tono severo. Lydia sintió una fea punzada en su corazón. Mu solo la llamaba así cuando estaba muy enojado.

-Tampoco es culpa de Lydia, Mu- dijo Marín, antes de que Lydia dijera algo- yo recibí personalmente órdenes de Athena de traerlas a ambas. Sabes que no se puede desobedecer una orden directa de la princesa Athena- Mu hizo una mueca, pero Marín lo ignoró- ahora apresurémonos, Aioria nos necesita-

Mu asintió, rindiéndose por fin, y tomó a Lydia del brazo, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que diera un respingo. Aún estaba un poco triste por la severidad con la que Mu le había hablado.

-No me gusta ni un poco que estés aquí, Lydi- dijo Mu en un susurro, volviendo a hablarle con la misma dulzura de siempre, haciendo que ella se relaje de nuevo- entiende que no te quiero ni a cien kilómetros de donde está ese Henry. No quiero que te lastime. Además, si tus hermanos se enteran que te dejé venir aquí, sabiendo que es peligroso, me desollarán vivo-

-Casandra tiene razón, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados en Atenas mientras ustedes están aquí- dijo Lydia en voz baja- y Marín también tiene razón: son mis dos hermanos quienes están en peligro-

Mu no tuvo más remedio que asentir, resignado. Tendría no solo que buscar a los dos santos desaparecidos, sino cuidar que Lydia no fuera lastimada.

-De acuerdo, Lydi. Pero quédate cerca de Kiki- dijo Mu en voz baja- si las cosas se ponen feas, Kiki te llevará inmediatamente de regreso al Santuario. A ti y a Casandra-

Lydia asintió, aceptando esos términos.

-Bueno, ya basta de tonterías- dijo Saga, exasperado, interrumpiendo un nuevo reclamo de Casandra, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras sentía con más fuerza el cosmo de Aioros pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente- démonos prisa-

El grupo se internó en las catacumbas.

x-x-x

 _Cámara principal, catacumbas_

-No entiendo porqué tienes que hacer tanto drama, Greta- dijo Emmanuelle Bellini, encendiendo un cigarrillo con indiferencia- aunque después de tantos años, debí imaginarme que te gusta todo eso-

Greta y Bellini se encontraban en la habitación más grande de las catacumbas, la cámara principal, donde esperaban a que Henry y otro de sus aliados llevaran a Aioros, a quien procederían a hacerlo sufrir un poco más, hasta que aceptara hacer el juramento y cumplir la tarea que querían encomendarle.

-¿A qué te refieres, Emmanuelle?- quiso saber la alemana, cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja. Podría ser muy guapa, si no fuera por esa expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-A que podrías simplemente matar a los rehenes y forzar la lealtad de tu caballero con métodos mucho más sencillos que esto- dijo Bellini- ¿acaso te gusta jugar con tu comida?-

Greta se echó a reír, y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Tú le quieres quitar toda la diversión al asunto- dijo Greta- ¿no lo entiendes? Para que el santo de Sagitario sea nuestro, para que nos obedezca en todo, o por lo menos, para que le sea inútil a Athena, tenemos que quebrarlo por completo-

-¿Quebrarlo?- preguntó Bellini.

-Quitarle sus ganas de vivir- dijo Greta, haciendo un gesto impaciente- hacerlo creer que merece ser castigado. Romperle el corazón. Una vez que logremos quebrarlo, será muy fácil usarlo a nuestro favor, y después destruirlo-

Bellini sonrió.

-Entonces háganse cargo de él, Henry y tu- dijo Bellini, dándole la espalda para salir- yo iré por otro pez más gordo-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Milo y Camus se miraron mutuamente. Ambos habían subido al templo del Patriarca por petición de la misma Athena. No podían creer que Marín haya hecho una cosa así, saliendo del Santuario para unirse a Mu y a Saga, usando los poderes telekinéticos de Kiki.

-No sé que le pasa a Marín y a Aioria- dijo Milo, aburrido- ya deberían admitir que están locos el uno por el otro. Mira como se puso ella cuando supo que el _cachorro_ estaba en peligro-

Camus no dijo nada, solo asintió, apoyando lo que dijo su amigo. Ambos se volvieron al Patriarca.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlos, maestro?- preguntó Milo al Patriarca. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

-Estarán bien- dijo Shion, casi intentando convencerse a sí mismo- sé que no pueden usar sus cosmos ahí dentro, pero los enemigos tampoco lo pueden usar. De todos modos, estaremos listos en caso de que necesiten ayuda-

Milo asintió, y miró hacia la playa. Aioria era uno de sus mejores amigos, y le causaba un enorme malestar no haber ido con los demás a pelear y ayudarlo. La historia que Lydia les contó le preocupaba sobremanera, sobre todo por lo que dijo sobre la extensión de las heridas del santo de Leo.

-No te preocupes, Milo- dijo Saori en voz baja, sonriendo levemente- sé que estarán bien. Todos ellos-

"Espero que la pequeña ayuda que les envié con Marín les sirva", pensó en secreto Saori. Shion la miró sospechosamente, mientras la joven diosa jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Catacumbas, Isla de Milos_

Las tres chicas seguían a los dos santos de Athena entre los complicados pasadizos de las catacumbas, siguiendo el cosmo de Aioros. Daba la impresión de que éste se alejaba aún más en las profundidades de las cuevas. Eso preocupó a los santos: no sabían si se estaba moviendo o si se sentía disminuido porque le estaba pasando algo malo. Obvia y prudentemente, ni Mu ni Saga lo mencionó en voz alta.

De pronto, Marín se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Lydia chocara contra ella: sintió el tenue cosmo de Aioria, en dirección contraria a la que habían estado caminando.

-Aioria- dijo Marín de pronto, volviéndose hacia atrás- Aioria está por allá-

-Yo también lo sentí- dijo Saga, frunciendo el entrecejo- deberíamos separarlos, y buscarlos por separado. No sabemos si están en peligro-

-Aioros está hacia delante, y Aioria hacia atrás- dijo Mu, bajando la mirada. Esa excursión le gustaba cada vez menos, sobre todo por la presencia de las dos chicas- dividámonos entonces, Kiki y Lydia vienen conmigo hacia aquella dirección, hacia donde se encuentra Aioros, y ustedes tres vayan hacia atrás, con Aioria-

Marín asintió rápidamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde sentía que estaba Aioria. Saga suspiró, molesto, y comenzó a caminar detrás de una muy acelerada amazona de Aguila, tomando a Casandra por el brazo para que no se quedara atrás. La peligra miró al santo con curiosidad, casi corriendo para aguantarle el paso. No podía negar que tenía miedo, y se sentía como una niña pequeña al ser arrastrada por Saga. Pero no podía negar que era agradable sentir su mano entrelazada con la de él después de tanto tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, y se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo: intentando encontrar a Sofía.

-Saga, ¿crees que Sofía esté ahí?- dijo Casandra en voz baja, mientras ambos seguían a Marín en los complicados túneles de las catacumbas. Saga se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente espero que sí- dijo Saga sinceramente, y agregó en voz baja- no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo. Aioros se pondría triste, y estaría muy insoportable. Y sospecho que tú también… estarías triste, quiero decir-

-Sí, eso pasaría- dijo Casandra, con la voz un poco entrecortada- espero que esté bien. Sofía es mi mejor amiga. Ella me… me salvó la vida una vez. A mí y a Kostas-

Saga la miró, sorprendido

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Saga.

Casandra bajó la mirada. Estuvo a punto de decirle que, por su culpa, casi moría en las calles de Atenas, embarazada y sin nadie que la ayudara, todo por culpa de que Saga la echó de Rodorio. Pero se contuvo. No podía decirle que Kostas era su hijo. No quería.

-Era cuando estaba embarazada- explicó ella- llevaba días comiendo sobras y sin dormir en un lugar que no fuera el suelo de un callejón. Ella me encontró y me refugió en su casa. Si no fuera por ella, Kostas y yo…- y se interrumpió.

Saga asintió sin sonreír. Había comprendido. La verdad, en sus escasos encuentros con Kostas, Saga le había tomado un cariño especial al niño, a pesar que su presencia le daba un poco de enojo. Su existencia era la prueba de que, tan pronto como terminó su relación con Casandra, ella conoció al padre de Kostas. No podía evitar calcular que apenas fueron uno o dos meses entre ambos eventos.

-¿Casy?- preguntó Saga, suavizando su mirada, mientras caminaban en las oscuras cuevas, siguiendo a Marín, quien iba casi quince pasos más adelante- ¿me puedes decir quién es el padre de Kostas?¿lo conozco?-

-No es tu asunto, Saga- dijo Casandra, regresando a su tono un poco cortante- y no me llames así, sabes que lo detesto-

-Si mal no recuerdo, te gustaba mucho que te llamara así- dijo Saga. No pudo evitar recordar la hermosa sonrisa que ponía su Casy cada vez que la llamaba así, hace todos esos años- ¿lo recuerdas?-

Casandra lo recordaba. Y era muy doloroso para ella. Sentía un vuelco cada vez que Saga la llamaba así. Pero no, tampoco eso le podía decir al caballero de Athena.

-Tiempo pasado- dijo Casandra simplemente.

Marín, quien iba escuchando todo lo que decían, puso los ojos en blanco debajo de su máscara. No se sabía la historia de esos dos, pero era evidente que ahí había algo. La amazona sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró. Sentía el dolido cosmo de Aioria cada vez más y más cerca. Tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

x-x-x

 _Cueva profunda, Catacumbas, Isla de Milos_

Los tres hombres miraron a los prisioneros, como evaluándolos, para decidir a cual iban a despachar primero. La chica pelirroja completamente letárgica, excepto porque murmuraba casi sin aliento. Ella aún respiraba, pero lo hacía muy agitadamente. Su apariencia era muy enferma y pálida. Los hombres lo sabían muy bien: incluso si no hacían nada, la chica viviría solo unos minutos más.

Se volvieron al joven santo de Leo. Aún se encontraba semiconsciente, luchando por sobrevivir. Apretaba los puños, y movía de un lado al otro la cabeza, intentando levantarse, a pesar de su condición. Decidieron que ese era a quien tenían que eliminar primero.

-Vamos, córtale la garganta de una vez- dijo uno de los hombres- ya oíste lo que dijo Northumberland. Tenemos que matarlo. Lastima por la chica, pero no tendremos que hacer nada, ella sola morirá-

Otro de los hombres asintió, y sacó su cuchillo. Pero jamás pudo llegar siquiera cerca de Aioria. Un pie cubierto por un zapato negro chocó violentamente contra su cara, y lo tiró al suelo, para sorpresa de ellos. La amazona de águila había llegado y, aunque no pudiera usar su cosmo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Una vez que noqueó al hombre del cuchillo, los otros se acercaron a ella pare pelear. Uno la atrapó por la espalda, y el otro se dispuso a golpearla en el abdomen. Marín aprovechó ello, y usó al hombre que la tenía atrapada para apoyar su espalda y darle una buena patada en la cara al que se había acercado. Luego se volvió y golpeó al hombre restante.

Mientras Marín peleaba, Saga y Casandra apenas llegaban a la puerta de esa habitación, y el santo de Géminis miró sorprendido la fiereza con la que Marín estaba luchando. Hizo una nota mental de no hacerla enojar: era un oponente temible. Una vez que los tres maleantes estaban en el suelo, Marín se inclinó en el suelo, donde se encontraba Aioria.

-¿Aioria?- dijo la amazona con aprehensión, tomándole la mano derecha, la que no estaba afectada por esas horribles quemaduras, con sus dos manos.

-Ma… Marín- dijo Aioria, mirando hacia ella e intentando sonreír, para después hacer otro gesto de dolor- viniste…-

-Shhh, no digas nada, Aioria- dijo Marín en voz baja, pasando su pulgar por el dorso de la mano del caballero- ya estás a salvo-

-Marín…- volvió a decir Aioria, y la amazona sonrió bajo su máscara.

-¡Marín!- escuchó la voz de Casandra. La amazona se volvió, pero era demasiado tarde. El hombre se había lanzado contra ella, cuchillo en mano. La amazona sabía que en las catacumbas no podía usar su cosmo, y palideció. Sabía que no alcanzaría a hacer nada, pero no podía permitir que lastimara más a Aioria, así que no se movió.

Por suerte, no fue necesario hacer nada, pues Saga detuvo al hombre antes de que atacara a Marín, y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo junto con los otros dos.

-Gracias, Saga- dijo la amazona. Saga solo gruñó.

Marín se volvió de nuevo a Aioria, y abrió el puño que había mantenido cerrado todo el tiempo. Eran dos pulsera de flores. Con cuidado de no lastimar más a Aioria, le puso una al santo de Leo en la muñeca.

-La princesa Athena te envía esto, Aioria- dijo Marín en voz baja, mientras le pasaba la pulsera de la mano a la muñeca con cuidado- es una pulsera hecha con sus oraciones. No es lo suficientemente fuerte para curarte, pero evitará que te duela y que sigas empeorando-

Aioria sonrió levemente, y miró a la amazona. El joven caballero se soltó de las manos de Marín, y torpemente acarició la mejilla de la máscara de la amazona. En ese momento, lo que habría dado ella por no traer su máscara.

-Gracias… Marín…- dijo Aioria.

Casandra, por su parte, se apresuró a donde se encontraba Sofía, y se arrodilló junto a ella. Se alarmó al ver el catéter de su bomba desprendido, y la alarma apagada manualmente. El aspecto de su amiga era horrible, y ya estaba irreconocible. Estaba pálida, con una horrible respiración agitada, y completamente sumida en un estado estuporoso, no reaccionó a su voz ni a cuando la movió levemente para intentar levantarla. Nunca la había visto así. Incluso Saga la miró con horror. No podía creer lo crueles que habían sido esos hombres al dejarla en esas condiciones. Si no fuera por sus respiraciones agitadas, hubiera creído que ya estaba muerta.

-Sofía- insistió Casandra en intentar despertarla, comenzando a llorar- no, no, Sofía, por favor, despierta…-

-¿Qué le pasa, Casy?- preguntó Saga, arrodillándose junto a ella- ¿esas pobres excusas de seres humanos le hicieron daño?-

-Sí y no- le dijo Casandra, derramando profusas lágrimas- le quitaron la insulina, y Sofi no puede vivir sin ella. Está muy descompensada. Si sigue así…-

Saga la miró, conmovido. Ni siquiera en ese evento desagradable de hacia cuatro años, cuando había roto su corazón y la había echado del Santuario, ni siquiera en ese entonces había visto llorar a Casandra. Era muy fuerte. Hasta entonces entendió lo importante que era esa chica para Casandra. Por no decir para Aioros. Se levantó y fue hacia Marín, quien intentaba ayudar a Aioria a levantarse, y tomó la otra pulsera de flores que Athena le había dado.

-¿Saga?- dijo Casandra, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Es una pulsera que envió la señorita Athena- dijo Saga, poniendo la pulsera en la muñeca de Sofía, de la misma forma que Marín había hecho con Aioria- no sé si será suficiente, pero será de ayuda-

Casandra asintió tristemente.

-No le queda mucho tiempo, Saga- dijo Casandra.

-Entonces démonos prisa, no podemos perder más tiempo- dijo Saga, e intentó en vano abrir un portal a otra dimensión. El caballero de Géminis hizo una mueca- vamos, Casy, suéltala, yo la llevaré. Marín puede ayudar a Aioria- Marín asintió- vamos, démonos prisa-

Saga tomó a la chica en sus brazos, y junto con Marín, Aioria y Casandra, se apresuraron a regresar hacia la superficie.

x-x-x

 _Otra parte de las Catacumbas, isla de Milos_

Mu y Lydia iban corriendo por los pasillos, seguidos de Kiki. No le gustaba la idea de que su chica estuviera ahí, pero no tenía opción. Eran órdenes de la princesa Athena. Ya no la podía dejar sola ni hacerla regresar.

-Tranquilo, Mu- dijo Lydia, adivinando su pensamiento- estaré bien, ellos tampoco pueden usar su cosmo aquí dentro. Además, Greta… esa mujer tiene que pagar por maltratar a mis hermanos, y por hacer llorar a Saori-

-La señorita Lydia tiene razón, maestro…- comenzó Kiki, pero una mirada molesta de Mu lo hizo callar.

-Mu…- comenzó a decir Lydia.

-Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Lydi- dijo Mu, bajando la mirada y hablando antes de que ella continuara- ¿sabes que me moriría si te pasara algo?-

-Lo…lo lamento mucho- dijo Lydia. Mu sonrió y tomó su mano. Pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

-Vamos, no me gusta como se siente el cosmo de Aioros- añadió Mu. Sentía algo extraño en el cosmo del santo de Sagitario. Como si estuviera herido. Como si estuviera a punto de romperse. No sabía como explicárselo. Mu se apresuró, seguido de Lydia y de Kiki.

x-x-x

 _Cámara principal, catacumbas, isla de Milos_

Aioros había sido arrastrado por Henry y otros dos de sus secuaces hacia la cámara principal de las catacumbas. Al parecer, Greta la había acondicionado como si fuera una sala de estar. Había un enorme sofá, dos sillones a los lados, dos mesitas con floreros, y varias lámparas. En medio de la sala, estaba un gran espacio vacío, y fue donde Henry y el otro hombre dejaron caer a Aioros, aún enredado en las cadenas y luchando para soltarse.

Greta estaba en el sofá, con una mirada astuta que francamente no le gustó ni un poco a Aioros. Otros dos hombres la estaban escoltando. Además, el cuerpo del caballero estaba dolido: los hombres no habían perdido la oportunidad de golpearlo, sobre todo Henry, pues recordaba bastante bien cuando él y otros santos habían protegido a Lydia cuando él quería llevarla consigo. Finalmente lo habían dejado caer al suelo.

-Bienvenido, Aioros- dijo Greta, con una sonrisa astuta- creo que ya tomaste tu decisión, aunque esta es la última oportunidad. Júrame lealtad, o sufrirás un horrible destino, al igual que tu hermano y tu noviecita-

Aioros frunció el entrecejo y se negó a responderle.

-Greta te está hablando, estúpido- dijo Henry, golpeándolo en el abdomen. Aioros apretó los dientes, no quería que lo vieran hacer ningún gesto de dolor. Logró desenredar sus piernas de las cadenas, y se puso torpemente de pie.

-Mi lealtad esta solo con la princesa Athena- dijo Aioros en un tono cansado y triste, aunque muy decidido- tendrás que matarme-

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar morir, Aioros?- dijo Greta, ampliando su sonrisa malvada- no, querido, te voy a mantener con vida, aquí, arrepintiéndote de que tu Sofía y tu hermano murieron por tu culpa-

Aioros no respondió. Sentía que su corazón estaba partido en dos. ¿Sería que aún tenía oportunidad de salvarla? Podría aceptar sus condiciones. No, no podía. Lo había prometido. Le había dado su palabra a Sofi. Pero, ¿de qué servía su palabra, si ella estaría muerta si la cumplía? No, Sofi dijo que pasara lo que pasara. Pero Sofí no sabía lo que decía, ¿o sí? No, Aioros había dado su palabra, no iba a romper su promesa.

Las cadenas se desenredaron y cayeron pesadamente al suelo, aunque seguían aún sujetas de las muñecas de Aioros. Pero el joven santo no se dio cuenta de ello. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y tiró de sus cabellos con desesperación.

No había manera de negar lo que había pasado. Sofi, su Sofi, ya estaba muerta. Él mismo la había visto progresar de estar perfectamente bien, la había visto agonizar lentamente, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla o librarla de su sufrimiento. Y no le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba, solo se lo había dicho una vez: αγάπη μου. ¡Se lo debió haber repetido hasta quedarse sin voz! ¡Él, Aioros, debió haber sido más fuerte! Y ahora, ya no tenía la oportunidad. Su Sofi ya no estaba. Su Sofi ya no existía.

-No…no…- murmuró Aioros. Sintió sus piernas claudicar, y cayó de rodillas, aún con sus manos en su cabeza, apretando los ojos. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Todo había sido su culpa. Él la había dejado morir.

Al ver a Aioros de esa manera, Greta y Henry sonrieron.

-Por fin…- dijo Henry en voz baja, para que solo Greta lo escuchara- lo logramos. Lo hemos quebrado-

Greta asintió, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Aioros.

-Muy bien, para que no digas que soy compasiva, ahora sí morirás- dijo la mujer rubia, y le hizo una señal al hombre que estaba a su derecha. El hombre dejó caer su gran puño sobre la cabeza de Aioros, haciéndolo caer al suelo como un bulto, y haciéndolo perder por un momento su visión. El santo de Sagitario cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe final. Por segunda vez iba a morir, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los demás no sabían donde estaba: nadie iba a ayudarle. Pronto se reuniría con Sofi en el Inframundo.

Aioros suspiró, resignado. Escuchó la risa malvada de Greta. Eso lo hizo pensar en su hermana, que seguramente estaba en Atenas, esperándolo. Aioros esperaba que Lydia no sufriera mucho, pues perdería a sus dos hermanos recién encontrados, y deseaba que no se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido. Estaría bien, Mu cuidaría de ella.

El joven santo esperó resignado el siguiente golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. En vez de eso, escuchó un golpe seco, y a uno de los hombres caer al suelo. Otro golpe. Y otro.

Aioros abrió los ojos, confundido, y se vio atrapado en un abrazo de oso, de parte de su hermana.

-¡Aioros!- dijo Lydia, abrazándolo con fuerza, aliviada de verlo. Mu y Kiki estaban ocupados dando una paliza a los tres hombres que estaban con Greta y Henry.

-Ly.. Lydia- dijo Aioros, sin poder creer que su hermana estuviera ahí. Le tocó la cara, para confirmar que en verdad era ella. Aioros hizo una mueca de dolor. Un doloroso vuelco en su corazón no lo dejaba respirar, y sentía una horrible opresión en su pecho- ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?-

-No podíamos abandonarte, Aioros. Estarás bien- dijo Lydia, y le puso una pulsera de flores en la muñeca, para después besar a su hermano en la frente- esta pulsera la envía la princesa Athena. Le entregó a Marín otras dos, para Aioria y para esa chica tuya-

Aioros miró la pulsera de Athena que Lydia puso en su mano. Sintió un momentáneo alivio del dolor en su corazón. Pero volvió a sentir un vuelco al recordar a su Sofi.

-Sofi…- dijo Aioros- estaba con Aioria, ¿Sofía está bien?-

-Saga y Marín se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Aioria- dijo Lydia, mirando los golpes que le habían propiciado a su hermano con el ceño fruncido- estoy segura de que ya los encontraron-

Lydia se levantó, volviéndose a Greta. Ésta estaba riendo sonoramente, escoltada por Henry. Llevaba en la mano un objeto que Lydia conocía bien: la banda roja de Aioros. Eso la hizo enfurecer.

-Eso no te pertenece, Greta, devuélvelo- dijo Lydia en voz alta.

-¡Cuanto tiempo, Lydia!- dijo Henry, sonriendo astutamente. Lydia lo ignoró.

-Es mío ahora- dijo Greta, y se echó a reír al verla extendiendo su mano hacia ella- vaya, Lydia, realmente no esperaba ver a una niña llorona como tú aquí-

-Vine a asegurarme de que vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermano- dijo Lydia, frunciendo el entrecejo- a mis dos hermanos-

-Bah, no te preocupes, te adoptarán nuevamente en todo caso- dijo Greta, mirándola fijamente- eres igual de patética e ingenua que cuando éramos niñas-

Lydia sintió un movimiento. Se dio cuenta que Greta la distraía para darle oportunidad a Henry de atacar, pero eso no iba a pasar. Cuando Henry lo intentó, Lydia brincó hacia atrás, y su antiguo pretendiente terminó con su cara chocando contra el puño del santo de Aries, quien no se había perdido detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vaya, ya veo que te convertiste en una salvaje, como las demás amazonas- dijo Greta, riéndose de ella y jugueteando con la banda roja de Aioros en sus manos. Lydia no cambió su expresión.

-Quizá, en algún momento, lo que decías me llegó a importar o a lastimar- dijo Lydia sin inmutarse- ese momento pasó hace muchos años-

-Entonces- dijo Greta, poniéndose de pie y sacando un par de cuchillos- no hay nada más que decir, Lydia. Si hay algo que puede quebrar aún más el espíritu de Aioros es ver a su hermanita morir frente a él. Henry-

Henry se levantó y asintió. Los otros hombres estaba demasiado golpeados para hacer algo. Mu y Lydia se prepararon para pelear, con Kiki cerca de ella por instrucciones del caballero de Aries, en caso de que lo necesite. Aioros seguía en el suelo, de rodillas y cabizbajo. El corazón le dolía.

x-x-x

 _Cavernas cercanas a la superficie, catacumbas, isla de Milos_

Saga y sus acompañantes casi llegaban a la superficie, cuando el caballero de Géminis se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Saga?- preguntó Casandra al verlo detenerse.

-Mu y los otros llegaron donde está Aioros- dijo Saga- pero no siento el cosmo agresivo que nos atacó en el Santuario o a los caballeros de plata-

-Démonos prisa- dijo Marín, mirando aprehensivamente a Aioria y a la chica pelirroja- ninguno de los dos va a resistir mucho tiempo más, aún con las pulseras con las oraciones de Athena-

Casandra miró a la amazona con una expresión asustada.

-Vamos- dijo Saga, y continuaron hacia la superficie. Una vez que llegaron a la solitaria salida de las catacumbas de la isla de Milos, Saga miró a su alrededor. Encendió su cosmo por el solo gusto de hacerlo: estando e las catacumbas, donde no podía usarlo, cosa que le había fastidiado bastante.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, los presentes vieron abrirse un portal a otra dimensión. Saga dio varios pasos atrás, obligando a los presentes a hacer lo mismo. Para sorpresa de ellos, fue Kanon quien apareció por el portal, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis.

-¿Kanon?- gruñó Saga. ¿Porqué nadie hacía lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer? Kanon tenía que quedarse en Atenas con Kostas- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Tuve un mal presentimiento, y vine a ayudar- dijo el gemelo menor, con la armadura de Géminis puesta, y mirando a los alrededores decepcionado. Su corazonada había sido que necesitarían ayuda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Viniste así nada más?- preguntó Casandra, alarmada- ¿dónde dejaste a Kostas?-

-No lo dejé solo- dijo Kanon a la defensiva, antes de que la chica y su hermano comenzaran a regañarlo- lo dejé con alguien responsable-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kanon miró aprensivamente a Kostas, quien aún estaba jugando en la cocina. El problema es que los carritos se habían quedado olvidados en una esquina, y el pequeño había procedido a ponerse a jugar con otros objetos en la cocina de la casa de Géminis._

 _-En serio, Kostas, no estoy seguro de que debas jugar con esa harina- dijo Kanon, viendo al pequeño completamente cubierto de harina, de la cabeza a los pies._

 _-¿Porqué no, tío Kanon?- dijo el niño, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos grises_

 _-No soy tu tío, enano- dijo Kanon fastidiado- y Saga me va a matar si se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Y no quiero imaginar lo que tu mamá va a decir cuando te vea todo polvoriento…-_

 _Kostas siguió jugando, ignorando al gemelo menor, y Kanon suspiró._

 _-¿Y dónde está tu papá, pequeño?- preguntó Kanon._

 _-No tengo papá- dijo Kostas, aún entretenido con la harina y el tazón de agua, haciendo bolitas de masa- pero me gustaría que Saga fuera mi papá-_

 _-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Kanon, y Kostas se encogió de hombros, para seguir jugando._

 _Kanon suspiró. A Saga no le haría mucha gracia, sobre todo porque no parecía llevarse nada bien con la madre del pequeño. Pero por algo había buscado la ayuda de Saga y no de nadie más. Había algo ahí, que Kanon aún no podía descifrar de su hermano gemelo._

 _Pero fue entonces cuando lo tuvo, un extraño presentimiento. Alguien estaba acechando a Saga, lo iban a atacar a traición…¡Tenía que ir a advertir a su hermano! Pero, ¿con quien podía dejar al niño?_

 _Para su fortuna, o quizá no tanto, los caballeros de bronce estaban cerca, en el templo de Tauro, charlando con Aldebarán. Kanon los llamó y, una vez que llegaron los cuatro (Ikki estaba en algún otro lado, como de costumbre), puso a Kostas en brazos de Shun, aún cubierto de harina._

 _-¿Pero que…?- comenzó el santo de Andrómeda, sin tener mucho tiempo para preguntar- Kanon, ¿quién es este pequeño?-_

 _-Se llama Kostas. Cuídalo- dijo Kanon rápidamente a un sorprendido Shun, para después ponerse la armadura de Géminis- los cuatro, cuídenlo, y que no se meta en problemas, ahora vuelvo. No salgan de Géminis-_

 _Y antes de que pudieran reclamar, Kanon desapareció en un portal a Otra Dimensión._

 _Una vez que se quedaron solos, los santos de bronce miraron fijamente al niño._

 _-Este niño se parece mucho a los gemelos, ¿no les parece?- comentó Seiya._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Dejaste a Kostas con Seiya?- preguntó Saga, casi fuera de sí. Ahora sí la había hecho Kanon. Si Casandra no lo mataba después de esa aventura, lo mataría cuando se diera cuenta que tipo de persona era ese Seiya con el que habían dejado a su hijo.

-No con Seiya, ¿no estás escuchando? Lo dejé con Shun. Él es mucho más responsable- dijo Kanon.

-Más responsable que tú, al parecer- dijo Saga, y puso a la inconsciente Sofía en los brazos de su hermano menor con mucho cuidado- toma, tenemos que llevarla al hospital lo más pronto posible, y a Aioria con la señorita Athena-

-Estoy bien…- gruñó Aioria.

-Silencio, _cachorro-_ dijo Saga en un tono fastidiado. ¿Qué tenían todos ese día, dándole la contra? De Casandra se lo esperaba, pero no de los demás- yo estoy a cargo, y digo que irás inmediatamente con la princesa Athena para que te cure. Kanon, ¿puedes hacerlo?- añadió, volviéndose a su hermano.

Kanon hizo una mueca al mirar a la chica que Saga puso en sus brazos. La chica se veía horrible, al igual que Aioria, quien estaba apoyado en los hombros de Marín. El gemelo menor asintió, y estuvo a punto de abrir una puerta a otra dimensión, cuando los dos hermanos sintieron el cosmo agresivo que habían estado sintiendo desde hacía varios días. Y sintieron el ataque hacia ellos. Kanon y Marín brincaron hacia un lado con sus respectivas cargas, quitándose de la línea de fuego. Saga, al ver que Casandra no sentía el cosmo y no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrió hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos y saltó, alejándose del fuego, apenas rozando el fuego con una pequeña parte de su brazo.

-Saga, ¿que sucedió…?- murmuró Casandra, sorprendida, y miró el brazo del santo de Géminis- Saga, estás herido-

Saga no la escuchó. ¡Qué dolor tan horrible! No podía imaginar como Aioria podía haber soportado tantas horas con la extensión de esas quemaduras. Pero se mantuvo con su rostro impasible. Saga puso de nuevo a Casandra de pie sobre el suelo, para después apretarse el brazo, reprimiendo cualquier gesto de dolor. Era como si mil cuchillos abrieran su piel dolorosamente.

El cosmo maligno que lo había atacado no había desaparecido. Saga se volvió a Kanon.

-Kanon, llévatelos de regreso ahora mismo- dijo Saga, empujando suavemente a Casandra hacia su hermano- llévalos a Atenas, y ve que todos estén bien-

-Saga…- comenzó Kanon, pues él también sentía el horrible cosmo acechando. No quería ver a su hermano herido.

-Y dame la armadura de Géminis, la voy a necesitar- dijo Saga, y al ver que su hermano no se movía, insistió- ¡apúrate, Kanon! No hay tiempo que perder. Sofía no está bien-

Una segunda bola de fuego se dirigió hacia ellos, y Saga volvió a tomar a Casandra en sus brazos para quitarla del peligro. Una nueva quemadura apareció en su otro brazo, pero Saga igual la ignoró.

-Saga…- comenzó Casandra, al ver sendas quemaduras, a pesar de que el santo de Géminis no se quejaba ni un poco.

-Casy, no te mentí cuando te dije que no podía arriesgarme a que te pasara algo malo- dijo Saga.

-No voy a dejarte aquí, Saga- dijo Casandra- menos cuando un loco te está atacando-

-No seas tonta, Casy- susurró Saga en un tono cariñoso- recuerda que tu amiga te necesita consigo. Yo puedo agarrarme a golpes con cualquier loco solo. Lo que es más, no puedo pelear contra este enemigo y protegerte al mismo tiempo-

-Eres un tonto, Saga- dijo Casandra, enfurruñada, dando una patada en el suelo- de aquí no me muevo-

-Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto, Casy- dijo Saga- estamos bajo ataque, y a tu amiga no le queda mucho tiempo-

-Me importa un chicle, Saga. Además, si alguien te va a romper los dientes, esa voy a ser yo, nadie más- dijo Casandra, cruzándose de brazos- como dije, no te voy a…-

Pero algo sorprendente pasó. Saga, harto de discutir con ella, decidió zanjar la discusión de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió. La besó. Así, simplemente. Por un par de segundos, el mundo parecía haberse detenido. No mas ruidos, no mas gritos, no mas tristeza. Solo existían Saga y Casandra.

Ambos parecían envueltos en otro mundo, en otra atmósfera. Casandra había olvidado lo dulces que eran los labios del santo, lo bien que olía, lo segura y feliz y a gusto que se sentía en sus brazos. Ahí no tenía que estar a la defensiva. Ahí todo estaba bien.

Solo duró un par de segundos, pero desconcertó tanto a Casandra, que dejó de discutir. Kanon abrió el portal a otra dimensión, sin dejar de mirar sorprendido a su hermano mayor. Marín y Aioria tenían una expresión tan sorprendida que casi les entran moscas en la boca.

-Vete con mi hermano, por favor, Casy- le dijo Saga al separar sus labios de los de ella, haciendo que Casandra volviera a la realidad- no quiero que te hagan daño. No lo puedo permitir. Por mi honor como caballero de Athena, moriría si algo te pasa-

Casandra iba a decir algo, pero Kanon, estirando los brazos, hizo que se desprendiera de su cuerpo la armadura de Géminis, y ésta voló para cubrir ahora a Saga. La chica pelinegra iba a decir que se quería quedar a asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero Kanon la tomó de la mano y la obligó a cruzar el portal a otra dimensión, seguidos de Marín y de Aioria. Una vez que desaparecieron, Saga se volvió hacia el origen del cosmo maligno.

-¿Nadie te enseñó que atacar por la espalda es de cobardes?- dijo Saga.

Frente a él por fin apareció el dueño del cosmo que tantos problemas les había dado en el pasado: era Emmanuele Bellini, quien venía seguido de cuatro hombres, los que reconoció como los guardaespaldas de Greta Neuer.

-Vaya, vaya, ese sí que fue todo un beso, Saga de Géminis- dijo Bellini- no esos besitos inocentes de tu amigo Aioros para su novia moribunda. Lástima, que desperdicio-

-Entonces es cierto lo que creíamos- dijo Saga, cruzándose de brazos como si Bellini no hubiera dicho nada- esa maldita mujer fue la responsable de lo ocurrido, de los ataques a los santos de plata… y a la misma princesa Athena-

Bellini sonrió maléficamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Bellini- todos nosotros sabemos como usar el cosmo, igual que ustedes, santos de Athena. Es graciosa su estupidez. Varias veces, ustedes nos dejaron entrar al Santuario. ¿Sabías que Greta también sabe usar el cosmo? Pudo haber asesinado a tu adorada Athena en un segundo, y ni se habrían dado cuenta-

Saga no dijo nada.

-Por supuesto, el principal objetivo de Greta era conseguir la esfera de Arquímedes que ustedes, santos de Athena, evitaron que obtuviéramos- dijo Bellini- pero resultó que a Greta le gustó tu amigo, Sagitario, y formulamos nuestro plan para obtener lo que queríamos-

-Dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo otro de los hombres, que estaba a la izquierda de Bellini- castigarían a Lydia y a los santos, y la señorita Greta podría hacer que el santo de Sagitario nos consiga la esfera, traicionando a Athena-

-Bueno, pues no lo lograron- dijo Saga, con los brazos cruzados- y ni siquiera lo planearon muy bien. Aioros moriría antes de traicionar a Athena. Ya murió una vez por ella. Y ya rescatamos a todos sus rehenes. No tienen ninguna influencia sobre él-

Bellini se echó a reír, cosa que no le gustó nada al santo de Géminis.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, santo de Athena- dijo Bellini- ¿no te diste cuenta? Los dejamos ir. Y tu amigo Aioros está más dañado por lo que pasó de lo que crees-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Saga en un tono frío.

-Estoy seguro que, después de lo que pasó, Greta logró quebrarlo- dijo Bellini, señalando su propio pecho, haciendo que Saga frunciera el entrecejo- él no sabe que los rehenes fueron liberados. Él piensa que están muertos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo-

Saga estaba muy molesto, pero no dijo nada. Solamente encendió su cosmo.

-Oh, ¿quieres pelear, santo de Athena?- dijo Bellini.

-Veamos si ustedes son tan buenos sin necesidad de atacar por la espalda- dijo Saga sin mirarlos- aunque no lo creo, porque tienen que atacarme los cinco al mismo tiempo para tener el valor de dar la cara-

-No se diga más- dijo Bellini, encendiendo su cosmo, al igual que los otros cuatro hombres- prepárate a morir, Saga de Géminis-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Realmente me hacen el día cuando los leo. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, que está a unos dos o tres capítulos más de terminar. Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **Misao-CG,** quien sinceramente espero que no haya caído de once pisos por la ventana. Un abrazo a todos, y nos seguimos leyendo.

Abby L.


	16. XVI: Consecuencias

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XVI: CONSECUENCIAS

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

Los aprendices que trabajaban en la enfermería se sorprendieron al ver abrirse un portal a otra dimensión justo a la mitad de la misma. Ellos eran todos aprendices de los santos de Athena, y cada cierto tiempo tenían que hacer turnos en la enfermería para aprender a proporcionar primeros auxilios a los demás santos de Athena. Era una parte muy importante de su entrenamiento.

Del portal mencionado, surgió Marín, llevando a Aioria apoyado en sus hombros. El santo de Leo se veía fatal, apenas Marín lograba arrastrarlo a través del portal. Tres de los aprendices, saliendo de su sorpresa, se apresuraron a ayudarla a conducir a Aioria a una de las camillas, y lo acostaron en ella boca abajo con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. Marín les agradeció, y por un segundo, se volvió hacia el portal que aún no se cerraba.

-Gracias por todo, Kanon- dijo Marín en voz baja- me aseguraré de que esté bien-

-Te lo encargo, Marín…- se escuchó la voz de Kanon, mientras el portal desaparecía.

Los aprendices se apresuraron a limpiar las heridas de Aioria y de administrarle medicamentos para el dolor. Marín, por su parte, avisó al Patriarca lo ocurrido por medio de su cosmo. Quería que Athena bajara a la enfermería curar al santo dorado lo más pronto posible. Le estrujaba el corazón verlo sufrir así.

x-x-x

 _Sala de espera de la Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

-¡Por los dioses! ¿qué le pasó a esta chica?-

-Rápido, pásenla aquí…-

-No responde, apresúrense-

-Hay que intubarla-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así?-

-Es un milagro que todavía esté viva, en estas condiciones…-

-No he visto a nadie salir de algo así…-

Casandra había escuchado todo lo que los médicos se dijeron entre sí cuando Kanon puso a Sofía delante de ellos, justo antes de desaparecer con ella rápidamente rumbo a la terapia intensiva. Un médico salió a preguntar a Casandra varias cosas sobre su historia médica previa. La chica le explicó lo que sabía, y volvió a entrar a la terapia intensiva.

Más tarde salió otro médico, al que Casandra reconoció como un amigo de Sofía, y le explicó, después de empezar a atenderla, que las posibilidades de que sobreviviera ese estado eran muy pocas, y que ella debía prepararse para lo peor. La joven pelinegra se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, totalmente derrotada, tan asustada que no podía llorar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se volvió. Kanon estaba ahí con ella, sentado en la silla contigua, y le miraba muy preocupado. Casandra lo miró. Su mirada preocupada era idéntica a la de Saga. Por un momento, deseó que fuera Saga quien estuviera con ella.

-Tranquila, Casandra- le dijo Kanon con voz tranquilo- estará bien. Estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien-

Casandra asintió y, sin que el gemelo se lo esperara, lo abrazó y se puso a llorar. Kanon puso una expresión aterrada, sin saber que hacer. Nunca había estado en esa situación. ¿Cómo se consuela a una chica que llora? No atinó más que pasar su brazo suavemente por la espalda de la chica, y darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. La chica, por su parte, notó enseguida la diferencia entre los dos hermanos. No era para nada como abrazar a Saga.

-Lo lamento, Kanon- dijo Casandra, al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho sentir incomodo, y lo soltó, para después limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-No… no te preocupes- dijo Kanon, una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa, mirándola con mucha curiosidad- sé que eres muy importante para mi hermano, aunque no me sé la historia de ustedes dos. Además, ese beso que te dio allá fue muy revelador-

Casandra se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar esto, e incluso Kanon se sonrojó un poco por lo que había dicho, solo de recordar a su hermano besando a la chica.

-¿No te lo dijo Saga?- preguntó Casandra, una vez que pudo controlar la coloración de su rostro, y Kanon sacudió la cabeza- él y yo… estuvimos juntos un tiempo, hace unos cuatro años, cuando estaba como el Patriarca del Santuario. Las cosas no terminaron nada bien entre nosotros. Un día, de la nada, me echó del Santuario y de Rodorio, y me amenazó de muerte si regresaba-

Kanon la miró pensativo, recordando que había pasado en ese tiempo. Kanon se encontraba con los generales marinos en ese entonces, y Saga… Saga estaba poseído por Ares, usurpando el trono del Patriarca.

-Saga no me dijo nada al respecto. En ese entonces, los dos habíamos… peleado, y yo terminé en el templo de Poseidón bajo el mar. Pero hay algo importante que tienes que entender, Casandra- dijo Kanon, explicándole con paciencia- en ese tiempo, Saga había sido poseído por Ares, un dios malvado. Seguramente, si quiso que te alejaras del Santuario, fue para protegerte de él, porque Ares fácilmente habría podido obligarlo a dañarte, sin que Saga pudiera hacer nada al respecto-

-¿Poseído por Ares?- preguntó Casandra, y Kanon asintió- ¿ese dios lo obligaba a hacer cosas contra su voluntad?- y Kanon volvió a asentir.

-Ares se aprovechó de él- dijo Kanon- porque quería matar a Athena, y Saga era el caballero más poderoso del Santuario. Lo obligó a hacer cosas horribles, y lo esclavizó por trece años. Eso en parte por mi culpa, yo fui quien despertó el mal en él. Hace poco menos de un año que por fin está libre de esa influencia- bajó la mirada- desde entonces, Saga se ha dedicado a pedir perdón por todas las cosas que fue obligado a hacer-

Casandra se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar eso. Eso explicaba lo que había pasado hacía todo ese tiempo: porqué Saga la había expulsado del Santuario, e incluso de Rodorio, un pueblo que el Patriarca solía visitar con mucha frecuencia.

Kanon, por su parte, sonrió levemente. Eso explicaba muchas cosas para él también sobre esta chica, Casandra. ¡Saga la amaba, y por eso la había alejado! Y Kanon entendió muy bien porqué estaba triste. Seguramente por la presencia del niño, quien era la evidencia de que Casandra rápidamente buscó a alguien más después de Saga.

-Ahora entiendo lo que le pasa a Saga, y porqué ha estado tan triste estos días: te volvió a ver, y se sentir muy culpable por lo que te hizo- le dijo Kanon en voz baja- además, creo que tu hijo lo hace sentirse aún peor , porque la presencia de Kostas le dice que lo superaste demasiado pronto, que te olvidaste de él y que conseguiste a alguien más-

Casandra bajó la cabeza. ¿Sería capaz de decirle al hermano de Saga el secreto que ella había guardado por tanto tiempo, ocultando la verdad de todos, incluso de su mejor amiga?

Al final, la chica llegó a una terrible conclusión. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado con él! Saga siempre la amó. Realmente, el santo de Géminis solo intentaba protegerla de un mal mucho peor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Por supuesto que Saga no podía explicarle eso cuando estaba poseído! Se sintió terrible, sobre todo por su conducta más reciente con respecto al caballero. Todos estos días había estado hiriéndolo con sus palabras, mientras él se guardó sus sentimientos y soportó todos sus reproches.

-Kanon…- dijo Casandra, casi sin aliento, rindiéndose por fin- tengo que confesar algo. Nunca conocí a nadie después de Saga. Nunca hubo nadie después de Saga. No hubo un solo día, en estos cuatro años, que no pensara en él-

Kanon se sorprendió.

-¿De que hablas, Casandra?- preguntó Kanon, ante tal afirmación- si no conociste a nadie más, si no hubo nadie más después de Saga, eso significa que Kostas…-

Casandra asintió, y Kanon se puso pálido.

-No… ¡no puede ser!- dijo el gemelo menor, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No le digas nada a Saga, Kanon, por favor- dijo Casandra, tras al menos cinco minutos de ver al gemelo con una expresión pasmada, y que no parecía que fuera a cambiar- nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera… ni siquiera Sofía. Pero creo que sería sensato que yo se lo dijera-

Kanon asintió torpemente. Ni en sueños quería ser quien le diera esa noticia a su hermano.

x-x-x

 _Cámara principal, Catacumbas, Isla de Milos_

Mu y Lydia estaban preparándose a pelear contra Henry y Greta, respectivamente. Mientras lo hacían, el santo de Aries sintió lo que pasaba en la superficie: Saga había encendido su cosmo, y estaba peleando también en la superficie. El cosmo de Aioria había desaparecido junto con el de Marín y Kanon, quien sorpresivamente había llegado a ayudar. Eso era buena señal: seguramente Aioria y la chica de Aioros estarían a salvo.

Los enemigos fueron los primeros en hacer movimiento. Henry se lanzó hacia Mu con dos gruesos cuchillos de caza, pero a pesar de tener entrenamiento parecido al de los santos, y de que Mu no podía usar su cosmo ahí dentro, Henry no pudo vencerlo. El joven lemuriano, aunque era delgado, era muy fuerte y ágil.

-¡Maldito!- bramó Henry- ¡quédate quieto para poder matarte!-

Mu se cruzó de brazos, con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica. ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar caerle a patadas al inglés! Le iba a dar su merecido por meterse, por segunda vez, con Lydia, lastimándola y lastimando a sus hermanos. El caballero de Aries no olvidaba como había encontrado a su chica, después de haber sido atacada por él.

Henry volvió a atacarlo de frente, estirando la mano con su cuchillo hacia él, y Mu lo esquivó con facilidad. Antes de que se volviera, Mu le propició un fuerte golpe en las costillas con la rodilla. Henry gritó, y Mu sonrió al escuchar un crujido, seguro le había roto una costilla. El inglés, como reflejo, extendió su brazo libre, e hizo un corte superficial en el brazo del santo de Aries. Mu no se inmutó. Henry volvió a lanzarse contra él, y el caballero de Aries volvió a quitarse del camino, para después propiciarle otro fuerte golpe en la cara, lanzando al hombre varios metros hacia atrás, contra la pared de la cámara.

Kiki miraba impresionado la pelea de su maestro. Nunca lo había visto pelear exclusivamente con sus puños, sin usar su cosmo. Por más que Henry intentaba herirlo, no conseguía más que provocarle pequeños rasguños, mientras que Mu fácilmente le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

Al mismo tiempo, Lydia había empezado a pelear con Greta solo con sus puños, mientras la rubia tenía un par de cuchillos, no tan gruesos como los de caza de Henry, pero ambos se veían bastante afilados. Lydia, por su parte, también comenzó a ver que su entrenamiento en el Santuario, aunque llevaba apenas unas semanas, había sido de gran utilidad, pues Greta no había podido siquiera acercarse un poco a ella, y los cuchillos que le lanzó se habían clavado en la pared. La chica agradeció en silencio a Marín por haberla ayudado a mejorar tanto.

Greta parecía molesta, pues no se esperaba que Lydia se la pusiera difícil. Cada golpe que deba, Lydia lograba esquivarlo y regresárselo. La chica castaña no se contuvo: la haría pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho.

Kiki se mantenía junto a Aioros, y muy cerca de donde luchaba Lydia, en caso de la chica que necesitara su ayuda. El pequeño pelirrojo ya había logrado abrir las cadenas de las muñecas del santo de Sagitario. Aioros seguía de rodillas, dolido por la paliza que le habían dado antes de que llegaran, y con un dolor agudo en su corazón. El joven no se atrevía a ponerse de pie.

Después de pelear por un poco de tiempo y darle una buena paliza a Henry, Mu lo venció fácilmente, dandole una patada en el abdomen y lanzándolo lejos, contra la pared, donde el inglés se golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, aturdido. Una vez que vio que Henry no se movía, Mu volvió su vista a la otra pelea.

Greta aún le daba pelea a Lydia, pero aún no lograba siquiera tocarla. La chica rubia bufó de coraje, pero miró a Aioros y a Kiki, y sonrió maléficamente. Si no podía lastimarla a ella, podía lastimar al caballero y al niño que estaba con él. Levantó su cuchillo y se dispuso a lanzarlo contra Aioros, pero Lydia se acercó y, de un manotazo, tumbó el arma de su mano.

-¡Ah, maldita!- gritó Greta, empujándola por los hombros. Lydia, que no se esperaba esto, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Greta se lanzó sobre ella, con una rodilla en su pecho para evitar que se moviera. Tomó el cuchillo restante y lo puso en el cuello de Lydia.

-¡No!- dijo Mu, intentando detenerla, pero Henry se levantó detrás de él y lo atrapó por la espalda. El caballero de Aries comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, pero no iba a lograrlo a tiempo.

Greta sonrió maléficamente, y levantó su vista, para atrapar la mirada de Aioros.

-Pon mucha atención, Aioros- dijo Greta con una sonrisa malvada, empujando su rodilla en la boca del estómago de Lydia, sacándole un gesto de dolor, y sin separar el arma de su cuello. Una pequeña herida se abrió debajo del cuchillo, y hilo de sangre fluyó por su cuello- tu hermana vino aquí a salvarte, y morirá por tu culpa-

Aioros palideció y sintió de nuevo el horrible vuelco en su corazón. Kiki se dio cuenta de que el santo de Sagitario comenzó a esforzarse por levantarse del suelo, pero también sería demasiado tarde. Lydia extendió el cuello para mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba su hermano. Una vez que capturó la mirada horrorizada de su hermano, Lydia guió un ojo y sonrió ampliamente, para sorpresa de Aioros. Con un movimiento rápido, Lydia se giró a la izquierda y, con su mano derecha, golpeó con fuerza a la chica en la cara, al mismo tiempo que le propiciaba otro fuerte golpe con su rodilla derecha en el costado.

Greta gritó de dolor mientras que Lydia se levantaba del suelo. La rubia se volvió a levantar, y se lanzó contra ella. De una patada, Lydia lanzó a Greta contra la pared.

-Me rindo, me rindo…- dijo Greta, levantando una mano, ya que con la otra estaba se estaba deteniendo el sangrado de su probablemente rota nariz- ¡ya deja de golpearme, niña salvaje!-

-Te lo mereces- dijo Lydia, y se volvió a Mu, quien había golpeado a Henry de nuevo, dejándolo inconsciente, y se había acercado a Aioros, inclinándose hacia él- ¿podemos irnos?-

-Creo que sería buena idea- dijo Mu, sonriendo, y volviéndose a Aioros- Aioros, ¿puedes levantarte?-

Aioros no respondió. Tenía su vista fija frente a ellos. Se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza, para sorpresa de ellos, y cerró los ojos, como si le doliera la cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¿Aioros?¿qué te pasa?- dijo Lydia, inclinándose hacia su hermano mayor.

-Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa…- dijo Aioros en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza- Sofi… Sofi se ha ido para siempre, y todo fue mi culpa-

-Aioros, no es así- dijo Lydia en voz baja- de seguro lo debiste haber sentido. Saga logró sacar a Aioria y a tu chica, y Kanon los llevó de regreso a Athenas. Están a salvo-

Pero Aioros no la escuchaba, solo sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro, tirando de sus cabellos y apretando los ojos.

-Mi culpa, todo mi culpa…- repetía el santo de Sagitario.

Lydia nunca había visto así a Aioros. A pesar de ser una persona cálida, no dejaba que sus emociones nublaran su pensamiento. Pero esto no era normal. Incluso Mu lo miraba sorprendido. Lydia se volvió a Greta, furiosa, y la tomó del cuello de su blusa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Aioros, maldita?- rugió la chica, sus ojos brillando con la misma fiereza tan típica de Aioria. Greta, quien estaba furiosa porque Lydia le había roto la nariz, borró su mueca y la cambió por una sonrisa.

-Tu hermano ya está quebrado, Lydia- dijo Greta con una sonrisa malvada- la culpa ya ha lastimado irreversiblemente su corazón-

Lydia soltó a Greta, y se acercó a su hermano. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente tras sacudirlo un poco. Aioros fijó su vista en su hermana.

-Aioros, nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo Mu, señalando al inconsciente Henry y a Greta- ellos fueron quienes hicieron todo. Ellos dos son los culpables de todo-

-Aioros, Sofía está viva- dijo Lydia, obligándolo a soltar sus cabellos y relajar sus brazos, para después tomar el rostro de su hermano con cuidado- Aioria también. Athena también les envió pulseras con sus oraciones. No pueden… simplemente no pueden fallar. Lo sabes. Y Sofía está en Atenas. No puedes abandonarla-

Aioros miró a Lydia, y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Greta había sacado otro cuchillo y se disponía a atacar a Mu y a Lydia por la espalda. Aioros se dio cuenta, se levantó, y de un golpe con su mano, le quitó el cuchillo y lo hizo caer al suelo. Mu y Lydia se volvieron sorprendidos. Greta cayó al suelo, gritando asustada. Incluso Kiki dio un paso atrás.

-Le has hecho daño a todas y cada una de las personas que son importantes para mí- dijo Aioros, con una furia inusual en él- yo nunca he matado a una mujer, pero contigo estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción-

Lydia tomó el brazo de su hermano, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-No vale la pena, Aioros- dijo Lydia.

-Lydi tiene razón- le dijo Mu, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- no vale la pena ensuciarte las manos por alguien como ella. Además, tienes que regresar rápidamente a Atenas. Sofía te está esperando…-

Aioros sintió ese vuelco otra vez, y asintió. Se acercó a la mujer y le arrebató su banda roja de las manos.

-Esto me pertenece. Por esta vez te perdono la vida, mujer- dijo Aioros con severidad- si vuelves a meterte conmigo o con la gente que me importa, será lo último que hagas. Estás advertida-

Y tras decir eso, salió junto con Mu, Lydia y Kiki, rumbo a la superficie, no sin dar una patada "accidental" al inconsciente Henry justo antes de salir.

x-x-x

 _Salida de las Catacumbas, Isla de Milos_

-No se diga más- había dicho Bellini, encendiendo su cosmo, al igual que sus otros cuatro hombres- prepárate a morir, Saga de Géminis-

Saga los miró, impasible. Sonrió levemente. Aún podía sentir la dulzura de los labios de su Casy. Debió haber hecho eso antes, debió haberla callado así hacía muchísimo tiempo. Había valido la pena. El joven caballero de Géminis encendió su cosmo y se tronó los nudillos.

-Bien, vengan, si se atreven- dijo Saga en un tono despreocupado, que hizo enfurecer a los hombres.

Bellini sonrió, arrogante, y dio la orden. Dos de los hombres se acercaron a él, con sus cosmos encendidos. Ambos atacaron al santo al mismo tiempo, lanzándole idénticas bolas de fuego azul, las cuales se unieron, formando una sola. Saga no se inmutó. Encendió su cosmo levemente, y la detuvo con sus manos con bastante facilidad.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los dos hombres. Saga los miró con desdén.

Bellini borró su sonrisa, y ordenó a los cuatro atacarlo al mismo tiempo, con el mismo resultado. El caballero ni siquiera tuvo que mover un cabello para detener sus ataques con facilidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?- gruñó Bellini.

-Debería ya ser del dominio público- dijo Saga con fría calma, sin siquiera mirarlo- ya había visto su ataque. No pueden usar el mismo ataque dos veces con un santo de Athena-

Bellini se enfureció.

-¡Atáquenlo con todo!- dijo el italiano.

Los cuatro hombres se lanzaron contra Saga, con sus puños envueltos en llamas azules, dispuestos a golpearlo con ellos. El santo de Géminis abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y uno de los enemigos cayó dentro. Después lo abrió nuevamente sobre Bellini, y el hombre cayó sobre el italiano y quemando su cara con el fuego azul. Bellini gritó de dolor. Saga siguió tan impasible como siempre.

Los otros tres hombres intentaron golpearlo, y Saga simplemente hizo lo mismo, abriendo portales a otra dimensión y haciéndolos caer encima de Bellini. Éste, furioso, se olvidó de que los usuarios de cosmos no podían ser heridos con armas comunes, y vació su arma, disparando hacia Saga, que ni siquiera se molestó en detener las balas. Éstas simplemente rebotaron en su armadura como si fueran mosquitos.

-¿Ya terminaste?- dijo Saga con calma, casi aburrido. Ya no iba a seguir jugando con ellos. Quería regresar a Atenas, con Casandra. Encendió su cosmo de nuevo.

-¡Los cuatro, mátenlo!- gritó Bellini.

Los cuatro hombres con armaduras negras se lanzaron contra él, con sus puños encendidos con ese fuego azul. Saga incluso sonrió levemente antes de lanzar su propio ataque.

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION-

Los cuatro enemigos dejaron escapar un grito de horror, siendo golpeados de lleno por el ataque del santo de Athena. Incluso Bellini, que estaba a varios metros de él, recibió parte del impacto del ataque de Saga, y fue despedido hacia atrás. Las armaduras negras se trozaron en pedazos, y los cuatro enemigos cayeron al suelo, vencidos.

Saga apagó su cosmo por un momento, y volvió sus ojos hacia Bellini, quien lo miró horrorizado por primera vez.

-Tu turno…- comenzó a decir Saga, cuando sintió varios cosmos acercándose a él. Mu y Lydia ayudaban a Aioros a salir de las catacumbas, seguidos de Kiki. Los cuatro recién llegados sintieron un gran alivio al salir y poder sentir su cosmo por completo restaurado.

-Saga- dijo Mu con calma, tras respirar profundamente y disfrutar la sensación de su cosmo rodeando su cuerpo de nuevo, y volviéndose al santo de Géminis - ¿ya terminaste?-

-Solo me falta terminar con este pedazo de basura- dijo Saga, señalando a Bellini. Éste se arrastró hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos, asustado. Pero por un segundo, su atención dejó al italiano y se concentró en su amigo.

A diferencia de Mu y Lydia, quienes estaban aliviados de haber encontrado a Aioros y haber salido ilesos de las catacumbas, el santo de Sagitario parecía que habían sufrido una derrota espantosa. El joven caballero de Sagitario se dejó caer al suelo, con sus manos en la cabeza otra vez. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que había pasado con Sofía y con Aioria, y lo que casi pasaba con Lydia.

-Todo fue mi culpa…- repetía el santo de Sagitario en voz baja, haciendo que Saga frunciera el entrecejo- todo fue mi culpa…-

-¿Aioros?- preguntó Mu, volviéndose hacia él, alarmado de que volviera a estar en esa actitud, igual que dentro de las catacumbas- ¿qué está pasando?-

-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa…- repetía Aioros, cerrando los ojos y con sus manos sobre la cabeza.

-Aioros, no es…- comenzó a decir Lydia, pero Mu la detuvo, poniéndole una mano en su hombro y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Saga, al ver lo que estaba pasando, se olvidó de Bellini por un segundo, y éste se introdujo nuevamente en las catacumbas para huir de ellos. El caballero de Géminis se acercó a Aioros, lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo con firmeza y después, con el dorso de la mano, le dijo una fuerte bofetada, que lo tiró al suelo, haciéndolo caer sentado y mirando a Saga, sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Lydia, furiosa de que el santo de Géminis golpeara a su hermano. Saga la ignoró por completo, y se inclinó frente a su amigo, tomándolo por los hombros de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Aioros?- dijo Saga.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, Saga- dijo Aioros, apretando los ojos, lleno de dolor, pero no físico, sino como si tuviera un vacío en su corazón- esa mujer lastimó a Aioria por mi culpa. Y casi hace otro tanto con Lydia. Y Sofía… Sofi está a punto de morir, y todo por mi culpa-

-No fue tu culpa…- comenzó Lydia, pero Saga la hizo callar con una mirada. Mu hizo una mueca al ver la manera en la que Saga miró a Lydia, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla y hacerla dar un paso atrás, para darle un poco de espacio a Aioros.

-Aioros, esto es tanto tu culpa como fue la mía lo que hice cuando estaba poseído por Ares, todos y cada uno de los crímenes que cometí- dijo Saga.

-Eso es diferente, Saga- dijo Aioros, sacudiendo la cabeza- todas esas maldades, las hizo Ares usando tu cuerpo, eras obligado a hacerlo. En cambio, yo no acepté el trato de Greta, de traicionar a Athena a cambio de dejarlos ir…- Aioros cerró los ojos- no acepté salvarla. Ella me hizo prometer que no lo haría, y yo no acepté salvarla-

-No recuerdo que les hayas hecho daño directamente a ninguno de ellos- dijo Saga, dándole un golpe en el hombro, en señal de apoyo, y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- vamos, Aioros. No es demasiado tarde. Sofía te está esperando, y no te puedes presentar ante ella así-

Aioros asintió, y se levantó, tocándose el pecho. El dolor de su corazón había disminuido. Lydia se acercó y abrazó a su hermano, y éste la abrazó de vuelta. Le acarició sus cabellos como solía hacer.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Lydia- dijo Aioros en voz baja, respirando hondo y borrando su expresión sombría casi por completo, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza- hice mal en desesperar-

-Vamos, Aioros- dijo Mu, una vez que Lydia lo soltó, poniendo una mano en el hombro del santo de Sagitario- Saga…-

Saga asintió, y abrió el portal a otra dimensión, y los cinco regresaron a Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion por fin respiró tranquilo después de un buen rato en suspenso. Había sentido los cosmos de todos los caballeros dorados regresando a Atenas, poco antes de que se pusiera el sol. Se volvió a Saori, quien también sonreía, aliviada, y a Milo y a Camus, que también se habían percatado de lo ocurrido.

-Shion, vamos de prisa a la enfermería- dijo Saori con insistencia- no quiero que Aioria sufra por sus heridas ni un minuto más-

Shion asintió. Sabía que no podía dejar mas tiempo a Aioria en esa situación. Miró de nuevo a Saori, sospechosamente, pues sabía que ella había hecho algo para ayudarlos, aunque aún no sabía que. Ya lo descubriría.

-Yo puedo escoltarlos, maestro, porque tengo que decirle un par de cosas al _cachorro_ \- dijo Milo, aliviado de saber que su amigo estaba de regreso en el Santuario. Camus asintió también.

Los dos santos dorados y el Patriarca escoltaron a Saori hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar, encontraron a Marín junto al santo de Leo. La amazona se cohibió al ver a los recién llegados, y se retiró a una esquina de la habitación. Saori, al ver las heridas de Aioria, se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión. Casi todo el cuerpo de Aioria estaba cubierto por horribles quemaduras, que evidentemente le causaban mucho dolor. La pulsera de oraciones que le había puesto Marín ayudaba, pero no lo podía curar por completo.

Incluso Milo y Camus palidecieron al verlo. Shion, por su parte, vio la pulsera de flores en la muñeca del santo, miró alternadamente a Athena y a la pulsera, ató cabos y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Saori se la había dado a Marín, y había sido ella quien había enviado también a Lydia y a Casandra.

Al llegar y ver a su santo de Leo, Saori inmediatamente encendió su cosmo, y éste cubrió a Aioria. Las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que quedaron completamente cerradas y curadas. Saori apagó su cosmo, y le sonrió.

-Ya estarás mejor, Aioria- dijo Saori, sonriendo. Aioria se incorporó e iba a agradecerle, cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, y por ellas cruzó Lydia, seguida rápidamente de Mu, quien no tenía puesta su camisa, y de Kiki. Ni bien Aioria estaba incorporándose, ahora curado, cuando Lydia se arrojó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Eres un tonto, Aioria!- dijo Lydia mientras lo abrazaba, sorprendiendo a todos- te sacrificaste por mi, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?-

El primero en salir de su sorpresa fue el santo de Escorpión.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermanita, _cachorro_ , con eso de que eres un tonto- dijo Milo, riendo divertido y aliviado de verlo mejor- ya te lo había dicho antes-

Aioria, sorprendido, sonrió levemente. Se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos. Milo y Camus miraron a Mu, confundidos.

-¿Qué pasó con tu camisa, Mu?- dijo Milo, sorprendido.

-Aioros la necesitaba más que yo- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- de todos modos, yo ya venía de regreso aquí-

-¿Dónde está Aioros?¿está bien?- dijo el santo de Leo en voz baja- y esa chica, Sofía, ¿ella está bien?-

-Aún no sabemos si Sofía estará bien, Aioria- dijo Mu tras una pausa, ya que la expresión de Lydia se ensombreció ante la mención de la chica- Aioros está con ella, en el hospital. Saga y Kanon también están allá-

Aioria asintió, y se levantó por fin. Se sentía cansado, como si acabara de recibir una paliza, pero sabía que pronto se sentiría mejor. Se volvió a Saori.

-Gracias por curarme, señorita Athena- dijo Aioria, inclinándose, tras lo cual se dirigió a la amazona que los observaba desde un extremo, sin decir nada hasta ese momento- eh… gracias por… ir a ayudarme, Marín-

Todos los presentes de pronto recordaron que Marín estaba ahí, y se volvieron hacia ella. La amazona estaba cruzada de brazos en una esquina, sin saber su expresión, ya que estaba aún cubierta por su máscara.

-De nada, Aioria- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza, sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

-Creo que necesitas descansar, Aioria- dijo Milo de pronto, sorprendiendo a los demás- Marín, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarlo al templo de Leo? Aún se ve un poco débil-

Aioria frunció el entrecejo, y Marín se sorprendió ante esto, e iba a decir algo, cuando Saori la interrumpió.

-Pero…-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, Aioria debería descansar, y sería bueno que tuviera algo de compañía, por si se llega a sentir mal- dijo la diosa con un tono que no admitiría ninguna réplica- por favor, Marín-

Mu abrazó a Lydia y tras despedirse de Aioria, salió rumbo al templo de Aries junto con ella. También el Patriarca y Saori se retiraron, de regreso al templo del Patriarca. Camus se aclaró la garganta, y Milo le dio un codazo en las costillas a Aioria antes de irse, dejando solo al santo de Leo con Marín.

Los dos se miraron en silencio unos minutos, una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Aioria- dijo Marín en voz baja- me da gusto que estés mejor. Me preocupaste mucho-

-Lo siento, Marín- dijo Aioria, sonriendo levemente- gracias por ir a salvarme-

Marín sonrió, y le ofreció su brazo para ayudarlo a salir de la enfermería y subir al templo de Leo. Sabía que Aiora realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de tener contacto con él. El santo de Leo, por su parte, aceptó su ayuda sin pensarlo mucho. Con una última mirada a la ciudad, deseando que Sofía estuviera bien, por el bien de Aioros, caminó junto con Marín hacia el templo de Leo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

-Seiya, si no dejas de hacer eso, nos meterás en un grave problema con Saga y con Kanon- dijo Hyoga, cruzando los brazos. Shiryu sacudía la cabeza en forma reprobatoria, y Shun, que estaba sentado en un sillón y tenía al pequeño Kostas sentado en su regazo, lo miraba sorprendido. Shun había tenido el suficiente sentido común de limpiar la harina de la cara del pequeño. Y Kostas había pasado la tarde riéndose de Seiya.

Seiya, en su intento por entretener al niño, había hecho un desastre en la sala del tercer templo. Harina, papel higiénico, acuarelas y plastilina, entre otras cosas, regadas por todos lados.

-Kanon dijo que lo cuidáramos, y todo esto fue para cuidarlo y tenerlo entretenido- se justificó Seiya- no se quejará de lo que hemos hecho para lograrlo-

-No sé porqué no han vuelto los gemelos, si ya regresaron Aioria y Mu- dijo Shiryu- tampoco ha vuelto Aioros. Ya me empecé a preocupar…-

-Deben tener sus razones, Shiryu- dijo Hyoga.

Shun no dijo nada. Kostas llevaba un buen tiempo bostezando, así que Shun dejó que el pequeño se apoyara en su pecho. Con la mirada hizo callar a Seiya, se puso a tararear una canción de cuna, y esperó pacientemente a que el niño se durmiera. El santo de Andromeda deseó secretamente que June no llegara sorpresivamente, o esa escena le podría dar ideas raras.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Tras dejar a Lydia y a Mu en el Santuario, Saga y Aioros aparecieron en el hospital a donde Kanon había llevado a Sofía. Saga vio a su mejor amigo desconcertado, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, y caminaba confundido junto a él. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de espera de la terapia intensiva, y vieron a Casandra, agotada y dormida apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, con la chamarra de Kanon cubriéndola. Saga sonrió suavemente. Su hermano había entendido muy bien lo importante que era esa chica para él.

-Saga, Aioros- dijo Kanon al verlos llegar, aliviado de ver a su hermano bien- que bueno que llegaron. Saga, me da gusto verte…-

Para total sorpresa de los recién llegados, Kanon abrazó a su gemelo con fuerza, y repitió en voz baja que estaba muy aliviado de verlo. Tanto Saga como Aioros estaban completamente confundidos por la actitud del gemelo menor. Cuando lo soltó, Saga decidió ignorar por un momento la extraña conducta de su hermano.

-¿Cómo está Sofía?- Saga hizo la pregunta que sabía que Aioros quería hacer. Kanon bajó la vista, y suspiró.

-Aún la están atendiendo ahí dentro- explicó Kanon- le dijeron a Casandra que está algo delicada. Y también le dijeron que Aioros podía pasar a verla un par de minutos cuando llegara-

Aioros asintió, e iba a pasar, pero Saga lo detuvo.

-Aioros, espera. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó el santo de Géminis, y su amigo sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, amigo. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo- dijo Aioros, mirando la puerta- tengo que disculparme con ella. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Saga se quedó sorprendido ante esa afirmación, pero asintió levemente, mientras veía desaparecer a Aioros a través de la puerta de la terapia intensiva. El gemelo mayor se volvió hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kanon?- preguntó Saga, confundido- no es tu estilo ser tan… cariñoso- entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo sospechosamente- ¿qué hiciste?-

Kanon sonrió levemente.

-Lo lamento, no puedo decirte, lo prometí- dijo Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para que Saga pudiera sentarse junto a Casandra- regresaré al Santuario. Confío en que ya no me necesitas-

-Gracias por todo, Kanon- dijo Saga secamente, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a la chica.

-Nos vemos pronto, Saga- dijo Kanon, sonriendo mientras habría un portal a otra dimensión, y desaparecía en él.

Saga se encogió de hombros cuando su hermano desapareció. Bah, Kanon siempre había sido algo extraño, no tenía de que preocuparse. Miró a Casandra, quien estaba completamente agotada, dormida en una posición incómoda en la silla. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de la chica y la atrajo a si mismo. Volvió a cubrirla con la chamarra de Kanon, y suspiró. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

Aioros caminó dudoso en la terapia intensiva, entre los cubículos llenos de pacientes, las alarmas y sonidos extraños. Una enfermera le indicó donde se encontraba Sofía. Ella, quien trabajaba en un hospital, había sido visitada por varios de sus colegas en los escasos sesenta minutos que llevaba ahí, muy preocupados por su estado de salud.

El joven santo casi sintió que su alma se caía hasta sus pies: su hermosa chica estaba inconsciente, tumbada en esa fría cama de hospital, no completamente horizontal, sino con su cabeza un poco elevada. Tenía un tubo en la boca, conectada a una máquina que la ayudaba a respirar. Todo tipo de monitores hacían ruidos extraños. Varias bolsas de suero estaban colgadas a su alrededor, una de las cuales seguramente sería la tan necesaria insulina. Sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones, causados por los intentos de las enfermerías de colocarle una intravenosa, con lo deshidratada que estaba.

-Tú debes ser Aioros- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. El santo se volvió, y vio a un joven médico, rubio, con profundos ojos cafés que se veían visiblemente cansados. Su barba estaba desordenada, al igual que sus cabellos.

-Soy yo- dijo el santo, sorprendido- ¿cómo sabes…?-

-Ya te había visto antes con ella, en el hospital donde trabaja. Además, cuando llegó no paraba de murmurar tu nombre, a pesar de que estaba tan letárgica- dijo el médico- me llamo Oskar, soy un amigo de Sofía. La estoy atendiendo. ¿Quisieras que te dijera como está?-

Aioros asintió dolorosamente.

-No está nada bien- le dijo Oskar sinceramente- Sofía llego muy descompensada, en una cetoacidosis severa. Y lamento informarte también que tiene edema cerebral. Las probabilidades de mejorar son pocas, pero no es imposible- le puso una mano en el hombro- de verdad lo lamento mucho, Aioros-

Aioros asintió.

-Quédate un rato con ella. Estoy seguro que le ayudará saber que estás con ella- dijo el médico, señalándole una silla junto a la cama- les ordenaré que no te molesten-

Aioros obedeció, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla. Suspiró y estiró su mano izquierda, para tomar la de ella con cariño. La cálida mano de su chica ya no era para nada cálida, sino completamente fría.

-Sofi- susurró Aioros- niña dulce… perdóname. Todo esto que sucedió fue mi culpa. No rompí la promesa que te hice, y por eso estás así-

Aioros bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos el brazo de Sofía. Aioros estiró su brazo derecho, y le quitó un mechón rojo de la frente, para después acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Su cara estaba tan fría como el resto de su cuerpo.

-No me dejes, αγάπη μου- dijo Aioros, sintiendo las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos contra su voluntad- por favor, Sofí…-

Aioros se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en la cama junto a ella, y ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos, intentado detener las lágrimas. Estaba desesperado. Esto no podía terminarse así.

-Te amo, niña dulce…- dijo Aioros en un susurro, apretando la mano de Sofía- no me dejes, por favor-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Los santos de bronce estaban dormidos, tumbados en los sillones de la sala de estar del tercer templo. Kostas dormía también, apoyado en el pecho del santo de Andrómeda. Con las luces encendidas, Kanon pudo ver, al llegar, el desorden que habían hecho los chicos a quienes había dejado a cargo de Kostas. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto por el desorden que los chicos de bronce habían hecho en el templo de Géminis. Encendiendo su cosmo, despertó a los cuatro caballeros.

-¡Kanon!- exclamó Seiya, levantándose de golpe- ¡ya regresaste!-

-¡Shhh! ¡Seiya, lo vas a despertar…!- comenzó a susurrar Shun en un tono molesto, pero era demasiado tarde: Kostas ya estaba despierto. Volteó su cabecita para ver al recién llegado.

-¿Tío… tío Kanon?- preguntó Kostas, somnoliento, frotándose los ojitos.

Kanon sonrió, enternecido al verlo, y tomó al niño de brazos de Shun con cuidado, pero con firmeza. Kanon dejó que Kostas apoyara su cabecita en su hombro, y el gemelo besó la frente del pequeño, que volvía a dormirse en sus brazos. Kanon suavizó su mirada.

-Sí, enano, tío Kanon está aquí- dijo el gemelo menor con un cariño inusual en un guerrero como él. Se volvió a los santos de bronce, volviendo a endurecer su expresión- los cuatro tienen media hora para limpiar este desastre que hicieron, sin hacer ningún ruido, o todos ustedes van a tener serios problemas con Saga y conmigo-

Y sin decir más ni esperar a que los chicos de bronce le respondan, Kanon les dio la espalda entró a su habitación con Kostas, con la intención de acostarlo para evitar que los santos de bronce lo despertaran. El gemelo acostó al niño en su propia cama, y lo cubrió con las mantas. Kostas gimió levemente en sueños al ser separado de su tío,

-Duerme bien, enano- dijo Kanon con cariño, tumbándose en el sillón que estaba junto a su cama- mañana muchas cosas van a cambiar en nuestras vidas-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia que está llegando a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por aguantar mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	17. XVII: Revelación

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XVII: REVELACIÓN

 _Sala de Espera, Hospital de Atenas_

Casandra había estado ovillada en el sillón, como si tuviera frío, a pesar de estar cubierta con la chamarra de Kanon. Saga la había atraído hacia sí mismo, abrazándola para cubrirla del frío. El joven santo también había enviado la armadura de Géminis de regreso al Santuario, ahora que ya no la necesitaba. Saga se miró los brazos e hizo una mueca. Las quemaduras, aunque pequeñas, ahí seguían, y ya habían comenzado a molestarle. Pero no quería dejar sola a la chica. No podía. Se limitó a pasar los dedos por los cabellos de ella mientras esperaba noticias de Aioros.

Después de un rato de estar durmiendo en los brazos de Saga, Casandra despertó, y se sorprendió de encontrarse en los brazos de Saga.

-¿Saga?- dijo Casandra, desperezándose y mirándolo, sorprendida de verlo a él y no a Kanon- ¿ya regresaste?-

Saga asintió tranquilamente. La chica se levantó de entre sus brazos, para decepción del Santo de Géminis. Que más quisiera él seguir abrazándola. La chica se quitó de encima la chamarra de Kanon, y se la puso en el regazo.

-¿Qué pasó con…?- comenzó Casandra.

-Aioros aún está ahí dentro con ella, Casy- dijo Saga en voz baja- uno de los médicos salió, y me dijo que sigue muy grave, pero que al parecer está respondiendo bien al tratamiento-

Casandra bajó la mirada, preocupada. Esperaba con toda el alma que su amiga estuviera bien. Se volvió a mirar al santo de Géminis. Éste la miraba fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Recordaba muy bien lo que Kanon le había dicho. Y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Saga. Lo más pronto posible.

Saga, por su parte, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad de lo que pasó. Toda la verdad. Sin lastimarse mutuamente, sin enojarse, sin más insultos o golpes bajos. De hecho, Saga pensaba que no había ninguna manera de que pudiera superar otro golpe verbal como los que le lanzaba Casandra cuando estaba molesta.

-Saga, hay algo… de lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Casandra.

Saga asintió, y bajó la cabeza tristemente. Esos "tenemos que hablar" nunca son buenos.

-Está bien, voy a escuchar lo que tienes para decirme, Casy- dijo Saga- pero primero necesito que escuches lo que yo tengo para decir-

-Sabes que no me gusta…- comenzó a decir Casandra, pero Saga la hizo callar, poniéndole un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shh, te digo así porque antes te gustaba como te decía, y a mí me gusta, así que aguántame un poco, por favor- dijo Saga, bajando la mirada, sin separar su dedo de los labios de ella. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no dijo nada- lamento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros, hace todos esos años. Te pido perdón. Fue completamente mi culpa, aunque tuve una buena razón para hacer lo que hice-

Saga cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para el nuevo ataque verbal que estaba a punto de recibir, pero éste no llegó.

-Lo sé- dijo Casandra, y al ver la expresión confundida de Saga, la chica le explicó- Kanon me lo contó, mientras no estabas. Que no lo hiciste porque me odiaras. Que lo hiciste porque estabas poseído por Ares, y porque querías protegerme. ¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó, y Saga asintió lentamente- ¿porqué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubiera entendido-

El joven santo sonrió tristemente.

-No tenía como decírtelo, Casy- dijo Saga con paciencia- si te lo hubiera dicho, él hubiera vuelto a tomar el control, y te habría matado. No, él habría hecho que yo te matara. Él me lo dijo: que si no me deshacía de ti inmediatamente, te iba a eliminar- Casandra pudo ver que los ojos de Saga temblaron levemente- ¿sabes… sabes el miedo que me dio cuando me amenazó con hacerte daño? ¿Sabes que es tener miedo de lastimarte, de encontrar tu cuello entre mis propias manos, en contra de mi voluntad?-

Saga bajó la mirada, y Casandra lo miró, con los ojos ya humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-Por eso tuve que dejarte, Casy, porque él podía tener el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente cuando quería- dijo Saga tristemente, tomando las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas- tuve que hacerlo, y tuve que romperte el corazón para que me dejaras. Y te desterré incluso de Rodorio, para que Ares no se viera tentado a destruirte si te volvía a ver, cuando me hacía salir del Santuario y pasear por la villa-

Casandra iba a decir algo, pero Saga volvió a poner su dedo índice en los labios de ella, haciéndola callar. El santo de Géminis le acarició suavemente la mejilla, y volvió a tomar sus manos.

-Me mató tener que hacer eso- dijo Saga- me rompí el corazón yo mismo. Y desde ese día, no me lo he podido perdonar-

-Saga, yo no…- comenzó a decir Casandra.

-No digas nada, Casy- dijo Saga, apretando las manos de ella, y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían también- perdóname por lastimarte. Nunca fue mi intención. Espero que, algún día, puedas perdonarme en tu corazón- después de ello, sonrió tristemente- lo único bueno de lo que sucedió es que hayas encontrado a alguien más que te ame después de mí-

Saga soltó las manos de la chica. El santo tenía un aspecto desolado. Casandra se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No, Saga, eso no sucedió nunca- dijo Casandra. Ni siquiera se acordó de repetir que no le gustaba como la llamaba Saga. ¿A quien engañaba? ¡Le encantaba! No quería escucharlo, porque eso le traía malos recuerdos- la verdad es que yo no conocí a nadie después de ti. Hasta este momento no he amado a nadie más que a ti-

Saga tardó en reaccionar después de que Casandra dijo eso. No entendió nada de lo que había dicho Casandra.

-Pero… pero…- comenzó a decir Saga- dijiste que el padre de Kostas…-

Casandra tomó las manos de Saga de nuevo, y éste dio un respingo de sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Estaba enojada, Saga- dijo Casandra- estaba enojada e hice una tontería. Te mentí…-

-¿De qué…?- comenzó Saga. Ahora fue el turno de Casandra de poner sus dedos índice y medio sobre los labios de Saga, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero guardó silencio.

-Cuando me fui de Rodorio, ya estaba embarazada- dijo Casandra en voz baja- Saga, la verdad es que Kostas es tu hijo-

Saga sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua helada. ¿Qué había dicho Casandra?¿Él era padre de un niño? ¿De Kostas? Pero ella había dicho que no, ¿no es así? Si bien al principio lo había sospechado, había inmediatamente desechado la idea cuando Casandra le dijo que no era su hijo. ¿Era mentira? Pero no podía ser. Kostas tenía… ¿que? ¿poco más de tres años? Y ellos dos habían estado juntos hace… cuatro años. Pero no, no podía ser. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Casy…- dijo Saga, mirándola atónito- ¿es… es verdad eso?-

-Es verdad- dijo Casandra en un susurro, asintiendo apenada por haberle mentido.

Saga se levantó de su asiento, y caminó en círculos por la pequeña sala de espera, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y se revolvía el cabello constantemente. ¡Tenía un hijo! Ese pequeño al que le había agarrado cariño, ese enano que lo hacía pensar que Casy se había olvidado de él… ¡ese era su hijo!

-Casy, ¿porqué… porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo Saga, y ella se encogió de hombros- no puedo creerlo. Soy… soy padre…-

Casandra rió un poco nerviosa ante la situación, sobre todo porque Saga estaba tan nervioso y confundido que daba vueltas por la sala de espera. La verdad es que ella misma nunca se imaginó que le diría la verdad a Saga en algún momento.

Saga siempre se ha caracterizado por ser de pocas palabras. Después de la sorpresa inicial de la noticia que Casandra le había dado, Saga estaba que no podía de felicidad. Tomó una vez más las manos de la chica, y tiró de ellas para hacerla ponerse de pie. La chamarra de Kanon cayó al suelo, pero ambos la ignoraron. Saga la miraba con una intensidad que Casandra llevaba cuatro años sin volver a ver. El santo de Géminis la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó.

Saga la besó como nunca la había besado. Estaba besando al amor de su vida. A la mujer que siempre había amado. A la madre de su hijo. Todas esas emociones lo hicieron explotar de felicidad. Por fin, después de besarse, Saga la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Casy, nunca, en todos estos años, te dejé de amar un solo segundo- dijo Saga.

-Yo tampoco, Saga- dijo ella, sonriendo y sintiendo que iba a llorar. Iba a decir algo más, pero Saga la silenció besándola de nuevo.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Saga en voz baja, cuando se separaron- tu amiga estará bien acompañada con Aioros-

Sin esperar su respuesta, Saga la levantó en sus brazos y abrió un portal hacia el templo de Géminis.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Aioria y Marín habían llegado al quinto templo. El santo de Leo estaba muy fatigado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba muy contento, sobre todo por la compañía de Marín. Ésta le ayudó a meterse a su cama a dormir, y le llevó algo de comer de la cocina.

-Gracias, Marín- dijo Aioria, muy agotado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo la amazona- eres mi… gran amigo, no podía dejarte ahí, sin ayudarte-

-Gracias- dijo Aioria otra vez, e inesperadamente le tomó la mano a la amazona. Ella se sonrojó bajo su máscara.

-No… no es nada- dijo Marín, soltando su mano y alejándose uno o dos pasos de él- nos vemos luego, supongo. Que te mejores-

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo Aioria, en un tono un poco decepcionado.

Marín salió del tempo de Leo, dejando solo a Aioria. No se dio cuenta que no estaban solos: un par de ojos los observaban atentamente. Una vez que Marín se fue, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Aioria, Milo salió de su escondite y la vio salir del templo de Leo.

-Mmmf…- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos, decepcionado- éstos dos necesitan un empujón menos sutil. Estoy seriamente considerando encerrarlos juntos en un armario-

Y, decepcionado, regresó al templo de Escorpión.

x-x-x

 _Primera Prisión, Inframundo_

Minos estaba mortalmente aburrido. Eso de juzgar a las almas de los muertos durante los periodos de paz se había vuelto muy monótono. Tenía ganas de dar una buena paliza, para variar. Sentía que, si seguía igual, se iba a terminar oxidando. Es tarde estaba en una junta con Hades y los otros dos jueces. El Inframundo había sido atacado de nuevo por desconocidos, como los que había mencionado Athena que la habían atacado a ella. De hecho, incluso habían escuchado que Poseidón había sido atacado también, aunque no había sufrido ninguna casualidad. Hades y los tres jueces se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre como protegerse mejor.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Minos puso los ojos en blanco. A saber que era lo que quería Lune esta vez. No sabía porqué el espectro de Balrog quería siempre consultar todo con él. Bah.

-¡Señor Minos!- venía gritando Lune, cargando un enorme volumen. Minos lo miró con indiferencia. Era la lista de los que acababan de morir. Hades y los otros dos jueces miraron a Lune con curiosidad.

-Lune, estamos en medio de una junta…- dijo Minos en tono de reproche.

-Señor Minos, esto me pareció importante- dijo Lune, dejando caer el enorme volumen frente a él- mire nada más como está escrito este nombre-

Minos miró con indiferencia un nombre. _Sofía Lombardi_. Y en el apartado de causa de la muerte: _coma diabético_. Pero después de observarlo un rato, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El nombre parecía parpadear el la hoja de papel, algunas veces escrito de un color negro intenso, y después se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo de la página.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó Minos- ¡el nombre está parpadeando!-

Hades miró la hoja, interesado.

-Algo la está intentando detener en el mundo humano. Alguien la está deteniendo, no hay duda- dijo Hades con una sonrisa melancólica. No podía negar que sintió curiosidad por el extraño suceso.

El dios del Inframundo pasó sus dedos sobre el nombre parpadeante, y una leve niebla cubrió la habitación. Y entonces, fue cuando los tres jueces y Hades lo vieron: podían observar, como mirando desde arriba, a una chica tumbada en una cama de la terapia intensiva. Conocían muy bien ese lugar, era un sitio frecuente de arribos al Inframundo. Pero también era un campo de batalla, en los que la vida podía ganar. Junto a ella, tomando su mano, estaba una persona muy conocida para los espectros.

-Miren, es uno de los santos de Athena- dijo Aiacos.

-Sí, es ese chico que vivió aquí varios años- dijo Radamanthys.

-No puede ser- dijo Minos- él solo no tiene el poder para contradecir los libros de la muerte…-

Hades miró la escena, genuinamente curioso de lo que estaba pasando. Podía ser el dios de la muerte, pero esas historias le parecían muy interesantes.

-Miren, tiene en su brazo una pulsera de oraciones de Athena- observó Hades- eso es lo que la está anclando a la vida-

-No, no es solo eso, señor- dijo Aiacos, señalando a Aioros- escuche-

Hades y sus espectros pudieron escuchar la voz de Aioros, hablándole a Sofía. Hades sonrió y lo comprendió.

-No te preocupes más por ella, Lune- dijo Hades, volviéndose al espectro de Balrog- deja las cosas como están. Ya se solucionará de una manera o la otra. Ahora vete, seguramente estás tan ocupado como nosotros…-

Lune se disculpó, y salió de la sala. Hades siguió sonriendo tranquilamente. El nombre de Sofía estaba casi borrado por completo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga llegó al tercer templo a través de un portal a otra dimensión. El templo bajo su protección se encontraba impecable, como si no hubiera pasado nada. En sus brazos llevaba a Casandra, quien se había dormido durante el traslado.

Tras dejar a Casandra dormida en su habitación, y una rápida visita al Patriarca y a Athena para curar sus quemaduras, Saga regresó al templo de Géminis. Había dejado a la chica en su propia habitación, cubierta con un par de sábanas, ya que su piel seguía fría por el tiempo pasado en el aire acondicionado en el hospital.

Sonrió y la dejó sola un momento, y se dirigió a la habitación de Kanon. Ahí encontró al resto de su familia: Kanon estaba en un sillón junto a la cama, durmiendo a pierna tendida, con una pequeña manta apenas cubriéndole los hombros. Saga creyó que se lo había imaginado, pero su hermano gemelo estaba sonriendo en sus sueños.

La atención de Saga pasó de su hermano hacia el pequeño Kostas, durmiendo también a pierna suelta sobre la cama de Kanon. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese niño era su pequeño clon. Incluso dormido, Saga se dio cuenta de que dormía igual que Kanon… y que él. Saga suavizó la mirada al observarlo.

"Mi hijo", pensó Saga, mientras contemplaba la respiración del pequeño gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, "Kostas… es mi hijo"

Saga se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su hermano. Se acercó al niño, y le retiró el cabello de la cara. Se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla. Kostas apenas reaccionó y sonrió en sus sueños. Saga también sonrió ampliamente. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar en la mañana. El joven santo estiró la mano y movió suavemente a Kostas.

-Kostas, ven conmigo, enano- le dijo Saga en voz baja- vamos con tu mamá-

Kostas, somnoliento, estiró los bracitos hacia él, y Saga lo sacó de la cama. El niño se apoyó en su pecho, y se aferró a su camisa, para volver a quedarse dormido. A Saga le calentó el corazón sentir a su pequeño en sus brazos, por primera vez tenerlo así. Aún no podía creerlo. Ese niño en sus brazos era su hijo.

Saga comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cuarto. Kanon despertó de pronto al escuchar ruidos, pero sonrió al ver que se trataba de su hermano, con Kostas en los brazos. Cuando vio la manera en la que Saga cargaba al pequeño, se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía.

-Saga…- comenzó a decir Kanon.

-Lo sé…- dijo Saga a su vez, sonriendo.

Kanon sonrió también, y vio como Saga volvió a su habitación, junto con la mujer a la que amaba y su hijo. El gemelo menor reclamó su cama, y se tiró de espaldas en ella. ¡Tenía un sobrino! El día siguiente habría muchas cosas de que charlar.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

Ya casi amanecía, pero Aioros seguía en el cubículo donde estaba Sofía, negándose a dejarla sola ni un minuto. Veía pasar el desfile de enfermeras y médicos, cambiando soluciones y moviendo los botones de los monitores y del ventilador, ante la mirada expectante del joven. Como le había dicho Oskar, ninguna de las personas que entró le molestó.

Oskar se acercó a Aioros y le puso una mano en el hombro. Cuando se volvió a él, vio que llevaba en la mano un vaso desechable con café. Se lo ofreció a Aioros.

-Toma esto, lo vas a necesitar- dijo el joven rubio, y Aioros lo tomó, intentando en vano sonreír en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias- dijo Aioros en voz baja, regresando su vista a su chica.

-No lo menciones- dijo Oskar. Se acercó con una pequeña tira de papel, con algunos números impresos en ella, y oprimió algunos botones de uno de los aparatos. Al ver el aspecto triste del santo, se volvió a él de nuevo- no pierdas la esperanza. Está mejorando. Sofía no querría que te rindieras. Confía en ella-

Aioros miró sorprendido a Oskar. No sabía porqué le decía esto, o que responderle. Se limitó a asentir torpemente, y el médico se retiró a continuar con su pase de visita, a unos pasos del cubículo, mientras llenaba algunas formas. Aioros se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica.

-Sofía, quédate conmigo- dijo Aioros nuevamente- ya te dije que te amo, ¿qué otra cosa necesitas para quedarte?-

Silencio. El coma en el que estaba su chica era tan profundo que ni siquiera se movía o reaccionaba de alguna manera.

-Por favor, niña dulce- insistió el santo de Sagitario. Sacó su banda roja, y la ató a la muñeca de su chica, justo junto a la pulsera de flores de Athena- no me dejes solo-

Aioros bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió algo tomando su mano de pronto. No, a alguien. Abrió los ojos, y vio que Sofía había puesto su mano sobre la de él, y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Sofi…- dijo Aioros, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Las alarmas del monitor se volvieron locas por un momento. Aioros se alarmó, y el doctor Oskar, que apenas se había alejado unos pasos de ellos, se acercó a revisar que era lo que había pasado.

-Creo que Sofía está luchando con el ventilador- dijo Oskar, tras analizar la gráfica que mostraba el ventilador, y sonrió levemente- sí, quiere respirar por sí misma- abrió un cajón, y sacó un par de guantes- dame un segundo. ¡Señoritas!-

Un par de enfermeras se acercó a ayudarlo. Aioros se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, dándole espacio para trabajar. Miró sorprendido, y un poco aprensivamente, cuando el joven médico desconectó el ventilador y le quitó el tubo de la boca. Una vez libre de ese objeto, Sofía comenzó a toser.

-Sofi- insistió Aioros, acercándose a ella de nuevo y tomando su mano otra vez. Sofía le apretó su mano de regreso, y comenzó a respirar normalmente, como si acabara de salir a la superficie después de estar sumergida tanto tiempo.

Aioros la miró fijamente: sus labios estaban moviéndose. Sus párpados estaban temblando. Mientras tosía, se llevó las manos al pecho. Aioros no la detuvo.

-Aioros…- escuchó decir a la chica, y vio su mano buscando a tientas sobre la cama.

-Aquí estoy, αγάπη μου- dijo el santo, tomándole la mano nuevamente.

Para su sorpresa, Sofía abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, como si la luz le molestara, y volvió la cabeza a donde estaba Aioros. Oskar, al ver lo que pasaba y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, salió del cubículo para darles privacidad.

-Aioros- dijo Sofía, mirándolo y sonriendo. Extendió una mano para tocar con ella la mejilla del santo, y asegurarse de que sí estaba ahí y no lo estaba imaginando. Sonrió al sentir la cálida piel del joven con sus manos frías -sí eres tú. Estás bien…-

Aioros sonrió ampliamente. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, que estaba en su mejilla, sintiendo como el calor volvía a su cuerpo. Su niña dulce estaba consciente, fuera del coma.

-Cumplí mi promesa, Sofía- dijo Aioros, besando su mano repetidamente, sin querer soltarla ni un segundo- ahora tú tienes que prometerme que te pondrás mejor-

Sofía hizo un gesto de dolor al respirar hondo, pero sonrió.

-Lo prometo, Aioros- dijo Sofía- solo… no te separes de mi lado-

-No planeo hacer eso, niña dulce- dijo Aioros, acercándose a ella y besándola en la frente- te amo Sofi-

-Yo te amo a ti, Aioros- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Al amanecer_

* _Clash*_

Saga y Casandra, quienes se habían quedado dormidos juntos en la habitación del primero, con Kostas entre los dos, despertaron de golpe, al escuchar algo quebrándose. Death Mask había ido a preguntar a Saga sobre su misión del día anterior, y se encontró con una bella (e inesperada escena) frente a él. Al darse cuenta de que no debió haber entrado y al salir de la habitación de Saga, había roto una lámpara que estaba cerca de la puerta. Kanon había despertado también, y había salido a reprimir los gritos de Death Mask, sin éxito.

-Shhhh, cálla, Death Mask- se escuchó la voz de Kanon fuera de la habitación- ¿qué no ves que están dormidos?-

-¡Dormidos!- bramó Death Mask, muy enfurecido- por su puesto que vi MUCHO MÁS que eso. _Per favore!_ ¿Qué no habíamos acordado poner un calcetín en la puerta de la habitación cuando se presenten ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS?

-Shhhh… por todos los dioses, baja la voz- dijo Kanon.

-¡No bajo nada!- dijo Death Mask- _figlio di p$% &_, Kanon, voy a…-

 _*Platz*_

Saga y Casandra se echaron a reír en voz baja al escuchar el golpe. Al parecer, Death Mask había colmado la escasa paciencia matutina de Kanon, y éste le había dado un zape.

-¡Maldito seas, Kanon!- gritó Death Mask.

-Fuera de aquí, _cangrejo_ \- gruñó Kanon, alzando la voz un poco.

Escucharon pasos alejándose del templo, y supusieron que Death Mask se había ido. En silencio, Saga agradeció a los dioses tener un hermano como Kanon. Se volvió a Casandra, quien reía en voz baja, divertida por el intercambio que ocurrió previamente. Saga la besó, y al acercarse a ella despertó accidentalmente a Kostas, que había estado durmiendo entre ellos.

-¿Mami?- dijo el pequeño, confundido de donde se encontraba.

-No pasa nada, Kostas- dijo Casandra, incorporándose en la cama, al igual que Saga- tengo algo importante que decirte-

Kostas se talló los ojos, pero sonrió y se sentó en la cama, y miró con atención a su mamá.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tu papá no podía estar con nosotros?- dijo Casandra, y Kostas asintió, mirando alternadamente a los dos adultos con ojos enormes- hay algo que no te dije esa vez. Saga es tu papá-

Kostas abrió los ojos grandemente, y se volvió hacia el santo. El niño se paró en la cama y se acercó caminando a Saga. Le tomó la cara entre sus manitas y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tú eres mi papá?- preguntó Kostas, y Saga asintió con una sonrisa- ¿ya puedes estar con mami y conmigo?-

Saga, enternecido, abrazó a Kostas y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Luchó seriamente para no llorar. Besó a su hijo en el cabello, y sonrió.

-Nunca los voy a separar de mi lado, Kostas- dijo Saga.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

Mu y Lydia subieron al templo de Athena, a explicarle a Saori y a Shion todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que habían descubierto. Saori no podía creer que Greta hubiera llegado tan lejos en sus planes, tampoco que se hubiera aliado con Henry y Bellini.

-No puedo creerlo, Lydia- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos- jamás hubiera creído eso de Greta. ¿Pude usar cosmo? Creí que solo era extra mimada-

-Y esos dos nos están dando muchos problemas- observó Shion- quizá sería buena idea ir en su busca y detenerlos. Me sorprende que los hayan dejado con vida, después de lo que hicieron-

-Maestro, no podíamos rebajarnos a su nivel- dijo Mu tras unos minutos en silencio.

Shion sonrió, y asintió. Había entrenado muy bien a su joven aprendiz.

-¿Y qué noticias hay de Aioros?- preguntó Shion tras aclararse la garganta- estoy muy preocupado por lo que dijeron, sobre el estado de salud de esa chica-

Mu y Lydia se miraron, y asintieron. Aioros estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Y lo peor de todo, es que ellos no tenían idea de lo que el santo de Sagitario estaba enamorado hasta que Casandra había llegado al Santuario a pedir ayuda. Al parecer, solo Saga conocía esa historia.

-Aioria salió temprano esta mañana, iba a ir al hospital a visitarla- dijo Mu- y creo que Lydi querrá ir también en un rato-

Lydia asintió cuando Mu dijo eso. Había estado muy preocupada por Aioria, y ahora le preocupaba su otro hermano y la chica de éste. Sobre todo tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien. Eso destrozaría a Aioros otra vez.

-¿Puedo ir, Shion?- dijo Saori de pronto, y Shion sacudió la cabeza- oh, por favor. Ya descubrieron a los culpables. Estamos a salvo. Por favor, quiero conocer a la chica de Aioros, por favor…-

-No se preocupe, señorita Athena- dijo Mu, para intentar tranquilizar los ánimos- iremos inmediatamente, y traeremos noticias-

Saori, vencida, se dejó caer en su silla. Con una sonrisa simpatética a Saori, Lydia se volvió a Mu, y ambos desaparecieron, teletransportándose hacia el hospital.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Aioria había llegado al hospital muy temprano. Había escuchado que habían movido a Sofía de la terapia intensiva a una habitación. No se atrevió a entrar, y se mantuvo en la puerta de pie por espacio de una media hora, encontrándose con Aioros cuando éste salió por un café.

-¿Aioria?- dijo Aioros, al ver a su hermano- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver como… ¡oye!- exclamó el santo de Leo, sorprendido al ver que su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza. Pero también Aioria abrazó de vuelta a su hermano. Ambos acababan de pasar por una situación difícil.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien, Aioria- dijo el santo de Sagitario, mientras lo abrazaba- me preocupé mucho por ti. Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermanito-

Aioria sonrió levemente antes de que su hermano lo soltara. Una vez que lo hizo, los dos hermanos caminaron juntos hacia la máquina de café. Aioros tomó un vaso y accionó la máquina para servirse.

-Aioros, a ti no te gusta el café- dijo Aioria, mirándolo con curiosidad- te gusta el chocolate caliente, pero jamás tomas café-

-No, no me gusta, pero no quiero quedarme dormido- dijo el joven santo de Sagitario- estuve despierto toda la noche, y estoy empezando a sentir los estragos-

Aioria miró a su hermano con preocupación. Se veía cansado, y como él, había pasado por un día bastante horrible.

-¿Cómo estás, Aioros?- preguntó el santo de Leo- ¿cómo está Sofía?-

-Ya está mejor- dijo Aioros, sonriendo levemente- debo confesar que en la noche tuve miedo de que no lograran ayudarla, pero ya esta lo suficientemente estable para pasarla aquí-

-Me… me alegro- dijo Aioria, un poco aliviado de escuchar eso- agradécele de mi parte… su amabilidad… ya sabes, allá-

Aioros asintió, y sonrió sospechosamente.

-Sí, pero creo que es mejor que tú se lo digas en persona- dijo Aioros, tomando a su hermano del brazo antes de que éste pudiera protestar, y abriendo la puerta- vamos-

Y sin que Aioria pudiera decir o hacer algo, entraron a la habitación.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos, Atenas_

Poco después del amanecer, Saga había abierto un portal hacia el departamento de Casandra y Sofía, para que la primera tomara ropa para ella y para Kostas, y preparara algo de ropa para llevar a Sofía al hospital. Kostas, quien estaba estrenando papá, solo se separó de Saga cuando su mamá le ordenó ir con ella para vestirlo. Apenas se hubo puesto los zapatos, se apresuró a regresar junto a Saga.

Casandra estaba llenando una maleta con cosas que Sofía pudiera necesitar: ropa, sus catéteres y artículos de higiene personal. Dejó tranquilos los chocolates sin azúcar en su sitio: no quería tentar la suerte de Sofía, al menos no por este momento.

-¿Casy?- preguntó Saga- ¿ya estás lista?-

-Voy- dijo Casandra, cerrando la maleta y entregándosela a Saga- listo, vamos-

-¿Papá?- dijo Kostas, tirando de la camisa de Saga- ¿ya podemos ir a ver a mi tía?-

Saga sonrió. No se estaba acostumbrado a responder a ese nombre, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Después de pasar el susto inicial, Aioria y Sofía se habían agradado mutuamente, y charlaban animadamente. Aioros, quien estaba rendido por el sueño, se había quedado dormido en un sillón dentro de la habitación de Sofía casi tan pronto como se sentó.

-Gracias por todo allá…- dijo Aioria. Sofía se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada- dijo Sofía a su vez, sonriendo- solo lamento no haber sido más útil-

-Seguramente le diste un buen susto a mi hermano, mujer. Se nota, en sus ojos, que está muy enamorado de ti- dijo Aioria, mirando de reojo al agotado Aioros que estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón. Sofía también lo miró, y sonrió. El santo de Leo lo notó- lo amas, ¿verdad?-

Sofía asintió con una sonrisa. Fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta, y por ella entraron Mu y Lydia. Aioros ni siquiera se inmutó, y continuó durmiendo en silencio en una esquila de la habitación. Lydia solo se separó de Mu para besar a su hermano mayor en la frente y regresó junto al santo de Aries y lo tomó de la mano. Aioros despertó y sonrió al ver a su hermana y a Mu. Se levantó por fin y se sentó en la cama, junto a Sofía, tomándola de la mano también.

-Mira, Sofi- dijo Aioros, apretando su mano- ella es mi hermana Lydia, y su novio Mu, el santo del Aries. Chicos, ella es Sofi-

-Gusto en conocerte, Sofía- dijo Mu. Lydia miró sospechosamente a Sofía, pero sonrió también. Esa chica le caía bien, y podía ver que hacían bonita pareja esos dos. Lydia pudo ver perfectamente en brillo en los ojos de uno de ellos cuando miraba al otro.

Pronto fueron interrumpidos nuevamente. Saga y Casandra, junto con Kostas, entraron precipitadamente al cuarto. Casandra soltó a Saga y se lanzó a abrazar a Sofía. Vaya que estaba aliviada de ver a su amiga bien de nuevo.

-Niña tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo Casandra a modo de regaño, abrazando a Sofía aliviada.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Cass- dijo Sofía, apenada- pero ya pasó-

Kostas quiso correr a abrazar a su "tía", pero Saga se lo impidió, cuando comenzó a correr hacia ella, el santo de Géminis lo detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Pero papá, quiero abrazar a tía Sofi yo también!- dijo Kostas.

Los otros tres santos presentes, Lydia y Sofía se le quedaron viendo a Saga, perplejos, al escuchar lo que Kostas había dicho, y el hecho de que ni Saga ni Casandra lo negaran o corrigieran.

-¿Saga?- dijo Aioros, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Hasta el cansancio se le había espantado de la sorpresa- ¿que fue lo que dijo Kostas?-

Saga suspiró, y Casandra se echó a reír. Esa iba a ser la primera de muchas explicaciones que tendría que dar. Pero aún así sonrió.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola chicos! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, el siguiente es el epílogo. En este momento estoy trabajando en otra historia que será la secuela de éste. Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews. El hecho de que Sofi siga viva se lo deben a **Misao-CG** , quien efectivamente me extorsionó para que no la matara. Ella es una de mis autoras favoritas desde siempre, les recomiendo mucho leer el universo que ella creó. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	18. XVIII: Epílogo

AMARGO PASADO Y DULCE FUTURO

XVIII: EPÍLOGO

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Julian esperó pacientemente a Sorento. Sabía lo que tenían que hacer: ya habían repasado ese tipo de emergencias. Con el alma de Poseidón aún sellada en una vasija por Athena, el joven dios no podía hacer mucho cuando estaba bajo ataque. El joven suspiró. ¡Ojalá fuera más útil!

Sorento regresó después de media hora, con su cara cubierta de golpes, pero sin ninguna herida visible.

-¿Sorento?- dijo Julián, dudoso- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no se preocupe por mi- dijo Sorento- ¿usted está bien?-

Julián asintió, mirando preocupado a su general.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sorento?- preguntó el joven dios.

-Nos estaban atacando- dijo el general de sirena- varios hombres usuarios de cosmo. Usaban armaduras negras. Pero solo atacaron y huyeron. No pudimos detenerlos-

Julián lo miró.

-Y hay algo más- dijo Sorento- Kanon nos informó que el Santuario de Athena recibió varios ataques también, por los mismos sujetos-

Julián Solo frunció el entrecejo. No sabía quienes serían estos hombres, pero lo averiguaría. Tenía que hablar con Saori Kido.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de Departamentos_

Saga llevó a Casandra y a Kostas a su departamento. Le partía el corazón tener que dejarlos ahí y regresar al templo de Géminis, pero así tenían que ser las cosas por lo pronto. Amaba a Casandra, pero nunca antes habían estado juntos. Además, tenía que pedir primero el permiso de Athena y del Patriarca para llevar a alguien a las Doce Casas a vivir en ellas.

Saga pasó al pequeño departamento. Todo estaba muy limpio y cuidado. Aún quedaban restos de la comida del día anterior, que no se habían terminado por salir corriendo hacia el Santuario.

-Pasa, Saga- dijo Casandra, al ver que el santo se quedaba de pie en la puerta.

Saga obedeció, y entró lentamente al departamento.

-Mira, papá, mira mi habitación- dijo Kostas, tirando del brazo de Saga- mira mis juguetes. Te puedo prestar unos-

Saga sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos.

-En un momento, enano- dijo Saga, siguiendo a su pequeño a la habitación decorada de azul. Después de un rato de darle mostrarle hasta el último juguete en su poder, Kostas comenzó a bostezar.

-Creo que alguien ya tiene que dormirse- dijo Casandra.

-No, mamá- dijo Kostas, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando reprimir otro bostezo- no quiero…-

Saga sonrió. A pesar de las protestas de Kostas, Saga lo empujó suavemente para que se acostara, y lo arropó. Despejó los cabellos de su frente y sonrió. Saga pasó dos dedos por su frente, de un lado a otro, con suavidad. Kostas bostezó otra vez, siendo finalmente vencido por el sueño.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Casandra. Saga se encogió de hombros. Se inclinó para darle un beso a Kostas en la frente, y ambos salieron, dejando al pequeño dormir en paz.

Casandra cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de Kostas, y después sintió a Saga abrazarla por la espalda. Sonrió. Había olvidado lo que significaba estar atrapada en el abrazo de ese hombre al que amaba tanto. Ella se volvió a verlo, y el santo la tomó de las manos y tiró de ellas.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Saga?- dijo Casandra, mientras observaba la sonrisa de Saga. Una sonrisa seductora que había visto, alguna vez, hacía cuatro años.

-¿Qué crees, mi amor?- dijo el santo.

x-x-x

 _Cuarto 407, Hospitalización, Hospital de Atenas_

-Vamos, Aioros, no es tan difícil- le dijo Sofía al santo de Sagitario, quien estaba sentado en la cama a sus pies. La chica estaba intentando enseñarle al joven a ponerle el catéter.

-No te quiero lastimar, Sofi- dijo Aioros, mirando nerviosamente el aplicador y fea aguja con la que se colocaba.

-No lo harás- sonrió Sofía, ofreciéndole el brazo, para que Aioros lo colocara- no me dolerá. Solo tienes que oprimir este botón, y la aguja se inserta sola. Vamos-

Aioros obedeció, aún un poco nervioso, y el catéter quedó bien puesto. Sofía sonrió y conectó su bomba al catéter, aliviada de no tener que usar inyecciones de nuevo. Ese día había sido muy fastidioso, inyectándose cada vez que iba a comer, en vez de oprimir un par de botones a la bomba. Incluso observó la dieta que le habían llevado, e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Solo ensalada de col y un paquete de galletas saladas.

-Buenas noches- dijo alguien en la puerta de la habitación. Los dos se volvieron, y vieron que se trataba de Oskar.

-Hola, Oskar, pasa- dijo Sofía.

El joven médico entró a la habitación, y se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Me da gusto verte bien, niña- dijo el rubio- nos diste un buen susto a todos…-

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Sofi, cabizbaja. Aioros le apretó la mano.

-Te daremos de alta por la mañana- le informó el joven rubio- y me llamó un señor Shion, de parte del Santuario de Athena- añadió, captando la atención del caballero, quien no sabía que pensar del llamado del Patriarca- dijo que Aioros tiene permiso de quedarse hasta mañana-

Aioros sonrió, aliviado. Sabía que el maestro Shion estaría al tanto, y estaba preocupado por él, lo mismo que Athena. Mientras que Oskar le daba indicaciones a Sofía para el día siguiente, el joven santo sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. El joven caballero no dijo nada, y los otros dos no se dieron cuenta. Qué extraño.

-No me gusta dejarte ir tan pronto- dijo Oskar, captando la atención de Aioros- pero no hay nada más que hacer. Tu dosis de insulina es correcta. Lo que te pasó fue por...- y se interrumpió- interrumpir la insulina-

-Lo sé- dijo Sofía, esperanzada de que la dieran de alta.

-Mañana a primera hora te podrás ir a tu casa- dijo Oskar, y ella asintió.

-Gracias por todo, amigo- dijo ella.

-Gracias, Oskar, por todo lo que hiciste por Sofi- le dijo Aioros sinceramente, estrechando su mano. No sabía cómo agradecerle por haber salvado a su Sofi.

-Nada que agradecer- sonrío Oskar- es mi trabajo. Y es mi amiga- suspiró- los veo mañana temprano...-

Y salió, para ir a su casa a descansar, pues también llevaba en el hospital dede la noche anterior, y se veía tan agotado como Aioros. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su chica.

-Deberías irte a descansar, Aioros- dijo Sofía, con una mirada igual de fatigada- llevas casi treinta y seis horas sin caer en tu propia cama-

-Igual tu- dijo él, acercando un sillón a la cama de Sofi, colocándolo a su izquierda y tumbándose sobre el. Tomó una manta y se cubrió con ella- además- añadió al ver que Sofía lo miraba- te prometí que no te dejaría sola, y no pienso hacerlo-

Sofia sonrió y, libre como estaba ya de las molestas intravenosas, se giró hacia él y lo beso en la mejilla. Aioros sonrió, sacó su mano de la manta y tomó la de Sofía.

-Buenas noches, _amore mio_ \- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches, αγάπη μου-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

La noticia de que Saga tenía un hijo se esparció rápidamente. Nadie podía creerlo. Incluso Seiya, quien ya había visto al mini clon de Saga, pensaba que era una broma de parte de Kanon.

Shion estaba lívido. No en vano tenía más de doscientos años. Pensaba que había enseñado mejor a los santos, para que el serio Saga hubiera metido la pata así. Saori, en cambio, no podía de felicidad. ¡Era el primero de la nueva generación de santos! Y se moría de ganas de ver al niño... hasta sentía que se le calentaba la matriz.

-Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Saga- dijo Shion, en una línea de pensamiento totalmente diferente que la de Saori.

-¡Yo quiero conocer al pequeño! Dice Kanon que se parece mucho a Saga- dijo Saori.

Shion bufó. Más le valía darle "esa platica" a Aioros también, ahora que tenía novia, sobre todo porque el pobre había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia muerto. Y no le haría daño dársela también a Mu y a Lydia, aunque estaba seguro de que su estudiante no sería tan imprudente, sobre todo porque Lydia aún era menor y también porque sus dos hermanos arrasarían con él si se le llegaba a ocurrir.

x-x-x

 _Jet Privado, sobrevolando Sicilia_

-Que chasco- dijo Bellini, mirando furioso sus heridas- ¿cómo ocurrió eso? ¡Ellos dos no van a estar felices! -

-Subestimamos a los caballeros- dijo Greta, igual de furiosa. No le hacía mucha gracia su nariz rota- tenemos que formular otro plan, o acabaremos perdidos en la cuidad subterránea junto con los otros que les han fallado- se volvió a Henry- ¿y a ti qué te pasa?-

Henry no decía nada. Había recibido la pálida de su vida a manos de Mu. ¡Cómo odiaba al caballero de Aries! Siempre se estaba entrometiendo en sus planes. ¡Y le había robado a Lydia! Era suya, él la había visto primero. Precisamente ese asunto lo tenía molesto, pues no sólo era Mu.

-Teníamos un trato, Greta- dijo Henry- teníamos un trato sobre lo que iba a pasar con ella, y tú trataste de matarla...-

Greta lo miró con desdén.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, Henry, trató de matarme. Me rompió la nariz. Y arruinó nuestros planes- dijo Greta- tu odias a los santos de Athena igual que nosotros. ¡Qué mejor manera de herirlos que despachando a esa chica!-

Henry no dijo nada, pero estaba realmente furioso.

-No lo subestimes, Greta- observó Bellini, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Henry todavía la desea. Y ese también sería un buen escarmiento para Athena y sus santos si terminara de la manera que él desea-

Greta se quedo pensativa por un rato, pero después sonrió.

-Ya tenemos dos ventajas, Greta- dijo Bellini- vamos, ya aterrizó el jet y ellos nos están esperando-

x-x-x

FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA

¡Hola a todos! Con esto se acaba esta historia. Aún estoy trabajando en la continuación de ésta. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, sobre todo a **Danimel, Misao-CG** y **Shadir.** Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
